


Time Bubbles

by Janicethelight



Series: Dimensions collide: A multifandom crossover epic [1]
Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 131,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janicethelight/pseuds/Janicethelight
Summary: Derpy Meets the Doctor, while also finding out more about herself.  What does her cutie mark mean?  Why can't her eyes be fixed, and constantly (Derp)?The Doctor asks for a place to call home.  The TARDIS sends him to Ponyville.  The Doctor is curious as to why.  What is special about this world full of multicolored horses?  Why is HE a horse?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doctor Whooves and the Assistant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/510280) by Pierce Smoulder. 

Chapter 1: Ponies! Ponies everywhere!

Run! All he could do now was run. Daleks at every turn, his fingers glowing a goldenrod color to remind him how little time he had. After all the times I’ve been through this, you would think I would be able to go one regeneration without running into these things. He thought begrudgingly. He had been alone far too long. He missed his companions. They were his strength when he had none. Yet, he couldn’t bear any more dying. He couldn’t handle it. He ran into the Tardis, punching in coordinates before hearing the familiar whir of the engines. “Last Regeneration, old girl...my only wish, is to live by last life in happiness...After thousands of years of saving people...I want a place to call home…." he laughed, feeling himself slip more by the moment, "A place...like Gallifrey."  
The Tardis seemed to pick up speed, twisting, twirling, hurling through the cosmos. The Doctor, unable to hold on, was now at the Tardis's Mercy, somewhere between life and death as each cell was replacing itself. Then, as suddenly as it took off, the Tardis stopped with the regeneration only having barely begun. The Doctor's Entire being was swallowed by a golden light just as the Tardis fell from wherever it stopped. The golden light finished at the same moment that the Tardis crashed. The Doctor laid, still tired from his transformation. This regeneration took a lot out of him. He fell into a deep sleep.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open as memories swept through of the Tardis's sudden trip to who knows where. He shook his head, still disoriented from the trip. "Well, what have we got this time around...huh...teeth feel a bit...odd...alright, something I'll have to get used to...lets see...what else...two ha-what the-?" The Doctor held up his arms, expecting to see two hands as usual, but there were only two stumps instead, "Wait...what? This isn't right. I should at least have hands! Something is terribly wrong here...for that matter, I'm covered in brown fur...I'm a different creature?! That's extraordinary! And...wait...what is that? Is that...a tail behind me? And some sort of...mark...on my butt? What happened this time to make things so different I wonder."

The Doctor stood up carefully, "Let's see, shot by Daleks, went into Tardis, punched in any coordinates but that one...and then...I asked to find a home...I mean, it was a daft idea. Gallifrey of now was saved, but it's no longer the home it was...and I'm not really welcome there anymore...what with keeping my world in a time pocket as long as I have -and I really need to stop talking to myself....Right. Well, If I am going to figure out what I am now and where I am...and why...I need to get out those doors and find out for myself...huh...I seem to be excited. I am. I am absolutely excited. I've never been another creature before..." He gave a giggle, walking slowly to get used to his new form's four-legged canter. He pushed the door open, met with a bright sun and the most vivid colors he had ever seen on any planet. He was in a field by a lake. In the distance was a town. "Well, better see what I look like." he breathed, walking over to the pool of water by his beloved Tardis. He stared at his reflection in awe and amazement. "I'm...I'm an equine...an actual pony! Why in Gallifrey would I be turned into a pony?!" he wondered, staring at his Chestnut main, brown coat and blue eyes. "Well, I can understand what I'm saying...though I find that I'm still talking to myself...which I need to stop...so...NO...No It can't be...can it?"  
Without thinking, the Doctor ran into town. tripping a few times as he went from the confusion of running with four legs instead of two. He stopped by the edge, looking around. A rainbow of ponies occupied this small town. What was even more fascinating was that some ponies had horns...others had wings. "Ponies, and Unicorns, and Pegusi..oh my!" he giggled giddily. "This...this is the most amazing thing!" He ran to a yellow pegasus with light pink hair, "Excuse me!" he grinned. The yellow Pegasus squeaked in surprised before hiding behind a tree, "Oops...didn't mean to startle her...all well...try, try again, I suppose." he shrugged, looking at all the beautiful ways the ponies decorated their homes until he came upon a Pink pony with a pink mane, "Pardon, but-" The pony gasped louder and longer than the first, going off as well, "Am I really that startling...?" he wondered.  
He sat on a bench, thinking, "Maybe there's a greeting I don't know about, and I have offended the ponies...hmmm." he mused.  
"You alright there, sugar cube?" An orange pony with yellow hair asked in a country accent.  
They do speak! Wonderful. "Uh, well...I worry that I may have offended two ponies...I was just trying to see what this place was called..." he sighed.  
"Well, you don' seem offensive to me...maybe those other ponies just had other things they needed to get done...as for where you are, this here is Ponyville! Did you get lost?"  
"There's a question." The Doctor murmured, "No...no...just...Ponyville, huh."  
"Yup. Welcome to the town, Mister-"  
"Uh...The Doctor."  
"Oh, A doctor! Well, I do hope you love the town, Doctor. Now, If you'll excuse me, I gotta get these here apples to the marketplace."  
"Oh, right, Thank you-" He started, but the pony ran off, a pulling a large cart of apples behind here. "A village of ponies...named Ponyville...wonder if that means there are other villages in this world with other animals...Is there a bird town, or a bunny-opolis...so many possibilities." he laughed, "Oh I can't wait to explore more of this strange land. So many questions that need answering. So many ponies to know. I wonder how their society works. I'm just so excited that I could-" He let out a whinny before blushing, "Did I just...did I just whinny?! How fascinating! Well, then, new face, new...everything, I suppose, and a new world. This...this will be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2:  Derpy’s First Day

Ditzy took a breath, "Okay, Ditzy Doo. You can do this. The first day at a new job...time to show that you can be more than some clumsy mare. You can be the best mailpony ever! Just, remember...stay on task, be courteous, and, above all else, do. NOT. Drop anything. You've been working toward this since you were a foal and got your cutie mark in-" she looked behind her to the bubbles on her flank, "...Bubble wrap, I guess...I wish I could remember..." she sighed.  
"You almost ready, Ditzy?" Amethyst Star inquired.  
"Yes. Thanks again for letting me stay with you, Amethyst. You're a true friend.  
"Hey, I know what it's like to need to spread your wings a little...no pun intended." The Purple unicorn laughed, "Now, I have some activities to organize. Don't forget, I won't be around much today. I hope your first day goes great. You look so cute in your uniform!" she grinned.  
"Thanks, Amethyst...Here I go!"  
Ditzy took a breath, flying out the door into the beautiful day before her. Her heart raced with anticipation. A new start, and a chance to really understand her mark. She felt lighter than air. Flying had another benefit. While high in the air, she wasn't knocking anything over or bumping into anything...she felt free. She closed her eyes, before finishing her flight to the mail office.  
"Good morning everypony!" she greeted happily. A few mail ponies stopped, staring at her. She froze, ready for anything. She had a bit of a reputation after all.  
Two other pegusi scoffed, "Don't tell me they hired Derpy to work here." A brown pegasus rolled his eyes, picking up a package from another pony, "You might as well just kiss any mail goodbye if you're going to trust it in her hooves!"  
"D-Dumb-bell. What are you even doing in Ponyville?!" Ditzy asked, trying not to sound hurt, and failing miserably.  
"Somepony delivered my equipment to the wrong city, and now I know who did it!" he glared.  
"I did not! This is my first day!" she nearly growled.  
"Well, I guess you're right. If it were you, my package would have been ruined completely!" He laughed, leaving.  
"Uh, that blockhead pegasus...one of these days he's going to get his comeuppance."  
"He seemed like a bit of a bully to me." another voice rang out. Ditzy looked over to a yellow pegasus with a teal main. She had water drops as a cutie mark. "Crafty sent me to come show you around. I was the last newbie."  
"Oh, uh thanks, um..." Ditzy scrunched her face, trying to remember the mares name.  
"Sunshower. And you're Ditzy, right?"  
"Uh, yeah. It's nice to meet you." Ditzy smiled, feeling more at ease with a childhood bully gone. The two girls walked together, while Sunshower showed Derpy each part. Derpy was in awe of each area. Finally, they stopped in the office of a stallion she would never forget. He was brown with peach main and short tail, and he wore a black cap on his head.  
"Excited to start your first shift, Ditzy?" his gruff voice resounded as his hoof wiped a bit of coffee from his stubble.  
"Yes, sir. Thank you so much for this opportunity!"  
He grinned, holding his hoof up, "No thanks necessary. I like your moxy. Sunshower here is going with you for a bit to give you the old run down. Listen to her advice, and I'm sure you'll do fine."  
Derpy nodded, before receiving her very first mail mag. She and Sunshower flew off. Derpy listened and carefully placed mail where Sunshower told her. She tended to fumble the letters, put the wrong mail in the box the first time, and even dropped mail, having to catch it in the breeze. Sunshower patiently laughed. Ditzy smiled. She messed up so many times, but Sunshower only reminded her that first days were about learning and that she messed up more times than note. "It was raining on my first day, and I ended up dropping a bunch of letters right into a puddle. They were soaked." she giggled, "It's perfectly natural to mess up on the first day."  
Ditzy felt tears in her eyes wiping them away with a wing, "Thanks, Sunshower. You're...really sweet."  
"Looks like we have one last letter to Pinkie Pie."  
Ditzy looked around, seeing Pinkie close by, talking with other ponies as always. "Hey, there she is. Is it alright to give it to her personally?"  
"Of course, and wonderful question!"  
"Derpy's heart soared. She flew over, landing next to Pinkie, "Um, excuse me, Pinkie. You have a letter."  
Pinkie bounced around to see Ditzy, a grin on her face, "Hey, Ditzy, there's a huge party at my house! You should come!"  
"A newcomer to Ponyville?" Ditzy asked, remembering her own warm welcome.  
"Of course. Hey, will you see if you can find him and bring him to sugar cube corner? You can think of it as an extra special secret agent mail pony assignment to commemorate your new job! Congrats again, by the way. We can have a mail party tomorrow if you would like!"  
"No, it's fine." Derpy smiled. "But, yeah, I guess I don't mind looking for him. What does he look like?"  
"Brown coat, brown main that's just a bit spiky and same with the tail, blue eyes, oh, and he has an hourglass for a cutie mark!"  
Derpy nodded, and, with her mail pony regular job finished, asked to see if Sunny could report in for her long enough to help Pinkie. Sunshower agreed. Derpy scanned the small town, finding the pony wandering around. She flew down slowly, seeing his confusion at first. "Excuse me..." she started.  
The stallion tilted his head, taking a step up to her, "Forgive me..." he started in an accent she had never heard before, "But your eyes...they're-"  
"I know...wonkey...odd...wall-eyed. Don't feel bad. Most ponies notice that fi-"  
"No." The brown stallion shook his head, staring into her eyes, "They're beautiful." Derpy's whole face flushed. She had been used to hearing ponies comment about her eyes for most of her life, but beautiful was one word she wasn't ready for.  
"Um..thanks..." she murmured, not able to look straight at him, "If...If you'll follow me...I...I'm supposed to show you to...somewhere." She managed, breathing a bit. She needed a moment to let her heart settle after the unexpected compliment, but she had a job to do. She flew slowly, watching the Stallion follow her to Sugar Cube Corner.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Companion

"Surprise!" Pinkie shouted, causing the Doctor to jump a moment. Around the sweets shop was a myriad of ponies from around the town, "Welcome to the town, Mr.-"  
"Um...The Doctor."  
"Doctor what?" Pinkie asked, confusedly.  
"More often they ask Doctor who." The Doctor mumbled with a smile.  
"Every pony, meet Doctor Whooves!" Pinkie shouted, mishearing what the Doctor said.  
"Wait...what?" The Doctor breathed, "That's not...I mean..." he sighed, seeing the party was already well on its way. "Very well, I suppose here, I can be called Doctor Whooves then." he shrugged. He turned to see the gray pegasus still by him. He blushed with embarrassment. I can't believe I just blurted that out...I mean the pony doesn't know a thing about me and I go and say she has beautiful eyes like a lovestruck teenager...they are, though..they remind me of something...the golden hue...something Gallifreyan. he mused to himself.  
"Doctor? Wow, I'm surprised you're a doctor!" The grey mare smiled.  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, a doctor usually had a stethoscope or something doctors use...you have an hourglass as your cutie mark. I would think your talent would do with time."  
The Doctor looked over at his bottom to the odd hourglass shape. So, this odd mark can tell other ponies talents. Fascinating. The mare isn't wrong about mine, either. That means hers is... He looked over at her cutie mark, confused. "Pardon me...I don't believe I know your name."  
"Oh, my name is Ditzy...Ditzy Doo..."  
"Right...Miss Ditzy. If I may ask, what does your...cutie mark mean?"  
One of her eyes looked at the floor. "Oh...well, honestly, I don't remember... I had a bit of an accident when I was young. It messed up my eye and my memory...It happened right after I got my mark, so my parents can't even tell me what it's for...but I think I might have figured it out!"  
"Really?" The Doctor leaned in closer to listen.  
"Yeah, I think I'm supposed to be a mail pony! See, these bubbles could be the bubble wrap for packages. I had my first day today. I messed up a lot, but Sunshower said that it was normal to make mistakes on the first day. It was the first time in a long while that I felt like I could do something worthwhile." she grinned. 

The Doctor went from her eye to her cutie mark and back. Bubble wrap, he knew, was usually uniform, where these bubbles were not. He doubted that mail pony was her talent, but she seemed happy enough to believe so. He let it go for the moment. The ponies were merrily partying and were happy to meet him. The pink one from before had set it up. From the talk around him, she took any excuse for a party and made one, so no one was surprised to have a 'welcome to Poniville party'. This was normal in their lives. Lives of peace and prosperity. The Doctor smiled around. This world was beautiful. He had never seen anything like it...not since Gallifrey before the time war..when he was but a child.  
The Party ended with the Doctor feeling more at home than ever. He looked up at the foreign stars, grinning as he walked. "Well, I don't know any of these constellations. Must mean I'm on a part of space that I've never been to..." He noticed ponies going to their home. He walked back to his Tardis just outside, seeing his pony reflection, "Well, something to get used to, to say the least, but imagine, seeing this world and all it has to offer. It is nice, for once, to come to a land not in war..." he smiled, going off to sleep in his beloved box.  
The next day he woke up to a commotion. He wasn't sure what was going on. Worried about a disaster, he ran as fast as he could to the source of the problem, seeing a group of ponies surrounding Miss Ditzy.  
"good job, Derpy Hooves!" One yelled, "my package was shattered because of your clumsiness."  
"This isn't even my mail!" Another yelled.  
"You shouldn't be working until you get those eyes fixed. " A third yelled, "it's not safe for the community!"  
More yelling occurred with another pegasus coming to Ditzy's aid, "Now, everyone, she's still new at her job. Please, be patient!"  
"I should have known...I'm no good at this either...I'm no good at anything..." Derpy sighed tears in her eyes. The Doctor watch as she flew off. Feeling anger rise, he turned, "Knock it off!" he yelled, quieting the crowd, "I hope you lot are proud of yourselves, making a...a mare cry. Just yesterday she thought she found a place to belong, and you all couldn't give her a chance, could you." he shook his head in disappointment, running after her. "Ditzy! Ditzy!" he yelled, running around the town until he found her.  
"There you are, Ditzy." he smiled, softly, seeing her weeping.  
"Leave me alone."  
"I'm sorry your morning didn't go as well..."  
"Didn't go as well?! I destroyed someone's vase...I gave letters to the wrong box...I hit someone in the face with a magazine...I-I just can't seem to do anything right. Why did I ever think I could do this...?"  
The Doctor bit his lip, not wanting things to stand, "Come with me."  
"What? Where are we going?" she asked as they went closer to the box.  
"Sounds to me like you need a change of scenery, and me...I just can't be alone...so how about it. We take a little trip, you and me...just a quick one."  
"But...you barely know me.."  
"And you hardly know me, but that's why we could do the trip as two new friends. And, we'll come back, and you'll feel better. I promise. so what do you say? Take a little trip with me?" he grinned. He wasn't sure what prompted this. He just didn't like to see someone cry like that.  
Derpy sighed, "Why not...maybe a little time away will help the other ponies cool down a little."  
The Doctor grinned, "Right this way then!" he motioned his hoof to the Tardis.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens...

The Doctor couldn’t help, but feel a bit of anticipation as he lead Derpy to the Tardis. His giddiness rose at the idea of 5 words he had grown accustomed to hearing. The door opened with its usual squeak. He trotted in first, turning to Watch as Derpy’s eyes took in the wonder of his beloved ship. Derpy walked just behind him, looking at the ship. She gasped. “It’s”  
“Yes?” He prompted.  
“It’s…”  
“Go ahead, say it!”  
“It’s...got so many buttons!” Derpy grinned, flying over to the console, forgetting her worries over the amazing site, “I mean, by goodness, do you know what all of these do? What are they all for? Can I press one? Oh, look at the levers and the dials. This is unlike any house I’ve ever seen. It’s more like a ship! Is this a ship?”  
The Doctor let the momentary shock set in. “That was...unexpected.” he murmured, smiling as she rattled her questions off. He would much rather the wonder on her face versus the tears running down her cheek earlier. He then spoke up so she could hear him, “Yes, it is a ship. I’m a bit surprised though. Most people say it’s bigger on the inside.”  
Derpy tilted her head in confusion, “Uh….people?”  
Whooves notes the confusion is her eyes. He thought for a moment before fixing his mistake, “I mean...most ponies…”  
“Oh. That’s, a bit odd.”  
“Why is that odd?”  
“Well, I was guessing it was magically made bigger by unicorn magic, but now that I think about it, I I’ve never heard of a spell that can only grow the inside of a box...or ship, or…”  
“TARDIS.” The Doctor informed before becoming distracted. “Wait...you mean to tell me that unicorns use magic?!”  
“Of course unicorns use magic...how in Equestria do you not know that?”  
“Equestria?!”  
“Yeah, Equestria. Our nation? Are...are you making fun of me now? Because I will get out of this ship right now!”  
“No, Ditzy. Listen. I’m sorry. I really don’t know anything about pony culture. Let’s just say I’m not from around these parts…”  
“So...you grew up outside of Equestria?”  
“Yes. I grew up very far from Equestria. Please don’t be upset.”  
Derpy bit her lip, and to be honest, Whooves wasn’t sure if she was staring at him or the floor. After a long, defining silence, she sighed, “Alright. I believe you. I’m sorry too. It’s just...after what happened…”  
“I understand. You did have a rough day so far. It’s only natural to go on the defensive.”  
Derpy smiled, soaring over to hug Whooves, “thanks, Doctor!”  
“Of course, my companion, but I do have a question if I may?”  
“Uh...sure, what do you need to know?”  
“Why were some of those ponies calling you Derpy Hooves?”  
“Oh...that. Some ponies use it as a nickname. When ever I...you know, derp things up, they refer to me as...Derpy.”  
“Really, it’s supposed to be making fun of you?”  
“Uh, yeah…”  
“That’s a shame because I think it’s a rather cute name.” he mused, “Derpy Hooves is just...adorable.”   
Red streaked across Derpy’s face a bit. “Uh...thanks?”  
“But, Ditzy is nice too...though the Doo is odd...I would much rather call you miss hooves than Miss Doo...it just sounds...off.”  
“Okay...are you talking to me, or yourself…?” Derpy wondered as she notice the Doctor lose focus.  
“Sorry. Sorry...I do tend to babble...part of being alone as long as I have.” Doctor Whooves gave Derpy a sad smile. “But, I promised a little Trip, so let's see where the Tardis takes us!”   
The doctor pushed buttons, trotting back and forth before he stopped looking at his whooves and to a dial, “Okay...how am I supposed to turn that?”  
“With...with your hoof?”  
“But your hoof doesn’t have anything to...use to turn things…”  
Derpy trotted over, turning the dial to the Doctor’s amazement, “See, you just...turn it with your hoof…”  
“Fascinating!” The Doctor murmured, “I mean, that isn’t even scientifically possible. Yet, you were able to do it. How do these hooves turn things?...” He stated rambling off possibilities with Derpy giving him an odd glance. The engine whirred mostly tuning out the Doctor’s ramblings with it’s odd sound for a few moments before stopping. Derpy looked around. There wasn’t much feeling of moving, and the amount of time ment they only flew a few feet. Maybe the engine wasn’t working. She Wanted to ask the doctor what went wrong, but he was still engrossed with his hooves. “Okay...well, maybe we just got stuck on something...I’ll see what it is.” Derpy flew outside, stopping the moment the she opened the door. She landed, Her mouth fell open in an instant. They were at Canterlot castle. It took at least a few hours to travel there by train, yet they found themselves in the royal city in mere seconds. “His ship is the fastest I’ve ever seen.” She murmured before noticing the odd pink bubble above them. She tilted her head, “That’s...weird, I don’t remember a barrier being seen from Ponyville this morning.”  
“Derpy. Sorry, I was just so entranced by the way these hooves work! I mean the sheer impossibility of it is Fascinating, and I would love to get a closer-oh...well, look at that, a castle!”  
“We’re in canterlot!” Derpy murmured, “But something's not right….there’s an odd pink bubble that just...it shouldn't be there.”  
“Well, it might not be the same time as we left.”  
“Wait...what?”  
“Well, the Tardis is a ship that can travel through space and time, so-”  
“Time? You used time magic?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is! They say not even Starswirl the Bearded could perfect it!”  
“My dear Ditzy, you needn’t worry. It’s not...magic...per say. Let’s just say it’s my talent to go through time.”  
Derpy stopped, looking from him to his cutie mark, the truth dawning on her. “Okay, so that’s why you have an hourglass...but...if we are in a different part of time...what do we do?”  
“See what we need to fix, of course...it’s what being a doctor is all about, right?”  
“Uh, sure...but I tend to break things more than I fix them…”  
“Oh don’t worry...I’m about 50/50 myself.” The Doctor winked as they went to explore the royal city.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight and Flight

The two walked through the royal city. Doctor Whooves marveled. How do these ponies make buildings with their hooves? He wondered, noting that there were more unicorns than any other kind of pony. Derpy-I mean, Ditzy said unicorns can use magic. Perhaps they have the magic to help build. Everyone seemed preoccupied with something. He noticed an “oomph.” He turned to see Derpy, who had bumped into a white unicorn with two shades of blue in her spiky hair. It was impossible to tell what her eye color was due to the sunglasses she wore. Her head was bouncing to unheard music from a pair of headphones.   
“Oops, by bad…” Derpy sighed, helping the white Pony up as well.  
“Sorry about that!” Derpy jumped at the sudden shout, “wasn’t paying attention!”  
“I wasn’t either...hope you aren’t hurt.”  
“You alright?”  
“Uh...yeah, I’m okay…”. Derpy was starting to wonder if this pony could hear a word she was saying.  
“I guess you’re here for the wedding?”  
“Oh? Uh, yes. Ditzy and I love weddings!” The Doctor nodded, “Who is getting married?”  
“Sorry if everypony is super on edge today. Most are saying that the force field is to stop a threat that was delivered. I think it’s cool though. Too bad we can’t change the color though. It would turn Canterlot into a huge rave floor! Awwww yeah!”  
“...you can’t hear a word I’m saying, can you?”  
“Hope to see you two around! Bye Doctor! See ya, Derpy!”  
“Doctor?” Derpy asked as the odd pony Walked off, “how did she know us?”  
“All I can guess is that we have met her before.”  
“But...but we haven’t. I’ve never seen her.”  
“Yes, but she has met us!”  
“W-what?”  
“Der-uh, Ditzy. Don’t you see? I have a time machine! So we probably see her in our future, but it would be her past!”  
“............You lost me…..”  
“I’ll try to explain better once we’re back on the TARDIS.” He gave a smile to her, “right now we need to find a way into this odd wedding. I think we’ll find our answers there. Maybe if we split up, we can get more clues on what’s going on, and where that wedding is. It’s not much, but it’s what we have to go on.”  
“Alright. But don’t forget me before you leave, okay?”  
The Doctor laughed despite himself, “trust me, my dear Ditzy, I would never forget a companion!”  
Derpy watched the Doctor's face sadden. The excited gleam that had been in his eyes turned to memories of a troubled past that she could only guess of. There were rumors, of course. Rumors of places outside the wondrous nation of Equestria. Towns took over by a ruthless dictator. Cities turning to crime, showing only care for their own ends instead of everypony. That's all Derpy thought of them before now...simply rumors, but the heartache that covered the Doctor's face betrayed his background. Her heart sank a bit. This Stallion helped her when everypony else fumed over her mistakes. She flew to him, hugging him with everything she had. "I believe you." she murmured, releasing her new friend, "I'll go south." She pointed.  
"Derpy...unless I'm mistaken...that's north..." he bit back a smile. When was the last time he had been hugged? He couldn't remember. He had to shake the warmth away or be lost by it. “I have gotten lonely…” He admitted to himself.  
"Uh...right...north then. Let's meet close to the Castle, alright?" He gave a nod before she flew off. 

The doctor didn't have trouble finding his first help. A mare with a young child was shopping nearby. "Pardon me. I don't mean to interrupt your shopping day, but I have just come to town, and I was wondering what kind of commotion was going on. All I know so far is there is a wedding."

"To be honest, I don't know much myself. I was asked to filly sit last minute." The orange pony admitted, "I don't live around here, so I'm as surprised as you are about all the commotion!"  
"Why would someone ask you to baby-I mean, filly-sit when you lived so far away?"  
"I guess every other pony was busy planning this big wedding. If I didn't know better, I would swear Celestia herself was getting married." she laughed.  
"Not Celestia, Carrot Top! Shining Armor! He's the best captain of the guard ever! Once, he was doing training, but he stopped to pick up my dolly I dropped and gave it back to me! He's the coolest. And to think he's marrying-"  
Bam!  
The filly stopped as everypony heard the unmistakable sound of something bashing into the forcefield above them, followed by another and another until it echoed the sounds of a pounding thunderstorm. The forcefield cracked as the doctor looked up, witnessing thousands of black pegasi type creatures pummeling themselves into the already weakened barrier.   
"Oh no..." The doctor murmured, searching for his sonic. His eyes widened. No pockets At best, his sonic was in the Tardis where he had put it down to examine and understand the properties that allowed it to grasp the device in the first place. Blast my innate curiosities! He thought to himself. Maybe, he still had enough time to get to the Tardis. The barrier might hold up long enough to.  
He heard the unmistakable sound of shattering glass as the barricade fell around them, dissipating into nothingness before any piece reached the ground. The black pegasi dove into the city, squishing into the ground like falling meteors. Hissing sounds were made from these odd creatures, along with insect-like noises. Ponies scrambled all over as the vicious creatures chased. One pony nearby fell with a beast standing over them. They seemed to breathe in some essence from the pony. Whooves could only hazard a guess before more came there way. "RUN!" he exclaimed, taking the mare by a hoof, the filly pulled along by her sitter's grip. "They're everywhere!" The orange mare shouted as another came past them, morphing into the Doctor. Memories flew of another time he had spoken to a copy of himself. This was animalistic.  
"Listen. I'm the Doctor. I'm a timelord. I don't know what you're after, but I can help you find a different world where you can live in peace."  
"Oh, Doctor, live in peace?" It mirrored his voice perfectly, "That is impossible for a changeling. We feed on love! You have a lot of it! " It flew to attack him, and the Whooves turned, his instincts kicking in as he bucked the changeling away.   
Well, a good thing to note, they can become anything. His worry grew for Derpy, still somewhere in the city has to fight these invaders. He wanted to find his new companion, but the two behind him needed him now. He could only hope she would make it as he dodged the changelings left and right, kicking whenever they got too close. He didn't know the layout of the town, and soon, the three found themselves in a blocked alleyway. Three changelings surrounded the only entrance there was.   
As the three moved closer, the doctor's mind reeled. I could try kicking them, but I can only pick one at a time. I could cause a distraction. They might make it out at least. They feed on love, so maybe concentrating on another feeling...no, that wouldn't work. Think, Doctor, Think. There has to be a way of-.  
AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! A familiar voice screamed as a grey pegasus fell from the sky, on top of the three changelings, "Owww." She groaned, one of her wings wounded from an attack. She realized what she was sitting on, her walleyes growing in shock before she stood, looking up at the three. "Doctor! Thank Celestia I found you!" She sighed, "All these things broke the shield thingy, and now there's chaos and everypony is in trouble, and I just don't know what went wrong!" she lamented.  
The doctor to a step toward her, cautiously. The Changelings wouldn't have known they were together. They couldn't have...could they?  
"What's your nickname?"  
"W-what?"  
"Please, Ditzy, there are thousands of those things out there and many of them can turn into any of us...Please...what. Is. Your nickname?"  
She starred in shock for a moment, her mind seeming to take in the information. She breathed, "Derpy Whooves." She nodded, "Now, my turn...what's the name of your box?"  
"It's the Tardis." He smiled, "And I am bloody glad to see you!"  
"Wait, you're bloody? Where?" she asked, checking over him.  
"No...sorry. I mean, I'm really happy."  
"What do we do, Doctor? How can you fix this?"  
"I don't know Ditzy, but we will think of something." He nodded as another changeling spotted them. "Bollocks." he breathed, running out before they got cornered, "Come get me, you overgrown mosquito!" he called, causing the changing to give chase. Derpy snuck the mare and filly out, staying along the ledges. Five changelings spotted them, stalking up as the three terrified ponies backed up. Derpy's hoof caught on another falling onto a fruit stand. The fruit catapulted into them, smacking them with apples, oranges, pineapple, and watermelon. They were dazed as Derpy rushed, headbutting one away, "Leave us alone!" she demanded.   
The Doctor had doubled back. "There's no end to them. There's no way to the Tardis. How can they be stopped?"  
A warm pink light enveloped around them, expanding, pushing the changelings back. In a single moment, magic that warmed every heart in Canterlot drove the invasion away. He breathed, amazed. “For once, the people-no, the ponies saved themselves. Somehow, they found away.” He smiled as Derpy hugged him in relief.  
"I think I'm ready to go home, Doctor." she breathed, exhausted.  
"I think I am too. It seems I have much to learn about you ponies..." he mused to himself, not noticing Derpy's confused face.


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped!

They were graciously thanked by the two they helped save. Everypony was still in shock about the event. It would take time for tension to die down. "Can you believe it, Doctor? They crashed down so fast and everypony was running like crazy and they were around me, so I tried to fly, but they flew too, and they blasted me with their green magic yuck and my poor wing was just so gunked up, I couldn't fly, so I fell, and I landed right on top of three of them! I helped! I actually helped you! It was the most amazing feeling, and-hey, are...you alright?"  
"Huh-oh, yeah. Just...shocked is all. It's not every day that things go right without a little help with me...it's a bit bittersweet feeling."  
"Yeah, about that. You said you have more to learn about us ponies, but you're a pony too..."  
"Uh, right. But, I'm not from here, so..."  
"Oh, you meant ponies from Equestria, then?"  
"Pretty much, yeah." He nodded, seeing the blue box, "But I promise I was listening. Is it really so weird for you to help?  
"Well, it's not that I don't want to help. It’s just that a lot of times when I try to help, I end up doing more harm than good.”  
“Oh, I doubt that.”  
“It’s true! Just last week, I was trying to help out Minuette the dentist in her office, but I knocked over the tray with her dental tools. They flew straight at her patient. If that poor pony didn’t dodge in time...I don’t even want to think about it.”  
“Sounds like no one got hurt.”  
“Thank Celestia for that.”  
“By the way...who is Celestia?”  
Derpy froze in shock a moment. She shook it off, “I keep forgetting you aren’t from around here. Celestia is our Ruler, the princess of the sun!”  
“D-don’t you mean queen?”  
“What? Oh, no. I mean Princess. In Equestria, Princess is the highest title you can achieve. I don’t think I have ever heard of a pony being called a queen..”  
“Why?  
Derpy thought about this, “I don’t know. “ She admitted.  
“I wonder if those invaders had a queen.”  
“I suppose it’s possible...have you seen them before, Doctor? Before you moved to Ponyville, that is.”  
“Seen? No. I can’t say that I have.”  
“I just hope we don’t see them again.” Derpy sighed. They had found their way back to the Tardis. Derpy was glad about the idea of going back to Ponyville. She flew in as the Doctor started pushing and prodding all around the console. Derpy watched for a moment before running over, “Hey, Doctor, can I tr-whoops!” She tripped over her own hooves, falling and rolling into the console, dislodging a few pieces while her backside rested on a section of knobs and buttons for a moment before she flew off in worry. The doctor’s face seemed pale, and his mouth was agape. “Derpy...what...what happened? How...did you manage-" The Doctor was at a loss for words.  
Derpy felt her heart sink. I...did it again. He won't forgive me for this...I broke his ship...how are we going to get home? How is he going to be able to fix things? He can't. Not if I'm around. I'm too clumsy to be any use as a companion... “I am...SO sorry, Doctor. I didn’t mean to...I would understand if-”  
The Tardis Whirred off, bouncing, and twirling faster by the moment. Derpy felt herself slide across the floor with a dizzying sensation before the spinning pushed her to a wall, the force gluing her to that spot. The Doctor was only a few feet away, trying desperately to pull against the force that stuck them to the wall. She pushed against it too, only managing to slide up the wall a bit. Slowly, the Tardis stopped it’ spinning. Derpy’s vision spun a bit after the Tardis stopped. The Doctor swayed around, trying to stop the world from moving in his mind.  
“Guess I should see what kind of Damage I’ve done..” Derpy sighed, slowly opening the Tardis Door. Darkness was the first thing Derpy noticed. A night with no stars in the sky and not even the moon to shed a bit of light. Snow gently drifted all around. It wasn't cold to the touch...weird. And the snow seemed to settle in odd places. She noticed small tremors every few seconds, as if the whole world was shaking, causing the snow to drift up from the ground before gently dancing back down again. Two tall buildings were seen nearby, with only a street lamp between them. The silence was deafening. Derpy’s ears drooped as she walked outside of the blue box. “Hello? Is any pony around?” she called into the nothingness. No answer. Fear gripped her heart...she didn’t know this place. The buildings looked like they belonged in a city, but no city had only two buildings in it...And where was everypony? She walked past the buildings only to run into a mysterious barrier. “Wait, what?” she put her hoof to it. She saw nothing, but felt like some sort of force field was keeping her from going any further. “Uh, Doctor...I don’t think we should stay here…” She stammered, “I want to leave!” She heard the whirring. Her eyes looked up, unbelieving at what she saw. The Tardis was leaving her. “No, no, no, no, no, no! Derpy screamed, running over to the Tardis. It disappeared. “Doctor! Please! I know you’re mad at me...I know I broke your Tardis, but don’t leave me here...please…” Tears fell from her eyes, "I'll be trapped here without you..." The realization of the last statement plunged an icy knife of grief in her heart, and Derpy cried alone in the silent two building city. She cried it out, and then took a breath, "No...I don't think the Doctor would leave me here on purpose. Not when he had such sad eyes when speaking of his other companions...I have to be brave. First thing's first...I have to figure out where I am, and the easiest way to do that is by going into the building. I should be able to find some clue there...I hope."


	7. Chapter 7: Inside the Buildings

The Doctor went straight to work, trying to fix the Tardis. Panic turned slowly to relief when he saw that the damage was minor. "Don't know where we ended up, but at least what was broken can be fixed." He sighed in relief, "Now, Derpy, you need to be a bit more careful-uh...Derpy? Ditzy?" He realized after a brief moment that the door was open, and he could see the mare curiously exploring the rather stark location, She put her hoof up to the air for some reason. “Uh, Doctor...I don’t think we should stay here…” She stammered, “I want to leave!” The Tardis started up to Whooves surprise. "Wha-? No! Stop!" The Doctor pleaded with it as he saw Derpy running up only to disappear, "We have to go back! Derpy isn't with us! Listen to me!" The Tardis stopped. Outside was the vibrant town of ponyville. The Tardis pushed him out with a sonic wave before closing the door. "Look, I know you're upset, but this is no time to throw a temper tantrum. I promise you that Derpy didn't mean to crash into you, honest, and-is...is that singing?"  
Curious, the Doctor trotted up to see what was going on, deciding that giving the Tardis a few minutes to cool off couldn't hurt anything...hopefully.   
The pink pony who threw him a party was walking with some sort of parade. "Come on, everypony, smile, smile, smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine! Sunshine! All I really need is a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of miiiiine!"   
The bouncy heartwarming tune was repeated by all the other ponies as if it had been rehearsed a hundred thousand times. The Doctor followed the parade singing along with everypony else, "Smile, smile, smile, smile, smiiiile! Come on and smile! Come one and smile!" The pink mare finished it off, and the other ponies went about their day as if nothing happened. Whooves was at a loss.  
"I'm in a bloody musical...I'm in a bloody pastel pony musical." He laughed, before shaking his head to be more focused. It was at that moment that he noticed something odd. There was a brown donkey male in the middle of ponyville. This donkey was as sour as the pink one was happy. His permanent frown and sarcastic wit seemed out of place in such a happy town. "Judging by the carriage, he plans to live here...hmmm, alright, Tardis, old girl, I trust you. I'll follow this out of place donkey, and see where he leads."  
**********************************  
Derpy walked up. There was a strange sensation she didn't notice before like she was walking underwater. [i]That's impossible. I can't breathe underwater...[/i] she reasoned. She looked between the two buildings. The one closer to the streetlamp looked like a house of some sort. The further building had more floors and windows. It could be an apartment or workplace. She decided to try the taller red building first. The door opened to a silent main floor with a reception desk. There was a pony manning the desk, turned back, filing paper after paper. The door closed behind Derpy, but the pony didn't flinch. It's grey mane and tail mirrored its body perfectly. At first, Derpy was relieved to find another pony in this small place, but the silence and repetition of it soon gave her an uneasy feeling deep in her heart. "Um, excuse me?" she began, "Can you tell me where I am?" The pony didn't look back. It didn't answer. There was just more sorting of files, "Please, I'm lost, and I need to get back." Nothing. The pony seemed dazed. Derpy bit her lip as the pony kept moving files. Derpy could swear the pony was moving the same files back and forth. "Well, if you're not going to answer me, can I at least look around?" No answer. Derpy wondered if the pony could hear her at all. "O...kay...I'm going up the stairs then..." The pony did nothing to stop Derpy. On the floor above, Hundreds of ponies with the same coloration as the pony below were typing on a typewriter. Their heads were so low that Derpy couldn't see any of their faces. The only sound was the constant clicks of the keys pressing. "Excuse me...can any of you ponies tell me where I am?"  
Nopony answered her. The room simply droned on with their typewriters. Frustration filled Derpy's heart. It was one thing if a single pony was too distracted to notice her, but an entire room?! She walked over to   
The closest pony to her, “Hey! I try to be a patient pony, but I do not appreciate being ignored. It’s very rude!” The pony didn’t even look up. “Excuse m-“. She had turned the chair, and gasped, flying back from the horror before her. The pony had no face. Its hooves kept up the typing despite moving away from the typewriter. Derpy’s heart caught in her throat. “What...what happened to all you ponies?” She said aloud. Her feet were running before she realized she ran, racing down the steps breathlessly.   
The other pony stuck to its task. Derpy didn’t try to talk to it this time. She ran out into the floating snow, trying to catch her breath, “ponies with no faces. Why in Celestia’s name would there be ponies with no faces?!” She breathed, looking to the home-like building. “I’m afraid to find the same thing, but...but I have to try.” She tipped hoofed up to the smaller building, opening the door with a creak. Inside looked like Hearth's warming had come early. Wreaths and bright decorations filled the home.   
Derpy closed the door. She looked around. There was another faceless pony lifting a pan up and putting it back down like it was cooking. Derpy felt her heart raise up to her throat. She tried to swallow it back down. “Uh, hello. My name is Ditzy. Can you...speak equestrian?”  
Again no answer. Derpy sighed, “maybe it’s like a magic puppet...”. She reasoned, “but why have so many?”  
“Oh. This is a surprise.” Derpy turned to see a grey unicorn stepping down from the stairs. Three of her four hooves looked to be metallic. Her tail had been cut short. Her grey-blue eyes showed genuine surprise at the cross-eyed pony before her, “how did you come to find me and my...experiments?”  
“Ex...experiments?”  
“I believe you called them magic puppets.”  
“Oh. They’re...a bit creepy...”  
“Yes, well, I can’t decide on the best facial design. I’m thinking smaller eyes for one or they have a higher chance of breaking, and something to protect their audio sensors...”  
“Are you the only pony here?”  
“Well, I was.” The mare smiled, “I am so glad to finally have a bit of company. What’s your name?”  
“Ditzy...Ditzy Doo. What’s yours?”  
“My name is Velmenni Virtuoso. It’s quite a pleasure.”


	8. Chapter 8: Shaking Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out where Derpy is.

Velmenni Walked past the puppet flipping an invisible pancake. She turned the water on. Like the snow, water droplets danced around them. Velmenni lifted a tea kettle with her magic, before commanding the water droplets into it before setting the kettle on the stove. “Tea, Miss Doo?”  
“Just Ditzy is fine, and sure.”  
Velmenni rummaged through her pantry. “I don’t have much left,” she sighed, taking out a small sack. A few dried leaves floated out effortlessly before dividing in two, each half floating into a ball that sat in two teacups.   
“I hope I’m not inconveniencing you.”  
“Think nothing of it. I knew it wouldn’t last forever. So, how did you even end up here?”  
“Well, um, I have a friend with a ship-“  
“A ship?!” Velmenni straightened in excitement, “is this friend still waiting for you?”  
“No. The ship...it left.”  
“So, this friend dumped you here and left...” the grey unicorn slumped.  
“That doesn’t seem like him though...I haven’t known him long, but he doesn’t seem like the kind of pony that would just leave a fr-a companion like that. So, I have to believe he will come back soon. I’ve just got to hope he’ll find me soon.”  
“I hope so as well. It would be nice to be out of this stark place. I’ve done what I could with what I had, but...I do miss other ponies…”  
“Yeah, where is everypony else?”  
“Everypo-you don't know where your so call friend left you...do you Ditzy?”  
“Left? No, the doctor wouldn’t leave any pony like that. I’m sure there’s a reason why the Tardis flew away.” Derpy stood her ground. Velmenni was almost giving a sympathetic smile. Derpy took a breath, “but no, I don’t know where I am...would you please tell me?”  
“By dear mare, we are in prison!” Derpy’s eyes doubled in size at the shock. A prison?! “But- but there are only two buildings. The first one just had your...Puppets, I guess? And this one had more and-“  
“And me. Yes dear. This is a prison made to hold only me.”  
“But why?” Derpy tilted her head, “you seem like a nice pony. Why would any pony trap you in here?”  
Velmenni smiled into her teacup and opened her mouth just before the pot whistled. Steam danced and swirled by an unknown force. Velmenni stood up, pouring both herself and Derpy a glass. “I had friends once. We were stuck together like honey. But, my friends...well, as we grew older, they started to become more afraid of the robots I have created.”  
“Robots?”  
“The puppets, as you call them. At first, when I made robotic birds that could help plant seeds and robotic dogs to guard ponys’ homes, my friends loved my talent, but once I started making ponies, they became more...apprehensive. Our technology doesn’t have the ability to make good robots. Equestria has become too reliant on magic. If there ever came a foe that could steal the magic from everypony...I fear it would destroy our civilization.” Derpy took a sip of the tea, shaking a bit from the bitter taste. She reluctantly drank a bit more, not wanting to be rude. “It’s the same now? Isn’t it? I’m certain ponies are still using their magic for every little thing. Well, I started to get an idea. I thought, maybe I could find a way to show them that science can be just as helpful as magic. I used my magic to make these!” Velmenni held up a metal hoof, “it took forever to find the right kind of metals, but they no longer feel cold, or hot. Plus, if a pony ever ended up in an accident, these could give them a chance to walk and run again!”  
Derpy has a question on the back of her mind, “but...isn’t that...isn’t the metal over your hooves?”  
Velmenni gave Derpy a serious look, “no, Derpy. They are my hooves.”  
“Then...what hap-“  
“The sacrifice was necessary in the name of science.” Derpy had taken another drink and quickly choked it down. She was stunned silent. “Think about it. Robotic wings that can fly faster than any Pegasus! These legs could be built with accessories to help earth ponies with the soil! Unicorns horns with amplifiers! The possibilities are endless!”  
“I though get you didn’t like magic…”  
“I don’t like magic being used for every little thing.” Velmenni corrected. Derpy felt a yawn, covering her mouth with her hoof, “Then I thought of ways to make Equestria more efficient!”  
“Like what?”  
“Like your eyes for instance.” Derpy flinched a bit, “I imagine that they have caused you nothing but trouble. Imagine seeing better than ever! Imagine trying all your dreams again. I can make that happen.”  
Derpy fought back another yawn before looking up at Velmenni with her good eye, “it won’t work though. They already tried…”  
“Oh, but they tried with magic. I will use science. With the help of my robotics know-how, you will be cured of that infliction. I can prove it to you.” Velmenni lowered her head, raising her hoof at the same time. Derpy heard a cracking noise, and Velmenni lifted her head back. Where right eye used to be was a black oval. The oval narrowed and widened. Derpy’s heart pounded at the sight, standing up. The world spun around her. “I know it takes a bit of getting used to, but soon you will see better than any other pony.”  
Derpy backed away, “Why do I feel-?”  
“A little drowsy? You must forgive me, Ditzy. I may have added a tiny bit of sleeping potion to your tea. But you are the first subject I’ve had since they trapped me in this prison. Every day I have had the same food, the same tea, and no pony to talk to. I have walls full of checks trying to count how long I’ve been here alone, with only my robots to talk to! And now, now I have you! You will be by greatest masterpiece!”  
Derpy flew, trying to shake off the tiredness. Her eyes dropped as she yawned, running face-first into the doorway. The sudden pain jolted her awake but stopped her in her tracks. Velmenni quickly closed the gap. Derpy shook her head, racing out of the house and slamming the door. She took a deep breath to calm her heart. The doorknob glowed with magic. Derpy backed away, but she knew there weren’t many places she could run to. She gulped, fear overtaking every other scene. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath her feet. She felt herself floating by a mysterious force. She flew out of her own control over the houses. To her amazement, she saw nothing but pink and two gigantic blue eyes peering into the world. Her heart caught in her throat. G-giant!  
*************************************  
It felt like a long day for the Doctor. He had followed Pinkie and Crankie the entire day. All he could gather was that Pinkie was extremely stubborn when it came to making friends with everyone. The poor donkey could not catch a break from the curly-haired hyper pony. But he had made it to his home.  
“Whatcha doin, Cranky?”  
“What does it look like, kid?” The donkey droned.  
“It looks like your having a yard sale!” She grinned, before disappearing, and reappearing inside a tuba with a snow globe, “I’ll give you two bits for this!” She proclaimed before vigorously shaking the snow globe. To the doctor’s amazement, he could see the two buildings that the Tardis stopped by. And, as Pinkie starred into it, he thought he saw something bigger than a snowflake floating in it….something pony shaped. No...that-that’s impossible! How did? I mean, here I am thinking of impossibilities when I am in a world of multicolored horses with unicorns who can use magic and a pink pony that goes against the laws of physics! He thought. Pinkie balanced the snow globe on her nose, and The Doctor’s heart sank. If...If Derpy was in the snow globe then what would happen if the snow globe broke? Would she stay that size? Would the building grow if she did? How was she breathing in there?! As Pinkie walked into Crankie’s house, the Doctor realized what he had to do. When Crankie left, He slowly slid his way to the window, peering over to see what was happening. Pinkie was looking at some sort of scrapbook. She walked back, knocking a floorboard loose. An ornament flew, ricocheting around the room, and knocking a lantern off which fell onto the scrapbook, burning it as Crankie came back. He was understandably upset, and, Pinkie finally left. Crankie was alone again. The Doctor didn’t want to steal from a pony who lost everything. He walked over, knocking on the door.  
“GO AWAY, PINKIE!!!”  
“Sorry, not Pinkie...Just a pony wanting to welcome you to town, but don’t worry, I don’t have nearly the...The exuberance of Pinkie.” Whooves smiled. “They call me Doctor Whooves. I uh...I was new not too long ago.”  
“Doctor? You? You live here?”  
“Uh...yes?”  
The donkey gave a relieved sigh and the smallest hint of a smile crossed his face, “it has been a long time, but you look like you haven’t aged a day. I am glad to see you. I wanted to thank you for the gala ticket.”  
“Uh-“  
“If you hadn’t given it to me, I would have never met her, but.” His face filled with despair, “I never found her, and now I have nothing to remember her by.”  
Whooves nodded, thinking to figure out how to get a gala ticket (whatever that was) for later, but now he had something more important to do. “Crankie, I know this may seem a little odd, but I need the snow globe on your mantle.”  
“That old nick knack? Why?”  
“My companion, Derpy is in danger and I think that the snow globe is key to finding her.”  
“Derpy is in trouble? Why didn’t you say so?!” Crankie walked over, handing the globe to the Doctor, “I lost my chance at love. I will not stand for you to lose yours!”  
“Wha-lo-bu-“. The Doctor blinked before Crankie shooed him away, needed some more time to grieve over the loss. Whooves held the snow globe another minute before going back into the Tardis. He gripped his sonic using his teeth, which seemed oddly comfortable as a pony, a light buzzing, “ah, clever. A small pocket universe just big enough to fit in. What was needed...whoever made this went through a lot of trouble, but why?” He put his face down to it, “Why would someone in this land make a snow globe with no water, magic the snow to flow like there is water, and put so much detail into this world...unless-no. Can’t be. But, I don’t really know what they do to citizens who break the law, but if I’m right, I need to get to Derpy now!” He pushes dials, levers, stopping at the few Derpy had broken earlier, “I won’t lose her. I refuse to!”  
The Tardis whirred back to life. Traveling back to the stark landscape.  
****************  
Derpy felt the world go off balance, holding on to the lamp post for dear life while the world tilted one way and then the other.  
Finally, the tilting stopped. She sighed, noting the sky had changed to grey color with some muted greens here and there. She took a breath, glad to have the ground level again when she realized that the ground was the least of her worries. Velmenni had come out, charging her horn with magic. Derpy flew away, dodging spell after spell. “Velmenni, please, you don’t have to do this!”

“Oh, but I do. I will make you better! If you fear to change for the betterment of pony kind, then I can take away your fear...and sadness, anger...any emotion. Actually, I could take them all out! Then you can think logically! Thinking together. You can be my prototype, Ditzy. Just. Hold. Still!”  
Derpy dodged, But the blast ricocheted off the barrier, hitting Derpy on the back. Derpy froze mid-air before falling to the ground. She looked up at Velmenni who smiled at her. “You will thank me when we are finished!”

Velmenni dragged Derpy up the steps of her home to her workshop. Derpy struggles to free herself from the spell to no avail. Frozen, she watched Velmenni take out a dozen instruments including a saw. A chill flew down Derpy’s spine. Im going to die...well, I had a good life right? No, there’s still so much to do...so many muffins I have to eat! And the doctor. I don’t want him to blame himself...Doctor where are you?. The unmistakable sound filled the room. Velmenni jumped back at the site of a blue box in her workshop. The Doctor stepped out, His eyes flaming with anger, “I will not allow any harm to come to my companion!” He nearly growled. His eyes betrayed his soul. Derpy could see that he had lost a lot of ponies over time. She felt herself able to move, the shock of the moment causing Velmenni to lose concentration on her spell. Derpy trotted over to the Doctor, hugging him.  
“I’m okay, Doctor. Really!”  
Whooves shook a bit. Rage, sorrow, determination, fought for dominance in his heart. Derpy’s reassurance helped determination win out.

“I only wanted to help fix her affliction.” Velmenni defended, “with eyes like that-“

“What? What’s wrong with her eyes? I think they are rather beautiful!” Whooves barked back.

“But it would be so much more efficient if-“

“Efficient. Please, I’ve seen people like you everywhere I go...trying to get a little more efficient until there’s nothing left but a-“. He stopped, noting one of the robots in her workshop pacing, “a robotic husk...no no no no no. This is how it starts. Look at you! Just look at you! You’ve replaced parts of yourself already! Soon you won’t even be human anymore!”

“Uh, Doctor...what’s a human?” Derpy asked.

Doctor sighed, “a pony. You will be a machine and all you will want to do is make everybody-everypony just. Like. You!”

“Please, Velmenni!” Derpy sighed, “I know you have been alone too long. You’ve gone a bit kookie the loneliness...we can find you some help! We can find a place where you can make helpful robo-whatsits and then-we’ll, then we can have them help other ponies. Isn’t that better than forcing other ponies to change?” Derpy held a hoof out, smiling at Velmenni. Velmenni held her own hoof out slowly, before knocking Derpy’s hoof away, “never!”

“Then we have no choice but to let you continue to stay here.” The Doctor sighed, pulling Derpy into the Tardis before flying off.

“Doctor...are we really going to leave Velmenni there alone forever?”  
“No, Derpy. I will send her some fresh food and drink and letters to help her reconnect with someone. It’s possible you were right. If she were alone a long time there, then she isn’t in the best state of mind. We’ll help her out once we help her see that her plan goes too far. Thank you, by the way!”

“For what?”

“I would have never considered the unicorn’s reasons for possibly going cyberman on us (Derpy mouthed cyberman in confusion). You reminded me that she is still human- a pony. Not bad, my companion.”

“That reminds me...I don’t want to be your companion...”. Derpy’s words ripped the Doctor’s hearts into pieces, but before he had a chance to say anything, she continued, “I want to be your friend instead.”

“What does that mean?” 

“A companion just travels with you right? Well, a friend is who you talk with. A friend is a pony you trust with everything. I can tell you need somepony to talk to, so please...trust in me, and be my friend!”


	9. Chapter 9: Rahska’ Quri

“Derpy. Where did this come from?” The Doctor asked.

“Velmenni was completely alone in there doctor. She’s still alone in there. She has no pony to talk to...no pony to rely on. Her eyes...reminded me of yours. They were sad and lonely, and angry and-and I felt of sad for her, stuck in there for so long...long enough that she had to make puppets of ponies to feel less alone. I don’t want you to feel that way. I knew you would come back for me...even though we don’t know each other well...and I broke your Tardis ship. I believed in you. I saw your risk your life for Carrot Top and the little filly, so I believed you wouldn’t leave a pony to fend for themselves. In Equestrian culture, friendship has always been seen as a powerful force. There have been legends of the power of friendship defeating some of the worst threats we’ve ever faced. They’re only legends mind you. But, it’s important for me to let you know that I think of you like a new friend, Doctor...There’s so much I want to know about you...if you’ll allow me to…”

The Doctor stared dumbfounded. “Derpy...the truth is...I’m still learning about myself. When I came to ponyville, I had every intention of staying in one place...a place to call home. Then, I saw you crying, and I just...I had to help...to get you away from there, if only for a while. I didn’t intend for more than one. For what it’s worth, I didn’t leave you. The Tardis decided to show me the snowglobe you were trapped in...she wanted me to have it before getting to you. I don’t think she blames you for your accident, and I don’t either. You were so brave to figure out your surroundings.”

“It was a bit odd to know I was that small. Can you imagine what she must have felt, seeing such huge ponies, but never be able to talk to anypony...it’s no wonder she went a little off the deep end. Any pony would have.”

“Is that why you offered to help her?”

Derpy nodded, “ thought about how I might act if I had been that lonely...She did want to help me...in an odd way. She thought she was doing what’s best.”

“That’s the problem, Derpy. Not everyone who thinks they’re doing what’s best are, and who it’s best for changes from person to person. Even in your town, the people...or ponies...they wanted to have what was best for them...so they didn’t think about what’s best for you. What you tried to do for her took a lot of courage, but you need to be careful in the future. Sometimes showing mercy only ends in more p-ponies getting hurt in the future.”

“But you should always try!”

Doctor smiled, “That’s true. It’s fine to give them a chance so long as you don’t give too many. It’s good to know when to take a stand.”

Derpy gave a confused look, “Did I worry you, Doctor?”

“Yes. I was scared that I might not be able to find you, and the way I found you was odd, to say the least. When I saw her with you, I thought-I’ve lost too many to count, and I couldn’t lose you.”

“I don’t think she meant to hurt me, Doctor.” Derpy sighed.

“Yes well, she would have whether she meant to or not. Now, let’s get you back home, shall we? We can talk more about Ponyville after you have a nice rest.” Derpy nodded, keeping her distance as the Doctor worked his magic on the ship. Derpy wondered what it looked like outside the doors. She walked over to the door. The Doctor noticed with a grin. “Well, go on then. Take a look!” Derpy opened the door while Doctor found his sonic. He tested walking around clumsily at she opened the door. Her eyes lit up as space met them. “B-utiful, in’t it?”  
“It. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen! Though...it’s weird…”  
“Weird? Wha-dya mean, Derpy?”  
“Well...I know this seems impossible, but it feels familiar to me. Like something I saw in a dream as a filly. The colors, and stars and-Doctor, what are you doing?” Derpy had turned to see the Doctor Who had his sonic in his mouth.  
“Well, walking wasn’t working, and I need my shonic, sho until I find a decent outfit wif pockech, dis will haf to do.”  
Derpy stifled a snicker. “Right then. The first thing we can do when we get home is getting you some clothes.”  
“Sounds good to me.” He grinned back.  
“Hey, Doctor. Is there usually a green light coming from the side?”  
“What?” The Doctor looked out with Derpy, spitting the sonic out, “no. No, that’s impossible.” Somehow, something was pulling the TARDIS towards it. “Derpy! Hold onto something!” He pulled Derpy in, shutting the door behind them. He rushed to the center of the Tardis, wrapping Derpy’s hooves around the railings that protected the console.   
“Doctor! I’m going to break it again!” Derpy worried.  
The Tardis shook around them. The Doctor noticed her Whooves unwrapping from the safety of the railings, and wrapped his own around hers. What I wouldn’t give for fingers!. He thought. “I would rather the railings break than you, now hold on!” The shaking grew violent. The Doctor held onto Derpy for dear life. “Don’t let go, Derpy!” He managed. The shaking stopped after a few minutes in one last huge bump. The Doctor breathed before letting Derpy go. “You alright?”  
“Yeah, Yeah. Just...just scared. What happened?”  
“Something pulled us out of the time vortex. Not sure what or how. But something out there plucked us out and put us here.”  
“Where is here?”  
“I don’t know, but we’re going to find out.” He nodded, going over to the computer. “Ah, bigger letters for bigger Whooves. Good. Was worried about that. Let’s see here. According to the Tardis, we’ve landed on a planet...called Rahska’ Quri. Never heard of That one. There’s something I don’t say often. Well, don’t know much about it other than the name, so I guess the only way to find out is by having a looksie ourselves.”

“But Doctor. We don’t know anything about what’s out there!”

“I know! Isn’t it fantastic?” The Doctor opened the door to the strangest creatures Derpy had ever seen. Some were in four legs while others stood on two. Black, white, and grey fur jutted from their body in a scruffy mess. They had no manes to speak, but each had white rings around their tails. The weirdest part was each and every creature’s fur shaped into a mask around their eyes, as if they were all dressed as robbers. The moment the two ponies came out, the group celebrated. There had to be at least thirty there congratulating one another shaking clawed paws and hugging. The Doctor laughed as they cheered, “Well, how about that. First a world inhabited by ponies and now one inhabited by raccoons. That’s brilliant.” He grinned. 

“Wait. Do you know what these things are?! How?”

“I’ve known creatures like these long before I knew of a world of talking ponies.”

“But, Doctor, you are a-“

“And they seem very proud of themselves. These creatures definitely made us come here, but why? Why? That is the question. We will have to keep our wits about us. Raccoons are omnivorous creatures with an insatiable curiosity and a knack for getting into trouble. They’re also kleptomaniacs, so be careful, Derpy.” 

“Klepto-whatsiacs?”

“Maniacs. They will take anything they get their claws on.”

Derpy’s good eye looked up at the Doctor his box can go back in time, get really small, and go to different planets...he talks about Ponyville and ponies as if we are as alien as these creatures...slowly realization dawned on Derpy. The Doctor isn’t from Equestria or any part of our world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very nervous about this...making a whole other planet full of creatures. I wanted to make them different from the ponies, with their own culture and whatnot.


	10. Chapter 10: Ruhsla’ Tuhna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........Poor Derpy

Slowly the celebration died down and all of the raccoons starred at the ponies before them. One raccoon crawled up, sniffing at them a bit. Finally, standing on two legs, he spoke, “Can you understand us?” His question was posed slowly.

“Well, yes indeed we can, thanks for asking!” The Doctor answered giddily.

More cheering erupted from the creatures. After a few moments, the same one held up a paw before continuing, “My name is Forsker. I am the one who hypothesized that we could bring beings of another world to us! It is wonderful to meet you both!”

“Quite right! I’m the Doctor and this is my comp-my friend, Derpy.”

“How intriguing! They have fur like us, but smoother,” a different raccoon noted.

Derpy felt multiple paws feeling her coat. “Hey, what are you--”

“Their eyes seem disproportionate to their faces,” one of the raccoons remarked, drawing Derpy’s attention.

“The female has wings.”

“How do you know she’s female?”

“Are you female?” one of them asked her.

“Yes?”

“Do all of your females have wings?” he asked.

Derpy nervously responded, “Well n-- I mean… all pegasu--”

“Can you fly with those wings?”

“How do you power your ship?”

“Where did you come from?”

The stream of questions blended together into an obnoxious noise of excitement, almost as if they were children seeing something for the first time. Again, Forsker held up a paw, and the questions came to a stop. “I know we are all overjoyed at meeting another life form, and we are bursting with questions. However, we must give our guests time to answer. One at a time please! Let’s raise our paws and have them answer in turn.”

Derpy tilted her head before all of the raccoons shot a paw into the air. The Doctor’s grin grew as he looked over the crowd, “Um, yes. You, there!”

“Yes, my question is, what are you?”

“We’re ponies.” Derpy answered, “The Doctor is an Earth pony and I’m a Pegasus.”

“You next!”

“Where did you come from?”

“We came from Equestria.” Derpy answered.

“Did you create the blue box ship?”

“It’s called a TARDIS. And no, neither of us built it, my people did.” The Doctor nodded.

“Do all females of your species have wings?” asked an almost tan-colored raccoon.

“Um, no. We have three races of ponies: Earth ponies like the Doctor, Pegasi like me and unicorns which have horns in their heads, and each race have males and females.” Derpy answered.

“Three species so diverse but all sentient and co-domin-- but those wings can’t really get you off the ground, can they?”

“Wait, why couldn’t they?” Derpy asked.

“Judging by your body mass and comparing it to your wingspan...even accounting for what we may not see since they are tucked in, it isn’t logical that you could fly.”

“Wait-are you calling me fat?!”

“No, especially since I have no idea what a healthy weight is for your species. I’m simply stating that your proportions don’t add up.”

A different raccoon suggested, “That’s only based on visual observations. She may not be as dense as she looks.”

Derpy felt red in the face and was clearly becoming riled.

“Remember Derpy, we are their guests. They might not realize that what they said was a bit-um, let’s go with rude.” Doctor’s words helped Derpy to call down as the two racoons seemed to now be eyeing one another.

“Are you suggesting that her weight may not be proportional to her volume?”

“We don’t even know what she’s made of. Her molecules might be… more... loosely packed together?”

The Doctor had to stifle a laugh.

“That seems highly illogical. Think of the muscle mass that would be needed just to use the wings! It’s much more likely that their world has a thicker atmosphere. This would make it much easier for them to generate lift and allow for less extreme wingspan-to-weight-ratios!”

“And you question my logic? If their lungs were adapted to an atmosphere that much thicker than ours, they’d both be suffocating here!”

“Who says they have lungs?”

“They’re talking, aren’t they?! And look at how their chests move!”

The volume of the bickering had reached a yelling level now, and the two raccoons almost looked ready for a fight.

“Enough!” Forsker yelled. “Lest we risk Chaos undermining our thinking!”

“She questioned my logic!” the one raccoon said.

“Not until you questioned mine!” the other responded.

Derpy decided to put a stop to the fight and answer the question herself. “We fly using magic!”

Laughter exploded through the group. Derpy steppes back in shock, “I don’t understand why they suddenly started laughing.”

“Ah, magic. Derpy, you sure have a good sense of humor!” Forsker wheezed.

“I wasn’t kidding! Pegasi ponies fly with the magic in our bodies.”

The laughter died down as each raccoon realized her seriousness. “Oh, I think I understand.” Forsker nodded, “your kind doesn’t yet know how your flying works, so your leaders filled your heads with ideas of ‘magic’ so no one would ask questions. Your race hasn’t been enlightened to science yet. Well, I suppose your friend Doctor has somehow found a way around that. But don’t you worry, Ms. Derpy. We will find the reason for your flight no matter what!”

“Here here!” Another raccoon shouted as the group took Derpy, pulling her from the lab and into the streets. 

“Doctor! Doctor help!” Derpy pleaded, feeling her wings pulled and poked with tiny claws, “Hey! Leave my wings alone!” She struggled against their grip, but there were too many of them. She could see the Doctor walking behind, talking to Forsker.

“Tell me, Forsker, why did you decide to build something to bring other life to your world?” The Doctor asked, keeping an eye on the group that was currently taking Derpy away.

“For science, Doctor. Same reason I want your friend to understand how she can fly. Same reason why I want to figure out why her eyes work in two different directions, and the same reason why I want to know everything I can about that box you both traveled in. Science betters our world! The more we learn, the more we help others. That is the affirmation of all in Rahsla’ Tuhna.”

“So you literally went and made a device to pluck a ship mid-flight and take it to your planet...because you could?!”

“And for the better lives of raccoons all over Rahska’ Quri. Imagine, Doctor, the things we can learn from the other worlds...the things we could teach. Your friend is a perfect example. She will learn the truth about how her wings can fly and we will learn with her. We will learn more about her as she learns more about herself. It’s a wonderful process!”

Derpy was placed in an exam room. The raccoons measured her wings and her body. They put her on a scale, weighing her. Then they dragged her to get an x-ray. They marked their findings in books, murmuring to each other. Derpy tried to remain patient, seeing the Doctor close by. She was glad they didn’t lose each other in this strange place. Her skin crawled uncomfortably as their beady eyes stared at her in confusion and intrigue. 

“You are a marvel, Ms. Derpy. By all rights, you should be flightless.”

“I don’t appreciate these jabs at my weight-“

“Quiet, we’re thinking!”

“Ex-I- how dare-rude!” She huffed.

“Could you demonstrate your flying ability?”

“Yeah, sure. Anything that will get me out of this room!” 

They took her outside. She spread her wings, flying up effortlessly from the ground. She knew she would never be as fast as rainbow dash, but the raccoons seemed impressed. She tried a few simple tricks with only decent success. The raccoons went wild. For the first time since they opened the Tardis door on this planet, Derpy felt happy to be on this odd planet. Her heart soared with her as an old, long-forgotten dream came back to her. After a few more simple tricks, she landed, tucking her wings in. The raccoons were ecstatic, reminding Derpy of fans like herself after a wonderbolts show. They chanted her name, and her heart soared higher than her wings could take her. After they calmed back down, Forsker slowly approached her with awe in his eyes. “With all due respect, Ms. Derpy, you completely defy all reason…”

“We need to take her to the high council. The smartest raccoons in all of Rahska’ Quri are there! If anyone can understand what makes her fly, it’s them.”

“Quite right, Procione! There, we will get our answers.”

“But I already told you the answer. We fly because we have the magic to fly.”

The raccoons snickered a bit as they went off. The one known as Procione looked a bit worried as he eyed Derpy. “I wouldn’t talk so readily about magic so often. While most in Rahsla’ Tuhna will understand that you two are not of this world, and know nothing of our rules, there are some who are not that understanding. Magic does not exist.”

“Wh-what? What do you mean, magic doesn’t exist?!” Derpy squeaked louder than she meant to. 

“Shhhhh, not so loud!” Procione wearily looked around at the raccoons tinkering in workshops. “Sorry, I know it must come at a shock…”

“A shock? How could you not believe in ma-“

“You know what impresses me, Forsker. I see raccoons all over tinkering, tools, and parts, yet there are no trash bins. There isn’t even a bit of litter on the ground.”

“These words are primitive to us, Dear Doctor. I am ashamed to admit that we did have such unsightly pollutants long ago...in our ancient history when backstabbing was the norm, and thievery was at its highest. Thankfully, we’ve evolved past that point. We created a society where everything belongs to everyone. When you own everything, then nothing is stolen. A group of raccoons invented something extraordinary: metallurgy! Soon, the shiny metals that we killed one another for became commonplace. We wanted to figure out more, and soon we had machines to make gems stones and food, and soon enough, we realized that science was the true path to enlightenment. We no longer needed to fight for scrap metals and beautiful sparklies...we only need to learn to create machines that make them for us. And, to that end, anything can be useful. What some planets call trash, we have reused and recycled. Every piece of any ‘refuse’ could revolutionize raccoon kind.”

“I never thought about it that way.” Derpy murmured.

They walked up to a huge ampatheritor. All around them were groups of raccoons with thousands of different inventions. The Doctor marveled at them all, “Derpy, look. That one there? Working on solar paneling. And that one...I’d say the first try at a fusion cell generator...that model will never work. And, oh my goodness, that one ligitimitally built a claw crane. See that, right there. Oh, and an anti-gravity generator, very clever. Very, VERY clever. Wait...what’s that one? Excuse me? You there. What is your invention?”

“It’s a bubble gun if you must know, you odd-looking quadruped.”

“Ah, yes, I am a quadruped. Thank you for noticing...still a bit new to me!”

“Did you say...a bubble gun?” Derpy tilted her head, looking it over, “So it just...blows bubbles for you?”

“Not just any bubbles, like the ones on your...rear end for some obscure reason. This gun is able to make bubbles that can not be popped. They are completely impenetrable. At least...until they pop…”

“How long does it take them to pop?” The doctor asked.

“Um...about ten seconds, but if I can just get the conclave to agree with me that they could revolutionize experimentation, then this little gun can make me the most well-known raccoon in all of Ruhsla’ Tuhna!”

“Ah, so this...this conclave gets to decide which scientific research is worth supporting?”

“Precisely, and while I have some stiff competition this year, the other raccoons are no closer to their finished goals than I am...I mean, that Fusion cell generator is just laughable really...thing won’t even spark. It’s still just a concept and a shell.”

“Well then...thank you for the conversation!” Doctor turned back to Derpy, watching the group making their way up to a window, “This is fascinating, Derpy. A planet full of technology...Does Equestria have anything like this?”

“Not that I know of...I mean, we have our own technology, but...but these are things I have never seen before...I don’t really understand them…”

“Doctor, Derpy! Let’s venture inside!” Forsker waved at them.

“But...there’s a line!” Derpy noted, looking behind her.

“Not to worry, Derpy. We’ve had our reservation set up for weeks to discuss our quantum teleporter, but they wouldn’t let us try it here because of its size. Wait until the conclave meets you!”


	11. Chapter 11: The Dangers of Talking about Magic

The next thing either Derpy or the Doctor knew, they were facing a group of raccoons sitting around a tall table, staring down at the two and the group that brought them in. Derpy shuddered, stepping back from the uncomfortable gazes, standing behind the Doctor. The Doctor felt her discomfort and gave her a comforting smile before looking back to the concave. All around them, the prideful faces of the raccoons who found them turned as well, awaiting the voices of the concave.

“When you reserved your time with us last year, raccoons around you scoffed. Raccoons going into space was one thing, but bringing creatures from different worlds, how absurd!” The concave all laughed at once. “Glad to see you were correct!”

“Just look at them! No claws, no sharp teeth. How do they defend themselves?”

“The male is the bigger of the two.” The scientists noted.

“The female has wings. She says they can have either wings or horns where she comes from.”

“And believe it or not, she can use those wings to fly!”

“With that body mass?!”

“You realize how rude that is, right?!” Derpy asked, but was ignored.

“We saw it ourselves!” They grinned, “she flew!”

“But how?”

“Oh, you’ll love this one.” One snickered. 

“I don’t think we need to…” Procione looked around nervously.

“Oh do tell us. We love a good joke.”

“She says it’s magic!”

Laughter erupted through the concave. “Ah, the poor simple child believes in magic.”

“But magic is real!” Derpy shouted.

Silence fell around her. They could hear a pin drop. “Young child, you live in a savage place that still believes in magic?!”

“Equestria is not savage, sirs!” Derpy interjected, “sometimes ponies forget to be understanding, but we still love and celebrate every moment because we hold harmony above all else. And yes! I believe in magic. I see it used by unicorns every day for all kinds of spells! Earth ponies use it to till the land and bring food for the harvest! I use it myself to kick clouds, walk on them, create the weather, and yes, I fly!” She stomped her hoof assertively feeling like she’d made her point.

No one was laughing now. Procione looked around the room skittishly, “they do not know the ways of our world yet, sirs. Please forgive her any rudeness.”

“Forgive me my rudeness?!” Derpy scoffed.

“See? She is sorry,” Procione insisted.

“No. I’m not. I’m not apologizing for believing in something just because you don’t!”

The concave shared looks all around the table. “Seems our little Obet needs a demonstration to understand the truth.” The others around the table nodded.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” The Doctor asked.

“Please, sirs, with all due respect, she is a newcomer to our world. She doesn’t know the laws.” Procione begged.

“Why do you look so worried?” the Doctor asked Procione.

Procione could only look back at the Doctor with apologetic eyes.

“I won’t let you hurt her!” the Doctor yelled.

“I’m not going to let the--”

“Defense of Chaotic actions is the same as supporting it. So you shall assist her in proving that magic exists.”

“Forsker, do you side with Procione’s protest?” A member of the conclave asked.

“I trust in the decisions of the conclave, sirs…”

“What decisions? Why is no one answering me?” The doctor growled in frustration.

“Good raccoon, Forsker. For your invention, you and your colleagues, and even the visitor may have the first pick at tonight’s pile search. As for these two...we wish to chat with them both.”

The concave walked down, dragging Procione and Derpy away to a different room. Doctor bounded forward to follow only to be caught by the raccoons around him. “Let me go! Let me go! I swear, they hurt one hair on that mare’s head.”

“They only wish to make their point, Doctor.” Forsker spoke calmly, “I’m sure they’ll go easy on her, given that she is from a different world. Tell us...have you seen this magic she speaks of?”

The Doctor bit his lip, “...no...but I haven’t been there long...where she’s from. I sort of travel in my spaceship.”

“You did seem different: a man of science like us...do you believe in what she says?”

“I trust my companion...my friend, sir. She says there’s magic, I trust that she believes it is.”

“Do you believe it is, Doctor?”

“I don’t know…” he sighed, looking around. He had to seem calm to save her...had to use anything at his disposal. If he could make it back to- “My Tardis!” He spoke, watching the blue box carted off by another raccoon, “where are they taking it?”

“We told you already Doctor: everything here belongs to everyone. That includes your interesting ship!”

“So that’s what this was really? Take creatures from space and steal their technology?!”

“Anything on our planet becomes the property of its’ citizens!”

The Doctor looked around. He had a chance. He ran toward the Tardis as fast as he could, catching quickly to the raccoons that wheeled it on the cart. The group followed behind, running after him, some going on four legs to pick up their pace. He threw any spare piece of anything on workbenches behind him. He was so close now. He jumped, willing his hooves to stay on the wood, and they did.

“That’s impossible!” Forsker said.

“I’ve been learning that ponies can do lots of impossible things!” The Doctor grinned.

He rummaged through his mane, taking out a key. “If I still had finger I could just snap it open...here’s hoping that I can still turn a key!” He jammed it in, opening the door. The raccoons marveled at the tiny peak they saw inside. He closed the door, running for the sonic. He shoved it into his mouth before running out. “I’m coming Derpy!” He shouted with the sonic in his mouth, slamming the door before hiding the key in his hair. He ran back, jumping over the raccoons as the tried to catch him. Fast as his hooves could carry him, he ran to the now locked doors. Every one of the raccoons watched, waiting, secretly hoping. The screwdriver hummed different frequencies until the door unlocked. He opened the door, and the raccoons all ran for it with their various gadgets. The doctor ran as well, leading the way back into the room with the giant table. He snakes into the door where they had led Derpy. Sonic held tight in his mouth he huffed before climbing the stairs before him. Up he went to the roof of the building. He breathed, climbing up the stairs, joined by countless raccoons. There he found Derpy with her wings bound by rope, sitting in what looked like a giant slingshot. Procione was right by her. He put his sonic screwdriver in his hoof, glaring, “let her go!”

“Or what doctor? You’ll hurt us with a sonic wave?!” His hoof was kicked, causing his screwdriver out of his hand on onto the floor. Forsker stomped on it with apologetic eyes.

“Sorry, Doctor.”

“If she can indeed fly with magic, then she has no need for wings! Now watch as Obet shows us all once and for all if there is magic!”

“For the last time, my name is Derpy, and I need my wings to help me fly!”

The Doctor tried to run, grabbed by the same group that brought them there. “Stop this! You’ll kill them!”

“This is what the price is for belief in magic! Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence. All we want is proof, Doctor!” They pulled the lever.

Derpy and Procione flew into the air like a rocket.

“DOCTOR!!!!!!!” Derpy screamed as she bulleted further and further away from him.


	12. Chapter 12: The Gate of the City

The Doctor’s mind worked in overdrive. He bucked the two raccoons off him easily now that they were distracted by the launch. He grabbed the bubble launcher and the anti-gravity field from the raccoons around him. He shot the bubble first with his hoof, before using his mouth to shoot the anti-gravity beam. 

Derpy arched hundreds of yards away before she and Procione found themselves inside a bubble. Derpy looked over to see ants standing where she knew the doctor was. They started their descent when a beam went around the bubble. For a moment the bubble seemed to stop mid-air before it continued to fall.

The Doctor watched in horror as the bubble fell after only a moment, grabbing the raccoon who had made the anti-gravity gun. “Tell me there’s a way that she is still alive.” His eyes froze the poor raccoon in his tracks, feeling like all warmth had been sucked out, and one false move would spell his death.

“Th-there’s a chance, y-yes…”. He managed, every raccoon staying back from sheer instinct now, “I-in..in my field tests...the objects...the objects become weightless a few feet from...from the ground, slowing...slowing to a stop….but, I’ve never tried from the...this height before….it’s more likely-“

The Doctor let him go, and the raccoon ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His blizzardy glare turned to Forsker and the concave, “now listen here. I am going to go and save my friend, and the young raccoon that stood up for her, and you lot are going to help me.”

“Oh please, Doctor. We are an entire nation and there is only one you. We have your ship, and your little trinket of a sonic device has been obliterated.” One member scoffed, “you hold no power over us.”

“Oh, you underestimate me, sir. I’m the Doctor. I’m a timelord from the planet Gallifrey! I go through time and space, and I protect those that need protecting! You and your world may be far away from the tiny planet, but I also know that time lords are known all over, and I am the reason why they disappeared for so long, trapped in a pocket dimension!”

He waited a moment for the realization to hit them, as it always did. Instead of the fear or amazement, he had grown used to, the raccoons all started laughing.

“Time Lord he says!” One nudged another, “put his whole world in a dimensional pocket. Travels through time and space in his tiny spaceship.”

The Doctor couldn’t help the confusion that sunk into him. It was possible, of course, for some to never have heard of the Time Lords before, but he didn’t expect that from such a scientifically advanced race. He shook his head, deciding to explore the reason for that after finding Derpy. The concave continued to laugh, and the Doctor used the opportunity to grab Forsker and run. They stopped laughing a few moments later, attempting to follow. The Doctor watched for anything he could use to get to Derpy faster. Forsker dared not try to run from the grasp of the pony. He had seen eyes of Raccoons who would do anything to see their inventions succeed, and the Doctor mirrored that look precisely. Other raccoons stayed far from his wrath, their instincts taking over. “No screwdriver, Tardis going who knows where and a companion I can not trust. Still, I’ve faced harder challenges...just hold tight, Derpy...I’m coming to save you.”

********************************************************

The Doctor kept his eyes out for anything he could use as they went ever closer to the edge of the city. He noted Forsker’s growing nervousness as the city became smaller behind them. The further away they were, the more dangerous the experiments the raccoons were trying. Near the edge of the city. The Doctor stopped when he saw raccoons with needles. One was given a shot of some kind. From the corner of his eye, he realized Another was being carted out in a cage, foaming at the mouth with a crazed look in her eyes. “What are they doing?”

Forsker looked over to the same study, before staring back at the Doctor, “my best theory is that they are trying to find a cure for rabies.”

“Rabies?”

“Terrible disease, causes even the most intelligent raccoon to be even more Deranged than the Imbuka.”

“So If they’re curing rabies...why are they carrying out test subjects?”

“Well, they’re giving them rabies first.”

“They...are...giving...them rabies…”

“Well, of course. Rabies isn’t extremely common, and only studying unintentional victims impedes our progress.”

“Do they know they’re getting rabies?”

“I don’t know. I presume so. I’m not part of their group. It doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter?! Raccoons, like you, are being given a disease which causes them to lose their minds and then die, and you don’t think it matters? You lot call Derpy’s world barbaric, and then ask questions like that?!”

“It is not barbaric! A life spent to further our knowledge is a life unwasted! Do not make the mistake of assuming that we hold test subjects in any low regard. In fact, we revere them. Those who donate their lives to advance us forward; their sacrifices are not forgotten. And in knowing that, they die proudly!”

The Doctor sighed, a gate coming closer into view. By the gate there was a sign: you are now leaving Rahsla’ Tunah. Forsker stopped short.

“This is where we part, Doctor.”

“No. It’s not...I need someone who knows the land.”

“No raccoon in their right mind would go past the city gate willingly.”

“Says the one who shrugs off things like living creatures flung into the air to fall and die, or their people have given diseases without their knowledge.”

“They were both for the greater good of science. Going out there is worse than any death, and the odds of finding Derpy in the forest are so minute--”

“I don’t care about the good of science or the odds. Derpy is my friend and I will find her, and you will help me unless you want to see the kind of wrath I’m fully capable of...”

Forsker shot him a look, “I’ll admit that you caught us off guard before, Doctor, but I doubt some creature of your build could really hurt any raccoon.”

“Oh, really?” The Doctor’s eyes sharpened as he circled around Forsker, “let me tell you something about me. I have destroyed battle fleets in seconds, I have extinguished entire species. Entire armies have been sent to destroy me and they fell before me. I am the Doctor, and that is someone who you don’t want to cross. So, Forsker, I will say this once more, and only once more. Derpy is my companion. I told myself I wouldn’t take on another companion. I’ve lost too many as it was, but I took her anyway. How could I not when she was sitting there, crying, feeling unimportant--”. There was a moment of sadness in his eyes before they sharpened again, “and then you lot throw her deep into a world she doesn’t know! I won’t lose her. I refuse to lose anyone else! And the stars help anyone who tries to take her away from me because I have lived a very very long time. I have learned what it means to have mercy, but I have also realized that mercy only goes so far. Keep those things in mind and realize the only reason I haven’t gone away from my mercy is that she could still be out there and alive and scared and I will stop at nothing to find her. Do you understand me, Forsker? Absolutely nothing. Now, knowing that, can you really afford to leave me to my own devices?”

“You could be bluffing.” Forsker shook.

“Ah yes, true, I could. Be. Bluffing. But, tell me this Forsker…”. He stared deeply into Forsker’s frightened eyes, whispering, “Do these eyes look like they belong to someone who is bluffing?”


	13. Chapter 13: TOT Syndrome

Derpy opened her eyes. The first thing she realized was that she and Procione were on the ground. She wondered if the stress had knocked them out. Had they been unconscious, and if so, for how long? But they seemed OK. No broken bones, or even a bruise. “As far as crash landings go, we made out better than I could have hoped.” She breathed, relieved.

Procione was starting to wake up as well, even more, surprised than Derpy at their state. “Somehow we came out unscathed...but it doesn’t matter. We’re doomed now.”

“That’s no way to talk. The Doctor will find us! Until then, we find a way to survive and get these bindings off ourselves. Once I can fly again, travel will be easy.”

“You don’t understand, miss Derpy. They threw us into the ruins outside the city. Only the Imbuka thrive here…”

“Imbuka?” Derpy asked, looking around at the decrepit buildings that the wilderness had almost taken as a part of its own.

“Savage raccoons that threw out the ways of science. They will do anything to get what they want...and they will eat anything they can get their paws on…”

“Anything?!”

Procione nodded, terror in his eyes as Hope slipped away. The two walked in silence for a while, listening to any sounds that could be approaching Imbuka. Procione stopped, putting an arm out to stop Derpy. He heard a loud creak close by. He tilted his ears to listen better. Moans of old wood sounded like they were mere moments from-, “Derpy! Watch out!” Procione tried to move Derpy from the danger too late, and both fell down into the remains of one of the temples, “I am so tired of crashing today..,”

“Thanks for trying to stop my fall.” Derpy hugged Procione before shaking off the bits of dust and debris, “Well, it’s probably safer than out in the open.”

“I suppose…”. Procione couldn’t argue with the logic, allowing Derpy to lead the way. “So, how did you meet this...doctor?”

“He helped me when I was feeling down after I delivered mail to him.” 

“So he’s like the professor...like Forsker, and you’re me...an assistant.”

“I’m not just an assistant though. I’m his friend.”

“Friendship is meaningless. Only partnerships when necessary.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Friendship had always been an aspect of pony culture...almost as important as harmony. We’re taught from foals that we all need to trust and respect one another. To think a place belongs that doesn’t have that. It’s shocking!” 

“Yeah well, you’ve seen our leaders.”

“You need better leadership….” Derpy sighed when something caught her good eye. She stopped, dashing over to an old mural. Her mouth hung open in shock. “That’s...that’s Impossible!”

Procione checked around them before following Derpy, noting the look of recognition on her face. She followed her gaze to the old mural. He met a sight that every raccoon had been taught to fear since they were kits. He froze for a moment, the nightmare of a creature seeming to stare back at him. The snake-like body noodles both ways, ending in two different legs: one fur covered with a hoof and the other scaley with claws. One arm was a paw and the other was a bird claw. It had a mane and two different horns on its head. A mischievous grin was on its face complete with a snaggletooth. Even the eyes were different sizes as it’s head starred at the two of them. “It’s the Chaos Bringer.” Procione explained, “The creature that throws all rules out the window. Able to change the world in ways that make no scientific sense...some raccoons, like the Imbuka, chose to worship his ways. It’s said that he came to our world from a shooting star, bringing nothing but horrid changes.

“You… you’ve seen this?”

“No no, no… he’s just an old metaphorical tale given to kids as a warning. I still remember the nursery rhyme like it was taught to me yesterday.

Beware the creature of chaos  
He only brings with him strife  
You never want to come across  
If you wish to keep your sane life  
Keep science at your heart, dear kit  
Remember that logic is true  
Castaway thoughts of magic, it’s unfit  
For our minds can think it through.

Every kit knows the chaos bringer...but how do you know of it?”

Derpy looked at the familiar symbol in front of her. She knew it. She knew it so well. But, where did she know it from. Her good eye went down as she tried to think...she had seen it before, but where? “I uh...um...well…”

“Got a bit of TOT syndrome, huh? I hate that.” Procione smiled comfortingly, “once I had it during an exam, ended up forgetting half the questions!”

“What’s TOT?”

“Tip of the Tongue syndrome...when you try to think of something and the more you try the less you can remember. Don’t worry too much. If you just let it go, you’ll probably remember how you know when you’re not thinking about it.”

“Yeah...but, I feel like I should know it…”

“Doesn’t every creature?” Procione gave a short laugh, “But, the thing is, you do know it, but you can’t find the file, so to speak. You know you know it but now how. We can at least help narrow it down.”

“How?”

“How long have you been traveling the stars?”

“Not long…”

“So, it’s more likely something you’ve seen on your home planet...your home planet….But, that’s impossible. How could a terrible thing like that be on your planet...unless the magic you think your kind holds is some sort of different branch of technology that he had...his impossible technology might be your flight answer. Oh, no….Oh no, no no no no no….”

“Procione. What is it?”

“The Imbuka can’t know that. If they get the idea in their heads that you come from the world of the chaos bringer-- we have to get away from here, back to the city. If we are really careful, we could get you to your doctor, and out of this world...and you can’t come back, Derpy. You have to tell your Doctor that you can’t come back. Do you understand me? You can’t come back ever.”

“Why?”

“The raccoons will chase you out. The Imbuka...they worship the chaos bringer...if they believe you could bring it back...they’d do anything to you in order to do that...anything. I like you, Derpy. I think you have his innocence about you, like a kit. I don’t want them to hurt you.”

“Procione, you’re scaring me.”

“I don’t want to, but I have heard of their ways of worship. No matter what, from this moment on, you can’t do or say anything about that creature or magic.” Procione was shaking, looking around as if the Imbuka would come out of the shadows. The two stood in silence for a bit, too scared to move. Derpy swallowed hard, taking a breath with her eyes close a moment, “Okay. Do we know the way to the city?”

“No.”

“Okay, that’s not a problem. We find a way to cut these restraints, and I can fly up to-”

“NO! You can’t fly, Derpy. Your flying is impossible.”

“But it’s not. It’s-”

“I know what you say it is, Derpy. That’s my point. None of the raccoons could explain it, and to the Imbuka, anything unexplainable is a sign of the Chaos Bringer! You can’t fly, Derpy, or they’ll see you as an omen.”

“Wow. You really are worried. I’m so sorry, Procione…”

“Sorry? What are you sorry for?”

“I was starting to think you raccoons thought more about science than you do about their kin.”

“Oh. We do.”

“But, you’re worried...for my sake.”

“To be honest, I’m more worried for all of our sakes. No raccoon with any sense wants Chaos taking over again. We may love scientific discovery more than our own lives, but the Imbuka with their very idea of the Chaos Bringer, their zealotry bolstered by your presence, could take away all of what we worked for.”

“Oh...I thought we were becoming friends…”

“Friendship doesn’t further science!”

“Oh and I suppose launching anything that doesn’t agree with your logic into the sky furthers science?!” Procione’s ears fell with his eyes. Derpy realized she struck a wrong chord with her frustration, and took a breath, “I’m sorry, Procione. You wouldn’t even be in this mess if it weren’t for me...I really do mess up everything…” Derpy looked away from herself, tears falling from her face.

“W-wait...Don’t cry. Come on. It’s not so bad. I mean, we’re alive right?”

“I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

“For what it’s worth...I thought it was amazing.”

“You’re just saying that…”

“No. Really. I’ve never seen the conclave like that.” he snickered a bit, “I thought at least three of them would pop from sheer anger when they heard you.”

Derpy smiled despite herself. “Their faces did get pretty red.”

Procione nodded, “I thought they were all turning into tomatoes.” he joked.

“Yeah.” Derpy’s ears fell, “Equestria isn’t perfect, but it’s my home...I don’t care if anypony makes fun of me, but I couldn’t just stand by without saying a word when they cut down my home for believing something they don’t...I should have listened to you. I am sorry.”

Procione sighed, looking over to her, “If I was in a strange place called Rahska’ Quri savage for trusting in science...I wouldn’t have been able to sit quietly either. I don’t blame you Derpy...you’re new here, so you don’t know our laws.”

“Thanks.” she smiled, feeling a bit better. They stayed in silence for a few moments before she continued, “You know...helping me feel better didn’t really further science any...but it was a great way to show friendship.” She smiled before walking away from the mural, “We won’t get back to the city standing here, so let’s go.”


	14. Chapter 14: Imbuka

“Sweet Celestia, this place goes on forever…” Derpy sighed after a while. of walking with Procione for a while. 

They came to a fork, stopping, “Alright, Derpy. I’ll try right first, and see where it goes. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Stay here, okay.”

“Um...are you sure?”

“So far, this seems like the safest place. I will come back.” he nodded, going off.

Derpy waited for a few moments. Her wonky eye noticed a bit of light from the left. She looked over back to the right again...no Procione. She looked between the two...her mind reeling with the conundrum. If she got lost, or he came back before she did...what would happen? The light shined brighter. Her curiosity overwhelmed her better judgment, “I won’t turn...just strait there...straight back…” she told herself, walking to see what was making that light. She followed to a short hallway. She turned her head, expecting to see another mural of the odd creature, but instead, she saw something odd. It was like a window in the wall, white lined the oval window with the inside changing from dark to light as if battling itself for dominance. Derpy tilted her head, taking a step for a closer look. The window seemed to slowly form itself into a picture. Everything was dark inside except for strange blue lights emitted from odd geometric shapes jutting out of the foreign space. There was a fight between two of the strangest creatures Derpy had ever seen. One was all black and looked like some kind of machine walking on hind legs. It breathed with a strange raspy hiss like some terrifying steam engine. It held a glowing red sword and was swinging it against a green sword held by another creature. This creature looked far less alien to her. It at least had eyes that she could connect with. It too was on its hind legs, wore simple clothes, and had no hair to speak of except for a short mane. The swords made frightening buzzing sounds with every swing, save when they collided, which set off a flash of white sparks and a noise that reminded her of lightning. Derpy wondered why the two were fighting. The feeling she got from watching it shook her to the core, but still she was curious. She took another step towards its lifting her hoof to try to touch the window, trying to understand the scene before her.

“Derpy! Where’d you go?” Derpy’s head snapped to her name called. Looking back, the oval window was gone, and now only a blank wall was in its place. She blinked in confusion and felt the wall. It seemed solid enough 

“DERPY!”

“Coming!” she yelled back, going back the way she came. Maybe there is a bit of magic in this world.

She found Procione a few minutes later, looking frustrated, “You can’t go wandering off like that. What if you got lost?” Derpy was about to explain, but Procione put up a paw, “I found the way out. Follow me!”

Derpy went out, taking one last look back. No light came from the wall. She was beginning to wonder if she somehow imagined the whole thing. She shook her head, following Procione to the outside. They were near the top of a very large hill covered in vines. She followed close by Procione. The odd oval window had her feeling uneasy as they went. “You know, we could be walking away from the city, and not even know it.”

“I know, but we don’t have much choice. Maybe, if I find a tiny piece of metal back in the ruins, we can make a compass...but that wouldn’t be much help since we aren’t sure what direction we ended up facing. There are too many variables.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll-” Derpy stopped, her other eye noticing something, “Did you see that?”

“See what?”

“There was something moving…” Derpy moved closer to Forsker.

“Where?”

“Over there.” Derpy pointed. “Wait, there’s another, that way…”

“Maybe it...it’s just the wildlife.”

“” Maybe…” Derpy hoped, but her heart raced with worry as they made their way to the bottom. More movement caught her eyes. She wondered if she should let Procione know. She tapped him with her hoof, and he jumped a foot in the air. Maybe it’s best not to…But, from what she saw, they were headed straight to the movements, and more were coming by the moment. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Procione, we-”

A huge tribe of raccoons jumped out at them, holding sharpened sticks their way. The two turned to try to run, but the tribe quickly closed the gap they had come from. The fur on these racoons was far more unkempt, with odd symbols drawn all over their fur. Most eyes looked much more crazed by the look of them. A few of them made a deep guttural growling noise that almost had a bit of a hiss to it. Forsker was shaking like a leaf. Derpy felt her heart drop. She would fly away with him at that moment if her wings weren’t bound. One of the Imbuka spoke up, “Basura Colla!”

A chant bounded through the entire group, “Ba-sura Colla! Ba-sura Colla! Ba-sura Colla!”  
They poked and prodded at the two until they followed deeper into the woods. There they found houses made naturally from the trees. Imbuka held their children close, joining in the chant until they came upon a hut. Inside was the biggest raccoon any of them had ever seen. He was easily twice if not three times the size of the others. He stood from his wooden throne, adorned with random nick-nacks of glass and metal, looking upon his guests. He took one look at Procione, a smile creeping on his lips, “New Imbuka!” he lifted his paws up.

“New imbuka! New Imbuka!” Civilization cried. 

“No. I’m not! I won’t-”

Basura Colla ignored Procione, turning his gaze to Derpy. He tilted his head in confusion at the odd creature before him. His eyes met hers. He gasped as he gazed at her, “Haoss Begis…” he whispered before shouting louder, “HAOSS BEGIS!”

“Ha-oss Be-gis. Ha-oss Be-gis!” Her chant continued as a group of raccoons threw flowers around her neck. 

“Um...what is Haoss Begis?”

“Your name, little creature.” Basura nodded in a deep, booming voice. 

“Sorry...my name is Derpy.”

“Here, we call you Haoss Begis. We welcome all from city to join us. Imbuka take care of Imbuka. Haoss honorary Imbuka now. Haoss safe from predators like Slugeen when stay with Imbuka.”

“You say that, but you really just want to lull us into security before you eat us alive!” Procione countered.

“Hehehehe...new Imbuka funny. Imbuka never eats other Imbuka. Now, rest, eat, stay. We make a big feast for new family members.”

The two were dumbfounded as they were the heads of a table in a celebration. “Eat nothing…” Procione breathed.

Derpy’s stomach growled in protest. Some food looked absolutely disgusting. Fish heads on plates didn’t help her appetite, but her eyes noticed a plate piled with berries. She ate them to Procione’s dismay, licking her lips. 

After dancing, fun, and food, Basura Colla stood up, holding his paws out for the tribe to stop their chatting. “Brothers and sister, four hundred moons ago, our land blessed by chaos bringer. He opened our eyes to an idea that nothing in this life can be planned. We have lived in honor of creature who showed we can create anything if we only wish it. Creature helped our culture through terrible sickness outbreak time and time again. His lesson of wisdom sits well with us to this day. No raccoon knows what became of Chaos, but we may now have a sign!”

“Uh oh…” Procione muttered.

“Newcomer, whose eyes split in a show of pure amazing chaos has blessed us with presence. With her help, we may finally find chaos bringer once more!”

“Haoss Begis!” Their chanting started again.

Derpy bit her lip, fear overcoming her, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to help.”

“With eyes like yours, dear Haoss, I am most certain you shall. Tomorrow morning, she will help us in our search!”


	15. Chapter 15: Sluggeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor realizes where he's been taken

“I will say I’m impressed, Doctor. I was certain the guards were never going to let us through the gate. I’m still wishing they hadn’t…”. Forsker admitted, ducking under a low branch before cutting a small arrow on the tree it belonged to.

“Oh, if I had my psychic paper, we would have made much better time. While I don’t much mind being a pony, I do wish I had an outfit with pockets.” He sighed before continuing, “now all we have to do is find Derpy, and get back.”

“Oh, that’s all.” Forsker rolled his eyes, “not like the guards said anyone who goes in the forest isn’t allowed back into the city, or that finding your friend and Procione is impossible because the forest goes on forever!”

“Forsker, I’m surprised at you! Being the scientist you are, I would have thought it obvious how we are going to find them both.”

“What?”

“We simply do the math, the arc and velocity of the projectile along its path, accounting for the direction of the speed and the wind.”

“Okay, you could find where they are from up above, but not down at the ground!”

“You underestimate me, my fine mammal. Once I realized where they landed it wasn’t too hard to calculate how many miles away it would be. Why do you think I had us go around the edge of the town first?”

“So you just...turned us until we were in the path of the shot relative to the conclave hall and then headed us directly away from it?

“Pretty much.”

“How do you expect to get back?”

“I believe you’re taking care of that, despite what you said about nobody ever being allowed back in. Ignoring the odds, are we?” The Doctor smirked as Forsker Scratched another arrow away from them, “We just need to look for your markings!”

“The only problem is we’re quickly losing light. Can you see in the dark, Doctor?”

“Don’t worry about me, Forsker. I’ll be fine. Ponies don’t have night vision, I’m afraid. But you do, so you can lead on!”

“How did you know that?”

“Let’s just say I’ve come across your species before, though in that case, they hadn’t evolved far enough to develop a civilization.” Forsker looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he continued, “Speaking of evolution, and since there’s a good chance we’re going to encounter these chaos worshippers you mentioned, would you be so good as to explain how your race split into these two separate groups? I presume things were not always this way.” 

“Your speculation is correct, but that information is rather sketchy. A difference of opinion is the most I can say. Our world was nearly destroyed by... something; a terrible event, but there is no agreement on what that was. All we know is that our adoption of science and logic saved us from destruction. But not all of us agreed it was for the best. Some rejected the idea and said chaos was necessary and called order an abomination. They formed what eventually became the Imbuka, who worship the Chaos Bringer--”

“Chaos bringer?” the Doctor asked. 

“Their deity. They say he was the one who nearly destroyed our world, and they anticipate his return.”

“I’m guessing you don’t believe that.”

“They say the Chaos Bringer could do anything, to the point of bending reality to his will. His power was said to be infinite. The notion is completely ludicrous. Gods are just characters created to explain phenomena that have not yet been explained by science.”

“So was there actually a cataclysm or not then?”

“Oh there was definitely something,” Forsker said. We have solid evidence of it; a fine line of anomalous sediment in the rock layers.”

“Anomalous? How so?”

“It contained heavy amounts of theobromine, found in a number of foods, most notably--”

“Wait, you found a layer of… chocolate?”

“Essentially, yes. It’s a complete mystery. I’m embarrassed to say that we are unable to prove what it was. If we could, maybe we could prove to the Imbuka that their Chaos Bringer was just some kind of natural disaster, possibly even just representative of the war they caused.”

“War they caused?”

“Well of course. The divide between our two distinct cultures didn’t happen smoothly. Fighting was everywhere until lines eventually formed. The cities became ours, and the untamed wilderness became theirs. Things have been peaceful since then, for the most part.”

“So, their Chaos Bringer, where is it now?”

“He. All known writings give the Chaos Bringer a masculine form. But nobody knows. The Imbuka think he went back to his own world, but there aren’t even any mentionings of it. Everyone agrees that this explains how the Chaos Bringer is nothing more than symbolism. Think about it. We gain control and save our world by embracing Science, and the Chaos Bringer conveniently vanishes from the world, never to be seen again-- but… that was something I wanted to ask you about. You’re not... aware... of the existence… of any such entity where you came from? Something that looked as if some racoon hacked random creatures up and stitched parts from each one together to create a new life form?”

“I have witnessed such things being attempted and even accomplished... I’ve even seen beings who try to pass themselves off as gods, but none with the technology to wield the kind of infinite power you’re describing. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” he paused, looking down at the ground, “I have studied Imbuka mythology, rather extensively.”

“Why do you look ashamed? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Very few see the value in mythology. It isn’t taken seriously. The Conclave sticks their noses up at it. Those who study it do so with their free time, with no support.”

“Well, I say that’s a load of rubbish. Don’t let anyone shame you for that. It harms no one, you enjoy doing it, and you can learn a great deal about a culture and its history by studying its religions and the gods they worship. ”

Forsker nodded. “Part of why I am fascinated by it. But back to my point, one piece of literature describes the Chaos Bringer explaining to us where he came from. He was very frustrated that he couldn’t convey it effectively to our simple minds. He said he came through a hole, but not like a hole in a wall would be.”

“A Black Hole?”

“No, that would have destroyed our world in an instant. It was as if a hole could just hang in the air, and by jumping into it, you’d suddenly be somewhere completely different.”

“As if three-dimensional space were a piece of paper, and by folding the paper you could make two distant locations connect,” the Doctor said.

“Yes, that was my deduction. And... it was this idea that made me wonder if such a thing could be possible. It inspired me to formulate a hypothesis proposing the existence of four-dimensional space. It was well-received, and eventually led to the creation of the device that brought you here.”

“You invented a device that could fold space, based on an idea proposed in a fairytale? Oh, Forsker my good sir, that is absolutely marvelous. Well done!”

Forsker looked like he didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or proud.

The Doctor added, “Surely you’re not suggesting that Derpy or I are the Chaos Bringer though...”

“No, no, no. The Chaos Bringer looks nothing like you. But something else does, and it’s... unsettling.”

“What do you mean?”

“After detailing how he arrived, the Chaos Bringer went on to describe where he came from, and it has been playing on my mind.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you and your companion, the first creatures to come through my Quantum Teleporter, accurately match the Chaos Bringer’s description of the inhabitants who populated his world.”

The Doctor stopped walking for a moment and stared at Forsker. “That… is very… very interesting.”

Forsker silently nodded.

The Doctor asked, “What do you make of it?”

“First I dismissed it, but now that my invention, inspired by the Chaos Bringer, has led your companion, and by extension, both of us, into the territory of the Chaos worshippers from which there is no logical chance of return, I am having trouble continuing to treat it as a mere coincidence.”

The two became quiet and walked on as they absorbed and analyzed the information. In the quiet of the evening, the Doctor listened, “it’s strange. I feel like I’ve seen this planet before, but I know I haven’t. It’s like Deja’vu.”

“I’m not sure I understand your meaning.”

“You know, like when something happens to you and you feel like you’ve lived that very moment before?”

“That sounds absurd.”

“By that, as it may, the feeling is very scientific. I’m sure you would love looking in-“. He stopped, “Forsker, I want you to remain very very calm, do you understand?”

“Why?” Forsker froze as uneasiness clenched his heart.

“There is something following us.” The Doctor whispered. He took a breath, turning, “Ah-Hah!” He yelled and froze. He stared at the slime giant slug-like creature with a mouth full of carnivorous teeth. It let out a rumbling roar. “Run! RUN!” The Doctor pulled Forsker, and both ran as the vicious slimy creature slid toward them. “What is that thing?”

“From the size and nature of it, I think it’s a sluggeen. They come out in dark and rain to eat small creatures. They never attack groups, going for several small meals.”

“And now we’re on its menu?! That’s just- Wait...Did you say sluggeen?”

“Yeah?”

“Raxacoricofallapatorius!” 

“What?”

“Raxacoricofallapatorius! That’s what this is! I mean not exactly, but it has to be! The slitheen!”

“Sluggeen!”

“The questionable moral compass.”

“Hey!”

“The names even sound alike! That means......no.”

“Doctor, I think you’ve lost it!”

“This is more than different worlds. This is a different dimension. I’m in a different dimension! I’m am so thick sometimes! It was obvious!”

“This really isn’t a good time for hypothesizing, Doctor!”

“How did I not realize? I’m a bloody pony. There are unicorns and Pegasi in a rainbow of colors, and impossible barriers, and snowglobe prisons. This is bad. This is really really bad!”

“Doctor...”

“If I’ve come into another universe, that means I’ve traveled through a dimensional rift...mid regeneration at best. Explains the hooves, I suppose. Why the rift though. How did it start? Last time I dealt with those-“

“WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!”

“Right! Sorry.” The Doctor grabbed several vines with his teeth as they ran, holding onto Forsker with one hoof. The vines tightened in his grip. “Hold on tight.” He said with teeth clenched, spinning around to a tree as the Sluggeen moved past, too big to stop quickly.

Forsker let out a held breath, “if we keep going in sharp turns, we’ll outrun it quickly!”

“Oh, I’m not going to outrun it.” The Doctor grinned, “we are going to ride it!”

“Wha-?”

The vines snapped back, pulling the two straight toward the Sluggeen as it slowed. The Doctor let go all the vines, quickly pulling one from the tree above them as they fell. The vine didn’t snap as much as he had hoped, and he was left with a tiny bit of vine when they landed on the Sluggeen with a sickening squish.

The Sluggeen roared again, thrashing its head as the two of them slid off its back as if on a water slide. The Doctor ran, kicking a tree to have snakes fall out and slither away, and a longer vine. The Sluggeen was turning to them now, as the Doctor ran straight to it. Forsker hid behind a tree. The Doctor dodged right, running full gallop up the slime surface, trying to lasso the Sluggeen‘s head with the vine. The vine got around its head with no trouble. The Doctor pulled back. The vine snapped. The Sluggeen threw him off with another thrash. He bit his lip, trying time and time again until he finally managed to get a vine it the Sluggeen’s mouth. He grinned, pulling the vine taught passed the teeth before the Sluggeen could chomp down. The Sluggeen fought against the vine as it had with the others, but the Doctor chose a strong one. After a time of fighting, the Sluggeen calmed down. The Doctor gave a yeehaw of triumph. “Forsker. You can come out now. See, it’s fine.”

“Why would you waste your time with something so reckless, Doctor?” Forsker asked.

“Well, it’s a way to get around, gives us a break...plus it was fun.”

“Fun?! You nearly died seven times!”

“And yet here I am.”

“How did you do that?”

“What?”

“You kicked that tree so hard that all manner of things fell from it, and then you roped the most dangerous predator on the planet, one that you’ve never even encountered before like it was second-nature.”

The Doctor paused for a moment, not even fully grasping how easily he had performed those tasks. He glanced at his hind legs, then towards the tree, then back again, and thought aloud, “Nowhere near enough muscle mass, just like Derpy’s wings. Almost like--”

“Huh?” 

“Oh, nevermind, I’m just rambling. I do that a lot. Would you like to hop on as well?”

“I’d rather walk, thanks. Getting slime all over my fur that will take a week to clean out wasn’t on my agenda today.”

“Alright, fair enough. Now then, tell me, do the Imbuka light fires in the night?”

“I’ve seen tiny lights dotting the forest late at night when I’ve looked out from the roof. It’s actually aesthetically pleasing. Why?”

The Doctor looked up to the twinkling in the distance, and smiled, “because I think we may have stumbled on a bit of good fortune. Let’s go take a look!”


	16. Chapter 16: Chaos and Clumsiness

“Um, your...Imbuka….ship?” Derpy began as a huge roar of celebration echoed through the banquet room, “I don’t think I would be much help in finding this...bringer of chaos.”

“Maybe we should leave the giant Imbuka alone…” Procione whispered.

“Do not sell yourself short, Haoss. Eyes already show chaos in you.”

“My eyes? No, no. My eyes are just crossed. That’s all. I’m not chaotic. My world is a world that celebrates harmony. It’s as far from chaos as you can get!”

“Maybe arguing with a leader of hundreds isn’t the best idea…” Procione interjected into Derpy’s ear.

“This not arguing. This talking,” Basura Colla said. He asked Derpy, “Does Haoss feel at home in harmony city with harmony kind...or has Haoss felt lonely? Unwanted? Different?”

Derpy bit her lip, her good eye cast down as the other looked seemed to look towards the celebration. “well...I…” Procione noticed the hesitation.

“Basura Colla sees truth, little Haoss. Harmony not for you.” Derpy felt her heart drop. Thoughts ran through her head of what-ifs. Her mind drifted back to Ponyville. She left after messing up again. “Here, Imbuka care for you. Imbuka love chaos. Chaos is challenge to overcome and make tribe stronger, better, happier. Haoss part of chaos!”

Derpy combed her brain for somepony...anypony that might miss her. Her mind was still on ponyville, and went first to Amethyst, waiting for her to come home. ‘With me here, she won’t have to worry about her scrolls tearing apart, or her dishes breaking.’ There was Sunshower as well, ‘she could train a much better mail pony than me.’ For every pony she knew, her mind thought of reason they would be happier with her gone. Her thoughts then turned to the pony who brought her there in the first place. He tried to save her. He was worried...and lonely...and scared. She looked up to Basura Colla with resolve in her eyes now. “Thank you, sir. I really appreciate your generosity, but I have a friend back at the city that’s worried about me. I need to let him know I’m okay. He might not be from Pony -- Harmony City, but he is my friend. Besides, there’s nothing that says I can help find your bringer...creature.”

“You chaos too!”

“No, really I’m not,” Derpy noted Basura Colla step closer, and stepped back, her wings straining against the ropes as she walked backward. 

“If Haoss can prove not, do so.”

Derpy’s mouth curved in concentration, as she thought hard about how to prove she was harmonic. After a long pause, she sighed, “I...I can’t...it’s impossible…”

Procione smiled as murmurs went around the Imbuka. “There! She proved it!”

“Huh?” Derpy asked.

“What new Imbuka mean?”

“There are no impossibilities with the chaos bringer! I know the stories. He could do anything! He could make anything. Which means, to any chaotic creature, there is no such thing as an impossibility. Since Derpy understands impossibility, there is no way she is a chaotic creature.”

More murmurs. Procione winked at Derpy as doubt set in on the Imbuka. Derpy sighed in relief. Just as disappointment quieted the once boisterous celebration, the tree shook. Raccoons were thrown everywhere. Everyone looked around in confusion. Another tremor and more fell. Everyone was silent, hearing a definite thundering around them. A third tremor and the Imbuka were starting to become excited now. “Ah. Haoss played trick. Now she brings chaos!”

“But...but this isn’t me! I have nothing to do with this!”

“Hello hello? Is there anybody home? I’m the Doctor, making a house call! I’m looking for my friend Derpy!”

Derpy’s head shot up, “D-Doctor!” She shouted. A moment of realization hit her like a ton of bricks, I did have something to do with this….

“Derpy!” A vine shot up past the wooden window, and the Doctor swing in by his teeth. He let go, rushing over to hug Derpy. “I’m here. I’m here now.” Derpy felt tears run down her cheeks. Relief swept through her as she hugged him back.

“Thank you. Thank you for coming for me.” The tears wouldn’t stop. The raccoons froze, watching the two in confusion. 

“Always! I will always come for you. I will always save you.” The Doctor looked into her eyes with a relieved smile. He kissed her forehead before standing before the hundreds of Imbuka. “First, I would like to thank you all graciously for keeping Derpy safe. Now, let’s talk about this beautiful civilization you have built for yourselves. It seems to me that the city raccoons have it very wrong. You lot aren’t savage at all. Not that it surprises me. There aren’t many I have found that are true savages. So, if that’s the case, why not go to the city?”

“City Raccoons call us savages! They throw out own to fend for selves against Sluggeen! They use raccoons for experiments, cost lives in name of ‘science’. They only hate Imbuka for love of chaos. They never like what can’t explain. We see their kind. We save their kind. We never throw life away for different thoughts. If all think same, no Chaos! Imbuka, savages?!”

“Yes. I can definitely see your point…”

“Honestly, I don’t think either of you are savages.” Derpy admitted.

“But did they not kick you out to fend for yourself?” One Imbuka asked who was missing an arm.

“They did. That makes them stubborn. But not savage. It just seems like all of you need to talk to one another…”

“We not talk to savage order raccoons. Order kills love! Order Raccoons rather throw family away than see different views.”

“B...but, don’t you see...you have some order too!” Derpy realized. 

“What Haoss mean?!”

“You all worked together to bring Procione and myself here. You got together for a celebration, and you have a leader. Even the Chaos Bringer whose example you emulate. These are signs of order!” Murmuring started again, “Order doesn’t have to be something that is needed all the time, but it is needed. Without a bit of order, you wouldn’t be able to learn to read or write or even speak. Order is needed for building, and planning.”

“Imbuka...practiced...order..” The raccoon without the arm said, “It’s true. You Imbuka can get to the hall quickly with just a simple bell sound. You know this sound to meantime for an important meeting. That’s pretty orderly.”

“I take it you came from the city.” The doctor assumed, noting the difference in her speech.

“Once, I was a citizen, yes. I was kicked out for talking down to the conclave. I told the wrong raccoons that the conclave have gotten too full of themselves.” She shrugged to the moot point.

Little by little the raccoons that had been saved agreed with Derpy. The original Imbuka listened to each of their family, confusion evident in their faces. “Then...Imbuka fail chaos?”

“I don’t think you failed chaos.” Derpy’s head shook, “you took the aspects of each that you like to make a community.” 

Chatting grew as they all talked it over. The Doctor smiled at Derpy, his eyes shining with a plan. “Okay, Soooo, you might have a touch of order connecting you with the city raccoons. The raccoons also have a touch of chaos connecting them to you!” 

“Impossible. Raccoons frightened of chaos.” Basura Colla affirmed.

“Ah, that’s true, but they have it anyway. We can use that to get you two together!” The Doctor winked at Derpy. Derpy tilted her head, blinking at the Doctor.

“Why would we want that?” The girl without an arm asked.

“Well, if you mixed the scientific advances if the city with the heart and caring of the Imbuka, you all might just end up with an amazing civilization that would rival any planet.”

There was more talk. Derpy trotted closer to the Doctor. “Do you really think that they can all get along so easily, Doctor?” 

“I’m going, to be honest, I may have never thought of it at all if it weren’t for you, Derpy.”

“Me?! B-but I didn’t do anything!”

“You helped these raccoons to see similarities in the other raccoons rather than differences. I think that is something to be proud of.” He seemed to lose himself in thought for a few moments before he finished, “you have been a wonderful companion….and friend.”

Derpy felt a mixture of feelings at that statement. Pride was most prominent at first. After everything with the mail and every pony angry at her, it was wonderful to know she helped somewhere. Happiness bubbled up from the pride, filling her as she smiled. However, deep down, there was a confusing sadness. The way he said those words...they felt like a goodbye.

“Alright, Imbuka, those raccoons aren’t just going to let us in, so we’ll need Procione and Derpy cut from their restraints, and then...do I have a plan for you!” He grinned.

Chapter 17: Storming The City 

“How are your wings, Derpy?” Doctor asked, worry consuming his eyes.

Derpy’s feathers fluffed themselves in response, the sun glistening in the early morning sun. “I told you they’re fine yesterday, Doctor. See?” She stretched her wings out before turning to Basura Colla. “Thanks again for cutting my wings free last night.”

“Anything for Haoss...Forgive. Uh, Derpy? Anything for Derpy.” He gave a sheepish grin, having noticed the Doctor’s warning gaze. Derpy sat, a bit dumbfounded at the sudden change of Basura Colla’s mind. She turned to the Doctor, who was suddenly interested in something in the forest, and wondered what the two had talked about before bed.

“Ah, here we are!” The Doctor’s voice shook her out of her confusion. She looked up to see a wall with a building above it. 

“Are...are you sure about this plan, Doctor?” Derpy asked, fidgeting in place, “I mean, isn’t there a chance we could be starting a fight?”

“We will gather attention, but my hope is that I can get them to listen to us. If they can be reasoned with like the Imbuka, then we have little to worry about.”

“But doctor...they tossed us out because I spoke about magic! Why do you think they will listen now?!”

“Well, they can’t very well kick us all out, Derpy!” He mused, looking at the clan of Imbuka behind them, “I know it seems like a big leap, but I know we can all pull this off without anyone...or any pony getting hurt.” He took her hooves, smiling into her eyes, “trust me.”

Derpy took a long, deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them back up, nodding, “I trust you, Doctor.” 

“Thank you, Derpy. Now, you know what to do.”

“What if...what if I can’t?”

“I know you can do this. You have a lot more strength than you’re aware of. Not just anyone, nor any pony can break the Tardis by bumping into it.” He winked. 

“Okay...I’ll do my best.”

“Atta girl.” 

Derpy flew straight up, stopping halfway to the top. Her mouth crinkled in concentration as she flew back, keeping the wall insight. She breathed, “here goes nothing!” Before flying straight as the wall. She closed her eyes before impact. She bounced off, falling to the ground. “Owwww.” She moaned, rubbing her forelegs.

“Derpy!” The Doctor yelled, rushing to her side, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a bit sore. Sorry, Doctor...I let you down.” The doctor noticed her head fall to the ground, ears flattening.

“Hey. It’s alright.” He gently rose her chin up to meet his eyes, “I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you. We can think of another way. Maybe we can build a catapult of our own.”

“Maybe…”. Derpy sighed, “I just don’t know what went wrong.” She looked up to the wall before starting to walk back only to have her back hoof caught in a vine on the ground. Derpy staggered, trying to right herself weaving back to balance herself out. She leaned too far back, falling backward into the wall behind her. The wall broke, causing her to fall through a sizable hole, covered in brick dust. The Doctor came over.

“Derpy. Wha- how?!”

“I fell…” 

“You run straight into the wall and not even a dent...you fall into it and it breaks! Oh Derpy, you are an enigma!”

“Hey!”

“No, no...I mean you are a mystery to me!”

Little by little, everyone snuck through the hole. Derpy blushed when she noticed the Doctor was still staring at her. She looked away, “so, uh...what now, Doctor?”

“Now we demand an audience, Derpy. Make sure every raccoon knows the Imbuka are here, and talk with them about a union of sorts.”

“Good luck…”

“Thanks. First, let’s make some noise and get to the area before the concave!”

“Noise Imbuka Do well!” Basura beamed with pride before the other Imbuka drummed a beat.   
Derpy felt the beat shake through her very core, looking to the doctor, “I hope you know what you’re doing…” she murmured, having a bit of a bad feeling as the raccoon without an arm began to sing:

You know how heart's beat, but you don't know a thing about life!

"It's time to teach the truth! The wall is finally down! All Imbuka, forward!"

You know how heart's beat, but you don't know a thing about life!

More raccoons that joined the imbuka began singing.

You know how heart's beat, but you don't know a thing about life!

"The age of authoritarian order is at its end! see the signs!”

You know how heart's beat, but you don't know a thing about life!

Stressing, wresting  
Analytic testing  
Infected, dissected  
Countless data collected  
Experiments for eminence  
Patterning malevolence  
Rejects cast out  
Disregard the fallout

You know how we breathe, but you don't know a thing about life!  
You know how we breathe, but you don't know a thing about life!

Scorn us, hate us  
You will never break us  
Cuff us, stuff us  
You will never snuff us  
We rise, hear our cries  
But you don’t have to despise  
Self-righteousness frightens us  
But you’ll never silence us!

You know every cell, but you don't know a thing about life!  
You know every cell, but you don't know a thing about life!

She went up as the chanting continued:

Tell me what has become of our world  
There was an age when you all had compassion  
We're all the victims of a dystopia now  
We're tired of being vilified  
You’re ripping us apart to satisfy your pride!  
Now Derpy is here to fulfill prophecy, and set you free!

Derpy’s eyes widened at the mention of her name, wondering what she had to do with any prophecy.

“Our messenger goes before us, followers of the Order! The Chaos Bringer’s emissary has arrived! Behold! Derpy is she, Haoss Begis! Now, finally, the Conclave must heed our words!”

Derpy was beginning to panic. “Doctor--”

“Relax, just go with it.”

“But I’m not a--”

“That doesn’t matter. We could tie strings together that have been torn apart for ages! Derpy, we have a chance to save a world, and it’s because of you!”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll be right there with you. Between the two of us, we’ve got this.”

All the Imbuka joined in once more:

Scorn us, hate us  
You will never break us  
Cuff us, stuff us  
You will never snuff us  
We rise, hear our cries  
But you don’t have to despise  
Self-righteousness frightens us  
But you will never silence us!

You know how life works, but you don't know a thing about life!  
You know how life works, but you don't know a thing about life!

As they finished, raccoons lined the sides of the opening before the concave, hundreds of horrified faces looking into eyes of ‘crazed ones’. The doctor wanted to be noticed, and he got exactly what he asked. He could only hope that their words would be enough to help heal these creatures for a better future. 

“Well, here goes nothing…” The Doctor breathed, “hello, raccoon friends if Rahsla’ Tuhna!” He grinned, but quickly realized the worried chattering was blanketing his own voice. “Pardon a moment, but I am talking!” He yelled. A few in front looked his way, but the chittering was too strong. “Alright. Small hiccup. We need something to amplify my voice…”

Derpy shook herself back to reality, ignoring the song lyrics for the moment. “I’ll go find something for you, Doctor!” She nodded, flying off.

“Derpy, don’t-and there she goes…”. Procione sighed, “well, I guess there’s really no way this could get much worse, so what’s the harm…”

Derpy flew threw the city, looking for something to make the Doctor’s voice louder. She inexplicably crashed into three workshops, ten raccoons, and a sign before she finally found one raccoon trying to lead the others using a megaphone. “Perfect.” She smiled, swooping down and grabbing it from the raccoon, “so sorry I need to borrow this, but I’ll bring it back soon!” She shouted as she flew away. She landed, noticing the sudden silence as she landed. The raccoons were all staring at her in disbelief. She quickly felt uncomfortable with so many eyes staring at her, mouths agape. “What is wrong with all of them all of a sudden?!” She asked.

“Derpy?” Forsker asked, his voice wavering despite his best efforts, “H...how are you holding that?”

“With my hoof,” Derpy explained, feeling like the answer was obvious. 

Hushed murmuring followed filled with disbelief. “That’s not physically possible.” Forsker managed.

“Look, what I can or can’t hold with my hoof isn’t the important thing. What’s important is what the doctor has to say!”

“Oh, why thank you, Derpy!” The Doctor took the microphone, causing the silence to blanket the crowd again. He looked, noticing the buttons, something he knew he couldn’t use with his hooves, “um, Procione or Forsker, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Certainly.” Procione nodded, eyes still doubled in disbelief as he pressed the top button.

“Thank you--” his voice boomed unexpectedly far better than he had anticipated, accompanied by some nasty ear-piercing feedback. “Wow, nice amplifier,” he noted before holding it near his mouth again. “Greetings, to all of you! Just to point out the obvious, look who’s baaaaaaack!” He pointed over at Derpy. “It appears one impossibility after another has been taking place in the past day.”

“Improbable, not impossible. And what do you intend to accomplish bringing these monsters in here?”

“The answer is in your question; to convince you that they are not monsters!”

“Imbuka not monsters, they monsters!”

“Neither of you are monsters! You simply began to divide, and instead of talking things over, you got lost! Well, I am the Doctor, and I am here to fix that!”

“How?!” Everyone asked. Derpy trusted him but was still curious herself about the Doctor’s plan.

“Look at you! Look at one another! You all see only the differences. I see how alike you are! You do the best for your places to live. The Imbuka have a more organized rule than they thought and you raccoons have more chaos than you know!”There was an outcry from the crowd as the raccoons argued against the Doctors words. The Imbuka formed a line across, linking arms to keep the raccoons from reaching the Doctor. Derpy backed up closer to the Doctor, fear raising at the raging mob before her. She bumped into Procione. Procione jumped, letting his paw let go of the button. Derpy bowed apologetically to her friend. He desperately tried to calm her nerves, hardly able to hear her over the angry sea of voices. He pressed a button without looking, and a long, sharp squeal came out of the megaphone, silencing the angry sea as they put their paws to their ears. Procione let go, giving a sheepish look to the Doctor before pushing the right button. “Forsker, if you would demonstrate.”

Forsker cautiously approached, wishing the Doctor could have picked anyone else. “Yes?”

“Forsker, if you were locked in a room and left to die, what would you do?” 

Forsker went up close to the megaphone, the Doctor turning it his way. 

“I would try to escape?” He answered nervously.

“Your odds of escaping this room are infinitesimal! Would you still try?”

“Well, yeah, I not going to let myself die!”

“Precisely!” The Doctor‘s face grew smug, “it’s the instinct to ignore the odds! It’s not at all logical though. The most logical thing to do would be to accept death! Who here would do that?” The area was stone silent for a few moments. The Doctor nodded, “Sometimes life requires an element of irrationality. Yes! Chaos! Holding onto hope when logic says ‘no’ has saved countless civilizations that would have perished if they simply accepted their fate! You all are brilliant but short-sighted. You have amassed great knowledge but have tossed wisdom aside! Please, at least attempt to repair the bridge that you destroyed so long ago!”

“It is too dangerous. Chaos would have destroyed us and you expect us to let it happen again, for friendship?!”

Raccoons from both sides began to yell.

“Can I say something?” Derpy asked.

“Why, of course, Derpy!” 

“Stop! Haoss Begis speaks now!” 

The Doctor screamed “Quiet!” into the megaphone. The crowd hushed long enough for the Doctor to tilt the megaphone towards her.

“Where I come from, we don’t always get along, and we don’t always agree. We have bad days and good...but when the day is through, even on days when we’re mad at some pony, we work through it because...well, no matter what, we’re all ponies, and friendship will see us through.” She blushed a bit, taking a breath, “you might not see eye to eye all the time, but try being friends, and listen to each other. At least give it a try…”

“Preposterous!” A concave member spoke, “First magic, now Friendship! Friendship serves no practical purpose! We continue to learn and evolve perfectly fine without it!”

“Wrong! Imbuka friends, Imbuka care for each other, all happy together!”

“We are happy without it! It’s trivial!”

“Friendship not trivial! Friendship life!”

“You lack even basic observational skills! We are alive without friendship!”

“That not living. That survival. Not same!”

The crowds began to yell again but Derpy screamed, “Without friendship, my world would have ended long ago!”

The voices immediately ceased.

“Friendship saved you?”

“We were once like you. Ponies were divided into not just two, but three different tribes who couldn’t cooperate or even tolerate each other. We were always fighting and blaming each other for our hardships. Then one day our world began to freeze. Every pony would have died! But we put aside our differences, came together, and it saved us! Ever since then, we have been united as one!”

The Doctor was all at once impressed and moved by what he heard. He still knew so little about Equestria, but now felt the pride of a loving father for the mysterious world of little ponies. He smiled and spoke more gently into the megaphone.

“We all need each other to survive. That’s what defines a civilization. It’s not just discoveries and advancements in technology. It’s how we treat one another.”

“That may have worked in your world, but it wasn’t friendship that saved us. It was science.”

“And for what do you continue to advance, with chaos already gone? Why continue learning, hypothesizing, experimenting, developing? What for?”

“The more we learn, the better we can make our lives.”

“And there it is,” the Doctor said. “See? You care for one another or else you wouldn’t keep working, and then sharing what you discover with other raccoons. You might not classify it as friendship, but it’s there. Without that connection, then what is each individual but their own personal tribe, building walls around themselves like the wall you built around this city?”

A number of the Conclave raccoons cocked their heads in deep thought.

“Doctor smart,” one of the imbuka said.

The Doctor asked, “what would all this be if you had nobody to share it with? I, for one, have gone more than my fair share without a com-a friend...I can tell you, the road is a lonesome one that will lead to less and fewer raccoons wanting to explore and create.”

“Science is our way of life! That will never happen!”

“Ask any raccoon why they made what they did, and I can guarantee they had some raccoon or raccoons in mind!” 

“Like the raccoon helping others with this megaphone!” Derpy smiled.

“Yes! Most everything is made to make things easier for someone, or to know more about something and then share it! Science is meant to be shared! Look at all you have accomplished! Your technology could help the Imbuka thrive!”

“And what would they give us?”

“They can teach you what you’ve forgotten about.”

“But they don’t have science. They don’t learn. All they have is the words of the chaos bringer.”

A particularly crazy-eyed Imbuka walked over to the Doctor, snatching the megaphone from the pony’s hoof, “they have the cure for rabies!”

There was a collective gasp, as a sea of disbelieving voices filled the area. The high pitched whine of the megaphone halted the voices. The Imbuka did not look sorry. “I was left for dead after a failed experiment by you lot! The Imbuka found me. They treated me, and here I am before you once more, no more crazed than any I see before me. My eyes will never be the same, but that is a small price to pay for the chance to live!”

He handed the megaphone back, Procione quickly pressing the button, “Well, I will admit that one surprised me… but there you go. You took too much haste in casting out any sign of irrationality. Do they have a god? So what? They continued to learn, grow, and evolve, just as you have, and they managed to cure a disease that you have been fighting for ages! Imagine what else you could learn from each other. The two paths you took long ago have met again at a crossroad. You could go your separate ways again, and have this be nothing more than a footnote in history. Or you could travel together, and see what happens.” 

There was a silence. Both sides were wondering about the other. The Doctor bit his lip. It was up to them now.

Raccoons nodded along with the two ponies. The conclave was out-numbered. 

Raccoons began shaking paws with Imbuka everywhere. The Doctor smiled. “Well, I suppose this is a good start to a clean slate….”The smile faded for a moment as his mind finished what he didn’t want to say, ‘I can’t stay here. I don’t belong in this universe.’

“Doctor! You did it!” Derpy flew over, hugging him.

“WE did it, Derpy! You were brilliant! Absolutely fantastic!”

Derpy blushed, “I didn’t do much….”

“Derpy, you helped the Imbuka see that they had ordered! You knocked a wall down! You helped the raccoons with me. I couldn’t have done it without you. You have been a fantastic companion...and a wonderful friend.”

Derpy let go as he leads her to where they last saw the TARDIS, and Derpy’s heart sunk...why did it sound like he was saying goodbye?!

The Tardis was in the middle of what looked like a giant trash heap. With all manner of junk around it. The Doctor tried climbing up only to have the things around him part and fell shortly after. “Doctor.” Derpy pointed out her wings, “I can fly us up there!”

“Oh. Right. But...how could I get up?”

Derpy beamed, flying up, giving a brief twirl, and zipping down to pick the Doctor up. He felt his body lift from the ground, gasping in astonishment. “Derpy, every time I think you couldn’t possibly surprise me anymore, you do something phenomenal!”

“Every Pegasus is trained to be able to fly with another pony in case of emergencies,” Derpy stuttered out, holding him close to the Tardis door. “C-can you open it?!”

The Doctor thought for a second. Snapping was now impossible for obvious reasons. He wondered if clapping his hooves together might work. He started at the Tardis, holding his hooves apart and knocking them together. To His great delight, the door swung open. “Ah, it’s good to be back.”

“It’s too bad we can’t show this to Forsker or Procione. If they saw the magic room you have in your ship, I think they would faint.” Derpy giggled a bit. 

“Doctor! Derpy!” Procione yelled, quickly scampering up the heap athletically. Forsker stayed, at the bottom, waving bye, not wanting to delay the two. Forsker found himself in the Tardis in moments, in awe of what was before him. “Another impossibility.”

“Actually, it’s quite possible and very scientific. Your world just doesn’t have the technology yet.”

“But it’s...it’s…”

“Yes?!” Doctor asked hopefully.

“Its volume greatly exceeds the dimensions of its perimeter.”

“....I like it better when they say it’s bigger on the inside…”. Doctor pouted.

“You want to come with us, Procione?! You would love Ponyville!”

“Oh, no no no no no. I just came to see you off.”

“That’s very friendly of you.” Derpy beamed. The two laughed. Forsker stopped when he noticed a shiny semicircle on the console. The console was full of shiny things, but this semicircle had sparkles floating all around, dancing an everlasting dance. It was the most beautiful shiny thing he had ever seen in his life. He had to have it. “I know you all have some ground rules to go through, but the Imbuka are kind, and the raccoons are really smart, so I think you will both do fine.”

“Yes, well it was nice to meet all of you. We should be going now.” The Doctor nodded.

“Oh, Doctor! Don’t let me forget to take you to Carousel Boutique when we get back to Ponyville.”

“Wait-where? Why?”

“Rarity can make you an outfit with pockets!” 

“Oh-right...I do need pockets…wait, what is rarity?! Is that some kind of artificially-intelligent clothing manufacturer?”

“I... don’t even know what half of that question meant. Rarity is a seamstress pony!”

The two were distracted by each other. Procione snuck over with them discussing pockets, putting his back against the Tardis, and snatching the beautiful half globe with dancing sparkles quickly. “Well, goodbye then.” He said louder than he meant, scampering off as fast as his legs would carry him.

The two ponies looked confused as they saw his tail disappear from sight. “What was that about?!” Derpy asked.

“Perhaps we made him uncomfortable…”. The Doctor mused. “Now, let’s get you home.”


	17. Chapter 17: Storming The City

“How are your wings, Derpy?” Doctor ask, worry consuming his eyes.

Derpy’s feathers fluffed themselves in response, the sun glistening in the early morning sun. “I told you they’re fine yesterday, Doctor. See?” She stretched her wings out before turning to Basura Colla. “Thanks again for cutting my wings free last night.”

“Anything for Haoss...Forgive. Uh, Derpy? Anything for Derpy.” He gave a sheepish grin, having noticed the Doctor’s warning gaze. Derpy sat, a bit dumbfounded at the sudden change of Basura Colla’s mind. She turned to the Doctor, who was suddenly interested in something in the forest, and wondered what the two had talked about before bed.

“Ah, here we are!” The Doctor’s voice shook her out of her confusion. She looked up to see a wall with a building above it. 

“Are...are you sure about this plan, Doctor?” Derpy asked, fidgeting in place, “I mean, isn’t there a chance we could be starting a fight?”

“We will gather attention, but my hope is that I can get them to listen to us. If they can be reasoned with like the Imbuka, then we have little to worry about.”

“But doctor...they tossed us out because I spoke about magic! Why do you think they will listen now?!”

“Well, they can’t very well kick us all out, Derpy!” He mused, looking at the clan of Imbuka behind them, “I know it seems like a big leap, but I know we can all pull this off without anyone...or any pony getting hurt.” He took her hooves, smiling into her eyes, “trust me.”

Derpy took a long, deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them back up, nodding, “I trust you, Doctor.” 

“Thank you, Derpy. Now, you know what to do.”

“What if...what if I can’t?”

“I know you can do this. You have a lot more strength than you’re aware of. Not just anyone, nor any pony can break the Tardis by bumping into it.” He winked. 

“Okay...I’ll do my best.”

“Atta girl.” 

Derpy flew straight up, stopping halfway to the top. Her mouth crinkled in concentration as she flew back, keeping the wall in sight. She breathed, “here goes nothing!” Before flying straight as the wall. She closed her eyes before impact. She bounced off , falling to the ground. “Owwww.” She moaned, rubbing her forelegs.

“Derpy!” The Doctor yelled, rushing to her side, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a bit sore. Sorry, Doctor...I let you down.” The doctor noticed her head fall to the ground, ears flattening.

“Hey. It’s alright.” He gently rose her chin up to meet his eyes, “I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you. We can think of another way. Maybe we can build a catapult of our own.”

“Maybe…”. Derpy sighed, “I just don’t know what went wrong.” She looked up to the wall before starting to walk back only to have her back hoof caught in a vine on the ground. Derpy staggered, trying to right herself weaving back to balance herself out. She leaned too far back, falling backwards into the wall behind her. The wall broke, causing her to fall through a sizable hole, covered in brick dust. The Doctor came over.

“Derpy. Wha- how?!”

“I fell…” 

“You run straight into the wall and not even a dent...you fall into it and it breaks! Oh Derpy, you are an enigma!”

“Hey!”

“No, no...I mean you are a mystery to me!”

Little by little, everyone snuck through the hole. Derpy blushed when she noticed the Doctor was still staring at her. She looked away, “so, uh...what now, Doctor?”

“Now we demand an audience, Derpy. Make sure every raccoon knows the Imbuka are here, and talk with them about a union of sorts.”

“Good luck…”

“Thanks. First, let’s make some noise and get to the area before the concave!”

“Noise Imbuka Do well!” Basura beamed with pride before the other Imbuka drummed a beat.   
Derpy felt the beat shake through her very core, looking to the doctor, “I hope you know what you’re doing…” she murmured, having a bit of a bad feeling as the raccoon without an arm began to sing:

You know how heart's beat, but you don't know a thing about life!

"It's time to teach the truth! The wall is finally down! All Imbuka, forward!"

You know how heart's beat, but you don't know a thing about life!

More raccoons that joined the imbuka began singing.

You know how heart's beat, but you don't know a thing about life!

"The age of authoritarian order is at it's end! see the signs!”

You know how heart's beat, but you don't know a thing about life!

Stressing, wresting  
Analytic testing  
Infected, disected  
Countless data collected  
Experiments for eminence  
Patterning malevolence  
Rejects cast out  
Disregard the fall out

You know how we breathe, but you don't know a thing about life!  
You know how we breathe, but you don't know a thing about life!

Scorn us, hate us  
You will never break us  
Cuff us, stuff us  
You will never snuff us  
We rise, hear our cries  
But you don’t have to despise  
Self-righteousness, frightens us  
But you’ll never silence us!

You know every cell, but you don't know a thing about life!  
You know every cell, but you don't know a thing about life!

She went up as the chanting continued:

Tell me what has become of our world  
There was an age when you all had compassion  
We're all the victims of a dystopia now  
We're tired of being villified  
You’re ripping us apart to satisfy your pride!  
Now Derpy is here to fulfill prophecy, and set you free!

Derpy’s eyes widened at the mention of her name, wondering what she had to do with any prophecy.

“Our messenger goes before us, followers of the Order! The Chaos Bringer’s emissary has arrived! Behold! Derpy is she, Haoss Begis! Now, finally, the Conclave must heed our words!”

Derpy was beginning to panic. “Doctor--”

“Relax, just go with it.”

“But I’m not a--”

“That doesn’t matter. We could tie strings together that have been torn apart for ages! Derpy, we have a chance to save a world, and it’s because of you!”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll be right there with you. Between the two of us, we’ve got this.”

All the Imbuka joined in once more:

Scorn us, hate us  
You will never break us  
Cuff us, stuff us  
You will never snuff us  
We rise, hear our cries  
But you don’t have to despise  
Self-righteousness, frightens us  
But you will never silence us!

You know how life works, but you don't know a thing about life!  
You know how life works, but you don't know a thing about life!

As they finished, raccoons lined the sides of the opening before the concave, hundreds of horrified faces looking into eyes of ‘crazed ones’. The doctor wanted to be noticed, and he got exactly what he asked. He could only hope that their words would be enough to help heal these creatures for a better future. 

“Well, here goes nothing…” The Doctor breathed, “hello, raccoon friends if Rahsla’ Tuhna!” He grinned, but quickly realized the worried chattering was blanketing his own voice. “Pardon a moment, but I am talking!” He yelled. A few in front looked his way, but the chittering was too strong. “Alright. Small hiccup. We need something to amplify my voice…”

Derpy shook herself back to reality, ignoring the song lyrics for the moment. “I’ll go find something for you, Doctor!” She nodded, flying off.

“Derpy, don’t-and there she goes…”. Procione sighed, “well, I guess there’s really no way this could get much worse, so what’s the harm…”

Derpy flew threw the city, looking for something to make the Doctor’s voice louder. She inexplicably crashed into three workshops, ten raccoons, and a sign before she finally found one raccoon trying to lead the others using a megaphone. “Perfect.” She smiled, swooping down and grabbing it from the raccoon, “so sorry I need to borrow this, but I’ll bring it back soon!” She shouted as she flew away. She landed, noticing the sudden silence as she landed. The raccoons were all staring at her in disbelief. She quickly felt uncomfortable with so many eyes staring at her, mouths agape. “What is wrong with all of them all of the sudden?!” She asked.

“Derpy?” Forsker asked, his voice wavering despite his best efforts, “H...how are you holding that?”

“With my hoof.” Derpy explained, feeling like the answer was obvious. 

Hushed murmuring followed filled with disbelief. “That’s not physically possible.” Forsker managed.

“Look, what I can or can’t hold with my hoof isn’t the important thing. What’s important is what the doctor has to say!”

“Oh, why thank you, Derpy!” The Doctor took the microphone, causing the silence to blanket the crowd again. He looked, noticing the buttons, something he knew he couldn’t use with his hooves, “um, Procione or Forsker, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Certainly.” Procione nodded, eyes still doubled in disbelief as he pressed the top button.

“Thank you--” his voice boomed unexpectedly far better than he had anticipated, accompanied by some nasty ear-piercing feedback. “Wow, nice amplifier,” he noted before holding it near his mouth again. “Greetings, to all of you! Just to point out the obvious, look who’s baaaaaaack!” He pointed over at Derpy. “It appears one impossibility after another has been taking place in the past day.”

“Improbable, not impossible. And what do you intend to accomplish bringing these monsters in here?”

“The answer is in your question; to convince you that they are not monsters!”

“Imbuka not monsters, they monsters!”

“Neither of you are monsters! You simply began to divide, and instead of talking things over, you got lost! Well, I am the Doctor, and I am here to fix that!”

“How?!” Everyone asked. Derpy trusted him, but was still curious herself about the Doctor’s plan.

“Look at you! Look at one another! You all see only the differences. I see how alike you are! You do the best for your places to live. The Imbuka have a more organized rule than they thought and you raccoons have more chaos than you know!”There was an outcry from the crowd as the raccoons argued against the Doctors words. The Imbuka formed a line across, linking arms to keep the raccoons from reaching the Doctor. Derpy backed up closer to the Doctor, fear raising at the raging mob before her. She bumped into Procione. Procione jumped, letting his paw let go of the button. Derpy bowed apologetically to her friend. He desperately tried to calm her nerves, hardly able to hear her over the angry sea of voices. He pressed a button without looking, and a long, sharp squeal came out of the megaphone, silencing the angry sea as they put their paws to their ears. Procione let go, giving a sheepish look to the Doctor before pushing the right button. “Forsker, if you would demonstrate.”

Forsker cautiously approached, wishing the Doctor could have picked anyone else. “Yes?”

“Forsker, if you were locked in a room and left to die, what would you do?” 

Forsker went up close to the megaphone, the Doctor turning it his way. 

“I would try to escape?” He answered nervously.

“Your odds of escaping this room are infinitesimal! Would you still try?”

“Well, yeah, I not going to let myself die!”

“Precisely!” The Doctor‘s face grew smug, “it’s instinct to ignore the odds! It’s not at all logical though. The most logical thing to do would be accept death! Who here would do that?” The area was stone silent for a few moments. The Doctor nodded, “Sometimes life requires an element of irrationality. Yes! Chaos! Holding onto hope when logic says ‘no’ has saved countless civilizations that would have perished if they simply accepted their fate! You all are brilliant, but short sighted. You have amassed great knowledge but have tossed wisdom aside! Please, at least attempt to repair the bridge that you destroyed so long ago!”

“It is too dangerous. Chaos would have destroyed us and you expect us to let it happen again, for friendship?!”

Racoons from both sides began to yell.

“Can I say something?” Derpy asked.

“Why, of course, Derpy!” 

“Stop! Haoss Begis speaks now!” 

The Doctor screamed “Quiet!” into the megaphone. The crowd hushed long enough for the Doctor to tilt the megaphone towards her.

“Where I come from, we don’t always get along, and we don’t always agree. We have bad days and good...but when the day is through, even on days when we’re mad at some pony, we work through it because...well, no matter what, we’re all ponies, and friendship will see us through.” She blushed a bit, taking a breath, “you might not see eye to eye all the time, but try being friends, and listen to each other. At least give it a try…”

“Preposterous!” A concave member spoke, “First magic, now Friendship! Friendship serves no practical purpose! We continue to learn and evolve perfectly fine without it!”

“Wrong! Imbuka friends, Imbuka care for each other, all happy together!”

“We are happy without it! It’s trivial!”

“Friendship not trivial! Friendship life!”

“You lack even basic observational skills! We are alive without friendship!”

“That not living. That survival. Not same!”

The crowds began to yell again but Derpy screamed, “Without friendship my world would have ended long ago!”

The voices immediately ceased.

“Friendship saved you?”

“We were once like you. Ponies were divided into not just two, but three different tribes who couldn’t cooperate or even tolerate each other. We were always fighting and blaming each other for our hardships. Then one day our world began to freeze. Every pony would have died! But we put aside our differences, came together, and it saved us! Ever since then, we have been united as one!”

The Doctor was all at once impressed and moved by what he heard. He still knew so little about Equestria, but now felt the pride of a loving father for the mysterious world of little ponies. He smiled and spoke more gently into the megaphone.

“We all need each other to survive. That’s what defines a civilization. It’s not just discoveries and advancements in technology. It’s how we treat one another.”

“That may have worked in your world, but it wasn’t friendship that saved us. It was science.”

“And for what do you continue to advance, with chaos already gone? Why continue learning, hypothesizing, experimenting, developing? What for?”

“The more we learn, the better we can make our lives.”

“And there it is,” the Doctor said. “See? You care for one another or else you wouldn’t keep working, and then sharing what you discover with other racoons. You might not classify it as friendship, but it’s there. Without that connection, then what is each individual but their own personal tribe, building walls around themselves like the wall you built around this city?”

A number of the Conclave racoons cocked their heads in deep thought.

“Doctor smart,” one of the imbuka said.

The Doctor asked, “what would all this be if you had nobody to share it with? I, for one, have gone more than my fair share without a com-a friend...I can tell you, the road is a lonesome one that will lead to less and less raccoons wanting to explore and create.”

“Science is our way of life! That will never happen!”

“Ask any raccoon why they made what they did, and I can guarantee they had some raccoon or raccoons in mind!” 

“Like the raccoon helping others with this megaphone!” Derpy smiled.

“Yes! Most everything is made to make things easier for someone, or to know more about something and then share it! Science is meant to be shared! Look at all you have accomplished! Your technology could help the Imbuka thrive!”

“And what would they give us?”

“They can teach you what you’ve forgotten about.”

“But they don’t have science. They don’t learn. All they have is the words of the chaos bringer.”

A particularly crazy eyed Imbuka walked over to the Doctor, snatching the megaphone from the pony’s hoof, “they have the cure for rabies!”

There was a collective gasp, as a sea of disbelieving voices filled the area. The high pitched whine of the megaphone halted the voices. The Imbuka did not look sorry. “I was left for dead after a failed experiment by you lot! The Imbuka found me. They treated me, and here I am before you once more, no more crazed than any I see before me. My eyes will never be the same, but that is a small price to pay for the chance to live!”

He handed the megaphone back, Procione quickly pressing the button, “Well, I will admit that one surprised me… but there you go. You took too much haste in casting out any sign of irrationality. They have a god? So what? They continued to learn, grow, and evolve, just as you have, and they managed to cure a disease that you have been fighting for ages! Imagine what else you could learn from each other. The two paths you took long ago have met again at a crossroad. You could go your separate ways again, and have this be nothing more than a footnote in history. Or you could travel together, and see what happens.” 

There was a silence. Both sides were wondering about the other. The Doctor bit his lip. It was up to them now.

Raccoons nodded along with the two ponies. The conclave was out-numbered. 

Raccoons began shaking paws with Imbuka everywhere. The Doctor smiled. “Well, I suppose this is a good start to a clean slate….”The smile faded for a moment as his mind finished what he didn’t want to say, ‘I can’t stay here. I don’t belong in this universe.’

“Doctor! You did it!” Derpy flew over, hugging him.

“WE did it, Derpy! You were brilliant! Absolutely fantastic!”

Derpy blushed, “I didn’t do much….”

“Derpy, you helped the Imbuka see that they had order! You knocked a wall down! You helped the raccoons with me. I couldn’t have done it without you. You have been a fantastic companion...and a wonderful friend.”

Derpy let go as he lead her to where they last saw the TARDIS, and Derpy’s heart sunk...why did it sound like he was saying goodbye?!

The Tardis was in the middle of what looked like a giant trash heap. With all manner of junk around it. The Doctor tried climbing up only to have the things around him part, and fell shortly after. “Doctor.” Derpy pointed out her wings, “I can fly us up there!”

“Oh. Right. But...how could I get up?”

Derpy beamed, flying up, giving a brief twirl, and zipping down to pick the Doctor up. He felt his body lift from the ground, gasping in astonishment. “Derpy, every time I think you couldn’t possibly surprise me any more, you do something phenomenal!”

“Every Pegasus is trained to be able to fly with another pony in case of emergencies,” Derpy stuttered out, holding him close to the Tardis door. “C-can you open it?!”

The Doctor thought for a second. Snapping was now impossible for obvious reasons. He wondered if clapping his hooves together might work. He started at the Tardis, holding his hooves apart and knocking them together. To His great delight, the door swung open. “Ah, it’s good to be back.”

“It’s too bad we can’t show this to Forsker or Procione. If they saw the magic room you have in your ship, I think they would faint.” Derpy giggled a bit. 

“Doctor! Derpy!” Procione yelled, quickly scampering up the heap athletically. Forsker stayed, at the bottom, waving bye, not wanting to delay the two. Forsker found himself in the Tardis in moments, in awe of what was before him. “Another impossibility.”

“Actually, it’s quite possible, and very scientific. Your world just doesn’t have the technology yet.”

“But it’s...it’s…”

“Yes?!” Doctor asked hopefully.

“Its volume greatly exceeds the dimensions of its perimeter.”

“....I like it better when they say it’s bigger on the inside…”. Doctor pouted.

“You want to come with us, Procione?! You would love Ponyville!”

“Oh, no no no no no. I just came to see you off.”

“That’s very friendly of you.” Derpy beamed. The two laughed. Forsker stopped when he noticed a shiny semicircle on the console. The console was full of shiny things, but this semicircle had sparkles floating all around, dancing an everlasting dance. It was the most beautiful shiny thing he had ever seen in his life. He had to have it. “I know you all have some ground rules to go through, but the Imbuka are kind, and the raccoons are really smart, so I think you will both do fine.”

“Yes, well it was nice to meet all of you. We should be going now.” The Doctor nodded.

“Oh, Doctor! Don’t let me forget to take you to Carousel Boutique when we get back to Ponyville.”

“Wait-where? Why?”

“Rarity can make you an outfit with pockets!” 

“Oh-right...I do need pockets…wait, what is rarity?! Is that some kind of artificially-intelligent clothing manufacturer?”

“I... don’t even know what half of that question meant. Rarity is a seamstress pony!”

The two were distracted by each other. Procione snuck over with them discussing pockets, putting his back against the Tardis, and snatching the beautiful half globe with dancing sparkles quickly. “Well, goodbye then.” He said louder than he meant, scampering off as fast as his legs would carry him.

The two ponies looked confused as they saw his tail disappear from sight. “What was that about?!” Derpy asked.

“Perhaps we made him uncomfortable…”. The Doctor mused. “Now, let’s get you home.”


	18. Chapter 18: One Wonderful Day in Ponyville

The Tardis stopped. Derpy felt elated when she opened the door to find ponies just outside. “How long have we been gone?” She asked curiously.

“According to the Tardis….two minutes. Not bad if I do say so myself. Now, I do believe there is a problem you need fixing, my dear Derpy, and I shall help!” The Doctor held up his hoof, escorting Derpy back to the angry ponies. It felt like ages ago that she ran away crying from this. The same ponies were now complaining to Sunshower, who was trying to handle the situation. 

Derpy took a deep breath, storming into the group of unpleased equines, “Hey! Leave Sunshower alone! It’s not her fault that your mail is wrong. It’s mine!” The group fell silent as angry faces turned to Derpy. Her eyes stayed determined, continuing, “I am sorry that your mail wasn’t right today, but I’m not going to quit. I will keep working at it until one day, I am the best mail mare in all of Ponyville! I will do everything I can to fix the mistakes I made, but I ask that you please give me time to learn in the future, and let y know more kindly next time, as friends.” 

Heads began to drop one by one until one of the ponies walked up, “Sorry Der-uh Ditzy...I guess we all got up on the wrong side of the bed. Forgive us?”

“Of course. What are friends for.” Derpy beamed.

As the other ponies were helped to fix their mail as well as possible, they left until only Sunshower, Derpy And the Doctor were left. Sunshower Hugs Derpy, “that was amazing!” She squealed, “you are the bravest pony I’ve ever met! I mean, to calm down a herd of angry ponies! Wow! Are you okay? I mean, you seem a lot better…”

“I am a lot better! Thank you, Sunshower.” Derpy looked back at the Doctor, “my good friend helped me through it, and now I’m ready to get back to work.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you were really upset when you left.”

“I’m sure, Sunshower! I was upset, but the doctor came to cheer me up and-“ she couldn’t say they went through time and space without seeming like a crazy pony, “he helped me understand that mistakes can happen, but that doesn’t mean you stop trying.” She decided, thinking back to the raccoons. The Doctor felt pride flow through him. Ponies were amazing creatures! The three worked together to finish Derpy’s mail route, taking a breath. Derpy turned to Sunshower, “I owe you an apology too.” The wall eyes mare admitted, “you told me to slow down, but I was so determined to prove I could be a mailmare, that I ended up getting it all wrong….”

“That’s alright, Ditzy.”

“No, Sunshower. I should have listened, and I’ll be sure to listen to you in the future. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Already have.” The mares giggled, before Sunshower leaned up close to Derpy’s ear, “You know, we finished your route, and you still have a lot of the day left. You and your new colt friend could go enjoy the town.” She winked as she moved away.

“You know, that sounds like a wonderful idea. The Doctor hasn’t been in Ponyville long. I need to take him to see Rarity anyway, so we can make it a Ponyville tour. I’m sure he’d-wait. Colt friend?!” She said the last two words louder than she meant to, and the Doctor turned his head their way, confusion covering his face. Derpy felt her own face redden, “no no no no no no no no no no! We barely...I mean he’s a wonderful stallion...and smart. But we’re just-I mean we only just met!” 

“Awwwww, you are so cute when you get all flustered!” Sunshower twirled into the air, holding her heart with her hooves, “Sorry, it’s just he hasn’t taken his eyes off you since you two got back. I think he’s smitten! But, maybe I’m reading into it too much.” She shrugged, “either way, I’m going to let the boss know we finished. Enjoy your daaaaate!” She San has she flew off.

The Doctor walked closer once Sunshower left, tilting his head, “are you alright, Derpy???”

“What?! Yes! Fine! Never better, Doctor, why?”

“Well, your face is an unusual shade of pink. Are you overexerted? Overheated perhaps? Don’t tell me you got sick!”

“No. No, Doctor. I’m okay, I promise. Sunshower just teased me a bit is all….”

“Ah, well, I am starving. And we need to find this rarity.” He beamed. The thought of needing to leave was bawling at the back of his head. There was no telling how long the dimensional rift would be open for, plus he needed to close it before it tore the world of ponies apart. Still, Derpy has helped so much, and her spirit was high right now. He couldn’t bear the thought of crushing it. He’d stay that day, and leave that night. 

Derpy began to show the Doctor all around Ponyville. “This is Sweet Apple Acres, Doctor. If you’re really hungry, I’m sure the Apple family wouldn’t be opposed to sharing some apple treats with us.”

“Opposed?!” The orange pony he met on his first walk through Ponyville trotted up, “we here at sweet Apple acres love to share our Apple treats with anypony!”

“Nice to see you, Applejack!” Derpy smiled, “what would you suggest?”

“There’s Apple pie, Apple cobbler, Apple turnovers, baked apples, caramel apples, Apple crisp, candy apples, Apple dumplings, apple fritter, applesauce, applesauce cake, Apple strudel, Apple cake...whatcha’ got a hankering for?”

“Doctor? Any of that sound good?” Derpy cocked her head toward him.

“It all sounds delicious.” The Doctor response, shocked, I know those. I know all of those. The ponies have some of the same foods as humans have on Earth?! That’s...that’s fantastic! A smile rose on his face for a moment before he shook his head, realizing he never gave an answer, “the trouble is, I don’t think those are the most filling things…”

“Wait.” Derpy stooped, eyeing Applejack, “Applejack, do you have any apple muffins?”

“Not yet, Ditzy.” Applejack shook her head, “Maybe sugar cube corner will have some muffins for ya. I reckon if ya eat much more, you may end up being a muffin!”

“I think I’m safe.” Derpy shrugged, “after all, you have yet to become an Apple.”

“Ditzy….I’ve always been an Apple!” The two mares started silently for a moment before they both busted out laughing. “Well, if y’all get a hankering for some apples, y’all know where ya find me!”

“Thanks, Applejack!” Derpy waved, flying close to the Doctor as they continued on.  
The Doctor noticed a rainbow streak appear in the air as they walked. “Derpy! What was that?!”

“Huh?! Oh. That’s Rainbow Dash. She’s probably training to be a wonderbolt again.” The Doctor noticed Derpy’s eyes sadden, realization dawned on him that Derpy also had a connection to those wonderbolts.

“What’s a wonderbolt?”

Derpy’s shock washed over her, he’s not from here! She reminded herself, “they’re the greatest flyers in all of Equestria. They have flying shows all over, and they are in stand by if there is an attack on Equestria.”

“Ohhhh, so they’re like your air force.”

“No they’re our flying force...why would we force air? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“No, I meant...never mind.”

The two were quiet for a bit as the passed across the bridge, stopping as a yellow Pegasus lead a line of ducklings across. The Doctor bounced in awe of the handling the pink haired mare had on the tiny animals. He remembered seeing her on his first day as well. Once she finished, he couldn’t wait any more. “That was fantastic!” He congratulated exuberantly. She squealed, eyes full of sudden fear of him.

“Doctor. You have to be gentle with Fluttershy. She startles easily!” Derpy warned, walking over to her, “sorry, Fluttershy. Doctor didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Um...that’s...okay….”. She murmured.

“Well let you get back to those ducklings now…”. She nodded, pulling the Doctor away. “Sorry, Doctor. Fluttershy is really timid with new ponies!”

“Well, that’s alright-wait. Rainbow Dash makes rainbows, applejack works with apples, Fluttershy is, well, shy...are you all gifted with your names later in life?”

“No. We’re given our names at birth like every creature. Why?”

“Interesting. Your names match your personalities, physical attributes, or interests like a glove!”

“Oh? Huh. I guess I never thought about it before.” Derpy shrugged, “Alright, Doctor. We can go to the restaurant nearby to get some daisy sandwiches and hat fries, or we can stop by sugar cube corner and see if they have any muffins. Your choice.”

The Doctor mused, daisy sandwiches and hay fries are definitely things I’ve never tried before...but I’m not sure if they sound appetizing. I don’t even know what they put into the things I consider normal food. I think I’ll start with what I know. “I’ll try a muffin.” He decided.

“YES!!!! I am so glad you chose muffins. They are the best food in all of Equestria, after all. They are delicious and they have so many different flavors and they’re really good for you and they’re so fluffy.” Then she started to sing, “we are getting muffins! We are getting muffins!” Derpy stopped, blushing a bit as she looked behind her to the Doctor, “I uh...I reeeeeally like muffins.”

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile at her sudden burst of excitement over something so simple as a muffin. “Well, if I knew you felt that way, I would have chosen muffins faster.”

Derpy blushed, “well, let’s hope they have muffins today…” she lead the way into the store.

“Well if it isn’t Ditzy Doo! My favorite mail mare! I know what you’re here for!” Pinkie smiled, taking a tray of muffins out of nowhere, “I figured after a hard day delivering the mail, you would like a muffin, and we can decide what muffin to use for your congratulations on getting a new job party!” Pinkie grinned.

“But how- she didn’t have that tray anywhere around her! That...what?!” The Doctor was astounded. 

“Feel free to decide with Doctor Whooves! Glad to see you’ve already made two friends in Equestria, Doctor!”

“Wait. Two friends? Who’s the second?”

“Me of course!” Pinkie popped up on the opposite side of where she was just a moment ago, confetti showering around them from a cannon that was not anywhere in the shop a moment ago.

“How did you-?” Doctor asked, looking from the place Pinkie was to where she appeared.

“Pinkie is friends with every pony in Ponyville. She prides herself in knowing every pony.” Derpy continued as if Pinkie literally teleporting was normal.

“Yes, but-“

“It’s true. Which reminds me. I need to know your birthday when you have a chance and your favorite treat so I can make sure to never forget your birthday!” Pinkie took a notebook and pen from inside her mane, “buuuuut, it would be rude to interrupt your day together.” She decided, putting the pen and notebook away with no viable clues that they ever existed. “Well, you two enjoy your muffins!” She smiled, bouncing back to the counter.

The two sat down to a table, the Doctor muttering, “if Pinke came with us, those poor raccoons’ heads would have exploded from her improbabilities…”

“What, Doctor?!” Derpy asked.

“Sorry, I just wonder how Pinkie did half the things she did. She did not have that tray before she made it appear out of nowhere. She teleported! She put that notebook and pen in her hair and it just seemed to vanish!”

“Oh, Yeah. It’s just Pinkie Pie. Everypony has a rule to just not question Pinkie Pie.” Derpy shrugged, taking a bite of her muffin before soaring to the air, “This is the most delicious muffin I’ve had since...well, since my last muffin! Doctor, you should try it!” Derpy offered the Doctor the muffin. 

“Well, Alright. One bite.” He shrugged, tasting the treat. He swallowed, “that is an amazing muffin!”

“Ohhhh, this one is good too! And so is this one! Oh, how will I ever choose?!” Derpy sighed. The Doctor laughed despite himself. They grew a bit calm the two enjoying the variety of muffins before them. “Thanks again for coming for me, Doctor.” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t leave you behind.” 

“What happened after I was thrown off the building?”

“Oh, well, first I warned the raccoons not to do something that stupid, and then I took Procione out of the town, and through the woods. We tangled a Sluggeen, and found you...to give the short version. Anything interesting that happened on your end?”

“Well...before the Imbuka found us….Procione and I crashed in an old temple.”

“Ohhh, that’s fascinating!”

“Yeah, but it had the weirdest window.”

“A...a window?” 

Derpy had to take a moment to chew a bite, as Doctor leaned closer, his interest peaked. Once she finished, she continued, “Yeah, Procione went ahead for a minute. There was this glow on the other side of this fork in the hall...I was curious, so I went to have a look. There was another hall down the side, and at the end, instead of a door, there was this window.”

“And the window glowed?”

“Yeah. It was oval, and had a purple and gold glow to it. But that’s not the strangest part…”

“What was the strangest part?”

“In the other side wasn’t a forest like you would expect. It was a black fortress of some kind. And there were creatures fighting with long glowy sticks! I’ve never seen such creatures...one looked like some sort of black armored thing on two legs, and his helmet covered his whole face! The other had almost no fur! It jumped around like a frog, twirling in the air. And the glowy sticks made this weird noise! It was like vwoosh, vwoosh, vwoosh!” Derpy pretended to fight with a stick like she saw, “and another that was like-“. She gripped her teeth together, purposely laboring her breathing. To the Doctor, this was sounding more and more familiar. 

“Did they hear you?”

“What? No. Well, I didn’t really try to talk to them. I guess I should have, but I was so confused. I went to touch the window...honestly, I don’t even know why, but Procione called my name and-“

“Yes?”

“Promise you won’t think I’m a crazy pony?”

“Cross my heart!”

“...when I looked back, the window disappeared…”

“What do you mean, exactly?”

“Like...it was there...I looked away, and when I looked back, no window.”

The Doctor covered his mouth with his hoof. Could there already be more than one tear from his dimension to hers? After all, that was one of the most popular movies on Earth...it seemed plausible that she witnessed a tv playing it. It might explain the glow...though it being oval instead of rectangle was odd. He needed to fix any tear when he left. He noticed Derpy’s worried gaze. He spent too much time sitting quietly! ‘She must think something terrible made that happen...well, she’s certainly not wrong, but I don’t want her worrying. I’ll fix any crack before I go out.’ “Thank you for sharing this with me, Derpy. I don’t think you are a crazy mare at all. You saw something amazing!” The Doctor noticed her breath a sigh of relief, smiling, “now, how about you show me this rarity thing?”

“Right. Give me a sec!” Derpy smiled, throwing away the crumbs and giving Pinkie the tray, “can we just have a muffin variety?” Derpy asked hopefully.

Pinkie laughed, “well of course, silly! I thought you might say that!”

“Then why ask me to choose?”

“You seemed like you had a lot on your mind, and so did your new friend. You looked like you could use some cheering up, and I know that nothing cheers you up like a nice muffin!”

“Pinkie, you are a really amazing friend!”

“Thanks, Ditzy!”

Derpy came back, grinning from ear to ear as she lead the Doctor to the Carousel Boutique. 

The white unicorn inside was puzzling over a dress she had been making, “it still needs something…” she murmured.

“Oh, hold on, Doctor.” Derpy whispered, “we shouldn’t interrupt her work.”

The unicorn started at the dress as if it were trying to speak to her. It was intensely quiet. Then, after a few more minutes, she decided, “yes, a lace trim and some hem work on the skirt.” Her horn glowed, as gems and lace flew in the air of their own accord, lit by the same glow enveloping the unicorn’s horn. Thread and needle floated by next, sewing the lace and gems in place expertally. The doctor’s mouth hung open. He had never seen anything like it! Derpy walked forward once certain the unicorn was enjoying her work and not trying to think of anything else her dress needed. 

“Hello, Rarity!” She smiled.

Rarity looked up, “Oh hello, Ditzy. I am terribly sorry I didn’t hear you come in. Oh, I see you brought our dapper new stallion into my shop. What can I do for you?”

“The Doctor would like an outfit...something with pockets.”

“Well, you have come to the right place. Please, feel free to look around. If you don’t find something that strikes your fancy, let me know, and I can whip up a custom piece in a few weeks or so.”

The Doctor shook his shock away, a smile covering his amazed face, “Yes mam, miss Rarity.” He nodded eagerly. The two ponies looked through Rarities collection of clothing. The Doctor checked out his new outfits. He tried a shirt with pants, but pants just looked weird to him. He tried a suit jacket, but he felt like that was a bit too stuffy. Just a shirt felt weird. A ruffled shirt looked silly. A shirt with a bow tie made him feel too nostalgic. He just couldn’t decide. Then, on a rack marked for clearance, there was a white colored shirt with a rip on the sleeve, and a green tie. He walked over, trying them on. The whole shirt seemed like a bit much...but maybe. “Miss Rarity?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Could you make this so that I only have the color of this white shirt?”

“Well, I’m certain I could, but-“

“Wonderful! I will take the collar and the tie!” He grinned.

Rarity looked a bit uneasy as she disconnected the collar, sewing it together with the tie in front to make it easier to put on. She worked delicately. Carefully, making sure it looked just like a tied tie when it was finished. She brought it over, fitting the whole thing around he Docor’s neck, “There we go now, darling. I wasn’t certain at first, but it is becoming on you.”

“It does seem to fit me well.” He mused, spotting himself in a mirror.

“But Doctor, you still don’t have any pockets….”. Derpy realized.

“True...this fashion doesn’t help the problem we came in for….hmmm...miss Rarity, would you be so kind as to see a small secret pocket on the back of the tie?”

“Well, of course, but a pocket that size wouldn’t hold two bits!”

“Leave that to me.” The Doctor winked.

Rarity shrugged, adding a pocket. Derpy paid for the items, figuring that the Doctor probably didn’t have any bits. He lifted the pocket, making sure his hoof could reach inside. “Thank you so much, Rarity!” Derpy nodded.

“Anytime, Darlings. Anything for you today, Ditzy?”

“No thanks.” She smiled, walking out with the Doctor. She showed him the town square, the fillies’ school, her house, the Golden Oak Library. He love the library, looking through the history of Equestria, and pony kind. While he read those, she read a book on muffin recipes. The sun began to set as they returned to the Tardis. “So Doctor, how do you like Ponyville?”

“It is an amazing place. There’s so much more I’m curious about. Like there was documentation of your moons ‘face’ looking like a moon until a thousand years ago, starswirl the bearded disappearance still leaves ponies baffled, your hearth's warming to remember unity, and speaking of a thousand years ago, a lot happened around that time!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, though the book I found didn’t go into much detail, it was known as the dark ages. Earth had one too, but yours was for so many calamities happening at once whereas Earth…. had different reasons.”

“Oh, speaking of reasons, you never did tell me yours for that tiny pocket. How are you going to be able to fit much of anything in there?”

“Ah, time lord technology! Hold on juuuuust a moment.” The Doctor went into the Tardis. Derpy wasn’t sure how long she waited, but it felt like more than a moment. The sun had finished setting and the moon had risen when the Doctor came out, “there we are!” He grinned, oblivious to the change around him as he proudly showed off his work, “now the pocket is bigger on the inside!” He smiled, “see!” He pulled out a new sonic screwdriver to prove it. This one looked almost wooden and natural with no buttons. He made it to register to thoughts, turning on the sonic with a simple command, “there’s plenty more in there too!”

“That’s amazing, Doctor!” Derpy yawned and now the Doctor realized the sudden change around him.

“Oh Derpy. I’m so sorry.” He felt awful making her wait so long. He looked around for some way to make it up to her, his eyes looking back to the sky and the constellations….and the moon with a mars face embedded on half of it. Intrigue and curiosity of how that specific shape came to be flooded his mind.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind waiting, but now, I’ve got to get to sleep so I can work tomorrow. I’ll see you in the morning.” The Doctor joyed out of his thoughts, and felt his heart sank. In the morning. He realized that he wouldn’t be there in the morning. With all the fun he had been having, he forgot. No, he ignored. This new place felt like a home to him. His ears dropped, and Derpy tilted her head. “Doctor? What’s wrong?”

“Derpy, I’m sorry, but ….I can’t see you tomorrow…”

“Oh right. You probably have a lot of things to get sorted while settling in. Sorry. When do you want to meet again?”

“That’s just it Derpy...I don’t think I can stay?”

“Wha-but why?”

“I got here from a dimensional rift like what you saw. Too many could shatter reality as you know it.”

“Then fix it!”

“That’s just it. When I fix it, I’ll go back to Earth.”

“....do you want to go back?”

“Well, of course not, but I don’t want to lose it forever. I put a lot work into that planet.”

Derpy’s ears drooped. “I guess I can understand...but I’ll miss you.”

“And I You. It has been an honor...miss Ditzy Doo…”

“...no, you can call me Derpy if you want. You sound way too serious calling me Ditzy. And it doesn’t bother me anymore.”

The two hugged. “Good bye miss Derpy.”

“Goodbye, Doctor.”

The Tardis went off, and Derpy went home with a heavy heart.


	19. Chapter 19: Bleeding through the rift

“Doctor!” Derpy bolted up in her bed, her muffin covered blanket falling off of her in the process. She had been having the same dream for a week. Velmenni Was there with her faceless pony machines. The Doctor was running toward something. Derpy couldn’t remember what else, just that he was in trouble. She realized after another few moments that it wasn’t real. She sighed. It always felt so real when it was happening. She remembered Velmenni the day after the doctor left, when the dream started. Her guilt over-rode her. With everything else that happened with the raccoons, she had completely forgotten about Velmenni. She was with the Doctor now. Derpy was certain the Doctor would help her.

She sat down to a nice muffin before getting ready for work. She was getting better day by day at mail delivery. Today, she would get to try her route on her own. She took a giant confident breath before heading out the door. Ponyville had been extremely quiet after the Doctor left. Derpy didn’t mind the quiet, but she still missed him terribly. She stopped a moment. “Oh, new art!” She grinned, trotting off to three new statues holding hands, looking out to the town. One was an Earth pony, one a unicorn, and the last a Pegasus. “Somepony must have moved this in place after I came home yesterday. I think o would remember it otherwise.” She mused. She shrugged, waving to other ponies who had taken notice of the new art. Once she got to the post office, she spoke to her coworkers. “Did everypony see the new art in the middle of town?”

“See it?” One pony rolled his eyes, “I was walking along, minding my own business when Mayor Mare trots next to me. ‘I didn’t approve a new art piece.’ She complained to me like out of nowhere, ‘the pony responsible had better move it, or I will find them and fine them!”

“My goodness. Sounds like Mayor Mare trotted out of the wrong side of the bed this morning!” Derpy admitted.

“There’s a rumor going around that Princess Celestia might choose our tiny town for the Summer Sun Celebration! Mayor Mare is terrified that one slip up will cost us the shot, so she’s way wound right, but you didn’t hear it from me.” A stallion winked as he walked out with his bag full of mail.

‘The Summer Sun Celebration? Here?!’ Derpy thought excitedly. She was so excited that she almost took the empty in box into her bag instead of her mail. She sighed at herself as she fixed her mistake, going to her job. The day went by spectacularly. Derpy was so proud of her wonderful work that she went out to celebrate with a warm batch of muffins at Sugar Cube corner. Pinkie was happy to see Derpy in such high spirits. She had been down In the dumps most of the week. Pinkie thought about asking about it. She wondered why the new Doctor decided to leave so soon. Maybe he was passing through? Maybe he forgot something back where he came from and had to go get it. There were lots of possibilities, but any time he was brought up, Derpy would smile a bit sadly. He was only around for about a day. What could have happened to get her like this? “Uh, Ditzy?”

“Hmmm?” Derpy looked up, face sprinkled with muffin crumbs.

Pinkie shook her head. “Uh...never mind.” She smiled.

Derpy shrugged, finishing the muffin before enjoying the rest of her day. She went home before night fell, getting ready for bed, when he noticed something about her uniform, “Wait. Where’s my mail pony hat? Oh, it must have fallen off my head at some point, and I didn’t even notice.” She sighed, “Okay, just retrace your steps, Ditzy. But...it’s so late. Maybe I should just get a new hat.” She considered before shaking her head, “no, that wouldn’t be professional. Hmmmm, okay, maybe it’s just back at work!” She decided, “I can take a quick look, and if it’s not there, I can check Sugar cube corner in the morning. Worse comes to worse, I can ask for a new one. It would be better if I try to find it first!” Her mind was set, and she galloped across the night back to the post office. On the way, she stopped in her tracks surprised. The three pony statue had vanished. “Wow, Mayor Mare doesn’t mess around!” She admitted. She went to her work. No hat. She sighed. Well, it was worth a shot. She shrugged, taking a walk back home. No pony was out at this time, and the town was quieter than Derpy had ever seen. She yawned deeply. Like everypony else, she had been up since the sun rose. It was hard to be up so late. She rubbed her eyes with the side of her hooves, looking towards the sky as she did so. The stars sprinkled the sky like glitter. It was something she had never paid much heed to, but it had taken on a new meaning to her now. To be the Doctor, to just pick a star and go visit a world there; the thought was mind-boggling. And somehow thinking about it, she then admired the sheer simplicity of the night. She smiled. It was beautiful. If she had the energy, she would love to stay out and enjoy an evening like this, but with working early most days, the chances of that were slim.

Derpy walked along the sidewalk. Distracted by the sea of diamonds above her, she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. She regained her balance after stumbling for a few moments. Once she was certain she was steady, she looked ahead. To her shock, one of the statues was back; the Pegasus, and it was standing on the sidewalk. “Okay, who’s the wise pony?” She asked. No answer. She looked around, expecting somepony to come out, laughing. The streets were dead silent. Her heart started to race. Her head jolted back to the Pegasus. It seemed closer than before.

“Don’t Be ridiculous, Ditzy Doo.” She said to herself, “sure you’ve seen some weird things, but statues can’t move!”

She refused to look away though. Home was the same way, so slowly, she inched closer to the statue. She kept one wonky eye on it. The other noticed something to the side. Her head turned on impulse, seeing the earth pony from the statue between the houses. She looked back to the Pegasus. It had definitely moved closer! Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest! She wanted to run, but if they were moving statues, then they could chase her...but. “Bet you can’t fly with concrete wings!” She decided, flying up as fast as her wings would carry her. She looked behind her. All three were staring at her. The unicorn that was nowhere to be seen a moment ago had a navy blue hue around its horn for a split second. She realized that she hadn’t moved much from the spot she started. Her heart dropped. They had magic too, and were pulling her back towards them! She got the feeling they couldn’t seem to do anything when she looked at them. Derpy turned around and immediately she was released from their spell. She flew backwards over the rooftops until the statues were nothing but tiny dots. She turned, and quickly flew home. She breathed once she was at her door.

She caught her breath. “Safe.” She thought, reaching for the door, but a gut instinct stopped her. She turned around, the three statues right behind her, “they’re like Pinkie Pie?!” She asked. She was stuck between three rock hard ponies and the door to her home where Amethyst was waiting. Amethyst! What would these statues do to her? Her eyes strained. They were chasing, but why? 

“What do you want with us?!” She asked. The statues didn’t answer. She felt her eyes needing to blink. She wouldn’t be able to watch them forever! ‘Somepony help!’


	20. Chapter 20: Weeping Ponies

“Don’t blink.” A voice warned, a familiar brown stallion coming from around the corner. 

“D...doc--” she began to turn to see if it was him.

“Don’t look at me, look at them!”

“Doctor, what’s going on?”

“But don’t look them in the eyes! Anywhere but there!”

Derpy was beginning to shake so much she could barely speak. “I’m scared!”

“It’s alright, Derpy. I’m here now.” He nodded, not quite looking back to her. His hoof raised up his sonic screwdriver, which made an odd sound and lit up, “walk backward with me, and don’t...blink.” She nodded, scooting to the edge of the house and backing up where they could just barely make one out, “now...run!” He pulled Derpy with him as fast as they could gallop.

Finally being able to look at him, she felt safer. Everything would be fine now. But she wondered how he could be here? “I thought you left!”

“I’ll explain later!” He nodded looking behind him, “the weeping angels must have found a rift too!”

“Weeping what?!”

“Moving statues, Derpy! Though I don’t know why they haven’t given chase yet. They’re much faster than we are.”

“Maybe they don’t want to deal with two poni-ow!” Derpy stumbled and rolled, feeling a sharp pain in her left hind leg.

“Derpy?!”

“I’m okay...I think something hit my leg!” 

The Doctor turned a corner, “let me see.” He demanded.

“Why aren’t we running?!”

The Doctor turned her leg, finding a grey feather in her leg. He tried to pull it out. Derpy whimpered. “It’s stuck pretty tight. This is new...why would they--”

“Doctor!” Derpy pointed behind him. The Doctor turned. The three were closing in again. They had an odd look in their faces. The Doctor dare not look directly in their eyes, but if he didn’t know better, he would think them relieved. Why? What did this mean?

“Derpy, run. Don’t worry about me. Fly as far as you can.”

“No!”

“Don’t argue with me!”

“What will they do?”

“What?!”

“What will you do if they get you?!”

“They’ll send me back in time, no telling how far.”

“Back in time? Why? What would be the point?”

“It’s how they eat. Feed on the potential energy of lives I might have lived here.”

Derpy could barely make sense of that, but there was one thing that did make sense to her. “Wait, so you could be sent a thousand years back? Without your box?!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“I might never see you again!”

“Find a unicorn that can destroy these angels when they’re still. They can’t move when you look at them. I’ll keep them here while you escape!”

“Friends don’t leave each other! I’m not going anywhere! You just got back here and I’m not about to lose you again!”

The Doctor’s mind was racing, traumatic thoughts of the last time this happened running through his mind. “Raggedy man, goodbye.” Arguing with Derpy would be fruitless, and not even he could keep from blinking forever. They had to keep going. “This way!” He pulled Derpy, running as he kept his eyes on the statues as long as possible. He ran around the house making a maze to confuse the angels. Derpy was slowing steadily as they ran, “I know it’s hard, Derpy, but keep going.”

“I’m trying Doctor, but my leg!”

“I’m sorry. I know it’s hurt, but-“

“No, it’s heavy!” The Doctor looked over to her leg. The feather had shrunk a bit, and a portion of her back leg had turned a different shade of gray. The Doctor’s hearts plummeted. He hid under a nearby bridge, looking closer. Derpy caught her breath. He tapped the darker gray. Derpy noticed worry grow on his face. “Doctor? What’s wrong?”

“It’s...it’s nothing.” Her leg was hard as stone...and it was spreading. The angels found a new trick. “This doesn’t make any sense. They’re from my dimension, so why would they attack you instead of me? And why are they chasing us, this isn’t normal behav--” He looked into Derpy’s eyes and a look of fear came over him.

“Doctor, what is it?”

“Your eyes… I’ve seen this before. I know what this is. But why?”

“Doct--”

He heard the rapid scampering of heavy feet and quickly turned to face the attackers. “Alright, angels, something is afoot and I want to know what. You’re here, out of place, just as I am. But you’ve got a whole town here full of easy prey, fast asleep in their beds, which means instead of picking off the slow and sick members of the herd, you’re ignoring them and going straight for the ones who have the highest chance of escape! For an alpha predator, that strikes me as very intriguing, since I know you’re much smarter than this. And I can see a familiar shimmer in the eyes of my companion here, which also suggests that since you stabbed her in the leg with your concrete quill pen, you should also have no problem communicating with me. There’s something more going on than just feeding, so let’s just cut past the chase and get to the point. What… are… you… doing… here?”

“Doooooctor,” Derpy said in a particularly creepy voice. He turned, noticing Derpy’s eyes surrounded by a dark blue glow.

“Ah-ha! I thought so. Talking through other voices is your forte, though I’m glad you didn’t have to break a neck to do so…”

Derpy continued speaking with the alien voice, her mouth moving mechanically, her face devoid of emotion. “We have had our conflicts in the past, but presently it would be mutually advantageous to put our differences aside.”

“What do you mean?”

“Leave that one to us, and depart peacefully.”

“Why? For what possible reason could you have such a vested interest in her?”

“For one who has seen as much as you, so often you are still the last to know. The mare is more dangerous than you would believe.”

“Wait… you’re... afraid of her? Angels fear nothing! She’s just a pony!”

“She who sees to worlds beyond will fall through the void, stringing them together, and then nothing will follow.”

“Well, then there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Precisely. You agree then.”

“Agree to what?”

“To leave her. Get in your time machine, and leave. Or find a new companion. Do this one thing, and we will not try to stop you.”

“...if I did, what would happen to Derpy?”

“The one with eyes crossed will turn to stone, a statute forevermore.”

“That’s a new trick. You’ve never done that before.”

“This world offers different advantages, but this is something old. Long ago when we were strongest, a feather and a breath of life were all we needed to multiply. But the breath of life was lost long ago.”

“What do you do if you hit the wrong target?”

“If you are looking for the antidote, you do so in vain.”

“Ah-Ha! So there is a way to reverse it!”

“...it seems you do not understand. We should have known your bleeding heart would win out. But no matter. We will take her. We will turn her before chaos intertwines with her magic.”

“And what of everyone else in this world? So I leave and give Derpy to you, what happens to them?” No words were conveyed to Derpy to speak.

“Exactly as I thought.” He pointed his sonic screwdriver at Derpy. Its tone changed a few times, searching for something and then her eyes returned to their usual color.

Derpy shook her head, and her eyes seemed a bit dazed. From her reactions, he hazarded a guess that she had no recollection of the conversation. It was better that way. He looked over to Derpy’s leg. Most of the leg was stone now. She was shaking...terrified of what was happening. Who could blame her? He gave her a reassuring smile.

“What, what happened?”

“No time now!” He grabbed her and pulled her away from the angels while she struggled to gallop on her three good legs. ‘We need mirrors!” 

She nodded, too scared to speak. She wondered if her heart was going to fly out of her chest. “Right, mirrors,” she said, barely conscious of what she was saying or thinking. 

“Derpy, where do you think the most mirrors would--oh, of course! Rarity’s shop, the Carousel Boutique! How do we get there from here?”

“Over that way!”


	21. Chapter 21: Battle in the Boutique

Derpy felt her back leg dragging behind her. The weight was painful, but she kept going. The Doctor helped pull her along. She ran out of breath more quickly now. They were closing in on the boutique now. Derpy turned her head to look. The statues had noticed them. ‘How could they not? They just have to follow the sounds of dragging stone.’ She thought, she kept an eye on them, still a bit of a way off, as the doctor stopped.

“Remember, don’t look into their eyes, Derpy.” He warned. He unlocked the door with his sonic, opened it, pulled her through, and locked it behind them. The boutique was dark and silent now. The Doctor said, “Derpy, put a mirror by each window!”

“Doctor, I don’t think I’m the best mare for the job….”

He looked down to see her stone hoof, and remembered how easily she tended to trip in four normal hooves, “....point taken….”. He nodded, pushing a mirror to each window as quickly as he could. “That should buy some time,”. He looked back at her. The entire leg was stone now, and the feather was shrinking as more of its mysterious energy transferred itself into her body. “I take it I have until the feather disappears to figure out what to do?” He thought to himself.

Derpy’s eyes glowed again and she spoke, “Doctor, you are only prolonging the inevitable. You may think us monsters, but trust us, you would be thanking us if you understood.”

“Get out of her mind!” he demanded, firing his sonic screwdriver at Derpy. As before, her eyes returned to their normal color. The spread from the feather seemed to be happening faster though. “Derpy. Sit right in the middle, and conserve your strength. I’ll figure this out, I promise.”

“O...okay.” She stammered. She was glad to rest. She sat slowly, trying to get herself comfortable. She wondered how high the moon was in the sky. When the other ponies woke up, they would see the statues in other places. And they would think it some joke until they were sent to the past, or worse. She looked over to the Doctor, muttering thoughts under his breath. She looked down to her hind leg. She tapped it as the Doctor did. Her heart dropped. “I’m turning into one of them?!” She thought. Desperate to stop it, she tried to pull the stone feather out with her teeth. She grunted as she fought against the sharp pain, fighting harder and harder against it, but it was too much. It felt like she was tearing flesh and muscle to pieces. She screamed and dropped to the ground, crying out from the pain and fear.

“Derpy!” The Doctor ran to her. He couldn’t bear to hear her cry out like that. “It’ll be OK, I’m going to get you out of this!”

“No… it’s not OK. We’re losing.”

“No we’re not, we’re not done yet!” 

There was a terrifyingly loud pounding knock at the door.

“I’m scared, Doctor! These things won’t stop chasing me and I don’t know why. To make it worse, your trapped too! Just let them take me. Get away from here safely, and find another companion. Somepony better.”

“You didn’t leave me, remember? Why would I ever leave you?! Besides, I don’t want another--”

The door exploded into a hundred splinters and before either of them could even turn to look, all three angels were inside and had closed the gap. They were ignoring Derpy now and focused on the Doctor. He now realized that he was crying too, and couldn’t see much of anything through the tears. He scrambled backward up against the wall, trying to clear the water from his eyes to get a focus on the angels. By the time he did, one was already practically on top of him. Bent over as it was, its forelegs blocked his escape to either left or right, and any attempt to slide would’ve brought him in contact with the hind ones. He was completely trapped with nowhere to go but into the distant past. The other two angels just stood near the door to observe their ultimate victory against their great nemesis.

Derpy’s fear merged with anger at the prospect of what was about to happen. She could mentally picture the Doctor disappearing into the past. She saw herself becoming one of them. What next? Her imagination went wild and suddenly, half of the ponies in all of imaginary Equestria were like them and the other half gone to some distant time. And the Doctor would be alone again...lonely and heartbroken...The look of terror in her eyes was replaced with fury. Adrenaline took over and she barely felt the pain in her leg anymore. “You… leave… him…. alone!!!” She rushed at the angel, screaming.

The Doctor saw from the corner of his eye what was about to happen. “Derpy, don’t!” But it was too late. Derpy leaped from the ground, using her wings to accelerate even faster, and plowed head-first into the stone figure. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment; nothing could be heard except for a deep droning sound. A blinding white light shot appeared from where Derpy’s head connected with the angel, rays of light shining across the showroom. The Doctor fought to keep his eyes open, in spite of not wanting to see the inevitable. But Derpy didn’t disappear. Cracks emerged on the angel, spreading around its quantum-locked exterior in all directions. Time sped up back to normal and the creature exploded into a million fragments. The blast of energy slammed the Doctor against the wall and sent Derpy flying in the opposite direction. Clothing racks and mannequins were knocked over and every mirror and window immediately smashed. The Carousel Boutique shook all the way to its foundation, ringing out an explosive noise that must have been audible from miles away.

The Doctor stirred, quickly grabbing his head which was throbbing fiercely. With his ears still ringing, he looked around. Dust was hanging in the air making it difficult to see, but both of the other angels were gone. “Derpy? Derpy!” He spotted her against the wall at the other end of the room, unconscious in a heap; small bits of rubble covered her motionless body. He ran over as fast as he could and turned her over. “Derpy, are you okay? Say something!” He scanned her with the sonic and saw that she was alive. But her body was exhausted from the overexertion. He checked her stone leg. It was covered in cracks and wasn’t spreading any further. And then it broke apart, falling to the floor like a cast being removed, revealing her normal leg.

Derpy slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room. “I’m… sorry. I just don’t... know... what went wro--”

The Doctor grabbed her cheeks and looked into her eyes. Tears of happiness were obscuring his vision. “What went wrong? It’s what went right!” He kissed her on the forehead. “Derpy you Mare of Infinite Possibilities! You destroyed a Weeping Angel and the other two ran away in terror! Nobody has ever done that before! You are amazing!” 

“I did... another thing... right?” Her lips cracked a slight smile.

The Doctor jumped upon hearing a sound behind him, thinking the angels were back. Rarity stood there at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a nightshirt made of intricate white lace. Her jaw looked like it would hit the floor as she scanned the room. “What in the name of Celestia did you do to my shop?!”


	22. Chapter 22: The Apology

“Of all the things could have possibly happened this is the. Worst. Possible. Thing!!!”

Both Derpy and the Doctor looked from the shocked unicorn to the huge mess they made of her shop. “If you’ll pardon us, Miss Rarity, but there was-“

“It was my fault!” Derpy interrupted.

“What?” The Doctor tilted his head.

“What happened, Ditzy?!” Rarity sounded furious.

“I was-Uh...sleep flying!”

“Sleep flying?!”

“Yeah. I had a terrible nightmare that the statue in the middle of town came to life and was chasing me!”

“Oh, how dreadful.”

“I guess I must have come into your boutique to get away…”

“Right, and I was getting back from a trip when I saw her and tried to wake her!”

“Right! And when he tapped me I thought it was the statue, so I ran...but I ran into the ceiling and fell to the floor…”

“And apparently you took one of the statues with you.” Rarity poured at the dust of the statue.”

“Uh...guess so...sorry, Rarity.”

“Oh, Ditzy, What will we do with you?!”

“I can fix it!” Derpy blurted out. 

“Ditzy, Daaarling, even with all the unicorns in Ponyville, it would take a week to get everything back to what it was. Oh, and look!” She pointed to the manikins that were in various states of disarray, “all of my manikins a ruuuuuiiiined!” She started sobbing, fainting on a fainting couch that came out of nowhere. The Doctor was starting to consider that this entire world was full of impossibilities.

“Ohhhh, Rarity...there must be some way I can help...maybe I can pay for everything…and do everything I can to get it back to normal, I promise!”

Rarity sniffled, wiping her mascara stains off her white fur like it was nothing, “I suppose we can give it a shot. I know you didn’t mean to, Ditzy.”

“Yup...you know me…”. Derpy shrugged. “When should I start?”

“Well, let’s start today, but let’s wait until after Celestia raises the sun!”

“I’ll help as well, seeing as I was a part of this…”. The Doctor mentioned.

“Well, I would say so!” Rarity shot back, crossly, “you should know far better than to wake a sleeping pony! Especially when you are a Doctor!”

“Uh-Well, I’m not that kind of Doctor.”

“Darrrrling, how many kinds of doctors could there be?”

“Oh boy….”

Rarity happened to look at her shop again, causing her to cry once more, tears shooting out of her eyes like two hoses. “My poor Boutique!” She moaned. Derpy hung her head.

“Come along, Derpy, let’s get you home for some rest.” The Doctor pushed her away from the Rarity, and outside. The moon was still high in the sky. Derpy yawned. Her exhaustion was getting to her now that the threat was gone. “I’m a bit surprised you lied.”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Sorry, Rarity, but we were fighting moving statues that send ponies back in time when they touch you?!’ Even in Equestria, that sounds crazy.” Derpy yawned halfway through.

“Ah. I see your point. I do worry about the Pegasus and the normal one.”

“Earth Pony, Doctor, like you!”

“Right...uh oh.”

“What’s wrong?” Derpy looked to see a herd of ponies walking their way, yawning, annoyed, some downright angry. “You don’t think-”

“They must have felt the shockwave from that blast you did! I’m still curious as to how that worked.”

“Me too to be honest.” Derpy sighed, “what are we going to do, Doctor?! No pony is going to believe that I caused something that every pony in town could feel! I mean, I did...and I’m still not sure how I did, but-Doctor, do Angels glow before they’re destroyed?”

“Don’t know, never seen one crushed before.”

Derpy bit her lip, eyes going away from the Doctor, “doctor...did I...did I kill it?”

The Doctor’s head stayed pointed at the herd closing in, but he looked sideways at her, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Derpy immediately regretted asking, “you were acting in defense, Derpy. You were fantastic. Don’t forget that.” He ended with a warm smile, and Derpy felt a warmth spread to her heart she had never experienced. If felt as if something momentarily replaced her heart with a giant warm muffin. “Now, we will face this together. I’m with you, Derpy.” He wasn’t sure if it would help, but he put up a hoof. Derpy put her hoof on his, nodding with a smile. The heard murmuring, wondering what had happened. Doctor and Derpy walked forward, the heard slowly noticed the two, and soon all eyes were on them. “Pardon me, everypony. I’m sure you’re all here because of the...earthquake.” The Doctor began.

“And what a doozy of an earthquake it was!” Pinkie popped up from behind him, “there I was sleeping with sweet dreams of marshmallow covered peppermint trees when suddenly, my twitchy tail wakes me up. I jolt out of bed, and feel a rumble all over my body, and got out of the way just in time before my cake cookbook fell off my dresser, right on my pillow! Apparently, everypony in Ponyville felt it!” Murmured of agreement followed, “Sooooo, I followed the ponies to see who had worse and worse things fall and it seems like it started close to here!”

“You’re right...it started in Rarity’s Boutique...and it was my fault…” Derpy admitted. The herd laughed despite themselves.

“Oh, Ditzy, Don’t be silly!”

“It’s true…”. Derpy sighed. She knew nopony would believe her. “I was sleep flying and I had a nightmare and-and-“  
“Oh, Ditzy.” Pinkie smiled, before starting to sing:

“Fault isn’t something to put on your own flank.  
Like nopony can cause a giant earthquake.  
The town has faced a hardship   
That’s easy to see.  
But instead of guilting ourselves, we can help, just fallow meeeeeeeeee!

Just give a helping hoof. Just a bit of help can save  
A pony a lot of stress at the end of a hard day!  
It’s hard to think of what’s been lost when nature goes astray-ayyyyyyy!”

And everypony joined, “lend a helping hoof to brighten others’ day!”

The Doctor giggled a tiny bit again, going up to Pinkie, “great idea, Miss Pie. Rarity’s Boutique seemed to be the epicenter. Everything is in disarray!”

“Rarity’s? No problem!” Pinkie grinned, before going back into the song. 

“When other ponies need some help the best thing to do.  
Is lend that pony a helping hoof and help them see it through!  
Cuz everypony knows it’s the right thing it’s true,”  
Everyone joined again, “And it’s what we hope others do when bad things come to you!

Just give a helping hoof. Just a bit of help can save  
A pony a lot of stress at the end of a hard day!  
It’s hard to think of what’s been lost when nature goes astray-ayyyyyyy!”

“lend a helping hoof to brighten others’ day!”

As they sang, they straightened and cleaned the Boutique, and all the houses around that had been disheveled. By the time the song was over, the town was back to normal. The Doctor was slack-jawed. “I thought Rarity said the entire unicorn population of the town would take a week to clean up her shop alone!”

“Well, I suppose I can be just a touch on the dramatic side now and again.” Rarity admitted a bit sheepishly, “but you must admit, it was a dreadful mess. Thank you, everypony, for helping my shop look as good as new. Imagine, I actually thought Ditzy did all that mess from sleep flying!” She laughed, “but now I see that was only a small part, and the earthquake did more.”

“And a special thank you to the window makers for giving everypony a discount on their windows last minute!” Pinkie grinned, putting a colt in the spotlight for a moment, waving awkwardly, before shoving him back from wherever he came from.

Everypony noticed the sun was up, getting ready to go about their day. Buzz raised once again when each pony realized that they would know this day if Ponyville was chosen for the Summer Sun Celebration. The herd thinned more and more until Derpy and the Doctor were the only two left.

“I mean, how much time did it take us to clean? I don’t remember much about a sunrise...and how did we clean so fast? You ponies just keep surprising me, Derpy!” He smiled, looking over to see Derpy sleeping standing up, a small trail of drool falling out of her mouth. He smiled warmly, “Well, you did have quite the night. Let’s get you home for some well-deserved rest!” He gently took her hoof, waking her slightly, before pulling her toward her home, “and when you wake up, we’re going to find out why The Angels are stalking about.” He murmured as he tucked her in, Amethyst watching as she got ready for her day, smiling a bit too widely at the Doctor as if she knew something he didn’t.


	23. Chapter 23: A Trip to the Past

Derpy woke with a start. She was home, snug in her muffin-print blanket. She looked around. She had no memory of coming home, unless- ‘Unless it was all a dream!’ She sat up, looking at the clock, “Ah, I’m late for work!” She shouted, getting ready in record time while knocking down a record amount of things. She looked all over to find that she didn’t have her hat. “No hat, so maybe it was real!” She noted. She wasn’t sure which she would rather as she flew off to work high enough to not destroy any buildings along the way. On the one hoof, if it was a dream, there wouldn’t be living statues, but on the other hoof, then the Doctor would still be gone. 

She made it to work in a bit of a daze, trying to sort out the feelings she had before running in, “I’m so sorry I’m-“

“I’ve never seen such a quick town for clean up, and happy to do it! You ponies are amazing!” The Doctor laughed, in a mail pony uniform.

“Not as amazing as you were. I’ve never seen Somepony deliver mail so well on their first day!” Another mail pony complimented.

“Oh, that’s nothing, you should have seen me in the days when mail was delivered through the pony express!”

“Pony...express?”

As the Doctor bit his lip, feeling like he just put his foot-Uh-hoof down his throat, Derpy rushed over. “Doctor?! What are you-?”

“Derpy!” Doctor hugged her, “glad to see you woke well-rested. I realized after putting you to bed that you might have had your job. I didn’t want you to lose it, so I did it for you!”

“You...you did it for me?”

“Yes, so you don’t have to worry about it today!”

“Your doctor friend is amazing, Ditzy! He was able to figure out the route really fast.

Derpy’s ears dropped a bit. She had been working hard to memorize the route, but she still had trouble with it. The Doctor quickly noticed this. “Oh, but I’ve had a lot of practice for all sorts of things.” He added, “and I’m sure Derpy does a fantastic job as well!”

“Derpy? What’s that? A nickname?”

Derpy blushed a bit now, nodding, “Uh, Yeah.”

The mail pony laughed, “nicknames. Helping out at her job. You two are adorable!” He walked away, “since you have time, enjoy the day! You earned it.”

Derpy’s ears were even red by now. The Doctor looked a bit puzzled before turning to Derpy, “Derpy.” He whispered, “I do believe that that stallion believes we are dating.” Derpy nodded, hoping she wasn’t as red as her face felt. His eyes looked worried, “Oh, are you alright? There’s no telling what that hit could have done to you. You look a bit pink.” He felt her head, “you aren’t running a fever as far as I can tell, though you feel just a touch warm. Maybe it’s best if you get back to bed…”

“I’m fine!” Derpy shouted in a sharp, squeaky tone. She coughed, taking a breath before she continued, “I’m fine...just a bit embarrassed….” she looked away. The Doctor gave a sideways glance to her, shaking his head as a smile crossed his lips.

“Oh, Derpy. I know exactly how your feeling.”

Derpy’s eyes widened in surprise, “you...you do?”

The Doctor nodded, “of course I do. It’s not every day that someone comes to you and assumes relationships before knowing anything about you! It’s only natural to be embarrassed!” Derpy felt a bit of a twinge if pain in her chest, but she wasn’t sure why. She thought about it, and why she suddenly wanted to dash out of the building and hide under her bed forever. “Derpy? Are you sure you’re ready to be out. You seem to have paled a bit now.” He held her hoof, a face full of worry. And as her heart warmed a bit, she jumped back, her wings suddenly puffing out on their own. She blushed again. ‘I’m getting a crush on the Doctor. I’m getting a crush on the Doctor! No, I shouldn’t. He’s...he’s so mysterious and kind, and resourceful, and he came back! He came back….’. “Uh, Doctor...why did you come back?”

“Oh, right. Sorry. Weeping angels were a more important problem at the time, you see. What with them coming after you, and-“

“Doctor!”

“Right. Sorry! I realized on my way towards the rift that I still had the snow globe with the unicorn inside it. I looked to try to just sort of mail it to your doorstep Tardis style, but I couldn’t find it. At first I thought that you just took it with you, so I just wanted to check and see if you had when suddenly angels attacked!”

“No. I didn’t take the snowglobe...sorry. Are you sure it didn’t fall off and roll under the console?”

“Yes! I looked all over the main console room and nothing...I was really hoping you’d say you had it…”. The Doctor sighed.

“We have to find it! Velmenni is trapped in there! I promised I would help her.”

“And we will, Derpy. Don’t forget, time is on our side, but there’s something more important to do first.”

“What’s more important than saving Somepony!”

“That’s just it. We are saving Somepony. A very special and important pony.”

“Who?”

“You Derpy.” There was the warmth spreading again.

“M.M.Me?!” Derpy squeaked. “I’m...ju.just a Pegasus! And I’m safe now anyway. Those statue things are gone.”

“My dear Derpy, you are anything but ‘just a Pegasus’. You are fantastic. You are so full of possibilities that I could have never fathomed before. With you, anything is possible!” 

Derpy hugged the Doctor, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she did. “L-like I said. I’m safe now…”

“Your safe for the moment, but those two angels are still out there. They may attack again, or stay away. It’s hard to say at this point, but I don’t like what they were saying about you!”

“They were saying things about me?”

“Yes, though they made no sense. So I figured another trip!” At that moment Derpy realized he had walked her to the Tardis, “What do you say? We take a quick look at your past and then find Velmenni. I think I know where and when she ended up.”

“If you know, then we should go there first, and then the past. As you said, we have time on our side, so Velmenni should come first.”

“No.” It was the most forceful voice the Doctor has ever used in her. She shrank a bit. 

“Why not?”

The Doctor looked over, and softened a bit, “Forgive me, Derpy...I’m just...I’m scared. I’ve had companions in the past with those things after them, and, well, the angels won. I’ve lost so many friends, and...I don’t want to lose you too.”

Derpy thought long and hard, “you promise. One trip to the past. And then we go get Velmenni and help her out.”

“Yes.”

“Pinkie promise?”

“Uh sure...cross my heart and hope to die-“

“Wait-what!”

“What?”

“Doctor it’s cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye. Seriously, why would any pony say hope to die!”

“Right...well, cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a ….muffin in my eye.” He teased.

“.....you know I do like that one better.

“I thought you would. Now, I need to know some things.”

“Okay…”

“Does Equestria have otherworldly travel of any kind?”

“Not that I know of?”

“Hmmm,” The Doctor began to mumble, “given that they said you look through worlds and you already saw one and you said it was like a-“ his eyes trailed down to her cutie mark. “Derpy, What is your earliest vivid memory?”

“Well, I woke up with my eyes covered in bandages. They said Somepony brought me home and told my parents that something bad happened. The doctor said my eyes were shifting like they do all the time.”

“This pony...did they have a name?”

“Nope, just some stallion that found me. It was just after getting my cutie mark too because my parents were so upset that I couldn’t remember what it was…”

The Doctor nodded, possibilities going through his head, “is there anything else you remember? Any helpful thing?”

“I remember...a rainbow...circle…”

“What?”

“A rainbow circle?”

“A giant rainbow circle in the sky, and loud noise, Yeah. I know, it sounds weird, but-“

“Well, it’s a start. Hmmm, something like that might be documented...Derpy, do ponies have newspapers?”

“Well, Yeah. Why wouldn’t we?”

“Alright then. To the library!”

Sometime later, Derpy sat in the floor in the library, back against a bookshelf. “Doctor, I feel like my brain is oozing out of my ears from all of this information, and we haven’t found anything about a rainbow circle. Maybe it didn’t make the news!”

“Oh, I doubt that Derpy, especially since some of the major headlines are for world’s largest radish grown.” He laughed, pulling another newspaper out of a huge filing cabinet, “we’re bound to find it if we keep looking.”

“You keep looking. I need a break. Would you like anything? I’m going to get a muffin.”

Doctor snickered a bit, “you do love muffins, don’t you?”

“Well... they're delicious…” Derpy blushed slightly.

“A glass of water would be wonderful, thanks.” 

Derpy nodded, going off toward the cake shop. As she walked to the door, she noticed a light between two bookshelves. She looked over. At the end was a window. Just like before, it was oval-shaped with an odd purple aura around it, bigger than most windows, Derpy felt like she could walk through it if she wanted to. Worried about losing it again, she kept her eyes focused on it. “Doctor!” She called, “come see this.”

“Just a moment please, Derpy. I think I might be on to something!” Derpy nodded, walking closer to the mirror. There wasn’t a dark room inside. Instead, an odd two-legged creature danced with a giant shield around a huge forest with specks of what Derpy could only guess were seeds from the trees. This strange creature had some sort of mask on their face, And a blue outfit that covered every part of them as if frightened by being touched by nature. The creature seemed content just to be out,, and fell to the ground, allowing the large, clear round shield lay over their head as they watched the seeds float around them. “Eureka!” The Doctor’s shouted causing Derpy to turn her head. She turned back quickly, but just like the last window, this one vanished.

“Doctor!”

“I found the day, Derpy! The day of the rainbow circle! Come on, let’s get to the Tardis!”

“But Doctor.” Derpy tried to continue as she was being pulled, “I need to tell you something!”

“I’m sure we can talk all about it after-“

“NO!” Derpy put her hoof down, “it’s important.”

“Alright. Sorry. I can be a bit pushy…”

“I saw another window.”

“Oh? Did it still have the vwoosh vwoosh sticks?”

“No...it had some creature twirling with a giant clear shield.”

“Odd, that one doesn’t sound familiar…” Doctor mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing, just...it’s okay. Where did you see it?”

“In the library when I called you.”

“I’m sorry, Derpy. I should have come then. Don’t hesitate to call me anytime it happens again. I’ll come the first time, promise. I want to see these mirrors for myself.” He hugged her before the two got into the TARDIS. He plugged in the date, and the Tardis was on the move, “but first let’s start by this day until we know what is going on that has the angels spooked, shall we?” He winked. Derpy didn’t have a chance to answer as the Tardis stopped. “First rules. Mostly no touching yourself or interfering with your own timeline. Two big no no’s with time travel.”

“Got it.”

“Good, then, Derpy Hooves allow me to show you a glimpse of your past!” The Doctor gave a bow, opening the door to a sudden massive blizzard. Derpy was pushed back, carried by the wind until she hit the wall, leaving a Derp-shaped dent in it. Derpy looked across the console room at the open doorway.

“Doctor!” She yelled, stepping forward against the wind to the door, “I don’t think this is my past!”

“Well, we’re here anyway, shall we see where here is?” The Doctor ran out to see the faint silhouette of a great spire shooting skyward, obscured by the relentless snow and wind. “That’s odd...I know I got the date right. Why bring us here?” He wondered. Derpy’s wings were caught by the wind again, and she was carried off. “Derpy! Hold on!” The Doctor galloped after her while the wind played with her like it would a stringless kite. It took some time, but he finally caught her during a downdraft, pulling her down, “Tuck your wings in!”

“Sorry! Doctor. Where did the Tardis go?” The Doctor looked around, but there was no sign of the Tardis in the thick snow. Derpy was shivering.

“We just can’t see her in all this snow.”

“We’d better go back!”

“Not now, I got turned around chasing you and I don’t even know the way back. But there’s definitely some sign of civilization over that way, we’ll take shelter there until the storm dies down. Come on!” He held her hoof, as they slowly made their way towards the spire. Smaller shapes became visible as they carried on and then became buildings. Colors became distinguishable next and the ground ahead appeared to be green. It was green; in fact, it was grass, which became apparent when they were standing directly in front of it. There was a distinct line between the snow they stood in and the grass just feet ahead of them. 

“Hold on,” the Doctor said, looking a bit suspicious at what he was seeing.

“What’s wrong?” Derpy asked.

“Hopefully nothing, I’m just checking to be sure.”

“It’s freezing out here!”

He scanned the area in front of them. “An atmosphere envelope of some kind. Keeping the warmth in and winter outside, without even remotely obscuring the view.”

“Now can we go in?”

“Yes, I just wanted--”

Derpy immediately bolted through the envelope.

“--to make certain that it wasn’t some kind of illusion or trap.” The Doctor quietly stepped inside next.

“Where are we?” Derpy asked, mesmerized by the myriad of crystal houses.

The Doctor took his sonic out of his tie, scanning the area. “Everything here seems to be made from crystals. Strange rhythmic energy fluctuations. You don’t know this place?”

“Not at all.” Derpy shrugged. “Is this Equestria’s future? It looks amazing!”

“Ah, no, actually. The good news is I kept true to my word. This is the past, just a lot longer than I meant to go…”

“How much is a lot?”

“Oh, just over a thousand years!”

Derpy turned over to the Doctor, “Doctor? What’s a year?”

The Doctor turned to Derpy. His mind went back to the newspapers he had read. None of them had said the year. What did they put for their word for it again, “I believe you would say a thousand moons.”

“A thousand moons?!” Derpy squeaked, “but, but why did we go so far back?”

“I’m not sure. The TARDIS has been acting stranger than usual. Rahska’ Quri wasn’t her fault since we were sort of towed there, but the odd trip into the snowglobe, trying to leave you there, the weird time with the changelings, and now a thousand years ago. I’m not sure why she does what she does, but I trust her. But, honestly, she hasn’t acted this temperamental since-“ he stopped for a moment, and Derpy noticed an odd look on his face as if trying to recall a forgotten memory, a painful one from the look of it. He concentrated for a while before shaking his head, “it’s been a long while.”

As they reached the nearest residential area, their thoughts were immediately focused on the scenery as they marveled at the houses around them, dropping the conversation entirely.


	24. Chapter 24: The Crystal Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, we are here for a while, so here's a little warning for those who aren't fans of this region, but hopefully it's still fun to read.

“Doctor, are you sure we didn’t end up in another world again, or a different dimension?”

“No, this is definitely the same world. Definitely not a different dimension either, or the TARDIS would have thrown a tantrum.”

“And all of these homes are really made from crystal?” Derpy knocked on one of the homes lightly.

“Yes, it is amazing architecture, isn’t it!”

“Not just that, this kingdom must be unbelievably wealthy. Do you realize how many bits just one of these homes must cost?!” 

“I don’t, to be honest, though I am surprised. From how Rarity used them, I figured gems were fairly common in Ponyville.” The Doctor explained.

“Some are more common than others, but mostly small gems are common. I don’t really know which gems are the least common, but to make an entire house out of a gemstone?!”

The Doctor laughed, “ah, so it’s the size of the gems.” Derpy nodded. “Interesting.” The Doctor looked back towards the force field to see the blizzard still beating down, “Well, it doesn’t look like that blizzard is going to let up any time soon, so how about we find out more about this strange place?”

“Sure.” Derpy said, smiling.

The Doctor grinned, walking with her toward the castle in the center of the city. “You’re sure you don’t remember anything about this in school, Derpy?”

“No. I’ve heard of all kinds of cities: Manehattan, Canterlot, Los Pegasus, Trottingham, Cloudsdale, Fillydelphia, but i think I would remember this.”

“Manehattan? Los Pegasus?! Trottingham?! Fillydelphia?!” The Doctor laughed so hard that he couldn’t stand after a few minutes. Derpy was a bit confused about why, but his laugh brought such a warmth to her heart that she didn’t want to question it. “I’m so sorry, Derpy, but...my goodness, you wouldn’t believe how hilarious those are to me.”

“I’m glad to make you smile, even if I don’t really understand why.”

The Doctor kept his happier disposition as they walked on until they came upon a group of earth ponies getting ready for some sort of event. Everypony seemed busy with preparations. “Derpy, any ideas what they might be celebrating?” The Doctor asked.

“No. I mean, no celebration I’ve ever heard of has straw hat making as part of the activities, and odd corn, and... what is that noise?” She looked over to a pony practicing on some sort of instrument, playing a bit before her coat turned a crystal sheen. Derpy gasped, jumping back only to hit a corn stand, causing a shower of crystal corn on the cob to rain down.

“Hey, watch it! Do you realize how long it will take to clean that up?!”

“I am so sorry.”

“Yikes, what’s wrong with your eyes?!”

Derpy hung her head and her ears drooped. The Doctor marched over, inches away from the mares face, “Pardon me, but what’s wrong with your manners?! My friend Derpy has gorgeous eyes!”

The shop owner huffed, “Well, miss gorgeous eyes is still going to have to pay for all the corn.”

“Oh, um...how many bits?”

The shop owner looked back to Derpy, “What in Sombra’s name is a bit?”

“Oh. Um…”. Derpy took a bit out, and the shopkeeper laughed.

“It would take a mountain of that tiny thing to pay for all you destroyed!”

“I shall take care of that for you, my dear pony,” came a soothing voice from behind them. Derpy turned to see an oddly dark grey pony with red eyes. He wore a royal purple cape so long that it was impossible to see his cutie mark. His neck and feet were adorned with silver metals, and on his head was a circlet with a gem on top matching his eyes. 

“Your grace!” All the ponies around Derpy and the Doctor bowed.

“Wait...your ruler is an earth pony?” Derpy asked.

“Show some respect, this is our King!” the shopkeeper growled.

Sombra shook his head. “No need for that, now. These ponies aren’t from here. Now, about covering your damages--”

“Oh, no, no, no. I couldn’t possibly take your-”

“But you’re willing to demand it from visitors at the dawn of a new alliance?”

“No. That is-I mean-- it is her responsibility, not yours, your Highness.” The merchant bowed his head formally.

“Accidents can happen to any pony. The fair mare apologized. Tomorrow is the Crystal Fair and we do not want our guests to think us rude. Must we sully the good name of our kingdom?”

“No, your Highness.”

“Glad to hear it. And I will replace your corn with some from the castle as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Sombra nodded, motioning for Derpy and The Doctor to follow his lead. Derpy shrugged, trotting along. The Doctor stuck close to her. “Please forgive my subjects. On the eve of the Crystal Fair, they tend to be at their...least friendly. Between the stress of getting the holiday ready and the harshness of the weather that lay at our doorstep, they sometimes forget their manners.”

“So I noticed.” The Doctor mumbled.

“May I ask the names of our newest visitors?”

“Well, I’m the Doctor, and this is Derpy.”

“If the stress and weather is the problem, why not move your fair thingy?” Derpy wondered aloud.

“Ah, Wonderful question, young Pegasus! The Crystal fair is held every year when the blizzards are their harshest. See, Crystal Ponies are a bit different from the Equestrian Earth Pony.”

“How?” The Doctor looked around, “they seem exactly like other Earth ponies.”

“At this time, yes. As the time gets closer to the crystal fair, we lose our usual sheen, but after we channel our love into the crystal heart, our sheen comes back, our forcefield is enforced for another year, and most importantly, our hearts feel the warmth of that love and unity.”

“Why is that most important?” The Doctor asked.

“Well, because our magic is infused into all of the crystals in the ground. So the kind of crystals that spread through Equestria is helped by us. We Crystal ponies grow crystals. Those crystals spread over time, settling all throughout Equestria. Most years, the crystals are full of love and light, but a few years when some of the crystal ponies were unhappy, we have found crystals corrupted with dark magic.”

“Yikes!” Derpy cries, “So if you didn’t do the fair, there would be dark magic crystals everywhere?”

“Yes. And the magic of the land feeds a bit on the crystals. Too much dark magic and who knows what would happen.”

“Wait, are you telling me that every single crystal is infused with magic?” The Doctor questioned.

“Correct. Now, my turn. I am very interested in the two of you!”

“The two of us?!” Derpy tilted her head.

“Did the princesses send a scouting party before they left to see what to expect?” He looked down at the Doctor’s cutie mark and tilted his head, “or perhaps Starswirl was correct in his theory.”

“Starswirl?” Derpy and the Doctor said in stereo.

“Hmmm, you two don’t know who Starswirl the bearded is?” They shook their heads, “well, then that settles that.” He cracked a slight smirk. “You two are not from this time, are you?”

The two looked at each other. “Don’t be ridiculous. We--”

“Your cutie mark represents control over time. You both came into my kingdom through the worst blizzard, which the Princesses themselves have difficulty going through, yet you have nothing to show for it, neither of you have any clue who Starswirl the bearded is, who is the most well known pony in Equestria save for the princesses!”

“Princesses? As in two of them?” Derpy asked.

“And you don’t know about that either? I think that about confirms it. Time travel is possible!” Derpy and the Doctor looked at each other again even more uncomfortably. Sombra smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. But how did you manage it? Starswirl hasn’t been able to get his spell to work. You must have hired the services of a unicorn, or more likely a whole herd of unicorns! I have so many questions-- but first things first. What brings you here?”

There was a long, long silence. Derpy noticed the Doctor thinking of a way out of this. She took a breath, “You’re right.” She sighed. “We were trying to see something from my early childhood. We used a box to keep ourselves safe. Time travel can be really dangerous, after all. But we’re not sure how we ended up here. We must have gotten it wrong somehow.”

“Amazing. Simply amazing. Tell me, in your time, have you mastered the portals?”

“Um...portals?” 

“Hmmm. Perhaps it would be best to show you. Please follow me.” 

They were led inside the castle and meandered through corridors, all made of crystal just like the other buildings. The Doctor and Derpy both paused upon seeing a shimmering object seated on a pedestal. A pair of crystal ponies were wiping it down with cloths. “Is that what you wanted to show us? It’s beautiful!”

“Huh?” Sombra glanced over his shoulder to where they were looking, “Oh no, that’s the crystal heart. We’re giving it an extra polish before the fair. Everything needs to be perfect this year.” Hearts mysteriously floated all around him for a moment. Derpy barely seemed surprised but the Doctor’s jaw dropped open, eyes as wide as saucers.

“Are you alright? You’re looking at me like I just grew another head.”

“The… hearts… floating... around... you. How… did…”

“You never saw anything like that before?” Sombra asked. “Curious.”

“I have. Doctor, that’s how you know a pony is really in love with Somepony!.”

Sombra blushed slightly.

“Am I in a cartoon or something?” the Doctor asked.

“What’s a cartoon?” Derpy asked. 

The Doctor’s face appeared to be frozen as he stared at her. “Uhh…”

Sombra chuckled, not fully understanding why the hearts were such a shock to him. “Well, let’s continue, and I’ll show you something very special.”

Derpy and Sombra walked on and the Doctor stood there for a few more seconds. His head swiveled in a hundred directions as if he hoped some answer would be there in the castle that would allow this to make sense to him. “What in the universe is going on here?!” he practically screamed in his own mind before trotting off after them.

Sombra approached a doorway watched over by a pair of guards who immediately unlocked the door and then stepped aside. The three entered into a room resembling an alchemy lab. Strange items sat on shelves, flasks of luminous liquid filled the room with a dim ethereal light. 

Sombra yanked a cloth off of a large object, revealing what looked to be a basic vanity mirror. It sat on a pedestal and was framed by unusual metals and adorned with purple gems and engravings.

“A mirror? That’s it?” Doctor scoffed. 

“That’s it?!” Sombra repeated the doctor, with a tone of surprise. Derpy walked forward, sensing the mirror somehow calling to her. It felt familiar. It looked familiar. Especially the oval shape. She gently placed a hoof to the glass as Sombra continued. “Doctor, this is no ordinary mirror. It’s a portal to another world!”

“You built this?” Derpy asked quietly.

“Somewhat, yes. The craftship of the device is ours, but it was commissioned by Starswirl according to his specifications, and it only functioned after he worked his own magic on it.”

“Derpy, maybe you shouldn’t play with that, you don’t know where it might take you,” the Doctor said.

“Relax, Doctor. It’s currently dormant. It won’t be usable for a number of moons.”

“Why is that?”

“We don’t know. Starswirl doesn’t even know. When he cast his spell on the mirror, it began working, but then only for three days. Then it slept for thirty moons, only to awaken for another three days. It has continued this pattern ever since.”

“This was commissioned for Starswirl and yet it is kept here?”

“He let me keep this one as part of the payment for the service. He has more of them, but disappointingly, he has been unable to get any of the others to work.”

“This reflective surface is made from your crystals, I presume?”

“Correct. The finest we’ve ever been able to produce.”

“Produce? You mean your crystals aren’t mined?”

“Some are, for different magical properties we can’t synthesize, or simply for the benefit of those who prefer natural stones. But the structures in the kingdom? Those crystals are grown magically.”

“Does the world this leads to have any glowing sticks that go vhoosh vhoosh? Or...have strange two legged creatures that lay under giant shields watching seeds fall on them?” She asked.

Sombra looked between Derpy’s eyes to the mirrors and back, “Not that I am aware, and yet, those places sound unlike anything I’ve seen beyond the mirror. However, the creatures that dwell there do indeed have only two legs. Not only that, but it somehow alters you to resemble them.”

“You’re telling me that by stepping through there, you become two legged?” The Doctor inquired.

“Even attire changes to more accurately match what the inhabitants wear, almost like a disguise. Such transformations were unexpected, and still not explained.”

“Perhaps that explains a few things,” the Doctor thought, wondering about how he had regenerated as a pony instead of a Timelord.

Sombra noted Derpy’s almost intimate fascination with the mirror. “Derpy, it sounds as if you have seen other worlds yourself, but how? And what exactly is your talent?”

“I don’t know...I just know I have seen oval shapes, almost like holes floating in the air, and they were the same size and shape as this glass. And when I looked into them, I saw a different place, like nothing I ever saw before.”

“How wonderful! It seems as though you have a rare talent indeed. I can’t wait to hear more about these-Uh.”

“I’ve been calling them windows.”

“Would you please, spend the night at the castle, and tell me everything about these visions you have had?”

“I think that’s a fine idea,” the Doctor said. “And I’m very interested to witness this crystal fair of yours.”

“Excellent!” He clapped his forehooves together. “I will have chambers prepared for you where you can freshen up, and then you can tell me of your adventures while we dine!”

The Doctor and Derpy were taken to another part of the castle where their room awaited them.

“Please enjoy the room you two.” Sombra’s servants bowed, “we will send the seamstress for your fitting soon.” They left the two in a one bed suite in the castle. Derpy and the Doctor blushed furiously, looking away from each other. 

“I suppose it makes sense...they probably believe us to be a couple. Yes! This could work to our advantage!” The Doctor realized.

“Wait-What?!”

“Think about it, Derpy! King Sombra figured out within minutes of meeting us that we aren’t from this time. He might figure out in from a different dimension. Who knows what they would do with that information...then again, it might be better to tell the truth. You already told them what he figured out. He never seemed to want to take part of it for himself, plus he and this Starswirl are building portals that go to other worlds, like the one you saw.”

“Two actually.”

“Right. I’m not sure how ready I am to buy into the idea of the mirrors actually going to other worlds literally, or even dimensions, but, if they do, then the fabric of every dimension could be in jeopardy, and I could be just the Uh-stallion to let them know it!”

“ I don’t get it, Doctor. How is traveling through dimensions any different than traveling to new worlds?”

“Ah, good question!” The Doctor looked around for something to help. They had a small tray of fresh fruit with two plates. He went over to the table, grabbing the two plates, “imagine this plate is Your world, and the one on the table is Rah’ska Quri! This apple is the Tardis. With worlds, the Tardis goes through space like so.” He moved the apple to the plate on the table. Now, with dimensions,”. He grabbed a napkin, covering the plate on the table, “like my world and your, there barriers between keeping them apart, since each dimension is similar to the others...at least in theory. There’s just minor differences...in theory. Anyway, any time someone goes through that barrier, it makes a rip in the barrier.” The Doctor ripped a piece from the napkin, “and too many rips, and-“. He tore the napkin to shreds.

“But, why is that a bad thing? Then the dimensions would be together!”

“That’s the problem. It’s not just those two, every dimension seeps through these cracks, and no reality can take that much at once. It could essentially make multiple realities cease to exist!”

“I don’t think I understand...if you shatter glass in a window, it just makes a hole in that window. It doesn’t put a hole in every window!”

The Doctor was quiet for a bit. “The space between dimensions isn’t like a window. There’s a void between them.”

“What’s a void?”

“It’s an area that has no life, no planets...essentially, it has... nothing.” The moment the words came out of his mouth, the Doctor suddenly looked like he had been slapped.

“Doctor? What’s--”

“Hello there.” A mare came in, racks of clothes, “I just need to fit you two for your dinner with his majesty.”

“Oh, um...is that really necessary? My friend and I-”

“Of course it’s necessary. You’re going to dine with the king! You must look refined. Not...eck, ordinary. Now. Let’s see…”

Derpy stood as still as she could as the pony measured her all around, and looked through the many different clothes on the rack, “You are very lucky, you know. Just about any color can go with your gray coat. Yellow manes however...that’s a touch more difficult...hmmm.” The mare took out a blue ball gown, “Try this one. Now for you, young stallion!” she almost sang as Derpy hurried into the restroom. After a lot of difficulty, Derpy saw herself in the mirror, and gasped. The dress was Tardis blue. Dark blue lace topped ruffles edging along the sides. Dark blue ribbons adorned the bottom of the hoop skirt, with blue beading curving from bow to bow. Underneath was a matching petticoat with blue and dark blue diamond print. The sleeves and collar supported matching blue bows. Derpy couldn’t believe it. She felt like she had never looked so pretty. Coming out, she noticed the doctor, still thinking, a brown overcoat around him now, with his same green neck tied collar on his neck. “It’s all I could manage on him...he seems a bit out of it tonight, sweety. If he’s not feeling up to this-”

“No!” the doctor said, finally, coming out of his stupor, “No, I’m fine...just...this amazing kingdom is a lot to take in.”

“Oh, I see...One more thing. Young mare, come here, please.” Derpy moved forward only to have a small blue top hat put on her head, “Perfect. You look adorable, sweetie. Hopefully, your coltfriend isn’t so enamored with the scenery that he doesn’t notice!” she added the last part loudly.

“What?” Doctor said, looking over. Derpy blushed a bit, “Oh, Derpy! You...you look amazing!” 

Derpy felt her face redden again. Her heart raced. She managed a smile, fidgeting with her hooves, “You, uh….you don’t look half bad yourself, Doc!” She giggled.

“Huh?” The Doctor looked down, finally aware of the wardrobe change, “Oh, look at that. Didn’t even notice.” He laughed, but Derpy noticed his eyes were still worried about something.

“You both look quite fetching, yes. Now, I You will follow me, I will take you to his Majesty.”

“My goodness, she reminds me of Rarity!” Derpy whispered as they walked, before turning to the Doctor, “are you okay?”

“What? Me? I’m fine. Never better!”

“If there’s something that’s troubling you, you can tell me. I don’t know if I can help, but I’ll listen.” She smiled.

The Doctor’s eyes met her steady one, biting his lip. What could he say? He might be on to the angel’s meaning, but she didn’t recall that conversation, and he was thankful for that. He only had a theory, but if they believed her to rip those holes that she sees...that might entice them to come after her. He realized he had gone quiet again, Derpy tilting her head at him, concern plastered all over her face. “Sorry, I just...I think I have an idea what’s going on, but it’s just a theory at this point, and I’m not sure how to test it.”

“You mean, about the rip that brought you and the angels?” She whispered, “or why the angels were after us?”

“Both of those.” The Doctor nodded.

“That’s good, right? I mean, if you know what it is, you can fix it.”

“That’s what worries me. And if the angels are afraid of something, then it’s something we should all be afraid of. Whatever it is, I’m not sure how to fix it. But, I’ll find a way, so don’t worry.”

“Okay...Doctor, did you decide whether or not to tell the truth?” Derpy murmured as quietly as she could.

“I’m still not sure. Just follow my lead. If I feel like he’s trustworthy, we will go to the truth.”

The seamstress turned to face them, “My goodness, you two. Please stop all the murmuring. It will look completely disrespectful to His Majesty. Now, you are about to enter the dining area. I can only hope that the two of you have some semblance of table manners. Do not speak unless spoken to, always address his Highness with the utmost respect, bow any time he stands, and for heaven's sake, do not chew with your mouth open!”

She breathed, turning to the doors closest to them, Derpy and the Doctor barely holding in laughter from her serious nature. She let the two in, “Your Majesty, your guests have arrived.”

“Splendid!” Sombra turned, “Come in, come in. I wasn’t sure what ponies like most in the future, so we are preparing a buffet. A tray of hors d’oeuvres were brought out by a servant and placed on a circular table with three chairs. Please do tell me all about your adventures and these windows which you keep seeing!”

“Wow! Thank you!” Derpy graciously bowed, “your, Uh, Sombraship.” 

“You're quite welcome. Now, How long have you traveled together?” Sombra asked.

“Not very long.” The Doctor responded simply.

“It feels longer though since, you know, traveling through time.” Derpy added.

“How did you meet?”

“Uh-Well-“ The Doctor began.

“The Doctor met me when he traveled to my town for the first time. He saw that I had a hard day, and decided to take me with him.” Derpy beamed at Sombra. The Doctor was impressed by her wording. 

“Ah, so you two aren’t from the same time then. When did you start to see the windows?”

“When we traveled to this ancient temple. There was a window at the end of the hallway with creatures I have never seen before! When I looked away from it, it disappeared.”

“And the Doctor Noticed this as well?”

“No...we were separated at the time.” The Doctor added in, a bit sadly.

“I see.” Sombra looked between the two, noting their faces. “Was the temple built to house this… window?”

“No, I don’t think it belonged there. And the temple was very very old and looked like it hadn’t been used for countless moons.”

“Was that the only time you’ve seen a window?”

“No, I saw one before we ended up here.”

“Was this one in a temple as well, or some other place of spiritual importance?”

“It was in a library.”

“Did the Doctor see that one?”

“No.” The Doctor answered, a little frustratedly, “I was trying to figure something out, and I missed it, but I will not miss the next one.”

Sombra smirked, “Was it the same thing?”

“Well the windows were the same size and shape, but what was inside was very different. Like the first one was dark and… artificial. The second was this gorgeous forest with giant trees and glowing seeds floating down from above.”

“Interesting. Two different worlds and only you saw them...I can see this mystery baffles the Doctor even more than it baffles me.” He laughed as the Doctor huffed a bit. “Well, Doctor, I think you deserve some time at center stage as well. It seems like you’ve been travelling in time longer than Derpy. Please, entertain me with a tale.”

The Doctor thought back on all of the amazing adventures he had, and finally picked a couple that were light on terror, sadness, or pain. Derpy was just as amazed as the King now, having heard very little so far. The Doctor changed a few of the details to make it less confusing for the Ponies to grasp. Derpy noted how the Doctor’s face seemed to light up like that of a child as he talked of the wondrous places and peoples he had seen. Sombra applauded every time the Doctor finished a story. And then both the Doctor and Derpy shared in telling him about their visit to the racoon world. As they finished, servants began bringing out the buffet. “Well, the food has arrived. And your seats are right over there.” He pointed to a table with a lit candle on it.

“There’s only two chairs?” Derpy asked.

“Yes. You must forgive me, but there is still so much preparation to do before the fair tomorrow. I’m glad to spend time with my visitors, but with everything else there is, I just can’t take too much time away from those preparations. You understand, right!” He backed up to the door, grabbing a snack from the buffet table. “You two have a wonderful dinner!” He nodded, shutting the door. Turning around, Sombra saw the seamstress. He grinned, “Hello, Topstitch, my favorite seamstress! Why are you still here?”

“With all due respect, your Eminence...don’t you think you’re getting ahead of yourself?”

“W-what? I have noooo idea what you are insinuating….”

“Whatever you say, Your Highness.”

“Must you think of every title in existence to call me instead of calling me Sombra like I’ve asked?”

“Oh yes, my Lord. It would be disrespectful to call you only by your name.”

“Topstitch, we’ve been through this….” Sombra sighed as they rounded the corner. “But non the matter. It’s on to step two!”

Back in the dining room, Derpy and the Doctor had filled their plates and returned to the table. Derpy’s plate held mostly muffins with some fresh fruit and oats. The Doctor had more variety. It seemed he took one of everything. They went to the table with the candle and then sat in awkward silence. After a few minutes of it, Derpy’s stomach growled. She took a muffin, eating a bite. “Wow!” Derpy gasped, “I’ve never tasted a muffin like this. They used some of the sweetest berries ever!”

“Oh?” The Doctor responded, taken out of whatever thoughts he was having before. His stomach growled as well, the smells of the food wafting to his nose.

“Come on, Doctor! You need to eat something!”

He began sampling everything he had on his plate. This was truly a meal fit for a king, for he had seldom experienced such a great range of culinary delights. When he sampled the buttered crystal corn, his eyes looked like they might pop out of his head. “This… is corn?! It’s unbelievable!”

“Found something you like, Doctor?”

“Like?! It’s heavenly!” He went back, getting an entire plate full of crystal corn.

Derpy giggled, finishing her muffin. The two got to chatting again about some of The Doctor’s journeys through time and space. The Doctor wove around the particularly sad moments, recalling some of the close calls, and hilarious moments. “And if course he’s like, ‘Captain Jack Harkness’ , flirting as usual, and when I tell him to stop, he says, ‘I’m just saying hello!’ Acting like I can’t read between the lines.’ The two laughed for a while, “but I’ve been talking a lot about myself. Tell me more about your life, Derpy.”

“There’s not really much to tell.”

“Oh come on.”

“I haven’t done anything as exciting as you. My stories are boring.”

“Any story starring you can’t be boring.”

Derpy blushed. “Okay, well, there was the time that I accidentally fell into Mrs. Cake’s shop and ended up covered in batter, or the time that I tripped and hit Mayor Mare’s filing cabinet...we had to clean up paperwork for days, or—”

“Derpy.” The Doctor interrupted, “what about a story you enjoy telling? One that makes you feel happy?”

Derpy thought long and hard. “Okay, I have two!”

“Alright, let’s hear them!”

“Once, when I was a filly, after my eyes went wonky, I entered the Ponycart racing, where you build a go kart and race around and there are trophies for the fastest, the most traditional, and the most original carts. I worked really hard on my cart. I was trying to be the fastest. I figured Rarity would have the most original. Of course, I didn’t realize that Rainbow Dash was just as fast with racing karts as she was with flying. My cart didn’t stand a chance. I finished fourth. I thought for sure that I wasn’t going to get anything that year, but then I was given a trophy! They said my cart was the most original thing they had ever seen! I was so proud that I had won. It was wonderful!”

“I’m sure you earned it. I would have loved to see this original kart! Now what about the other story?”

Derpy’s eyes seemed to shimmer with excitement, “I was part of the junior speedsters! Every year, we had a young flyers competition, and that year, I was finally ready to try. I lined up with all sorts of other ponies! Rainbow Dash was there, and and spitfire, who is the leader of the wonderbolt now was there. I didn’t know what to expect. I just wanted to try my best. The race started, and I flew with all my might! I went past Pony after pony. I even went past Rainbow Dash! Spitfire and I were neck and neck, and I past her the last second, and won first place!”

“Wow, you call that boring?” The Doctor laughed.

“I guess not. My parents were so proud, and a wonderbolt said that it was the most impressive flying he had seen from a filly my age! He gave me a wonderbolt in training pin, and said I had amazing potential. I was over the moon. I have always wanted to be a wonderbolt. I still have that pin too, to remember that day.”

“But Derpy. If you want to be a wonderbolt, why are you a mailmare?”

Derpy’s ears flattened to the side, “that was only one year. The best I got the next year was second, then third...and lower and lower until I didn’t place. It’s hard to fly fast when your eyes can’t decide which direction to look….”

“Derpy, I’m so sorry.”

She gave a bit of a sad smile, “it’s okay. The wonderbolt who gave time the pin retired some time ago, but he gave me a promise that they would always have me as an honorable member. My parents asked him to come see me after they noticed my clumsiness and slower flying because my eyes were messing up. I couldn’t help it. It wasn’t my fault that whatever happened happened. He was my hero because he saw me as an amazing pony even with my eyes.”

The Doctor sat silent for a bit before reaching over to give Derpy a long hug. Derpy hugged him back. “I want you to know that you are fantastic. You are such an amazing pony. Your eyes don’t stop that fact. They are part of it! And your clumsy nature is part of it to, because they are part of who you are!”

Derpy smiled, tears falling from her face, “Thanks, Doctor!” She wiped them with her hoof after he let go, “I did just think of one more story in my life that makes me happy!”

“Wonderful! What’s it about?”

“It’s about this time when I was doing my job, and had to go find this stallion, and the next day, I had messed up my job really bad, and I felt like I would never be good at anything...but then this stallion shows up, and brings me along on his ship to see the most wonderful things.” She blushed, “You are my favorite story so far….”

Suddenly, the Doctor was aware of a pair of ponies waiting by the door. “If our two guests are finished with their meal, entertainment will be on the veranda.” 

Derpy and The Doctor were lead up to the veranda of the castle. The moon shone bright in the sky. Derpy looked up, “That’s weird…” she murmured.

“Hmmm?” The Doctor asked.

“The mare in the moon isn’t there.”

The Doctor looked up, noting that the pony like image on the moon wasn’t yet on there. He started to wonder if there was some sort of meteor shower after this point when music started up. The two ponies who lead them up to the veranda were playing a slow song. The Doctor decided to put the moon mystery on hold for the moment. “Care for a dance?”

Derpy bit her lip. “No...I shouldn’t.”

“What’s wrong? Do you not know how?”

“Doctor, I fall into things by walking in a straight line! Dancing would just end up hurting another pony. I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

The Doctor showed his warmest smile, and Derpy melted a bit, as the Doctor took her hooves, “well, I’ve never danced as a pony before, so we both can just do our best.” He winked, whisking her around before she could refuse again. It was a simple waltz, and he calmly spoke the steps as they twirled, never complaining when she made a mistake and stepped on his hooves. Sombra checked in, giving the musicians an appreciative nod before going back to his duties. They danced under the moon for song after song, Derpy becoming more confident and stepping on his hooves less. As an aurora shone above the two, Derpy hugged the Doctor. Her wings began to flutter of their own accord, carrying the Doctor with him., The two hovered just above the floor for a few moments as they became lost in the music, close together. After what seemed like both an eternity of dancing, they rested on a bench set up for two, looking at the aurora.

“This city sure is romantic.” Derpy admitted, feeling warm fluttering in her heart.

“It does feel like someone went through a lot of trouble to set this up.” The Doctor added a bit suspiciously. “But it’s not for underhanded, or rather underhoofed reasons.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been able to look at the night sky for so long! Usually I’m asleep by now.”

“Yes, I noticed that Ponyville's inhabitants were not at all nocturnal...wait a moment-“

“What’s wrong?” Derpy asked.

“Missing stars.”

“What?”

“I’m sure of it. There are missing stars.”

Derpy looked up, trying to see what he did, “how can you tell?”

“There was more when I came to Equestria.”

“But, Doctor. This is a thousand moons ago. Stars can come and go. Maybe the missing ones just aren’t around yet.”

“Hmmm, I suppose that’s possible….”. The Doctor nodded, and eyes still focused on the sky.

Derpy yawned, “I’m so tired.” 

“Well then, let’s get you back to bed.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll take the couch.” He shrugged.


	25. Chapter 25: The Crystal Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unadulterated, adorableness!

The next day, the two woke up with the sounds of chattering outside. Ponies were everywhere. Many of them now had coats that looked as if it they were made of crystals. Derpy gasped, trotting over to where the Doctor had slept, but he was no longer on the couch. Derpy finally found him eating corn in the dining area “good morning Doctor!”

“Goo-or-ing, Er-y.” He managed, and Derpy giggled.

“Good Morning, my little ponies. I’m elated that of all times to come to see us, you have a chance to see the crystal fair!” He grinned. “Eat heartily, because you have a full day ahead.” He winked, walking past.

The Doctor swallowed his mouthful before speaking, “He seems like he’s...up to something.”

“I think he’s just excited to share this celebration with other ponies.” Derpy smiled, making her own plate. She even tried the corn with the Doctor since he liked it so much. She sat near him, smiling when she noticed a muffin on his. 

“You said that it was sweeter, so I was curious.” He smiled, trying a bite, “ohhh, I mean, it’s not crystal corn, but it is very sweet!”

Derpy shook her head with a smile, “I don’t mind that you like the corn better.” She shrugged, “Everypony has different tastes.” She tried the corn, “I will say the corn is pretty tasty good, maybe the second-best food.”

They laughed, unaware of King Sombra watching for a moment, before going off, “Stage two went splendidly, it seems. Everything is ready for a romantic day.”

“Your grace. Do our visitors need clothes for the fair?” Topstitch asked.

“Nah, we want our guests comfortable as they enjoy their day.”

“You really can’t help yourself, can you, sire?”

“The feelings are already there...I’m just...fanning the flame a little.” He mused.

“A little...right…”

“If they could just see that they have feelings for each other, they would be as happy as my special Somepony and I. Speaking of which, I should start on my way to welcome her and her sister soon.” He nodded, walking off to meet, “Today marks a momentous occasion, Topstitch! After today, the Crystal Kingdom will never be the same!” He Announced, checking a small box before going off.

The Doctor and Derpy finished their food, ready for the day ahead. “We should probably take a minute to see if the storm has died down!” The Doctor mentioned.

“Yeah. But we can still enjoy the fair along the way!” 

“Oh, definitely. It would be rude to leave without saying goodbye to King Sombra as well.”

They nodded to each other, opening the doors to the bustling kingdom. Already, the atmosphere around them was different from yesterday. Ponies all around seemed to be in high spirits, and the coats on many of the ponies had a crystal-like sheen. Amazed by the sudden change, the two explored the fair, walking slowly towards the edge as they did. 

“Ah! You two must be visitors to our kingdom!” The pony leaned out of his stall a bit, “I have just the hats for the two of you.” He rummaged through boxes briefly before coming up with two heart hats made of straw with flowers around them. He then turned the two to look at each other. The Doctor was the first to sputter out in hysterics with Derpy close behind. “On the house.” He winked, shooing the two off as they continued their laughing fit. 

“Flugelhorns for sale! Anypony want a flugelhorn?”

A couple of fillies who had recently bought one were trumpeting on the horns loudly. Derpy stopped for a second to watch them try. Some fillies were better than the others. Derpy’s attention was grabbed by a tiny pink crystal foal who trotted over to make an attempt. Her yellow, dark pink and purple hair obscured her eye for a moment. Frustrated, the tiny baby shook her head, the hair falling back off her face. She tried again, only to have the same hair fall into her face. Tears filled her eyes as she cried, and she flapped her wings wildly. ‘Wait… wings?’ Confusion crossed Derpy’s face. The mother of the young foal rushed in a Pegasus as well and pulled the baby away from the stall. “You can’t just go wherever your heart wants, you silly filly.”

“Excuse me.” Derpy called, stopping the mother, “I didn’t think there were any other Pegasi here!”

“Oh, well, not usually. I’m from Cloudsdale, but I’ve spent a good portion of my days in Canterlot. I was the first scout to come on behalf of the princesses a few years back. I met a crystal stallion, he stole my heart, and the rest is history.” She sighed happily, “now I have my first, and my goodness she’s a little hoof full!”

“She’s super cute!”

“Thank you, sweetie. I’m glad to see other ponies from my side of Equestria finally being comfortable enough to visit. My name is Melody.”

“Yes well, it’s a beautiful place! But we still have so much to see, so please excuse us!” The Doctor’s pushed Derpy from the Pegasus.

“Doctor, that was rude.”

“I’m sorry, Derpy. I didn’t want her asking questions about where we came from without an answer.”

“What are you worried about? Sombra was OK with it.”

“The King seems very progressive and open-minded, but there’s no telling how the citizens would react if they knew. I don’t want to risk causing any hysteria on what is clearly an important day for this nation, and potentially getting burned at the stake is not on my to-do-list.”

“Getting burned… at… the…”

“Nevermind. If you don’t know what that is, it’s a good thing. But I also don’t know much about this world, so I don’t want to risk either of us saying the wrong thing and causing a major time shift. I haven’t seen anything that is in the realm of fixed points, but that may be ignorance on my part.”

“Ignorance? You’re the smartest pony I’ve ever met.”

“Except that I’m not. I’m a stranger. I know nothing of the history of this universe. I don’t want to risk changing pony history before I know more. I’d go back to that library right now and see what we can find out, but that’s not an option now; the TARDIS is probably buried under a 20-foot snowdrift.”

“Doctor, I think you’re overthinking this.”

“Even you don’t know anything about this place, and that scares me. A lot.”

“Why?”

“Because if knowledge of the Crystal Kingdom in the future isn’t common, even though it neighbors Equestria, then the most logical conclusion is that in your time, it no longer exists.”

“If it no longer exists, then maybe we can help.”

“Unless the reason it no longer exists is because of something we did.”

“We did? What? I don’t understand. We didn’t do anything.”

“Not yet. But maybe we will.”

“How can something have changed if we didn’t do it?”

“Time isn’t a straight line. If it were a piece of yarn, it’s more like a knotted ball of--”

“Timey... wimey?” Derpy tried.

“Exactly!”

“Still, you could’ve just made something up. Just say we’re from Ponyville.”

“Does Ponyville even exist yet?”

“I… don’t know?”

“And that proves my point. We don’t know enough to go meddling around however we wish. Sombra’s knowledge of us alone may have already been enough. I would never have volunteered such information, but he’s so clever that he figured it out himself. Regardless, we need to be extremely cautious. Avoid small-talk except where absolutely necessary.”

“That makes sense, I guess….”. Derpy agreed. The two stayed quiet for a bit, unsure what to say next.

They found their way to a tiny petting zoo full of baby sheep. “Hello there.” A smiling crystal pony waved, please, you are welcome to come in and pet the ewes!” 

Derpy zoomed into the pen without thinking and was tackled by cottony fluff within seconds. The Doctor nearly fell to the ground with laughter as she attempted to scramble away. “Doctor, I’m under attack!” She cried, and then her cry changed to laughter as the sheep tickled her with their nuzzling.

“Who is the attraction at this zoo, the ponies or the sheep?” the Doctor asked.

“Both I think,” the zookeeper replied with a chuckle.

Derpy eventually crawled back to the gate nearly dragging a ewe who was playfully nibbling on her tail. The Doctor had tears in his eyes and was pressing his lips together trying not to laugh. Derpy grabbed one of the ewes and held it out up to the Doctor. “You should pet one too!”

The Doctor gently pet the sheep, his warm smile spreading on his face. It was amazing how easily he found himself partaking in such simple pleasantries here. After his long years which had become increasingly more serious and intense, it was a refreshing change that he welcomed. He felt young again, almost like a schoolboy. And being in this alternate dimension where things were so radically different, it was like he was seeing the universe anew, for the very first time. Derpy put the ewe back down, the two of them thanked the zookeeper, and they moved on.

“Come try some crystal berries!” A vendor called. “You two there!”

The Doctor and Derpy turned their heads and noticed the vendor had picked them right out of the crowd. “You look like a couple of ponies who would love some berries! Here you go. A cup to share. It’s on the house.” The pony winked at Derpy. The pair shared the delicious berries as they made their way towards an event that was rapidly filling up. They trotted toward the top row of the stands when an armored pony stopped them.

“Halt! You are not crystal ponies, correct?”

“Cor...rect...”The Doctor answered hesitantly.

“Special seats have been reserved for visitors from Equestria. Please, follow me.” The armored pony led them back down to the front row. A pair of seats said, “Reserved” and each had their name on it. The view from there was amazing. The entire stadium was filled.

A brass band began playing a royal fanfare and the commotion in the stadium quickly died down. All present stood up and looked to the left in the direction of a balcony with some empty red velvet seats. King Sombra emerged through some curtains behind the seats and was met with a loud roar from the crowd as he stepped up to the railing and waved. The cheers quieted down as he began speaking. “Greetings to you all, my mares and stallions, and welcome to the most prestigious contest of the Crystal Fair. Before we begin, however, as most of you probably have heard by now, we have some very special guests in attendance today!”

The trumpets played a second time and three other ponies appeared.

“Some of you already know Starswirl the Bearded, the greatest wizard of our age, who has been working with us for some time. But it is my honor now to introduce to you the leaders of our southern neighbor, the nation of Equestria. Stallions and Mares, please give a warm Crystal Kingdom welcome to the Sisters of Day and Night, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna!” The crowd cheered once again just as loudly as the three stepped forward and greeted them. The two waved their hooves, happily standing at attention.

Derpy looked between the blue pony with a flowing starlit mane to the white pony with sparkling pink, orange, and light blue hair. Surprise covered her face, followed by confusion when she saw the white Alicorns cutie mark. “Doctor. That’s. It can’t be...but her cutie mark!”

“What is it, Derpy?!”

“The White alicorn! Her cutie mark is the same as Celestia’s, but that’s impossible. Her mane is different colors!”

“Odd, certainly, but not impossible. Trust me, there are probably several ways to change mane colors.”

Murmuring swept through the fair as more and more ponies noticed the pair. They turned around, holding their heads high.

“Thank you for having us and being such a gracious host, King Sombra!” the blue alicorn shouted. “And thank you to you all, Ponies in attendance, for the gratifying ovation!” Her voice sounded monstrous and it shook the Doctor and Derpy to the core, but to their surprise, no other pony seemed even slightly frightened by it.

As Princess Luna continued to speak, the Doctor whispered, “Derpy, if that’s your Celestia, who is that one?”

“I...I don’t know.” Derpy admitted.

Luna continued, “We are overjoyed to have this opportunity to conduct business here at this most important festival. May this be a truly joyous day!” The crystal ponies cheered.

“I agree with my sister!” Celestia screamed with a nod. “We are happy to revel in the merriment that is the Crystal Fair, and could think of no better time to take this important step in our journey!” The words were met with more encouragement from the attendees. “But let’s not keep your Ponies waiting any longer, Sombra, for I know how anxiously they are waiting to see a contest of strength, skill, and courage!”

“As you wish, Princess Celestia,” Sombra said with a nod. Sombra clapped his forehooves together and the trumpeters began playing a song introduction while a pair of soldiers brought out the Kingdom’s flag. As they hoisted it on a pole at one end of the royal balcony, the song built up to the first verse of the Crystal Kingdom’s national anthem. The spectators didn’t hesitate to start singing the words that they had known their entire lives.

Sweet crystal kingdom  
We love your colored glow  
And in our hearts our love we share  
No Matter where we go  
Oh, sweet Crystal Kingdom  
Small, but mighty, and true  
Our crystal heart reminds us all  
To let happiness shine through  
All our gems and all our love  
We share them every day  
And with this song, we raise our voice  
To praise you in every way.

Derpy and the Doctor notice the colorful flag that everypony looked to as it reached the top of the pole. They were amazed by the fabric that it was made of. It looked purple but seemed to shimmer a multitude of colors as it waved.

“Now, my Crystal Ponies, we have a slightly longer opening ceremony for the tournament this year. Please remain standing for the Anthem of Equestria!”

The sisters seemed a bit surprised that Sombra had gone through this much effort, as two more soldiers, these from Equestria’s own Royal Canterlot Guard, carried their own flag to a pole at the opposite end of the balcony. Other members of the Guard entered the arena and sang, while Sombra’s own trumpeters provided the accompaniment.

Equestria, the land I love  
A land of harmony  
Our flag does wave from high above  
For ponykind to see  
Equestria, a land of friends  
Where ponykind do roam  
They say true friendship never ends  
Equestria, my home

The crowd cheered once again at the end of the flag-raising ceremonies. Sombra spoke once more. “Let the tournament begin!”

Competitors trotted out, clad in heavy armor, circling the arena to the approval of the stadium. 

“Is this what I think it is?” the Doctor asked, thinking on his own experiences in Earth’s history.

The first two competitors were announced and they took up lances, lining up at opposite ends of the stadium, facing each other. 

“Derpy…” The Doctor murmured, “Is jousting something that’s common in pony culture?”

“Not any longer, but I’ve heard it was popular in the past. Soldiers practiced this for war, so I guess it made sense to use that practice to give Ponies something fun to watch.”

“Is it safe?”

“Surprisingly. The sticks are tipped with something soft to make certain nopony is hurt. The goal is simply to knock the other pony out of the ring. See all of the hay? It’s cushioning for when they land.”

The sound of a flugelhorn instructed the two challengers to charge at one another.

“Nonviolent jousting so early in your history. You Ponies are all so magnificent!”

Derpy looked at him with the side grinning, “Well, it was still a bit dangerous sometimes. That’s why it’s not really done anymore except by professional ponies. Still.” She watched a pony fly backward into the hay, “it is exciting to watch.”

The Doctor agreed. “Every time I hear more about this society, the more impressed I am. I mean, you still have your faults, but to go through this much just to be certain nopony gets hurt is amazing!”

“Doctor! You said nopony!”

“I did?”

“Yes! You sound like a true Equestrian!” The Doctor felt a moment of pride flow over him, grinning from ear to ear as the contest continued. Eventually, all but two had been eliminated from the ladder and they came out for one final joust.

Derpy raised her hoof to elbow the Doctor, and it was only at that moment, after feeling the release of pressure, that he realized he’d been holding her hoof throughout the tournament. Derpy pointed towards the royal seating. Sombra and Luna were exchanging romantic looks at one another and there was a brief moment of hooves making contact. The Doctor and Derpy looked at one another and quietly giggled like children trying to keep a juicy secret, and the tournament drew to a close as the champion of the joust was given his ceremonial moment in the spotlight.

As the arena began to empty, the royals appeared to be returning to the castle. The rest of the crowd poured out of the stands and into the center of the arena, before making its way out the main gate that led back to the rest of the fair. “Step right up and try your luck!” The attention of the two time travelers was taken the moment they had exited the arena gates. There were several small games set up: horseshoes, pick a duckling, oat bag throw; the one that the two time travelers had been distracted by was run by a boisterous pony, “You! Yes you, right there? Would you like to try one of the games?” Several ponies were already playing. A few won, receiving a plush pony as their prize, but one pony scoffed at theirs.

“I will not take this one. It looks weird! The face is crooked, the mouth isn’t straight, the nose looks cockeyed. No one would want this toy.”

“My apologies. Let me get you another.” 

The pony switched plushes, taking a pony that matched the others. Derpy took a closer look at the plush the pony left behind. It was a shiny blue earth pony with two purple button eyes. One button was a bit lower than the other. The crooked nose and scrunched up mouth made Derpy think it was concentrating. “Poor little plush. I think it’s beautiful!”

The Doctor looked from Derpy’s forlorn face to the plush, determination set in his eyes. “Pardon me, sir. How much for a try?”

“Oh, for our new visitors, you can have one round on the house.” The Crystal pony instructed, “you have three balls to try and knock down the bottles.”

The Doctor tried with the first after his slight amazement that even balls stayed in pony hooves, throwing far to wide. The second, though closer, didn’t hit the mark. The Doctor breathed throwing the third. It hit. He noticed at the same moment, the stall pony bumped the table, and the bottles knocked down. “Doctor, you did it!” Derpy celebrated, squeezing the Doctor tight.

“Yup, choose your prize!”

“I’d like that plush please?”

“Are you sure?” the game attendant asked. “That one is not quite made right.”

Doctor nodded, “She looks perfect to me!” His eyes drifted to Derpy.

He gave Derpy the plush, and she squeezed in happiness, “I’m going to call her Crystal Hooves! Thank you so much, Doctor!”

“You’re welcome, Derpy!”

Finally, about halfway through the day, they got to the edge of the city, “I must say I’m impressed. It seems to me like the storm is a bit worse.” The Doctor murmured.

“Well, King Sombra did say the Crystal fair happens during the most inclement weather to raise pony’s spirits.”

“True, but now I’m thinking we will be here a touch longer than usual.”

“That’s alright, Doctor. It is nice to have a good time, so long as we don’t forget about Velmenni when we get back.”

“Agreed, though we still need to figure out what’s happened in your past.”

“Doctor, you Pinkie promised.”

The Doctor bit his lip. “Alright, get the snowglobe and back to find out more about that day. Fair enough?”

“More than fair!” Derpy agreed as they walked back.

“Pardon me.” The corn seller now had a crystal coat, “I would like to apologize for my rudeness yesterday.”

“Oh, it was nothing.”

“Nonsense. I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly. Please, take a crystal corn cob as a token of my apology.”

“Wow. Thank you. Every pony here is so nice!” Derpy grinned, noting the Doctor’s pleading eye, gave the corn to him.

“Well, it’s hard not to be on such a joyous day. Make sure to take a look at the crystal heart on your way back! It fills your heart with so much joy you feel like you will burst!”

“Thank you, sir. We will do so!” The Doctor nodded after finishing off the corn, licking his lips.

They trotted back towards the castle, hoof in hoof. The entire kingdom seemed to be glowing with good feelings. The closer they came to the castle, the warmer they felt from all of the warm feeling around them, and the closer they went to each other. By the time they reached the courtyard, they had their forelegs around each other’s necks.


	26. Chapter 26: The Hearts of the Kingdom

The crystal heart was more brilliant than they could have imagined. The polishers had given it a beautiful sparkle. Just looking at it filled a pony’s heart with happiness. It was enough that the two time travelers didn’t realize they were in the presence of the Equestrian royalty until the two alicorn sisters were seen to be standing nearby, accompanied by Starswirl. All three of them appeared to have a sense of accomplishment visible on their faces. 

The ponies were beside themselves with excitement and the fair’s good spirits seemed to be bursting at the seams. Sombra came up beside Derpy and the Doctor. “Isn’t she lovely?! Like a lovely moonlit night!”

“....I’m guessing she’s your special Somepony?” Derpy asked, noticing more hearts flying around him.

“Yes. My dear sweet Luna! Tonight, I will ask for her hoof in marriage. Isn’t it amazing, Doctor! One moment you’re sitting, thinking that everything will always be the same, and then a special pony trots into your life, and suddenly, you know your life has changed for the better, and you can’t imagine having another day without her.” Sombra gave Derpy a wink, causing her to look away, digging her hoof in the dirt to hide her reddening cheeks. 

The Doctor looked over from the suddenly shy Derpy to Sombra, who held his love-struck face. He thought back to when he first met Derpy, and their adventures so far. He thought about her stories of her past and chuckled a bit. “Yes, Sombra, it is amazing. I wish you all the luck in the world.”

Derpy thought her heart would explode from happiness. He knew what Sombra meant. Did that mean he liked her too?

“Thank you, Doctor!” Sombra nodded, following Luna, an air of triumph about him.

“King Sombra, with such a large crowd surrounding the heart now, might it be more beneficial to make the announcement while the energy is at its highest, instead of waiting for morning when we leave?” Luna asked.

“It would certainly bring more energy to the occasion,” Celestia said. 

“A great suggestion, Princess Luna, and I wholeheartedly agree,” Sombra said. He motioned to a nearby trumpeter to draw the attention of the crowd. Once the noise died down, Sombra spoke. “Attention, my Crystal Ponies, and all visitors beyond our borders. I have wonderful news to bring you this day. A short time ago, negotiations were completed, and I am pleased to announce, that the Alliance Treaty between Equestria and the Crystal Kingdom has been officially signed!”

The noise from the ponies was absolutely deafening. The crystal heart spun faster and the ground beneath it glowed a brilliant blue that snaked its way about until it looked as if every pony was standing on pure energy. A moment later, a sphere of light shot out of the heart, spreading in all directions, its radiance filling every pony with a feeling of pure joy. As the ponies were hit with the energy wave, their coats gained a marvelous sheen. The Doctor and Derpy were not immune to this effect. The Doctor was shocked by it the most, holding his foreleg in front of his face in amazement. He likened it to an ice sculpture, marveling at how impossible it seemed. “How is this possible? I can see completely through this. If I’m really transparent, I should be able to see veins, bones, muscle. Maybe I’m bending light around me somehow, like a cloaking shield, but what about the radiant--”

“Doctor, Doctor, don’t ask. Just smile,” Derpy said. 

The wonder of the Crystal Heart continued as it pulsed a beam of light upwards into the castle. Within moments, the energy had found its way to the spire at the top of the castle, which then projected a blast of brilliant color that expanded across the sky in all directions, before taking the form of the most amazing auroral display that anyone had ever seen.

The crowd continued their revelry and the cheers became slightly rhythmic. With every unified cry of happiness, the light in the crystal heart seemed to pulse in response.

The Doctor could only stare with his mouth hanging open. Without thinking, he wiped a happy tear away from his eye. Eventually, the excitement winded down and the pones resumed the normal festivities of the crystal fair.

The Princesses observed the crystal fair quietly but didn’t really participate in any of the activities. The Doctor noticed Derpy’s confusion deepen. “What is it?” He asked.

“Just, from what I’ve heard about Celestia, she’s not the type of pony to stand around during a celebration. She’s the type of pony to enjoy it!”

“Well, this is a thousand years ago...chances are she’s changed since-”. The Doctor stopped mid-thought, turning on his hooves to look straight at Derpy. “Wait. You said she’s...and you knew her. You said she changed her hair...as in...in your time….”

“Yes.”

“She’s over a thousand years old?”

“I guess now that you say it out loud...wow. I guess it didn’t hit me until now….”

“That’s alright. I only just realized myself. My thoughts were on.” He coughed, “other things.”

Derpy was still processing the information. ‘How old is princess Celestia?’ She thought, her mind recalling with the possibilities until it was suddenly distracted. Sombra was much further away now, giving some sort of signal. The blue princess noticed, laughing despite herself. Celestia, shot her sister a glare, and Luna immediately stopped laughing, eyes to the ground. Sombra huffed, whispering to a group of crystal ponies. A few minutes later those same ponies distracted Celestia with praise of her beautiful sun. They managed to separate and pull her away from Luna to show her something else in the kingdom. Celestia tried to call for Luna, but the Princess of the night suddenly acted like she couldn’t hear Celestia. She looked the other way to hide the smirk from her sister, ignoring Celestia’s call for help which was becoming hushed and more distant. As soon as Celestia was far away from her, Sombra approached, hoof up, “It appears that luck has finally granted us some much-needed time. May I escort the fair lady Luna?”

“You may.” Luna put her hoof in his, and they walked together, Sombra giving one more wink to the Doctor and Derpy as he left.

“Princess...Luna… this is driving me crazy! How come I’ve never heard of her?” Derpy asked.

“Maybe she became queen here, and lives here with Sombra,” Doctor suggested, “though you would still hear of her, and this kingdom. I don’t like the feel of this, Derpy...not one bit.”

“I hope it works out.” Derpy tried to ignore the same feeling the Doctor had. It was a feeling of impending disaster.

“What’s with the long faces?” Topstitch was out in a gorgeous outfit, accentuating her purple crystalline fur.

“Oh...um,” Derpy murmured.

“We were worried that his highness wouldn’t get to spend much time with his special someone-Somepony,” The Doctor corrected quickly, stepping in to give a reason, “after the day he showed us, he deserves a day to enjoy too!”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry. We’ve been planning this day for months! All the crystal ponies in the kingdom are making sure they have some time together!”

“That’s...that’s amazing!”

“Yes, well, he’s always one to bring ponies together; both in unity, and he has had a hoof in many a successful love during his reign.”

“You mean… he plays matchmaker?”

“Oh, yes, and he loves nothing more than to see ponies happy together. It’s a defining characteristic that has really set him apart from kings of the past. Sometimes he is referred to as the ‘Other’ Heart of the Kingdom.”

“That’s adorable!” Derpy said.

“We all love our king dearly, and we’re overjoyed that for once we have a chance to do for him what he has done for so many of us.”  
Derpy smiled. Maybe the feeling was wrong. Maybe Sombra and Luna could be happy together. With so many ponies pulling for them, Derpy had to believe there was a chance. They tried their best to bury the uneasiness within themselves and enjoy the rest of the fair. 

A flugelhorn sounded from the top of the castle, grabbing everypony’s attention. Sombra stepped out from a castle balcony overlooking the fair and bellowed, “Mares and Gentlecolts, the sun is setting on our great festival! Please, continue the fair and enjoy the splendor of the night, and as always, remember to spread the warmth in your hearts wherever you go!” He waved to his ponies and retreated back inside. Night fell swiftly, and Derpy and the Doctor looked around as the crystal structures glowed with a magical light of their own beneath the sea of stars. The two stayed out a bit longer before the Doctor noticed the look on Derpy’s face.

“What’s on your mind, Derpy?”

“It’s such a beautiful night! I don’t think I’ve ever seen the sky look so beautiful.” Her eyes sparkled in the ambient crystal light, “I want to be out longer, but-”

“You’re tired after a long day?” The Doctor finished.

Derpy nodded with a long yawn.

“That’s quite alright.” He smiled, holding out his hoof to her, “we can go in together.”

Derpy nodded, grinning from cheek to cheek as he lead her inside. They headed towards their room when they noticed Top Stitch peering through the entrance to the dining hall. She noticed the pair out of her peripheral vision, jumping for a second before sighing in relief and motioning for them to come closer. They snuck, noting her silence, looking in to the secret meeting. It was a small intimate candlelit dessert for two with Sombra and Luna eating happily in the dining hall in front of a balcony window. Hearts were materializing around both of them, slowly drifting towards the ceiling. The two were gazing into each other’s eyes and laughing. “My goodness, when you sent those ponies to coax my sister away-- the look on her face-- one would think you had ordered her ejected from the kingdom!”

“Well, when you acted like you didn’t even notice, I thought Her Blindingness was going to blow her top!”

“I know! I am going to get such an earful when we get back home.”

“It isn’t fair to you, Luna. You deserve to have a personal life. She acts so seriously.”

“She takes our roles very seriously. Could you imagine how her face would look if she found your letters to me?!”

“I imagine I wouldn’t notice. I’d be too distracted by the sun exploding.”

Luna snorted and then cleared her throat as if to excuse it. “So sorry.”

“No need to apologize. You must never be ashamed to laugh.”

“Your metaphor was accurate enough though. She would be furious.”

“And why? You are happier here than I have ever seen you on my brief trips to Canterlot.”

“Yes, well… your citizens have a far better appreciation of my work.” She smiled, “Thanks in no small part to you. I was elated to hear you suggest to them to enjoy the night!”

“Of course. Luna, your night is spectacular and you deserve as much recognition as she does. But appreciation of your work isn’t what I was referring to. I almost never see you smile in her presence. I’ve even seen her correct you on it when you do.”

“She’s just trying to keep me respectable in the eyes of our subjects.”

“There’s more to it than that and you know it. I’m nearly appalled that your own sister has never done such a thing so simple as to suggest that your kingdom take some time to see the night, even for just one day! She’s paying attention to you like a Princess, but not as a sister. Little miss sun butt needs to gets her horn out of where her cutie mark lies!”

Luna snorted, “Please, Sombra. That is my sister you are speaking of.”

“Forgive the rudeness. Allow me to alter my statement. She’s so busy keeping her nose to the sky, that she wouldn’t notice manure if she stepped in it.”

Luna spoke more seriously this time. “I know she can be difficult, but I love my sister.”

“Redacted,” Sombra said bluntly, sighing. “You have been neglected. I know that much. And it hurts very deeply to know that. And for how long?”

“I wish you could have seen her before. She was once… how shall I say it politely? Less than majestic? But we had to deal with something unexpected recently. There were two brothers who came to Equestria. One came in peace, but the other came to steal everypony's magic. Then, there was the troublesome chaos being who threatened the fabric of reality. We were able to defeat them both, but it seems like since then, Celestia has had more stress on herself, trying to remain calm and happy to our subjects. I get the feeling that she’s just constantly waiting vigilantly, wondering where the next threat will come from.”

“Would it hurt her to even spend an hour a day on something… fun? Maybe just give you someone to talk to about something other than royal tasks?”

“I’m able to vent my frustrations at night while everypony is asleep, and thankfully, I’ve had you to lean on. In that way, I guess being ignored by so many has come with a few advantages. But Celestia never gets a chance to let her feelings out. She can never relax. I feel like if she doesn’t soon, she may well explode.”

“I had high hopes that the crystal fair would have been able to do just that. It’s an incredible stress reliever for my subjects in the face of the relentless onslaught of storms. Love and unity, it’s how we survive the harshness of the frozen north without going insane! I thought for sure the fair could bring out a somewhat more… approachable side of Princess Celestia, but at the tournament, her mind was focused only on diplomacy. That was bad enough, but then, in the evening-- no, no pony basking in the energy of the crystal heart fails to come away without a feeling that their burdens have been lifted from them. If that wasn’t enough to wake her up to what she’s doing to herself-- to you, then whatever could?”

“I really don’t know, but can we please not press the issue any further? We don’t get to do this very often, we have to leave in the morning, and I don’t want our last few hours together to be haunted by unhappy thoughts.”

“Very well. I agree that we need to talk about something more pleasant….like you!”

Luna blushed deeply. “You always know how to charm your way into my heart.”

“You charmed your way into mine long ago.” Sombra blushed as well. He rose from his seat, made his way over to the window and pushed it open.

“Sombra, what are you--”

He put a hoof to his lips. “Shhh.” Then he motioned her over. Sombra grabbed a small crystal lantern from the edge of the balcony and waved it in the air a couple of times. Moments later, brilliant rockets soared into the air over the fair and exploded in a barrage of colorful sparks. All heads in the fair immediately turned their heads skyward, mesmerized by the unexpected display. 

“Sombra, what manner of magic is this?”

“Not magic, my starlight angel. Good old-fashioned chemistry. Something Starswirl helped me cook up. We call them fireworks.”

“You were even able to employ Starswirl’s help in making this evening? Without Celestia knowing?”

“Starswirl and I have assisted one another greatly. I’m not sure either knows who owes the other more at this point. So, do you like them?”

“They’re gorgeous!”

“Not as gorgeous as your night, but even that pales in comparison to your beauty and grace.”

Luna’s eyes were pulled away from the fireworks back to Sombra’s eyes as he continued.

“You illuminate the room when you enter just as brightly as your moon illuminates the snow. You, dear Princess, deserve so much more appreciation than you have been given. Here, we see the night for what it is! We see the majesty of your work; the stars, the moon, even the aurora that we are blessed with. The sun is nice, but the moon is beauty beyond compare. After all, ponies must look away from the sun, but may gaze at the moon as long as they wish!”

“Sombra...that is the sweetest thing anypony has ever said to me!”

The King smirked, feeling the box hidden in his cloak, “Luna, your moonlight makes my heart glow!” Sombra blushed, holding out the box and opening it. “Would you do me the honor of being the Queen of the Crystal Kingdom?”

The three buttoned their lips in hope, leaning in close.

“I would be delighted!” Luna said with eyes filled with happy tears.

The three jumped silently for joy as Luna jumped at Sombra and hugged him tightly. Top-Stitch quietly closed the door as the King and Princess embraced. Top-Stitch, Derpy, and the Doctor quietly scampered away from the door until they were out of earshot and then giggled and cried with delight.

“What a perfectly beautiful festival this has been,” the Doctor said. “I am so glad we were able to witness this.”

“I’m so glad you came,” Top-Stitch said. “Spending time with the two of you gave him such joy. As you can imagine, he was very nervous about tonight, but when you arrived, he was much more relaxed. I doubt he would have gotten a wink of rest before the fair if not for the audience you had with him yesterday.”

“I’m very happy we were able to help.”

They bade one another goodnight, exchanged hoof bumps all around, and made their way back to their beds, excited for the next day when they were sure that a date for a royal wedding would be officially-announced.


	27. Chapter 27: The Rifts

The next morning, Derpy bolted up in her bed. Her heart raced from an odd dream she had. She tried remembering it, grabbing a quill and parchment to write. 

“Odd creature’s fighting with strange weapons.” She scribbled, trying to grasp at the dream that was already trying to leave her memories, “giant ants! Stars went from the sky, by some creature...what else was there...Oh, right...the windows, and purple smoke.” The scribed more, “I feel like I’m forgetting so much of it, but one thing I do remember!” She wrote ‘terrifying’ in giant letters, and stared at the sheet, nodding. She realized by that point that the Doctor wasn’t around again. “Does that stallion ever sleep?!” She rolled the parchment with her nose and went into the corridors. Everything seemed so quiet after the crystal fair. She wondered if the snowstorm had finally let up. Looking out a window, she saw what was left of the fair being cleaned up; ponies were dismantling their stalls to store away until next year. Above, the forcefield was as strong as ever. As she looked at the snow hitting against it, flashbacks of the snowglobe incident went through her mind. She shook her head, wandering the castle. It seemed just as quiet as the city. Derpy felt her hair stand on end, tensing up for a moment. ‘Silent castles are creepy.’ She thought to herself. She was beginning to hate being by herself anymore. Too many things were happening to her when she was by herself. ‘I need to get a grip. It’s just the crystal castle. Everypony here is wonderful.’ Still, she felt uneasy for some reason, and she couldn’t seem to shake it off. “Doctor?” She called, he wasn’t in the dining hall and there was no corn left on the serving trays, so she figured he had eaten already. “I must have slept longer than I thought.”

“Miss Derpy!” 

Startled, Derpy jumped and fluttered halfway to the ceiling. 

Sombra flushed a bit, “I didn’t mean to scare you. The Doctor has been talking with Starswirl about the mirrors for quite some time. They asked me to check in on you. Or the Doctor did, anyway.”

“Th-thanks.” Derpy managed, slowly flying back to the ground, sighing in relief, “I was getting a bit nervous.” She admitted before realizing Somepony was missing, “Where’s Princess Luna?” She asked.

“Ah. She and her sister are… discussing some important news!” Sombra looked like he was about to fly himself if he had wings. Derpy giggled, causing Sombra to raise an eyebrow.

Derpy shook her head. “It’s nothing… let’s go see what those two are up to!”

Derpy and Sombra walked up to the two stallions mid-conversation, “How many mirrors are there in total?” The Doctor asked.

“At the moment, I have five other mirrors. Only two of them are working so far though, including the one that is here. The new one goes to a completely different dimension than the first. And the timing is--” Starswirl paused to address Sombra. “Your Majesty, with your permission, may I please bring the original mirror back with me to Canterlot? I need to compare the two. There are some interesting differences and they require much more study.”

“Of course you may, Starswirl.”

“How did you happen upon the idea for these dimensions?”

“Actually from the archives of the Crystal Kingdom. Long ago, an ancient power once reigned here, and it was the original ruler of this land. Something said to be not of this world, someplace called the True Dark. It was something-- sorry, I’m straying. It had a mirror that it could use-- well it’s all somewhat vague, but we know the mirror exists, or what’s left of it anyway. From a fragment of the original, I was able to reverse-engineer the process needed to make a new one. I thought I was building a portal that would allow us to travel through time, but when we used it, we ended up in a new world. It was only when I noticed similarities there to ponies I had known, that I realized it was more than a new world. It was a parallel dimension! Naturally, I wanted to see if I could recreate the phenomenon, and I did. Though the second dimension proved to be far more unique.”

“And you’re still working on four others? That’s six...six different dimensional gateways stored in one nation. Do you realize how dangerous that is?!”

“It’s not dangerous at all, my fine stallion.”

“In such close proximity, they could shatter your world!”

“Nonsense! These portals are only open at precise times. They are like gates that have always been around, just now they come in handy, portable easy to find gates.”

“So you don’t open them yourself?” The Doctor double-checked.

“Precisely! I would never try to tamper with them to make them open. That would cause a tear in the fabric of reality. We don’t need that again!” Starswirl said with a nervous laugh.

“Doctor!” Derpy said after noticing the conversation was at a standstill, the Doctor musing over thoughts that Derpy couldn’t understand.

He shook his head a moment, “Derpy!” He galloped over, hugging her, “good morning! Starswirl, this is the mare that we were speaking about!”

“Wait...what?” Derpy asked just before Starswirl came centimeters away from her nose.

“Yes, the mare who sees rifts without a mirror.” Derpy felt herself light in the air by magic, Starswirl looking her over.

“Do you MIND?!” Derpy growled, embarrassedly.

“Oh, no I don’t mind at all, thank you for asking.” Starswirl nodded, rounding her one more time, “She seems like every other Pegasus to me” he shrugged, “the eyes need fixing to be sure, but good wingspan. The cutie mark is unusual. Tell me, what exactly do seven bubbles of various sizes mean that contributes to the good of all ponies?!”

“What?!”

“What is your talent? I mean, I suppose it could be blowing bubbles, but that doesn’t seem like it would be a worthwhile talent to pos-“

“Doctor, he’s as rude as the raccoons!” She huffed, annoyed.

“You are getting off-topic.” The Doctor whispered.

“Right,” Starswirl said. “So you don’t know what the cutie mark represents?”

Derpy shook her head.

“I’m going to take a guess that it is somehow connected to your ability to see other dimensions.”

“Wait-Doctor? You told him?!” Derpy exclaimed.

“No… King Sombra told him.” The Doctor admitted, “But he’s shown much discipline; seems to understand the dangers of altering the timeline, or the theory of it anyhow. He doesn’t seem to hold any hostility, and seems to be fascinated specifically in your special talent.”

“Perhaps there’s more to this puzzle than we can see.” Starswirl ‘s horn lit up more, and the magic holding Derpy flowed around, changing colors in various places before stopping. He cantered up to her, examining the magic around her, “hmmm, Interesting.”

“What is?” The Doctor’s asked.

“Well, each race has a certain magic aura naturally. Like a way their magic works. Earth ponies tend to have warm tones to their magic; reds and yellows. Unicorns are the more varied depending on the kinds of magic that they excel at. Pegasi like your companion tends to have blues, pinks, purples. Never have I seen a Pegasus with a golden hue to their magic!”

“Golden hue?”

“Yes, there seems to be a light golden edging, about the same color as her off-set eyes, all the way around her, but it tends to center at the eyes themselves. The cutie mark shares this to a lesser degree.”

“What does that mean?” Derpy asked.

“It could mean plenty!” Starswirl bounced, overjoyed. “It could mean that you have latent unicorn energy from your lineage, or that a unicorn somehow melded some of their magic with your own. It might even be a side effect of time traveling! There may be more that we haven’t figured out yet, but I’m confident that this odd golden energy is connected to your ability to see those rifts!”

“How can you tell?” Derpy wondered, 

Starswirl was enamored in theories, murmuring to himself about something. Finally, he let her go, “Now, let’s see how it works!”

“See how what works?” Derpy asked. 

“Doctor, Sombra. Come with me for a bit! Miss Derpy, stay here until we get back!” Starswirl coaxed, the two trotting over to see him, “Let’s leave her be. If she thinks she’s alone, then a rift may show, and we’ll see it first hoof!”

“First hoof.” The Doctor snickered. They hid behind a corner. 

“Hey. Everypony. Come back!” Derpy called, after a few minutes. The three didn’t answer. Derpy shrunk down. Being left alone was the last thing she wanted to do after the nightmare and the uneasiness. She waited a while longer. “Doctor? Please, I don’t want to be in here by myself!”

The Doctor started to shift. Her voice was shaking. She kept looking around, occasionally looking straight at them but unable to see them. The Doctor had a sinking suspicion that Starswirl used his magic to help hide them. Starswirl noticed the Doctor’s shifting, shaking his head. The Doctor sat. He knew this was important. It was to help Derpy not see the windows anymore, and they couldn’t stop something until they figured out why it happened. Time ticked on slowly, with no changes. Minutes turned to hours. Derpy paced back and forth tapping her for hoof on the ground in nervousness. She walked up to the hall, uncomfortably close to the three of them, looking out the other side. “Where did they go?” Derpy asked right by the Doctor. “I should look for them. No, they told me to stay here. Maybe they got lost! Yeah! Wait, Sombra was with them. He would know how to find me. Maybe something happened! No, I would hear a commotion.” She sighed. She had already counted the doors several times and sang songs she knew, and anything to make time go by faster. Derpy was becoming more and more frustrated, continually checking around the corner. 

The Doctor was close to revealing where they were, noticing the amount of frustration and hurt in Derpy’s eye, when she turned the corner, and her eyes; both of them, suddenly focused on the same spot. Her eyes glowed slightly as she walked around the bend, her straightened eyes narrowing in confusion at what she saw. The three stallions followed her gaze in an attempt to see what she saw. Confusion covered their faces. They saw nothing. The Doctor silently followed Derpy, taking out his sonic. 

Derpy cried out, “Doctor! It’s another! It’s here!”

“I’m right here, Derpy.” 

Derpy turned her head, “Where have you--”

“Don’t look away from it. Stay focused. Describe what you’re seeing; every possible detail no matter how insignificant it might be.”

“This one is different. It’s the same size, but I think it’s... open!”

“Open?” The Doctor Aimed his sonic with his hoof, checking it after, “Why do you say that?”

“With the others, I could only hear what was happening, but with this one, I can feel the wind! It’s warm! Very warm!

“What’s on the other side?”

“It’s some sort of city; it’s enormous! I can see all of the roofs. I think this window is on the roof of a building. On the left there’s a body of-- the ocean, going all the way to the horiz-- I hear screaming! Something moving in the streets. There’s hundreds, thousands of creatures all running towards the ocean. Everything just shook! Sweet Celestia!”

“Derpy? What is it?”

“The biggest dragon I’ve ever seen! No-- wait, it doesn’t have wings-- no it has to be a dragon! And a hydra; a hydra just landed, it has wings. Their Fighting each other-- they’re charging-- breathing fire at each other! Three buildings just went down like nothing, this is terrible!”

The Doctor glanced back at Starswirl and Sombra; a look of terror in both of their faces. “Are either of you seeing this?”

They shook their heads, but Starswirl added, “I can feel it though, there’s something there. The power is immense!”

Derpy continued, “The hydra just fell over onto the streets full of creatures, everything is burning, Doctor I don’t want to look anymore!”

“OK, you can look away now. It should go away when you do.”

Derpy lifted up her hoof, “No...I don’t...I can’t… the hydra took off, flew past the window, he’s...the dragon is coming closer!”

“Derpy, look away!”

“No! I have to close the window, or he will get through!” Derpy seemed panicked at this point.

“Derpy, he can’t, he wouldn’t fit!”

She held her hoof forward.

“Derpy. It’s a rift. It doesn’t work as a real window. You can’t close it!”

“I have to try. The dragon’s looking this way, his mouth is open, he’s about to use his fire again!”

“You don’t know what will happen if you touch it.”

“Please, trust me, Doctor!”

The Doctor stopped, breathing slowly, “Okay, I trust you.”

Derpy bit her lip, touching the portal. She felt something solid like a thin sheet of glass that felt like it thickened rapidly at her touch. Everypony saw a bright light from her hoof expand before she was pushed back by the force of something, flying back against the three stallions. For a brief moment, they could see a white glowing window before it vanished in a flash. Derpy shook her head, dazed. The Doctor noticed her eyes were back to their usual state.

“Is she okay?” Sombra asked, worriedly.

“Derpy? Derpy! Talk to me!”

“Did...did I close it?” Derpy managed a bit groggily. 

The Doctor tested the area with his sonic again, checking it, “It seems like it is. According to the sonic, anyway.”

“Now, let’s not jump to conclusions.” Starswirl stood, brushing his hat off, “The rift could have closed for various reasons. We won’t know for sure until she tries again.”

“No!” The Doctor shouted, eyes like daggers at Starswirl. “This experiment is too dangerous to continue. She could have gone to that world. Or worse! She could have been stuck between worlds!”

“But she’s fine!” Starswirl countered.

“She is lucky! She had us to catch her fall, and nobody knows what that light was about. Also if she was right, we were all just seconds from being immolated! And it took hours of psychological torture to even get it to happen once and I will not do that again. I’m putting my foot-uh, hoof down!”

“Doctor, please understand. If we can figure out how-“ Starswirl stopped with one look from the Doctor, backing off, “Yes, well, perhaps another time.”

The Doctor helped Derpy up, puzzling over this new piece. To see rifts was one thing, but to close one?!

“I’m alright.” Derpy nodded, “just a bit light-headed…”. Her stomach growled, “and really hungry.”

Sombra laughed, “well, let’s get some food!” He prompted, leading the way.”

“By the way, what took you three so long?!” Derpy asked.

“We were by you the whole time.” Starswirl explained, “just hidden by my magic so we could see what you saw!”

“You watched all that time, and didn’t say anything?!”

“Forgive us, Derpy.” Sombra bowed, “we were trying to find what causes you to see the rifts, so we can put a stop to it.”

Derpy’s anger faded, “Oh. Well, did you see it? Or figure out why it happens?”

“We couldn’t see what you saw, but there was definitely a rift there. The sonic doesn’t lie. I’ve noticed some unexpected variables, too…” The Doctor couldn’t seem to look at Derpy, his mind seeming to turn ideas in his head as he spoke, “You see them when you feel alone, isolated. Also, if you are feeling anxious, or overwhelmed, it seems to happen. We saw your eyes glow a bit when you focused on it. Were you trying to concentrate on it?”

“Uh, no, why?”

“How well do your eyes work, Derpy? Can you see out of one, but not the other?” the Doctor asked.

“I can see out of both fine. I just can’t focus them both on one thing without a lot of concentration, and even then, only for a short time. No more than a minute, really.”

“When you were looking at the window, you did.” the Doctor said.

Confusion covered Derpy’s face.

The Doctor continued, “I need you to promise me something.”

“What is it?”

“Derpy. If you see something like that again...leave it be. Watching is fine, but don’t try to touch it. “

“But Doctor, I had to close the window.”

The Doctor’s thoughts were going a mile a minute. The amount of force Derpy was hit back which could have caused serious injuries. He turned, eyes staying in hers. “I mean it, Ditzy! Don’t touch them.”

Derpy froze a moment, the Doctor walking on. He hadn’t used her real name since they first met. He had used the nickname so much, Derpy thought he had forgotten her real one. It almost seemed wrong coming from him now. It wasn’t in the kind, worried, or caring way that he said her name. It was definite, final, with an air of urgency. 

Still, she inhaled deeply before catching up to him. “Doctor, I wasn’t trying to worry you, but I had to do something. I couldn’t just stand there and let that dragon shoot fire through the window!”

The Doctor agreed, “I know. I know. I just don’t want you hurt. Dimensional rifts have always been a mystery, and the last thing I want is to lose you!”

Derpy’s froze in her tracks and her heart soared. ‘He’s worried about losing me.’ Her mind repeated. She felt a light jab at her side, snapping her out of la-la land. Sombra was next to her with a smirk on his face. Once he was certain she was back to reality, he pointed off where Starswirl and The Doctor had gotten far ahead. Derpy rushed back to them, Sombra snickering a bit along the way.


	28. Chapter 28: Changing the Rules

They made their way back to the dining area, ordering muffins for Derpy. One of the other workers scampered in half way through Derpy’s breakfast(or brunch at this point), urgently whispering something to Sombra. Bewilderment covered Sombra’s face. “Um...well, if you will pardon me, I have an...extremely unexpected arrival.” There was no telling what Sombra was feeling after the initial shock wore off. He seemed to be fighting with a myriad of thoughts. He went off. 

“Well, that’s rather unfortunate.” Starswirl sighed, “I was only moments from leaving myself. Well, can’t be helped. You two be certain to tell Sombra I departed, and Derpy, any time you wish to experiment more, come to find me!”

With that, the two were alone. Derpy found she couldn’t finish her last muffin. The same uneasiness she had been feeling before seemed to triple the moment Sombra left. “Doctor...I want to go see if Sombra is alright.”

“I’m certain he’s fine, Derpy. Kings have unexpected company all the time.”

“I know, I just...I have a bad feeling.”

“I will admit, his face did perplex me...hmmm. Alright, let’s go check. If he’s fine, we’ll come back before he sees us.”

They looked around until they found an anxious Top Stitch watching from a door. She motioned for them to come to her. They snuck over, looking into the same room.

“I don’t understand….” Sombra paced about, “we were so happy. You were elated. We love each other! What happened?!”

“I was talking with Celestia…”

“Ohhhhh, here we go. I should have known this was too simple! What right does she have to interfere with our plans?!”

“Sombra, please, calm down!”

“I will not calm down. Where is Princess Celestia?”

“She’s on the way home, she sent me back to tell you.”

“Cowardly, she didn’t have it in her to face me herself?!”

“No, no, Sombra--” 

“What standard does she have that I am not living up to, and why do we even need her blessing?! What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, nothing. You have been amazing! Nopony has ever been there for me like you have!” Tears streaked down Luna’s face.

“Then why?! Why would you come back and change your mind on our proposal?! What caused this?”

“Sombra. Celestia has me realize...we would long outlive you…”

“What, does miss sunshine not want an aging pony to be seen with her sister?!”

“I couldn’t take… I would have to watch you die.” Luna fell, sobbing.

Sombra raced over, patting her while trying to deal with his own broken heart. He wiped the tears out of his own eyes.

“Luna, my beautiful moonbeam, do you love me?”

“Of course I love you,” she said, nuzzling his cheek.

“Love... is... immortal.” Sombra took a deep breath. “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to fix this.”

“But, Sombra, How?” Luna asked, tears still flowing.

“I-- just, please… don’t leave yet.”

“O...K…” Luna said, looking drained from all the emotions. 

“You’ve been awake for over a full day and night now since you’ve arrived. Please, retreat to my chambers and rest there. I need some time to think.”

“O-okay.” Luna managed as Sombra quietly walked away. Upon reaching the three eavesdroppers, he paused.

“Top Stitch, please tell all the servants to let Princess Luna into my chambers if she wishes.”

“Of course, your majesty,” she said trying to keep from crying herself.

“Thank you,” Sombra replied before silently walking away with a look of determination in his tearful eyes.

Top Stitch dried her eyes and spoke to the Doctor and Derpy in an almost pleading voice. “I hope you weren’t planning on leaving today. He holds both of you in very high esteem. He’s going to need his friends.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” the Doctor said. “Keep the hope alive,” he told Top Stitch before heading away with Derpy following.

“Oh, Derpy. This is bad. This is very very bad,” the Doctor said.

“I know. Poor Sombra!”

“It’s not just that. This could cause complete political upheaval, all because your Princess Celestia is a racist!”

“I don’t think that’s what she meant.”

“How would you explain it then?”

“Well, Doctor, since she’s lived a lot longer than other ponies, she’s probably seen a lot of friends die…I couldn’t imagine watching everyone I knew and loved grow older and pass away.” The Doctor’s expression changed from anger to sadness; thousands of years were visible in his now-glassy eyes as Derpy continued, “Maybe she didn’t want her sister to go through that with the stallion she loved… it’s overbearing, yes, but she might be trying to protect Luna.”

“Well, I can understand that better than most. But still--”

The two suddenly felt a tremor happen under their feet. A magical energy swept through. Derpy shuddered from the feeling. “What was that?!” Derpy inquired.

“I’m not sure…” The Doctor felt an impassion. Sombra didn’t pay the tremor any heed and continued to walk away.

“Doctor, is it just me, or does it feel colder?” 

“Hmm… the barrier against the elements. Something is wrong. Come, we’re going outside.”

They galloped as fast as they could out of the castle. Looking up, he noticed a tiny flurry coming through the field. Not enough to be of worry yet, though the Crystal Ponies seemed to think otherwise. There were a huge commotion and panic in the streets. The Doctor went to one nearby, “What’s wrong? Why has everybo-everypony gone haywire?”

“There’s something wrong with the heart!” The crystal pony worried. 

With one shared look, Doctor and Derpy were off to the heart. They shoved their way past a hoard of ponies, murmuring. Derpy noticed the ponies closest to the heart seemed to have a fullness to their coats. She looked over. “Oh my goodness. The heart isn’t shining.”

Doctor looked over to the heart. It was floating, shuddering, and the shine was gone. It was still dazzling in beauty, but it was like- the Doctor gasped, pulling Derpy back through the crowd. “I know what’s wrong with the heart! This kingdom is protected by love and good feelings, correct?! Well, the king of the land had his heart shattered! He has the worst feelings coursing through him. The crystal heart is being affected.”

“But, Doctor, he’s one pony.”

“He’s their King, Derpy. He may have more pull on the heart.”

“So...what does that mean for the crystal kingdom?”

“It means that if we don’t fix this, then things may well get much worse.”

“Then we need to find where Sombra is, and help him!” 

Doctor nodded, keeping an eye on the group around the heart until it was out of sight, “Alright, back to the castle.” He took her hoof without a thought, running back as fast as they could in to find Sombra, “He couldn’t have gotten too far.”

They ran inside, asking any pony who could be asked. No pony seemed to know where Sombra had gone off to. Even Topstitch, who’s once crystalline coat had turned dull, was unsure which way their beloved king went. Doctor and Derpy had no choice but to look randomly in any room they could find with the exception of Sombra’s room where the guards knew only that Sombra wasn’t in there. “Doctor, we could be looking forever!”

“That’s the hard thing about castles. There are more rooms than we can look through efficiently together. The best thing we can do is-“ 

Doctor stopped. Derpy just finished going through hours of being alone, worried. He couldn’t make her go by herself after that. “-We need to split up...don’t we…?”. Derpy murmured, one eye on the ground while the other looked at a far wall.

“It would be the best way of finding him, but if you aren’t comfortable.”

“Let’s do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“No. I’m not sure, Doctor. I’m scared, but Sombra needs help. The crystal kingdom needs help.”

“Oh, Derpy Hooves, you keep finding ways to impress me.” He kissed her forehead, “we won’t have a way to communicate. Let’s meet up here by sundown. If one of us is here and the other isn’t, we find them. I don’t want to leave you alone. I know that you’re more likely to see a window to a rift when you're alone….”

“ I won’t touch it, Doctor.”

Derpy closed her eyes a moment, gathering composure before going a different route. Once the Doctor was gone from sight, she began shaking. It had gotten colder still, but she felt like the shivering was from more than that. There was something eating at the back of her mind but she wasn’t sure what. Everything was dead silent. No pony was in the room after room as she searched her potion of the castle, trying to push down her anxiousness. She opened a door and saw a wasteland covered in thousands of fighters, all wielding giant weapons that Derpy thought looked like keys, a heart-shaped moon overlooking them from a twilight sky. Worried about being noticed, Derpy closed the door. She felt sick to her stomach. She had heard the rage in the fighters. She felt the heat, and she had her first glimpse of war. It was the worst thing she could possibly imagine. It had taken all of her will to close the door on it. She felt more drawn to go towards them than in Raskah’ Quri, or Ponyville. These windows felt stronger somehow, and yet more fragile. Should she tell the Doctor that the last one with the dragon felt thin before her hoof connected with the glass? She hadn’t thought much of it with the one, but now two, in the same castle, so close together. The war was too close too. She wanted to open the door to the room again, and not see the window, but her whole body shook when she looked at it. Her head pounded. “I have to keep going...for Sombra…” she murmured, standing on tremoring hooves, “it will close. Just like the door, it will close.” Panic took her, and she opened the door. The room was normal, and she let out a breath she was holding. She shut the door again, moving on to the next and the next. The sun started to set, the pink light casting shadows. She kept trying. “One more door.” She kept saying. “One more door, and then I’ll go back to the Doctor.” As she continued, she found three other doors where she saw windows. Three other places that she couldn’t possibly understand, though she heard and smelled and felt so much. In one, a horrid smell wafted through the mirror as four turtle-like creatures in masks stood on two legs fighting with an armored creature. Another, a bunch of oddly colored bears was dealing with tiny odd creatures who were not acting well, vandalizing some sort of fair. The third held odd machines that went from having wheels to standing on legs with a strange sound, fighting each other. Derpy’s head pounded. Each and every step was a trial. “One...more...door….have to find...Sombra.” Derpy’s eyes unfocused, slipping over her hooves onto the crystal floor. “Why...am I so tired…”. She asked, fighting against the pain and exhaustion. Every single world all seemed so different, and yet, they all seemed familiar somehow. And at her core, she wanted to close all of them. She kept getting drawn to them. It was only the Doctor’s words that helped her close her eyes or the doors to the rooms that held them, and each time she willed her eyes or the door closed, she felt more and more exhausted. Her headache became worse and worse, but she had persevered through it until she could barely move. And even as she tried and failed to stand, she couldn’t shake the horror in the depths of her heart. Every fiber of her being knew that these many windows weren’t a good sign. What could she do?! She drifted off, the nightmare consuming her mind within moments of falling asleep.

Shadowy creatures swarmed inside a cavern, pouring out of a window, forming an ocean of darkness around her. The waves of creatures pulled her down into the vast sea of darkness. No light could be seen inside their massive numbers. She struggled for air, desperately trying to free herself from the grasp of the creatures, only to find them gone as well, nothing but wasteland as far as her eyes could see. She dashed off, calling, “Doctor! Doctor!!!”. Nopony answered. Nopony was around. She looked up. There wasn't so much as a star in the pitch-black sky. Silence shook her to the core. “Where is everyone?!”. She yelled into the wasteland. The land around her began to dissolve. As she noticed less and less land on every side, she thought she heard malicious laughter on the wind. The last of the ground gave way and she fell into the abyss, gasping as she fell, before going through a window, seeing a swirling vortex around her, and hearing a faint rhythmic four-beat pattern. “Is somepony there?!”. She fell out, and landed on nothing, only seeing one light shimmering among the darkness. She ran to it, the shadow creatures returning from an unknown location. She was a filly now, flying faster than she had ever known, but not moving an inch from where she was. She stretched out her hoof to the light, before watching it slowly extinguish.

On the other side, the doctor went the opposite direction, wishing there was a way to keep in touch. He sighed, walking for a bit until he noticed something on the floor. Doctor stopped, noting a price of parchment on the ground. “What’s this?” Doctor wondered. Thinking it might be a note from Sombra, Doctor read it, “Odd creature’s fighting with strange weapons, giant ants, Stars gone from the sky, by some creature the windows, and purple smoke. terrifying. Oh, Derpy...what is this? You should have told me about this. What was it? A dream? I only know why you’ve been so easily frightened today.” He looked back the way she left, temptation growing to rush after her. “No. Doctor. She’s a brave mare. If she’s willing to go despite this she saw...despite her terror.” His eyes closed, ‘keep going for her bravery, Doctor. Turning back would disrespect her courage, and possibly lose a chance to save a new friend.’ He paused and felt frustration though as he started speaking out loud to himself. “But this is getting me nowhere! Sweeping an entire castle like this putting all our trust in luck? Far too many passages and doors… and stairs. What is with all the stairs?! If only I had scanned him I might be able to lock on to-- oh, I am such a fool!” He took out the screwdriver and held it up, examining the most recent readings. “Why did I not think of this sooner? Radiation exposure. There was radiation coming from the rift! Pushing the borderline on safety, but it was there.” He scanned himself. “Ah-a! I can pick it up on myself, so any other in the room, Starswirl, Derpy, and King Sombra! Alright!” 

He started randomly pointing around the castle, waiting for a slight fluctuation in sound. “Alright, Derpy, there you are… now Sombra, where’d you go…” He continued scanning for what seemed like an unusually long time. “Oh, come on!” Then the noise wavered again, as he was pointing straight at the wall next to him. “You have got to be kidding.”

The crystal here was far too opaque to see what was beyond it. The Doctor walked up to the wall and placed his forehooves on it, feeling around the surface. He placed his ear to the wall and tapped it. Definitely hollow. But where was the switch? He began randomly pressing on different areas. No, that didn’t make sense. The wall was a solid crystal. Something was being overlooked. This section of the castle was surprisingly undecorated. There was nothing but a couple of torches held in sconces on a pair of pillars. On the floor was classic red velvet carpeting running along the center. The Doctor looked down both directions of the corridor. Nobody coming. He bent down and grabbed the carpet with his teeth and yanked it to one side. “There you are!” In the floor were a bunch of indentations, just the right size for a hoof, which seemed to be numbered in a specific order. “Clever, but not that clever.” He quickly noticed that the pattern seemed to require a pony stand on their hind hooves, and required a bit of fancy footwork. He leaped onto his rear legs, landing on the first two pieces, struggling to maintain his balance. He glanced at the next pair of numbers and stepped to them. And then the next, and the next. The steps almost felt familiar to him and he immediately realized that they were the steps for a waltz. The Doctor smiled slightly, following the steps around with ease, having no difficulty imagining it being done with a partner. His hind hoof reached the last symbol and the wall made a loud pop. But instead of sliding out of place in segments or one large piece as he expected, it simply faded from existence, revealing a narrow, dark passageway. Using the sonic as a flashlight, the Doctor ventured in. Glancing behind him, the wall rematerialized. He was trapped in here now, wherever here was. The passage went on for a few hundred meters before the Doctor became aware of a purple light up ahead. Once it was bright enough, the Doctor switched off the sonic and the passageway opened into an intricately designed chamber in the shape of a cylinder. Where the passage met the room, there was an outer circular ‘catwalk’ made of crystal. So clear it was, that the only way he could tell it was there was by the reflections of light across it. The light was coming from random glowing crystals in the room. The Doctor looked up. From the catwalk, six bridges extended to the center of the room and converged into a circular platform. The Doctor looked up. The cylindrical room shot upward with no sign of a ceiling and vanished into the darkness. Looking below, he saw the same thing. The Doctor likened the pattern of the floor work to a snowflake, but the knowledge of what a single misstep would cause was more than a little unnerving. All around the outer catwalk were ancient magical items that looked to have gone unused for centuries. A couple of items looked to have been removed from their secure places though. The Doctor looked towards the center of the room again, at what looked to him like some kind of sacrificial altar. Half-laying on it, supported on his hind legs, with his eyes clenched shut, was King Sombra, breathing slowly but steadily.

The Doctor hesitated to go any closer. He wanted to scan but didn’t know if the sound would startle the king, but he also wanted to be sure if he was still alive. “Your Majesty?”

Sombra leaped up, staring at the entrance to the chamber. “Who dares to--” he stopped and took a deep breath. “Forgive me.” He placed a hoof to his forehead.

“It is I who should forgive the intrusion,” the Doctor said. “But I have done so under the best of intentions. I know what happened. So do Derpy and Top Stitch. We’re worried about you. And I’m sure all of your subjects would be too if they knew.”

Sombra took a deep breath and staggered, almost as if he didn’t have the strength to stand. “I’m glad that you came. I don’t know how you did it, but I’m glad.”

“You don’t have to face this alone. You have friends who care about you. An entire kingdom, I imagine.”

“I don’t know if I can possibly describe to you what I’m feeling. And it isn’t just me. It’s the Princess, Luna. She’s alone. In pain. Has been for so, so long. She has no right…”

“Luna?”

“Celestia. I’ve heard everything from her sister. She’s told me a lot, far more than anypony else. She can’t do this to us! She just can’t!”

“Elope then. It may not be the cleanest solution, but you’ll both be happy.”

“No. Their relationship may be an insult, but I have no interest in breaking up a family. I couldn’t possibly. If I take Luna, it will only cause more harm. It would be against Luna’s wishes, and that’s why I’m here.”

“There are other ways, Sombra. It doesn’t have to end like this. Killing yourself won’t change any--”

“What? Kill myself? That’s not what I’m doing. I’m simply changing the rules! If Celestia doesn’t approve of what I am, then I’ll change it.”

“You’ll what?”

“Celestia will not allow Luna to be with me, on account of my not being… as immortal as they are.”

“Yes, I gathered that much, and it’s very very wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter? Give me a chance to talk to her!”

“You don’t know Celestia. She’s as blind as mortals are when they look directly into her sunlight. She doesn’t take well at all to new ideas.”

The Doctor glanced around the room once more.

“Alright, so what… are you doing, exactly?”

“I intend to become like them.”

“Like them?”

“Alicorn.”

The Doctor smirked at the absurdity of it. “Sombra, prosthetics, surgeries, any kind of physical alterations might change your appearance, maybe even extend your life to some degree, but you don’t actually believe you can change from one thing into another, do you?”

“It has never been done by will before, to my knowledge. But I will tell you this. Neither Celestia nor Luna was Alicorns by birth. It was something they became, one way or another.”

“And you intend to become one the same way they did? It could be some kind of passive gene that only activates at a certain point in age. We don’t know nearly enough--”

“What are you talking about? Whatever they did, isn’t what I’m doing. I’m doing this with Magic.”

The Doctor wanted to slap his face with his hoof, but he also didn’t want to offend the king who already had such a bruised ego. “I-- I have to admit, that is one thing that is outside of my knowledge. But whatever it is you’re doing, my greatest concern is your safety. Can you tell me how you intend to do this?”

“Very well. Come to the inner circle.”

The Doctor carefully stepped across the bridge adjacent to the end of the corridor and approached the altar. Upon closer inspection, there were two items. One was an odd medallion. The other was a book.

Sombra explained. “This medallion has rested here for countless moons. It belonged to an ancient enemy who once ruled this kingdom.”

“Is this the same entity Starswirl spoke of?”

“Yes, it is. The True Dark. Everything is known about that time, the entity, the medallion, is contained in this book. Many think some of it is the writings of the True Dark itself. Charms and spells it created during its reign here.”

“And there’s something in that book that you can use to transform?”

“In a manner-of-speaking. But it requires the talisman. It has the ability to grant immortality.”

“Sombra, the search for such has been tried countless times, but I’ve yet to meet anyone who has att--”

“The sisters of Equestria have attained it. And they are not the first. Why are you opposed to trying?”

“I’m not opposed to it, aside from concerns for your personal safety. But you have already been hurt so much, and I can see the hope in your eyes, that rests upon this… ritual… or whatever it is, being successful. I don’t want to see you disappointed again.”

“You don’t believe in its power, do you.”

“Let’s just say I’m very… skeptical… of such power. And I’d very much prefer that this matter be solved diplomatically.”

“The time for diplomacy has passed, as far as that is concerned. With matters of State? Yes, she can be negotiated with. With matters of the heart? It’s like trying to reason with a frozen stone. So many times I’ve tried to help break her out of her shell, but with no success. Sombra took another breath. “You have already seen what happened today, and I sense, somehow, that I can trust you to understand. But I cannot show such weakness to my subjects. My heart is linked to the crystal heart, and almost everything I do for my subjects is connected to keeping that heart alive, to protect the kingdom.”

“Yes, one of the Crystal Ponies explained to me as much.”

“But... I’m tired, Doctor. I’m so very, very tired. Yes, I have earned the adoration of many, and I’m grateful for that; just as I am for all the happiness I’ve created by bringing Ponies together. I’ve been “Best Stallion” at more weddings than I can count. But the closest I have ever come to feeling true love is witnessing its light in the eyes of others.” His eyes began to water as he continued, “I have never experienced it, save for Princess Luna. And this is something I cannot endure. It’s eating away at me inside, I can bear it no more.”

“I appreciate your position, but--”

“But.. what?” Sombra asked, looking caught between wanting to have an outburst and wanting to cry. “I have brought so much love to my kingdom. So much love! The countless souls I’ve touched, they have all found their happily-ever-after. Why, after all of this time, am I still denied mine; left to wander alone?”

The Doctor hung his head. After all that he had done in his very long life, and all of the advice he had given, all the races he’d given a gentle (sometimes not so gentle) nudge in the right direction to, he didn’t know what to say to this, except, “I am so sorry.”

Sombra turned a page in the book, studying it carefully. “I’m done with leaving it up to fate.”

“Have you ever done magic before?” the Doctor asked.

“Nothing such as this. I only have the same gifts of the Earth Ponies, though some have said that my ability to bring ponies together in love, is something unique. I have no input on that one way or another though.”

“What is involved in the ritual? Just the medallion? Magic words?”

“And some candles, charms, herbs, and the power crystals affixed to this room.”

The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver. “Do you mind if I...”

“Be my guest.”

He scanned the; the altar; the book; crystals; the herbs in the mortar. All readings turned up nothing of interest. No energy signatures. He put extra attention on the talisman, which seemed to be an integral part of this whole ritual. All the screwdriver could detect was an impressively crafted fusion of rock and metal.

“So there’s no… potions to drink, daggers, anything like that which could cause harm.”

“Nothing in the practical physical sense. Nothing need be consumed, no drawing of blood, I can assure you. But… I really don’t know what is going to happen. I’d prefer you not be here when I do this. I don’t want to put any pony at risk.”

The Doctor was at the point of wondering if this device could do anything at all. He knew enough that the ponies both in Derpy’s time, and here, we're firm believers in magic, but this was starting to feel more and more like Earthly medieval superstition. Regardless, he felt like there were risks, if not from the device itself, then Sombra finding a way to hurt himself. The floor suspended above a ‘pit of doom’ was enough of an accident waiting to happen. Just one thought of giving up and it would only be two steps in any direction to oblivion.

“Does any other per-- Pony know that you’re in here?”

“Not a soul.”

“Then, your Majesty, with your permission, I’d like to stay. If anything went wrong, no pony would be able to find you. You could die in here long before help would arrive. I’d just wait outside, but I wouldn’t know how long to wait before I should--”

“Are you sure you want to take the risk?”

“Absolutely.”

“Very well then, I thank you and applaud you for your loyalty. You are a true friend, Doctor; highly astute, and a wise philosopher. If only you were from my own time, I would invite you to be one of my personal advisors.” Sombra took a deep breath. “I will begin in a few moments. But for your safety, please stay in the corridor leading out. If something happens, you won’t have to worry about being knocked into the abyss.”

“And what about you?”

“If being with the Princess of the night means I must undergo this trial, I welcome any and all danger. I will tear down this petty barrier between Luna and me at any cost.”

“Just, be careful. Please. No matter what happens.”

“The heart will triumph. Trust in that, Doctor.”

The Doctor bowed his head and stepped away from the center of the chamber until he was back in the passageway. He turned around, sat down, and waited for whatever was to unfold if anything at all.

Sombra went to the outer walkway and grabbed a small torch. He slowly moved around the entire perimeter, lighting candle after candle; around 50 total, before returning to the altar and placing the torch upon it.

Sombra glanced at the book, then at the amulet. He focused on the amulet, murmuring while reading the book. “Birthstone of Eternal Night, my power now be bound to thee. Let me ascend to my full potential, let me be completely free. Gift me with a life eternal, and preeminence over the bright infernal.” As he chanted, a black and dark purple mist began seeping out of the amulet, touching the glowing crystals one at a time. Each one is touched had its color slowly fade before turning jet black. The blackness seeped down to the floor around Sombra from all the walls, closing in around him. The mist from the amulet surrounded his feet as he closed his eyes, willing crystals to rise beneath his hooves, raising him above the altar. They weren't the vivid colors of the houses in the kingdom. They appeared to reflect no light whatsoever.

The Doctor then noticed the strange glow of the candles. They were growing dimmer, redder, and yet strangely; in spite of this, the flames were slightly larger. The sight gave him chills. It was familiar to him in an odd way. Then one of them flashed brightly with a resounding pop, just before going out. And then another, and then another. The reason for the familiarity sunk in. He had seen it countless times; the life cycle of a star, changing from the well-known yellow primary to the cooling red supergiant, and then finally the all-destroying supernova. The flames weren’t extinguishing; it was more like they were dying. The Doctor looked back towards the altar. The crystal in the amulet was glowing green. A purple vapor emanated from it, tapering and dissipating rapidly as it rose above the altar. Every time another candle popped, the crystal responded by pulsating and glowing more brightly. The purple vapor started to look more like a flame that only emitted color at the edge of ultraviolet.

As the final candle flame died, the amulet levitated off of the altar. Impressive beams of green light randomly shot out from it, and Sombra beckoning it to come to him. The chain slipped itself over his head until the amulet was dangling from his neck. Then the black crystals he was standing on began to grow again, but this time around him, slowly, until they encased him into a crystal prison. The only light in the room now came from the amulet, distorted immensely by the dark crystal. The Doctor couldn’t see more than a couple of inches in front of him. Even though the corridor behind him was lit, the light seemed to be unable to penetrate into the chamber.

Everything went deathly silent for a while. Doctor Whooves began to worry. The cell could easily be airtight, and there was no way of knowing how long Sombra could breathe in there. The Doctor’s night vision was adjusting to the low light, and he could see the room clearly again. Slowly, he stepped up to the exterior floor of the chamber. Cautiously, he placed a forehoof on it before immediately yanking it away as if he’d touched a hot stove. Alarm bells in his head rang as he looked to his hoof, which had become as black as the floor. He shrunk back, the light of the crystal floor behind him seeming to chase the darkness away from his hoof bit by bit. He checked his sonic. There was no sign of poison. The darkness was expanding in all directions until it filled all the walkways of the chamber. This time, it ignored the light of the passageway and began to cover it. The Doctor stepped further back. “Sombra!” he shouted, “This needs to stop! This energy is harmful to ponies!” His back hit the secret wall. The doctor had nowhere else to run. Just as the dark substance met his forehooves, it stopped and retreated back towards Sombra. The Doctor slowly followed it as it recoiled. As he reached the chamber again, he could see all of the dark matter being pulled into the crystal, which was beginning to crack. The doctor took a step forward, but the crystal exploded with a dark shimmering cloud blowing outward. The doctor turned, covering his head with his hooves, and laid as low as he could. The cloud slowly disappeared, the Doctor holding his breath for worry of what the air might do to his lungs. When the cloud was gone, he looked up, seeing Sombra with his back turned to the Doctor, “Sombra? Are you alright?” he asked.

Shock quickly hit him as the Doctor saw impossible dark wings slowly unfold from beneath Sombra’s cape. The wings had no definite shape and almost appeared to be made of something that behaved like both liquid and smoke. Sombra turned around and stared at the Doctor with glowing green eyes, the same color as the crystal in the amulet. Also, like the amulet, purple flame poured from his eyes. On his head was now a curved horn that glowed a bioluminescent red. The green and purple energies emanating from his eyes subsided. “Never better… Doctor.”

The crystals beneath Sombra’s hooves shrunk and brought him back to the floor.

The Doctor was shocked. “No pain? Confusion? Unexpected emotions?”

He looked down at himself. “Did it work? Am I… am I... really... an Alicorn?”

“I’m not exactly an expert on this sort of thing, but you have the horn. And you have,” he paused, trying to determine if it counted, “wings.”

“It worked.” Sombra laughed haughtily. “I told you, Doctor!”

“Any transformation as extreme as this is bound to have side-effects.”

“Such side-effects are my burden to bear, and a small price to pay. I am now as powerful as Princess Celestia. No longer can she try to claim any Divine authority over me.”

“Before we go any further, please let me examine--”

Sombra’s eyes turned green and the purple jets shot out to the side. “I said I’m fine!” he barked with a powerful tone that sent the Doctor recoiling. Sombra took a deep breath and his eyes returned to normal yet again. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what just came over me. I suppose I’m a little excited.” Sombra’s head snapped around rapidly almost like an owl. “Luna! She’s waiting for me. I need… I need to tell her… to show her! She will be so happy! I can’t wait to see the look on her face!” Sombra raced off of the platform right past the Doctor. He paused at the magic wall and looked back. “Thank you, thank you for your concern, but everything will be fine now.” He placed a hoof on the wall and it disappeared. Then he galloped from sight.

The Doctor quivered momentarily, thinking back on that other voice he heard. “I said I’m fine!” It didn’t sit well with the Doctor at all. He hoped he was overreacting, but, “Derpy. I need to get to Derpy.” The Doctor trotted out of the chamber and scanned the castle again for radiation with his sonic. “There she is. Same place she was before-- why hasn’t she-- oh no…” He galloped down the corridor as fast as he could. 

Chapter 29: Ascension

“Derpy!” Doctor knelt down by Derpy, catching his breath from the exhausting run. Derpy slept on the floor, shaking and murmuring. The Doctor patted her hair, gently, “Derpy, can you hear me? You're dreaming.” he kept his voice calm, reassuring her. When she didn't wake, he gave a gentle nudge. Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped, looking around her. She saw the Doctor, squeezing him as tears flowed down her face. “Shhhhhh. You're safe. I'm here.” he held her as she cried, shaking from whatever dream she had. “do you feel like you can talk about it?” he asked after the shaking lessened. 

Derpy nodded, slowly scooting back, and wiping her eyes with her hoof. She steadily began to tell him what happened. She told him about the windows becoming more common, her headache, and the sudden exhaustion. She recalled each part of the dream, remembering it vividly this time. “the thing is...it felt so real, Doctor. Every moment felt so...real.”

“Dreams often do, Derpy.” the Doctor nodded, “but they are usually manifestations of our subconscious playing at the forefront of our minds.”

“Manifestations of our what?”

“Basically, it's a way for your brain to tell you something you don't want to admit to yourself.”

“What did this one mean?”

“I'm not sure. If I had to guess, I would say that you became frightened of all the rifts showing so close together, and went to the worst-case scenario.” the Doctor reassured, retrieving the sonic from his the, “Hold still a moment.” He scanned Derpy with his sonic, looking it over, “it says you'll be alright. How's your head?”

“It still throbs a bit, but it doesn't hurt as bad as it did before.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” the Doctor sighed, “I worried about you.”

“Sorry….Doctor, did you find Sombra?”

“I did.”

“Oh thank Celestia. So, we won't have to worry about any fighting? And he's going to be okay?”

“He's... turned himself into an alicorn!”

“Wait. What? How?!”

“I'll explain as we head back. Can you stand?”

“I...think so.” The Doctor held out his hoof. Derpy took it, standing. Her head spun. Her legs wobbled underneath her. The Doctor held her tightly, keeping her from falling. “I've got you.” he smiled, moving while explaining what he had witnessed with Sombra. Derpy’s face betrayed her emotions, changing from confused to horrified to worried to relieved yet concerned.

“I'm glad he's okay, but that sounds like dark magic. I'm worried about what that sort of spell might do to a pony.”

“Trust me, I can understand what you mean. I don't know what made the ground that black, but it couldn't be good. Whatever it was, it seemed temporary. Like a venom being turned into a medicine.” His mind went back to Derpy’s dream and her physical reactions. He was worried about Sombra, But he was also worried about Derpy. The sonic didn't pick up anything, but it was obvious that the number of rifts affected Derpy, and he wasn't sure why. 

He brought her closer to their room. “Doctor, aren't we going to check on Sombra?” 

“Nah. He said he was going to see Luna and I think they deserve some time. If anything happens she’ll call for help. We will see Sombra in the morning. As for you, miss Hooves, you need your rest.”

“But-”

“No butts. You've had a long day. We’ll figure this out in the morning.”

Doctor tucked her into bed, staying with her until she drifted back to sleep. “I need to know more.” He looked to Derpy, sleeping soundly. This time, he wasn't going leave her alone. He peeked out of the room, waiting patiently for a pair of guards to swing around on their patrol. “Pardon me, sirs. My friend is exhausted. I was hoping to enjoy the night, but I don't wish to leave her alone. She's been waking up from nightmares recently. Would you know of a guard who would be willing to watch over her until I return from my stroll?” The two nodded, and, not too much later, a red crystal pony came in.

“Would you like me to wake her if her nightmare returns?”

“Yes, please, Mr….”

“Just call me Ruby. All my friends do.”

“Careful, Doctor, he'll talk to you all night if you let him.” the other two warned, laughing as they went back to their watch.

“You are a talker, are you?”

“Not usually. They are just giving me trouble since I recently had my first.”

“Oh, a new dad. Congratulations!”

“Thanks, she's the cutest foal. Takes after her mom.” He looked out a window towards the sky, “Tell you what, when the Heart acted funny, no pony was more nervous about it than me. Imagine a tiny pink foal shivering from the cold. She wouldn't leave me for a moment.”

The Doctor smiled, wondering if it was the same little pony they saw before. “How has the Heart been?”

“It started working fine not too long ago. Everypony was so relieved when the snow stopped. No pony really knows what caused it.” the Doctor sighed, relieved. 

“I'm glad to hear everything is back to normal. Thank you again for watching over her.”

“Think nothing of it. Enjoy the view!”

The Doctor nodded, walking out of the castle. He had toyed with the thought of asking Sombra, but he was undoubtedly indisposed at the moment. Plus, Sombra only had a limited knowledge of the rifts himself. He wished that Starswirl was still around to bounce theories off of, but Starswirl would want more tests on Derpy that the Doctor wasn't comfortable with. There was a possibility of gaining more information but at great risk. He walked through the streets, passed the glowing crystal homes that still had bits of melting snow on them. Most ponies seemed calmer now that the crystal heart was behaving normally again. The homes spread out more and more until there were hardly any around. He found himself at the edge of the barrier. There seemed to be a break in the storm. The skies were mostly clear except for some tiny snowflakes falling. The wind was relentless though, wildly blowing snow across the landscape.

The Doctor paced at the edge, “This is a bad idea. The odds of getting to the Tardis in this snow are minimal at best. The sonic can help pinpoint the location, but at this point, there was no telling how many feet of snow was covering her. “Alright, find a shovel, and then find the Tardis.” He decided. “See what information it can give me the various rifts. Maybe pop back to Derpy’s time and find a book on Crystal Kingdom history, or what they consider magic, and see what the drawbacks can be. It's possible that the two are connected. I'll be back before Derpy even knows I left. I don't like the idea of leaving without her, but she’s in no condition to travel through this weather. The best thing is to find a way to help her. Right? Right!”

With his mind settled, he went about, looking for a shovel. It took some time, but he eventually found one in an unlocked shed. He borrowed the shovel, making his way back to the edge, pacing again, “Wait, I can't walk on two legs. How can I handle a shovel?. Maybe I can find a way to strap it to my back. I need... I need. I need a rope. Yes, some rope to keep the shovel on my back until I need it. There you go, Doctor, thinking like a true pony. Now, a rope, a rope. Where to find a rope.”

He took longer finding the rope, finally finding some holding banners that hadn't been taken down from the Crystal fair. He kicked the pole to try to get them down, amazed that it worked the first time. It took a lot of trial and error to tie it on himself, but eventually, he had the shovel on his back, staring again at the edge, “Here goes nothing.” He took out his sonic, scanning the stark white landscape, slowly. He walked around the edge until the sonic’s pitch heightened. “Alright, this is my best bet.” He stepped into the bitter cold.

Sombra probably should have waited, and made certain that the Doctor made it out alright, but he was so excited to show Luna, that the thought didn't cross his mind until he was at his room, inches from the door. “Ah well, he found his way in, so I'm sure he can figure his way out.” He was suddenly nervous; even more nervous than when he proposed. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he took a guess that it was how the situation felt. He trusted Luna completely. With her, he knew what to expect. But now, he was up against so much more, so many unknowns, some that seemed intent on getting in his way; things he had no ability to influence. But then why be afraid? He had done the impossible; something that had never been done before. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Luna jumped slightly and looked towards the door as Sombra entered and silently shut it behind him. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the crimson horn protruding from his forehead. “Sombra?”

“Yes, my love, it’s me.” He slowly approached and noticed the wetness beneath her eyes. “Have you been crying this whole time?”

“I slept, but I don’t think for very long, and it was one terrible dream after anoth--” She looked at the horn again. “What... is... that?”

“It’s me. I told you I wouldn’t let this keep us apart.”

“You’re... a... unicorn? But ho--”

“Not just a unicorn.” Sombra slowly unfolded his tar-like wings and extended them to their fullest. 

Luna’s eyes became as wide as saucers. 

“I told you so many times; anything for you. Your sister told you ‘no’ because of my mortality… so I took care of it. Now I am like you. Like her. I am an Alicorn.”

“...that’s impossible.”

“Not impossible when you care enough; as I care for you.”

Luna seemed caught between confusion and joy for a moment before she leaped up off the bed and wrapped herself around him. Sombra immediately returned the gesture, folding his wings around her as she cried into his shoulder.

Sombra’s voice was as soft as silk. “My moonflower, it’s alright now. Everything is going to be alright. We’ll never have to fear anything again.”

“I thought this was going to be our final night,” Luna said, sniffling.

“The only way our final night will come is if the final night of everything comes.”

The two of them embraced in the darkened room; the only light coming from the moon outside. Luna trembled. Sombra trembled. That long and difficult day now yielded to the serenity of the dark as all of their fears were driven away. They were free now, to feel what they wanted, in the pale light from the ethereal heavens. They looked into each others’ glassy eyes, longingly. 

“I thought I had lost you,” Luna said.

“Never,” Sombra replied, pressing his lips against hers as if he’d been dying to taste her kiss for eons. They whimpered together with both desire and joy; the feeling of limitations being torn down was an overwhelming experience. They paused, just staring at each other, breathing heavily.

Sombra gently brushed his hoof through her mane. “You know how I always said I wished we could ride the night together?”

“Yes,” she said, resting her head against his neck.

He kissed the top of her head. “I can fly now. You lead. Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

Luna’s spirit soared into ecstasy. The feeling was so great, she felt like her heart could burst. After so much time in solitude as the guardian of the night, Sombra would ensure that she never felt alone again, and she trusted him in that. “Are you sure you’re ready? Have you flown with those yet?”

“Try me,” he said, smirking.

Luna slowly walked over to the window, opened it, and then stepped onto the ledge, looking up towards her moon. A lunar halo had formed from ice crystals in the north air, wrapping around it like a shield. She placed a hoof to her heart. “I’ve dreamed of this for so long,” she said before stepping off the ledge into the frosty air. Sombra galloped towards the window and leapt through the opening, unfurling his mighty wings as the pair of them went aloft, ascending higher and higher towards the silver clouds; basking in the gentle glimmer of the full moon and the turquoise glow of the northern lights. They climbed until they were indistinguishable from the glistening stars that surrounded them; lost in a sea of tranquility.

Sombra twisted in excitement. Flying was as easy as breathing. From above, his kingdom had a soft glow like giant stars stuck to the ground in a rainbow of hues. Ponies on the ground took strolls, holding hooves as they marveled at the beautiful aurora. Only a handful momentarily noticed the flight of the two, rubbing their eyes to check if they were seeing correctly, only to have the two be out of sight when they looked again. The lovers went higher still, seeming to meld into the sea of stars. Sombra began to laugh without knowing why. Luna joined in as they embraced each other, flying in sync. Sombra gingerly kissed Luna, Luna blushing a bit before they shared a passionate kiss. They circled around the kingdom a few times more, then landing on a balcony of the castle. 

“That was the most magnificent feeling.” Sombra grinned.

“I feel like I could fly with you forever!”

“And you shall!”

Luna giggled, looking away as a blush covered her face. She waited for the light burning sensation to pass before she went on, “We've seen the inside of your kingdom, my dear Sombra. Would you like to see the snow as it shimmers in the night?”

“ I would love to, but isn't the snow dangerous? That is why the Crystal heart is needed to protect us.”

“We should be fine, so long as we stick very close together.” Luna lightly bumped flanks with Sombra before the reaction to what she had just done in a fit of giggles.

Sombra found a sudden fascination with his hooves, “Oh. Um. Yes. Right. L-lead the way then.”

Luna flew off, beyond the crystal heart’s protective canopy with Sombra following close behind. The snowfields below them were like glitter. The whole world seemed to sleep in such weather, while tiny white crystals fell from the sky. Luna stuck her tongue out and caught a snowflake. Sombra followed suit, having a harder time. Luna took the opportunity to playfully lick his cheek. Sombra flushed crimson red, Luna smiling. They enjoyed the frozen stardust falling from the sky until Luna started to shiver. Sombra took her hoof, leading her back into the warmth of the kingdom but when they reached the barrier, they were surprised to see a couple of earth ponies nervously out into the tundra.

“I wonder what they are looking at? They can't possibly see us up here.” Sombra started to fly to them only to be immediately stopped by Luna.

“My love, nopony knows of your ascension. Your new form would most definitely startle them. Please, allow me to figure out what troubles them. I am to be their new princess before long. Return to the castle and I’ll see you there?”

“Very well. I hadn’t considered that. And that poses a problem. How to deliver the news of my transformation.”

“We will figure that out together.” Luna kissed Sombra’s forehead before descending to the land next to the onlookers, “Hark, dear citizens!” she shouted, causing them to jump, “What seems to be the trouble?”

“W-well…” one pony stammered, heart still pounding from the unexpected shout, “th-there...there seems to be...that is-”

“A downright crazy stallion wandered straight out into the tundra!” the other infuriated, flailing his hooves.

“What?! Why would anypony do that? Even the new train station is impossible to get to without-- did this pony wear any snow gear?”

“No, he didn't even wear his coat!” the quieter of the two spoke, “He just pointed a strange stick at the snow, and walked out.”

“I see. A quandary to be certain. Thank you, dear ponies. I shall search for this stallion.” She flew off in the direction she was looking. Going right back into the cold only made her shiver more. She would have to do this quickly or be forced to turn back. The wind-blown snow had already started to cover the pony’s tracks. Random larger indentations suggested he had fallen over more than once. She found him after a few short minutes laboring in a deep hole. Luna took a brief moment, confusion freezing her to a stop. She shook the initial shock away as she flew down to the odd pony. “Earth Pony!” He jumped at the sudden sound of her voice as she continued, “Return with me at once before you catch your death in this weather.”

“I can't yet!” the Doctor shouted back over the shipping wind, “ I need to get to her!”

“Her?! Is there a pony trapped inside in the snow?”

“No. It's just...something I need to help her!”

“You have something to help another pony… in the snow?”

“Yes! I need to get to it! I think I'm getting close.”

“Stallion, staying out much longer could end up in illness or worse. I must insist you come back into shelter immediately.”

“Not until I get this out. Time is of the essence.”

Luna looked at the hole, seeing no sign of anything. Thinking this pony had hit the Lumiwine too hard, she decided to try a different tactic.

“You certainly wouldn't want to risk your life finding this thing, correct?”

“For my companion.. for my friend... oh in an instant.” Luna narrowed her eyes. This pony wouldn't listen to reason! Her horn lit up, lifting the Doctor effortlessly in the air, pulling him back into the safety of the crystal kingdom. “No! Stop! Please!”

Once he was back in the warmth, she brought him down so his eyes met hers, keeping the magic locked on him, “ You shall thank me for this one day, young stallion. I do not know how you think digging in the snow will help anypony, but I do know that you can not help your friend if you are dead!”

“Look, I know it's hard to wrap your mind around, but I need to get to that spot so I can dig-”

“Do not contradict me, stallion!” Luna’s voice boomed, “Show me to this friend, and perhaps we can find a place for you to rest until you are of sound mind.”

“She's back in the castle, but--”

Luna ignored the Doctor, pulling him magically to the castle while he flailed his legs around in protest. If his friend was indeed in the castle, then perhaps Sombra would know what this was really about.

Luna marched into the throne room. Sombra sat on his chair, holding back a smirk as if he had just heard the punchline of a joke. When he noticed the serious face on Luna, he coughed a bit, calming himself down enough to speak, “My dearest, I see you have met my newest friend, The Doctor! He has come for a visit from your kingdom.”

“And why was your friend digging a large hole in the snow in the middle of a blizzard?! Surely, you agree he has had far too much Lumiwine.”

“Moonbeam, I promise I will take care of the stallion. Would you give us five minutes?”

“Indeed, please help him sober up.”

Luna walked out, closing the doors behind her. The two stood in silence for a bit. Their silence was finally broken by Sombra’s laughter. “Forgive me, Doctor. But...seeing you in such a state when Luna brought you into the dome--”

“Wait, you saw that, and you did nothing before now?”

“I didn't wish Luna to know I hadn't gone. I trust her, but I was worried when she went back into the harsh weather. Imagine my surprise when she came back carrying you.”

“Sombra, this is serious! While you were undergoing your ritual, Derpy was looking for you in another part of the castle. She was alone!”

“Did she see another rift?”

“she saw several! I think it was at least four.”

“Four?!”

“That's not the worst of it…”

“How so?”

“She said she was fatigued. And her head was throbbing and she fainted! When I woke her, she said she was having another nightmare. Something about this place seems to make the sighting more frequent, and it's hurting her. I was hoping to figure out more about this and come back before she knew I was gone, so I went out to get to my ship, and that’s when miss Luna found me and put me in some sort of stasis field.” 

“You left her alone to get in your ship?”

“A guard is keeping an eye on her.”

“Derpy fainted-- do you think it was the rifts or the pain that caused it?”

“I can't fathom the reasons for any of it. I'm worried, Sombra. Truly, deeply worried. She could barely walk when she woke up. I don't know if it would be better to stay here and find out why these rifts keep happening, or if it would be better to go and get Derpy away from so many opening at once. I honestly feel trapped between helping a new friend and an entire nation. Find a way to keep the rifts from opening while helping you mend ties with princess Celestia, or help my companion and friend before whatever is going on with her ends up destroying her in some way, shape, or form.”

Sombra bit his bottom lip, thinking far longer than expected. Finally, he spoke, “My dear friend, I know you are worried. You have every reason to be. However, I do agree with Luna that your reasoning to go out in the cold like that...well...you could have prepared a bit more.”

“But Derpy’s safety is-”

“Of great concern, yes. And I doubt any doctor could figure out what is going on. Perhaps Starswirl can help?”

“...Starswirl had to go back.”

“Hmmm, unfortunate. Starswirl might be able to help. After Luna and I announce what has transpired on this night, I’m certain we will be seeing Starswirl again very soon. Celestia will be back in one of her moods, and Starswirl will be dying to put me under his magnifying glass and ask me ten billion questions.” He chuckled for a moment, thinking about how excited Starswirl would be. “However, he isn't our last chance to help Derpy. We know she hasn't seen these so long as someone is with her, so that can help. Yes, the best thing right now for her is to stick close to her!”

“Well, yes, that does make sense, but I feel like that is putting a bandage on the problem.”

“It may be, but it is only temporary. It will help her until it is safer outside. And, perhaps with my new powers, I can help.”

“How so?”

“I can use my new magic to lift your ship out of the snow easily. All you have to do is show me where you were digging, and I’ll bring it to the castle.”

“That would make it easier to go back to my time to get what I need.”

“Exactly. Leave it to me, my friend! And promise me you will never do something that crazy again.”

“I promise.” the Doctor knew full well that was one promise he probably wouldn't keep, but it made Sombra happy.

“Glad to Hear It! Now, it's been a long night, and Luna and I need some rest.”

“Yes, of course. Forgive me for worrying you.”

“Think no more of it, but please, do apologize to Luna on your way out.”

The Doctor nodded, walking out to see Luna close to the door, pacing a bit. She noticed his entrance and straightened immediately. “Did Sombra talk some sense into you?!”

“We had a bit of a chat, and I do owe you an apology.”

“Yes?”

“I won't apologize for trying everything in my power to help my friend, but I will apologize for making you worry, and for going a teensy bit overboard. “

“A teensybit...sure.” Luna sighed, “I will admit, your care for your friend is commendable. You are obviously a stallion of grand integrity.”

“Thank you, I-”

“and this...Derby-”

“Derpy.” Her name is Derpy.”

“Yes. She must be a truly special friend to go to such great lengths for her .”

“Yeah, Derpy is fantastic.”

Luna breathed, turning to look him square in the eyes, “Then for her sake, do not be so thoughtless again. If you had died out there, then who would she have to care for her as you do?!” Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Luna raised her hoof to stop him, “I have seen eyes like yours in my sister, Doctor. Eyes that have far too much worry and overthinking. Looking through eyes like that could well get you into trouble.”

“I’ll be sure to think about that. And speaking of her, I really need to check in on her now, and get some rest.”

“Sleep on what I've told you.”

“Of course, Princess.” The Doctor nodded, walking back to the room where the guard stood ever vigilant at the door, his eyes trained in Derpy.

“Ah, Doctor. Did you enjoy your stroll?”

“Uh, well, it was a nice view, but I didn't get to do what I hoped.”

“Well, I don't know how long you’re staying, but there is always tomorrow!” 

“Thank you, I'll try again soon. How was she?”

“Well…” The guard hesitated. “She's had a few nightmares while you were gone. I woke her enough to rouse her from them as you asked. Poor mare hasn't slept well…”

The Doctor sighed, “Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to keep an eye on her.”

“Well, I must get back to my patrol. I hope she has a better night sleep.” He walked off into the castle grounds.

The Doctor snuck over to Derpy. She seemed to be sound asleep for the moment, breathing deeply, but looking closely, the Doctor noticed her shiver every so often, murmuring in her sleep. After a few minutes of this, she tossed and turned, whimpering in fear. She started flailing her hooves as if attempting to run away, her breathing quickening. 

The Doctor put a hoof on her, shaking gently, “Derpy, everything is alright now. It's just a nightmare. Shhh.” Derpy’s eyes snapped open. For a brief moment, the Doctor thought he saw her eyes glowing like when she saw the rifts, but it faded as quickly as it came. Derpy wanted in fear until her eyes met the Doctor’s. Realization dawned on her, and she slowly calmed down. “Do you remember anything?”

“Just...windows, and darkness.” Derpy yawned. Her eyelids already drooping from sheer exhaustion. She fought to keep them open. “A giant hood held a baby,” she said groggily, “and the castle was jello.” She seemed almost drunk, eyes closing before she forced them open again.

“Anything else?” the Doctor questioned confusedly.

“So many windows. Need to close…”

“No, Derpy. These windows can close on their own,” the Doctor reassured. 

“You're cute!” she giggled, hugging his hoof.

“Clearly, you are exhausted.” the Doctor said, gently pushing her back into her pillow, “Try to get some rest.”

“Okay!” Derpy agreed, closing her eyes. The Doctor started to make his way to the couch when he felt her hoof on his back. He looked back to see her eyes wide open again, tears in them, “Please don't leave. I'm scared.”

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head, “Alright, how about this.” He laid down, putting a hoof around Derpy. “I will stay here until you fall asleep.”

She wriggled closer, slowly falling back to sleep.

“You know,” he whispered, “this isn't the first time I ended up in the same bed as a companion. The last time was in the 1800s.” He laughed, “There was barely room for us on that bed, let me tell you.” He sighed as Derpy rolled over, hugging on him. “I've never had so many questions, Derpy. Mostly concerning you at the moment. I worry about you. Don't get me wrong, I've been in tight scrapes before. I've saved my companions from worse, but I've also lost...so many to problems that pale in comparison as well. The truth is...I’m scared, Derpy. I'm terrified of losing you! And yet.” He gave another deep sigh, “I still can't figure out how to save you…” he looked into her closed eyes, kissing her forehead, “Well, goodnight, Derpy.” He tried to get up and Derpy tightened her hug around him. He fought for a few moments only to hear her whimper in her sleep. He stopped. “Alright. You win. I suppose when you said don't leave, you really meant it. Fair enough.” Derpy smiled a bit in her sleep, and the Doctor found himself smiling back, “Maybe staying here will stop the nightmares, and you can have sweet dreams for the rest of the night. I hope so.” He yawned, “You deserve peace.” He fell asleep easily, as he and Derpy cuddled through the night.

Luna walked in with Sombra, “Will you please explain what happened? The stallion did not seem drunk when he apologized.”

“Oh, he’s drunk, just not on Crystal berry wine.”. Sombra grinned, “I'm certain he probably talked about a mare...well, this mare has feelings for him. I'm pretty sure he has similar feelings…”

“Uh-huh,” Luna smirked.

“what?!” Sombra questioned innocently.

“Now it makes sense.” Luna smiled, shaking her head, “You just can not help yourself, can you? Let me guess, you met the mare and stallion, and noticed her little embers of love in her heart, and, instead of leaving it be like most ponies, you decide to play cupid. Probably hoodwinked you entire kingdom into your little matchmaking mission.”

“...you caught me, but, honestly, he has embers of love too. He just doesn't know it yet.”

“I am still a bit curious them.”

“As am I, my love, but I can promise you that they are wonderful ponies. The Doctor has intelligence that could rival Starswirl, and Derpy is such a sweet pony.”

“I'm certain any friends of yours I will get along with as well. That is, so long as Doctor doesn't go and pull stunts like that all the time.”

“I'm certain he’s only worried for Derpy’s sake.” Sombra yawned.

Luna smiled. She had many more questions, but Sombra had stayed up longer than usual. “Sombra, let's get you to bed.” She smiled, a thought crossing her mind as they made their way to his bedchamber. She opened the door with her decision made, laying Sombra down before laying down next to him.

“Lu-lu lu…”

“Is it too much?” Luna blushed, “I just thought...seeing as we are engaged...but perhaps I'm being too forward…” she began to leave only to have Sombra stopped her, pulling her back down, and kissing her passionately. 

“Not at all.” Sombra managed, blushing himself, “I was just surprised. I would be delighted to sleep together with you.” The two talked happily about their future together until Sombra nodded off, Luna lying peacefully beside him.


	29. Chapter 29: Ascension

“Derpy!” Doctor knelt down by Derpy, catching his breath from the exhausting run. Derpy slept on the floor, shaking and murmuring. The Doctor patted her hair, gently, “Derpy, can you hear me? You're dreaming.” he kept his voice calm, reassuring her. When she didn't wake, he gave a gentle nudge. Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped, looking around her. She saw the Doctor, squeezing him as tears flowed down her face. “Shhhhhh. You're safe. I'm here.” he held her as she cried, shaking from whatever dream she had. “do you feel like you can talk about it?” he asked after the shaking lessened. 

Derpy nodded, slowly scooting back, and wiping her eyes with her hoof. She steadily began to tell him what happened. She told him about the windows becoming more common, her headache, and the sudden exhaustion. She recalled each part of the dream, remembering it vividly this time. “the thing is...it felt so real, Doctor. Every moment felt so...real.”

“Dreams often do, Derpy.” the Doctor nodded, “but they are usually manifestations of our subconscious playing at the forefront of our minds.”

“Manifestations of our what?”

“Basically, it's a way for your brain to tell you something you don't want to admit to yourself.”

“What did this one mean?”

“I'm not sure. If I had to guess, I would say that you became frightened of all the rifts showing so close together, and went to the worst-case scenario.” the Doctor reassured, retrieving the sonic from his the, “Hold still a moment.” He scanned Derpy with his sonic, looking it over, “it says you'll be alright. How's your head?”

“It still throbs a bit, but it doesn't hurt as bad as it did before.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” the Doctor sighed, “I worried about you.”

“Sorry….Doctor, did you find Sombra?”

“I did.”

“Oh thank Celestia. So, we won't have to worry about any fighting? And he's going to be okay?”

“He's... turned himself into an alicorn!”

“Wait. What? How?!”

“I'll explain as we head back. Can you stand?”

“I...think so.” The Doctor held out his hoof. Derpy took it, standing. Her head spun. Her legs wobbled underneath her. The Doctor held her tightly, keeping her from falling. “I've got you.” he smiled, moving while explaining what he had witnessed with Sombra. Derpy’s face betrayed her emotions, changing from confused to horrified to worried to relieved yet concerned.

“I'm glad he's okay, but that sounds like dark magic. I'm worried about what that sort of spell might do to a pony.”

“Trust me, I can understand what you mean. I don't know what made the ground that black, but it couldn't be good. Whatever it was, it seemed temporary. Like a venom being turned into a medicine.” His mind went back to Derpy’s dream and her physical reactions. He was worried about Sombra, But he was also worried about Derpy. The sonic didn't pick up anything, but it was obvious that the number of rifts affected Derpy, and he wasn't sure why. 

He brought her closer to their room. “Doctor, aren't we going to check on Sombra?” 

“Nah. He said he was going to see Luna and I think they deserve some time. If anything happens she’ll call for help. We will see Sombra in the morning. As for you, miss Hooves, you need your rest.”

“But-”

“No butts. You've had a long day. We’ll figure this out in the morning.”

Doctor tucked her into bed, staying with her until she drifted back to sleep. “I need to know more.” He looked to Derpy, sleeping soundly. This time, he wasn't going leave her alone. He peeked out of the room, waiting patiently for a pair of guards to swing around on their patrol. “Pardon me, sirs. My friend is exhausted. I was hoping to enjoy the night, but I don't wish to leave her alone. She's been waking up from nightmares recently. Would you know of a guard who would be willing to watch over her until I return from my stroll?” The two nodded, and, not too much later, a red crystal pony came in.

“Would you like me to wake her if her nightmare returns?”

“Yes, please, Mr….”

“Just call me Ruby. All my friends do.”

“Careful, Doctor, he'll talk to you all night if you let him.” the other two warned, laughing as they went back to their watch.

“You are a talker, are you?”

“Not usually. They are just giving me trouble since I recently had my first.”

“Oh, a new dad. Congratulations!”

“Thanks, she's the cutest foal. Takes after her mom.” He looked out a window towards the sky, “Tell you what, when the Heart acted funny, no pony was more nervous about it than me. Imagine a tiny pink foal shivering from the cold. She wouldn't leave me for a moment.”

The Doctor smiled, wondering if it was the same little pony they saw before. “How has the Heart been?”

“It started working fine not too long ago. Everypony was so relieved when the snow stopped. No pony really knows what caused it.” the Doctor sighed, relieved. 

“I'm glad to hear everything is back to normal. Thank you again for watching over her.”

“Think nothing of it. Enjoy the view!”

The Doctor nodded, walking out of the castle. He had toyed with the thought of asking Sombra, but he was undoubtedly indisposed at the moment. Plus, Sombra only had a limited knowledge of the rifts himself. He wished that Starswirl was still around to bounce theories off of, but Starswirl would want more tests on Derpy that the Doctor wasn't comfortable with. There was a possibility of gaining more information but at great risk. He walked through the streets, passed the glowing crystal homes that still had bits of melting snow on them. Most ponies seemed calmer now that the crystal heart was behaving normally again. The homes spread out more and more until there were hardly any around. He found himself at the edge of the barrier. There seemed to be a break in the storm. The skies were mostly clear except for some tiny snowflakes falling. The wind was relentless though, wildly blowing snow across the landscape.

The Doctor paced at the edge, “This is a bad idea. The odds of getting to the Tardis in this snow are minimal at best. The sonic can help pinpoint the location, but at this point, there was no telling how many feet of snow was covering her. “Alright, find a shovel, and then find the Tardis.” He decided. “See what information it can give me the various rifts. Maybe pop back to Derpy’s time and find a book on Crystal Kingdom history, or what they consider magic, and see what the drawbacks can be. It's possible that the two are connected. I'll be back before Derpy even knows I left. I don't like the idea of leaving without her, but she’s in no condition to travel through this weather. The best thing is to find a way to help her. Right? Right!”

With his mind settled, he went about, looking for a shovel. It took some time, but he eventually found one in an unlocked shed. He borrowed the shovel, making his way back to the edge, pacing again, “Wait, I can't walk on two legs. How can I handle a shovel?. Maybe I can find a way to strap it to my back. I need... I need. I need a rope. Yes, some rope to keep the shovel on my back until I need it. There you go, Doctor, thinking like a true pony. Now, a rope, a rope. Where to find a rope.”

He took longer finding the rope, finally finding some holding banners that hadn't been taken down from the Crystal fair. He kicked the pole to try to get them down, amazed that it worked the first time. It took a lot of trial and error to tie it on himself, but eventually, he had the shovel on his back, staring again at the edge, “Here goes nothing.” He took out his sonic, scanning the stark white landscape, slowly. He walked around the edge until the sonic’s pitch heightened. “Alright, this is my best bet.” He stepped into the bitter cold.

Sombra probably should have waited, and made certain that the Doctor made it out alright, but he was so excited to show Luna, that the thought didn't cross his mind until he was at his room, inches from the door. “Ah well, he found his way in, so I'm sure he can figure his way out.” He was suddenly nervous; even more nervous than when he proposed. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he took a guess that it was how the situation felt. He trusted Luna completely. With her, he knew what to expect. But now, he was up against so much more, so many unknowns, some that seemed intent on getting in his way; things he had no ability to influence. But then why be afraid? He had done the impossible; something that had never been done before. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Luna jumped slightly and looked towards the door as Sombra entered and silently shut it behind him. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the crimson horn protruding from his forehead. “Sombra?”

“Yes, my love, it’s me.” He slowly approached and noticed the wetness beneath her eyes. “Have you been crying this whole time?”

“I slept, but I don’t think for very long, and it was one terrible dream after anoth--” She looked at the horn again. “What... is... that?”

“It’s me. I told you I wouldn’t let this keep us apart.”

“You’re... a... unicorn? But ho--”

“Not just a unicorn.” Sombra slowly unfolded his tar-like wings and extended them to their fullest. 

Luna’s eyes became as wide as saucers. 

“I told you so many times; anything for you. Your sister told you ‘no’ because of my mortality… so I took care of it. Now I am like you. Like her. I am an Alicorn.”

“...that’s impossible.”

“Not impossible when you care enough; as I care for you.”

Luna seemed caught between confusion and joy for a moment before she leaped up off the bed and wrapped herself around him. Sombra immediately returned the gesture, folding his wings around her as she cried into his shoulder.

Sombra’s voice was as soft as silk. “My moonflower, it’s alright now. Everything is going to be alright. We’ll never have to fear anything again.”

“I thought this was going to be our final night,” Luna said, sniffling.

“The only way our final night will come is if the final night of everything comes.”

The two of them embraced in the darkened room; the only light coming from the moon outside. Luna trembled. Sombra trembled. That long and difficult day now yielded to the serenity of the dark as all of their fears were driven away. They were free now, to feel what they wanted, in the pale light from the ethereal heavens. They looked into each others’ glassy eyes, longingly. 

“I thought I had lost you,” Luna said.

“Never,” Sombra replied, pressing his lips against hers as if he’d been dying to taste her kiss for eons. They whimpered together with both desire and joy; the feeling of limitations being torn down was an overwhelming experience. They paused, just staring at each other, breathing heavily.

Sombra gently brushed his hoof through her mane. “You know how I always said I wished we could ride the night together?”

“Yes,” she said, resting her head against his neck.

He kissed the top of her head. “I can fly now. You lead. Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

Luna’s spirit soared into ecstasy. The feeling was so great, she felt like her heart could burst. After so much time in solitude as the guardian of the night, Sombra would ensure that she never felt alone again, and she trusted him in that. “Are you sure you’re ready? Have you flown with those yet?”

“Try me,” he said, smirking.

Luna slowly walked over to the window, opened it, and then stepped onto the ledge, looking up towards her moon. A lunar halo had formed from ice crystals in the north air, wrapping around it like a shield. She placed a hoof to her heart. “I’ve dreamed of this for so long,” she said before stepping off the ledge into the frosty air. Sombra galloped towards the window and leapt through the opening, unfurling his mighty wings as the pair of them went aloft, ascending higher and higher towards the silver clouds; basking in the gentle glimmer of the full moon and the turquoise glow of the northern lights. They climbed until they were indistinguishable from the glistening stars that surrounded them; lost in a sea of tranquility.

Sombra twisted in excitement. Flying was as easy as breathing. From above, his kingdom had a soft glow like giant stars stuck to the ground in a rainbow of hues. Ponies on the ground took strolls, holding hooves as they marveled at the beautiful aurora. Only a handful momentarily noticed the flight of the two, rubbing their eyes to check if they were seeing correctly, only to have the two be out of sight when they looked again. The lovers went higher still, seeming to meld into the sea of stars. Sombra began to laugh without knowing why. Luna joined in as they embraced each other, flying in sync. Sombra gingerly kissed Luna, Luna blushing a bit before they shared a passionate kiss. They circled around the kingdom a few times more, then landing on a balcony of the castle. 

“That was the most magnificent feeling.” Sombra grinned.

“I feel like I could fly with you forever!”

“And you shall!”

Luna giggled, looking away as a blush covered her face. She waited for the light burning sensation to pass before she went on, “We've seen the inside of your kingdom, my dear Sombra. Would you like to see the snow as it shimmers in the night?”

“ I would love to, but isn't the snow dangerous? That is why the Crystal heart is needed to protect us.”

“We should be fine, so long as we stick very close together.” Luna lightly bumped flanks with Sombra before the reaction to what she had just done in a fit of giggles.

Sombra found a sudden fascination with his hooves, “Oh. Um. Yes. Right. L-lead the way then.”

Luna flew off, beyond the crystal heart’s protective canopy with Sombra following close behind. The snowfields below them were like glitter. The whole world seemed to sleep in such weather, while tiny white crystals fell from the sky. Luna stuck her tongue out and caught a snowflake. Sombra followed suit, having a harder time. Luna took the opportunity to playfully lick his cheek. Sombra flushed crimson red, Luna smiling. They enjoyed the frozen stardust falling from the sky until Luna started to shiver. Sombra took her hoof, leading her back into the warmth of the kingdom but when they reached the barrier, they were surprised to see a couple of earth ponies nervously out into the tundra.

“I wonder what they are looking at? They can't possibly see us up here.” Sombra started to fly to them only to be immediately stopped by Luna.

“My love, nopony knows of your ascension. Your new form would most definitely startle them. Please, allow me to figure out what troubles them. I am to be their new princess before long. Return to the castle and I’ll see you there?”

“Very well. I hadn’t considered that. And that poses a problem. How to deliver the news of my transformation.”

“We will figure that out together.” Luna kissed Sombra’s forehead before descending to the land next to the onlookers, “Hark, dear citizens!” she shouted, causing them to jump, “What seems to be the trouble?”

“W-well…” one pony stammered, heart still pounding from the unexpected shout, “th-there...there seems to be...that is-”

“A downright crazy stallion wandered straight out into the tundra!” the other infuriated, flailing his hooves.

“What?! Why would anypony do that? Even the new train station is impossible to get to without-- did this pony wear any snow gear?”

“No, he didn't even wear his coat!” the quieter of the two spoke, “He just pointed a strange stick at the snow, and walked out.”

“I see. A quandary to be certain. Thank you, dear ponies. I shall search for this stallion.” She flew off in the direction she was looking. Going right back into the cold only made her shiver more. She would have to do this quickly or be forced to turn back. The wind-blown snow had already started to cover the pony’s tracks. Random larger indentations suggested he had fallen over more than once. She found him after a few short minutes laboring in a deep hole. Luna took a brief moment, confusion freezing her to a stop. She shook the initial shock away as she flew down to the odd pony. “Earth Pony!” He jumped at the sudden sound of her voice as she continued, “Return with me at once before you catch your death in this weather.”

“I can't yet!” the Doctor shouted back over the shipping wind, “ I need to get to her!”

“Her?! Is there a pony trapped inside in the snow?”

“No. It's just...something I need to help her!”

“You have something to help another pony… in the snow?”

“Yes! I need to get to it! I think I'm getting close.”

“Stallion, staying out much longer could end up in illness or worse. I must insist you come back into shelter immediately.”

“Not until I get this out. Time is of the essence.”

Luna looked at the hole, seeing no sign of anything. Thinking this pony had hit the Lumiwine too hard, she decided to try a different tactic.

“You certainly wouldn't want to risk your life finding this thing, correct?”

“For my companion.. for my friend... oh in an instant.” Luna narrowed her eyes. This pony wouldn't listen to reason! Her horn lit up, lifting the Doctor effortlessly in the air, pulling him back into the safety of the crystal kingdom. “No! Stop! Please!”

Once he was back in the warmth, she brought him down so his eyes met hers, keeping the magic locked on him, “ You shall thank me for this one day, young stallion. I do not know how you think digging in the snow will help anypony, but I do know that you can not help your friend if you are dead!”

“Look, I know it's hard to wrap your mind around, but I need to get to that spot so I can dig-”

“Do not contradict me, stallion!” Luna’s voice boomed, “Show me to this friend, and perhaps we can find a place for you to rest until you are of sound mind.”

“She's back in the castle, but--”

Luna ignored the Doctor, pulling him magically to the castle while he flailed his legs around in protest. If his friend was indeed in the castle, then perhaps Sombra would know what this was really about.

Luna marched into the throne room. Sombra sat on his chair, holding back a smirk as if he had just heard the punchline of a joke. When he noticed the serious face on Luna, he coughed a bit, calming himself down enough to speak, “My dearest, I see you have met my newest friend, The Doctor! He has come for a visit from your kingdom.”

“And why was your friend digging a large hole in the snow in the middle of a blizzard?! Surely, you agree he has had far too much Lumiwine.”

“Moonbeam, I promise I will take care of the stallion. Would you give us five minutes?”

“Indeed, please help him sober up.”

Luna walked out, closing the doors behind her. The two stood in silence for a bit. Their silence was finally broken by Sombra’s laughter. “Forgive me, Doctor. But... seeing you in such a state when Luna brought you into the dome--”

“Wait, you saw that, and you did nothing before now?”

“I didn't wish Luna to know I hadn't gone. I trust her, but I was worried when she went back into the harsh weather. Imagine my surprise when she came back carrying you.”

“Sombra, this is serious! While you were undergoing your ritual, Derpy was looking for you in another part of the castle. She was alone!”

“Did she see another rift?”

“she saw several! I think it was at least four.”

“Four?!”

“That's not the worst of it…”

“How so?”

“She said she was fatigued. And her head was throbbing and she fainted! When I woke her, she said she was having another nightmare. Something about this place seems to make the sighting more frequent, and it's hurting her. I was hoping to figure out more about this and come back before she knew I was gone, so I went out to get to my ship, and that’s when miss Luna found me and put me in some sort of stasis field.” 

“You left her alone to get in your ship?”

“A guard is keeping an eye on her.”

“Derpy fainted-- do you think it was the rifts or the pain that caused it?”

“I can't fathom the reasons for any of it. I'm worried, Sombra. Truly, deeply worried. She could barely walk when she woke up. I don't know if it would be better to stay here and find out why these rifts keep happening, or if it would be better to go and get Derpy away from so many opening at once. I honestly feel trapped between helping a new friend and an entire nation. Find a way to keep the rifts from opening while helping you mend ties with princess Celestia, or help my companion and friend before whatever is going on with her ends up destroying her in some way, shape, or form.”

Sombra bit his bottom lip, thinking far longer than expected. Finally, he spoke, “My dear friend, I know you are worried. You have every reason to be. However, I do agree with Luna that your reasoning to go out in the cold like that...well...you could have prepared a bit more.”

“But Derpy’s safety is-”

“Of great concern, yes. And I doubt any doctor could figure out what is going on. Perhaps Starswirl can help?”

“...Starswirl had to go back.”

“Hmmm, unfortunate. Starswirl might be able to help. After Luna and I announce what has transpired on this night, I’m certain we will be seeing Starswirl again very soon. Celestia will be back in one of her moods, and Starswirl will be dying to put me under his magnifying glass and ask me ten billion questions.” He chuckled for a moment, thinking about how excited Starswirl would be. “However, he isn't our last chance to help Derpy. We know she hasn't seen these so long as someone is with her, so that can help. Yes, the best thing right now for her is to stick close to her!”

“Well, yes, that does make sense, but I feel like that is putting a bandage on the problem.”

“It may be, but it is only temporary. It will help her until it is safer outside. And, perhaps with my new powers, I can help.”

“How so?”

“I can use my new magic to lift your ship out of the snow easily. All you have to do is show me where you were digging, and I’ll bring it to the castle.”

“That would make it easier to go back to my time to get what I need.”

“Exactly. Leave it to me, my friend! And promise me you will never do something that crazy again.”

“I promise.” the Doctor knew full well that was one promise he probably wouldn't keep, but it made Sombra happy.

“Glad to hear It! Now, it's been a long night, and Luna and I need some rest.”

“Yes, of course. Forgive me for worrying you.”

“Think no more of it, but please, do apologize to Luna on your way out.”

The Doctor nodded, walking out to see Luna close to the door, pacing a bit. She noticed his entrance and straightened immediately. “Did Sombra talk some sense into you?!”

“We had a bit of a chat, and I do owe you an apology.”

“Yes?”

“I won't apologize for trying everything in my power to help my friend, but I will apologize for making you worry, and forgoing a teensy bit overboard. “

“A teensybit...sure.” Luna sighed, “I will admit, your care for your friend is commendable. You are obviously a stallion of grand integrity.”

“Thank you, I-”

“and this...Derby-”

“Derpy.” Her name is Derpy.”

“Yes. She must be a truly special friend to go to such great lengths for her .”

“Yeah, Derpy is fantastic.”

Luna breathed, turning to look him square in the eyes, “Then for her sake, do not be so thoughtless again. If you had died out there, then who would she have to care for her as you do?!” Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Luna raised her hoof to stop him, “I have seen eyes like yours in my sister, Doctor. Eyes that have far too much worry and overthinking. Looking through eyes like that could well get you into trouble.”

“I’ll be sure to think on that. And speaking of her, I really need to check in on her now, and get some rest.”

“Sleep on what I've told you.”

“Of course, Princess.” The Doctor nodded, walking back to the room where the guard stood ever vigilant at the door, his eyes trained on Derpy.

“Ah, Doctor. Did you enjoy your stroll?”

“Uh, well, it was a nice view, but I didn't get to do what I hoped.”

“Well, I don't know how long you’re staying, but there is always tomorrow!” 

“Thank you, I'll try again soon. How was she?”

“Well…” The guard hesitated. “She's had a few nightmares while you were gone. I woke her enough to rouse her from them as you asked. Poor mare hasn't slept well…”

The Doctor sighed, “Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to keep an eye on her.”

“Well, I must get back to my patrol. I hope she has a better night sleep.” He walked off into the castle grounds.

The Doctor snuck over to Derpy. She seemed to be sound asleep for the moment, breathing deeply, but looking closely, the Doctor noticed her shiver every so often, murmuring in her sleep. After a few minutes of this, she tossed and turned, whimpering in fear. She started flailing her hooves as if attempting to run away, her breathing quickening. 

The Doctor put a hoof on her, shaking gently, “Derpy, everything is alright now. It's just a nightmare. Shhh.” Derpy’s eyes snapped open. For a brief moment, the Doctor thought he saw her eyes glowing like when she saw the rifts, but it faded as quickly as it came. Derpy wanted in fear until her eyes met the Doctor’s. Realization dawned on her, and she slowly calmed down. “Do you remember anything?”

“Just...windows, and darkness.” Derpy yawned. Her eyelids already drooping from sheer exhaustion. She fought to keep them open. “A giant hood held a baby,” she said groggily, “and the castle was jello.” She seemed almost drunk, eyes closing before she forced them open again.

“Anything else?” the Doctor questioned confusedly.

“So many windows. Need to close…”

“No, Derpy. These windows can close on their own,” the Doctor reassured. 

“You're cute!” she giggled, hugging his hoof.

“Clearly, you are exhausted.” the Doctor said, gently pushing her back into her pillow, “Try to get some rest.”

“Okay!” Derpy agreed, closing her eyes. The Doctor started to make his way to the couch when he felt her hoof on his back. He looked back to see her eyes wide open again, tears in them, “Please don't leave. I'm scared.”

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head, “Alright, how about this.” He laid down, putting a hoof around Derpy. “I will stay here until you fall asleep.”

She wriggled closer, slowly falling back to sleep.

“You know,” he whispered, “this isn't the first time I ended up in the same bed as a companion. The last time was in the 1800s.” He laughed, “There was barely room for us on that bed, let me tell you.” He sighed as Derpy rolled over, hugging on him. “I've never had so many questions, Derpy. Mostly concerning you at the moment. I worry about you. Don't get me wrong, I've been in tight scrapes before. I've saved my companions from worse, but I've also lost...so many to problems that pale in comparison as well. The truth is...I’m scared, Derpy. I'm terrified of losing you! And yet.” He gave another deep sigh, “I still can't figure out how to save you…” he looked into her closed eyes, kissing her forehead, “Well, goodnight, Derpy.” He tried to get up and Derpy tightened her hug around him. He fought for a few moments only to hear her whimper in her sleep. He stopped. “Alright. You win. I suppose when you said don't leave, you really meant it. Fair enough.” Derpy smiled a bit in her sleep, and the Doctor found himself smiling back, “Maybe staying here will stop the nightmares, and you can have sweet dreams for the rest of the night. I hope so.” He yawned, “You deserve peace.” He fell asleep easily, as he and Derpy cuddled through the night.

Luna walked in with Sombra, “Will you please explain what happened? The stallion did not seem drunk when he apologized.”

“Oh, he’s drunk, just not on Crystal berry wine.”. Sombra grinned, “I'm certain he probably talked about a mare...well, this mare has feelings for him. I'm pretty sure he has similar feelings…”

“Uh-huh,” Luna smirked.

“what?!” Sombra questioned innocently.

“Now it makes sense.” Luna smiled, shaking her head, “You just can not help yourself, can you? Let me guess, you met the mare and stallion, and noticed her little embers of love in her heart, and, instead of leaving it be like most ponies, you decide to play cupid. Probably hoodwinked you entire kingdom into your little matchmaking mission.”

“...you caught me, but, honestly, he has embers of love too. He just doesn't know it yet.”

“I am still a bit curious them.”

“As am I, my love, but I can promise you that they are wonderful ponies. The Doctor has intelligence that could rival Starswirl, and Derpy is such a sweet pony.”

“I'm certain any friends of yours I will get along with as well. That is, so long as Doctor doesn't go and pull stunts like that all the time.”

“I'm certain he’s only worried for Derpy’s sake.” Sombra yawned.

Luna smiled. She had many more questions, but Sombra had stayed up longer than usual. “Sombra, let's get you to bed.” She smiled, a thought crossing her mind as they made their way to his bedchamber. She opened the door with her decision made, laying Sombra down before laying down next to him.

“Lu-lu lu…”

“Is it too much?” Luna blushed, “I just thought...seeing as we are engaged...but perhaps I'm being too forward…” she began to leave only to have Sombra stopped her, pulling her back down, and kissing her passionately. 

“Not at all.” Sombra managed, blushing himself, “I was just surprised. I would be delighted to sleep together with you.” The two talked happily about their future together until Sombra nodded off, Luna lying peacefully beside him.


	30. chapter 30: The Price

Sombra leaped into a sitting position. Panic. Breathlessness. Chest pain. Sweat. Bitter smell. Shaking. What was happening? He tried to climb off the bed and nearly fell. Sombra scrambled over to a vanity mirror in the corner of the room, looking at himself. Were those the same eyes looking back at him in the dim light? As he gazed into it, still panting wildly, he swore he saw the reflection smirk at him. Sombra staggered away from the mirror and rushed out of the chambers into the corridor. He needed air. He ran for the entrance of the castle-like someone trapped underwater trying to reach the surface.

The medallion around Sombra’s neck sparked with green lightning, burning brighter. The jolt knocked Sombra to the ground. It fired again. Sombra clutched at his chest; the pain in his heart felt like fire. He tried to speak but the breath was taken from him. He called out again. “Lu-- Lu-- Luuuunaaaaaaaa!!!! Help!”

The Princess of the Night leaped up at once, shocked to see the room empty and the door open. “Sombra!” She galloped out of the room down the hallway and found Sombra writhing on the ground. Two guards were trying to figure out what to do.

“What happened to him? Are those wings?”

“Is this really him?”

“Stand back! Let me help!” Luna commanded, rushing up to him. “My love, what is it?” Sombra looked terrified, and that made Luna afraid.

Sombra raised a shaking hoof towards Luna’s face like he was fighting against the strongest wind ever. “I don’t want to be taken away from you!”

“Taken away from-- no, we’re safe now!”

At once everything seemed to change. Sombra’s breathing slowed. He took a deep breath. “Alright, I’m alright now,” Sombra said. “Just a side-effect.” He slowly stood up. “I have to expect there will be… complications.”

“Are you sure you’re OK?”

“Sure.” Sombra looked to the two guards staring at him confusedly. He looked towards the window. “Nearly sunrise. It will be time to tell my ponies what has transpired on this night. And I must make plans. Come with me, Luna.” He looked to the guards. “What you have just witnessed, mention it to nopony. But send a messenger to all in the kingdom, to be present at the castle, one hour after sunrise.”

“It will be done, your highness.”

Sombra and Luna walked back to the chambers. Sombra said, “With my new Alicorn eyes, I see all, clearly now.”

“Sombra, I’m worried about what just--”

“It is of no consequence now. We must act quickly.”

“Act quickly?”

They entered the chambers and Sombra closed and then locked the door with unicorn magic. He turned and looked at Luna. “Surely you see it too. This form is not enough.”

“Not enough for what?”

“For me to be with you.”

“What? Why? You are an Alicorn now!”

“Princess of the Night, just think about it. The Light is blinding, and fools are those who dare cast their eyes towards it; they see nothing! In the shadows, hidden from it, is where we found each other. In the dark, the deeper beauty reveals itself. Why must the shadows always yield to the burning rays of the day?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Surely you have felt it yourself. Co-ruler of Equestria, but who is really in control? What was the last decree you yourself made?”

“Well, I don--”

“Exactly. You haven’t been permitted. She has controlled every aspect of your life, just as she controls me. All of us. But why?!”

“Sombr--”

“This must end. We will only be free when we no longer have to fear the light. It can only be us. Nopony else!”

Luna’s gaze turned from frightened to serious. “What did you do to become Alicorn?”

“What I did, is my price to pay. My burden to bear. And I will overcome… any… adversity, at any… cost.”

“And what… is… the cost?”

“The light must learn its place. Too long has it enjoyed superiority, and in doing so, it has become foolish and arrogant. No more, Luna! The time of the dark is coming. And together we will rule over it. There will be no interference. No distraction. I shall see to that.”

Luna didn’t feel like she was addressing her lover now. She felt pain as if she was watching him being tortured. Her gaze went from his eyes to the medallion he wore. It was humming, and slowly getting brighter. “Sombra, take off the talisman.”

“What? Why?!”

“It’s doing something to you. It isn’t worth this. We can find another way.”

“Sacrifice my only bargaining chip? Have you gone soft?”

“What?! This isn’t you! Listen to yourself! Sombra, please! Wake up!”

“I am more awake than I have ever been! I see the light for what it is! I am appalled that you cannot see the same, having been in such a form, for far longer than I!”

“Sombra, I’m sorry.” Luna’s horn lit up and she tried to rip the talisman from Sombra.

“Don’t you dare!” Sombra screamed with a voice that shook the entire room, his eyes glowed green with purple vapor. Before he even realized it, his magic had knocked Luna away. Her body slid into the opposite wall and she slowly got back to her feet. She looked with horror as Sombra stepped up. His expression was completely different. The strange fire in his eyes. Beams of red light leaped from the talisman. He looked angry enough to kill.

Luna winced, expecting an attack, but couldn’t bring herself to defend. 

Sombra’s eyes returned to normal and he gasped. “My… my moonflower, what have I done? I’m so, so sorry.” He held up a hoof towards her cheek and Luna scampered away.

“Don’t touch me!” she cried. 

“Luna…” He looked around, frightened, then placed a hoof to the medallion. Sombra then slipped his hoof between his neck and the chain and tried to pull it off. The medallion reacted violently, firing surges of electrical energy into him. Sombra screamed out. He pulled harder, but the device would not yield. The electricity jolted him into a spasm, causing him to flop to the floor nearly motionless. “I… can’t. I must… for us. I... can’t... be separated from you.”

“You don’t have to--”

Sombra’s eyes flashed green again. “She must yield to us!” 

“Let me remove--”

“No!” Sombra snapped at her like a wounded animal and his horn glowed with energy so strong that it frightened her.

“OK, OK. I won’t.” 

Sombra calmed down. Slightly. 

Luna looked around at the castle, at him, at the talisman, before finally speaking, “I don’t know where you are now. Sombra, but if you can hear me. Fight. I’m going to find a way to cure you of whatever this is! I will save you. And then I will be with you. I promise you! I don’t give a damn what my sister says.” She started to cry. “Wait for me, please. Hang on.”

Sombra’s eyes continued to glow. The purple flame of immortality emerged like mist from them. His expressions changed rapidly between sadness and fury, finally settling on fury. “Go. Go on, Princess. Tell your infernal sister what King Sombra has done. For all the good it will do her.”

“Sombra, I love you!” Luna turned and galloped out of the room.

Sombra watched blankly as Luna disappeared from sight. He turned and walked towards the mirror and looked at himself. He began to smile. The smile became laughter. The laughter became manic. His eyes glowed brighter than ever. The talisman fired forth red beams; green light; luminous purple smoke. The flame of the torches in the room changed from yellow to red, finally extinguishing in a flash of white light, leaving the king in a lightless room as his laughter continued.

Derpy awoke in a panic, screaming. “Sombra!”

The Doctor snapped up, “Derpy?” he asked a bit groggily from the floor where he had apparently fallen to at some point during the night. He shook the cobwebs off once he saw tears streaming down her face as she shook, “Derpy? What is it?”

Derpy slipped out of bed woozily, “He’s gone, Doctor! Sombra died.”

“Derpy.” The doctor hugged her close, “It was a nightmare.”

“I know!” she shouted before calming a bit, wiping the tears off her face only to have more replace them, “it was just...It was just too real!”

“It's alright. Nightmares usually do. Doctor let her go, helping to wipe the tears. He had complicated feelings. He hated seeing her cry, but part of him wondered if it was a good thing that at least this nightmare was in their world. Perhaps this showed progress. His mind ran with the possibility until his thoughts were interrupted by a fanfare from outside. “That sounds important,” the Doctor noted, and then realized derpy was opening the door.

“Derpy? Where are you going?” 

“I know I woke up. I know it was just a dream, but I still have to see him. I have to see he’s okay with my own eyes.”

The Doctor nodded understanding, putting a hoof on her shoulder, “I'll come with you. We can see him together...just be ready for a bit of a shock. He may look different today.”

“Right. Alicorn Now. I remember. I don't care, so long as he is okay.”

With that, the Doctor and Derpy went in Search of the king of the crystal empire. Within moments they encountered a pair of guards. One of them was Ruby. A look of something between shock and awe was on their faces. Ruby stopped, and the other guard did also shortly after.

Both the Doctor and Derpy saw the fear.

“Ruby… are you OK?” the Doctor asked.

“I… don’t know. I don’t know what just happened. Something…” he almost seemed to be in a state of shock.

“Is Sombra OK?” Derpy asked, suddenly fearing that the dream was real.

“I… I don’t…”

The other guard interjected. “He is our King. We must still trust in that.”

Ruby snapped back, “Not if--” He looked down at the floor, trying not to cry. “He brought us together, my wife and I… he…”

The Doctor was getting a terrible feeling now. “Ruby, what… happened?”

“The Princess… Luna… he--” Ruby choked up. “They had a fight. She looked wounded when she left. She was afraid. What could frighten an Alicorn-- she said she was trying to find a cure. The power, the dark, the--” He took a deep breath. “My allegiance is to my King!”

Derpy was freaking out now. “Doctor, is Sombra OK?”

The Doctor spoke more authoritatively. “Ruby, I just got woken up by what I assumed was nothing, but now you’re worrying me, and that doesn’t happen easily. What is happening with King Sombra?”

Ruby blurted out, “Doctor, I have known Sombra for years. What I just saw; it wasn’t him. It was something else. Well sometimes yes, sometimes no! I don’t know! Doctor, this can’t happen! He has done too much good! Whatever Princess Luna hopes to accomplish, I hope that with every bit of my heart, that it works, for his sake, for all of ours! I have seen countless unspeakable things serving under Sombra; we’ve fought against all manner of abominations, but I never felt this kind of fear until now. Something isn’t right!”

“Where is he?” The Doctor asked.

“In the throne room, I think. The fanfare to summon all to the castle has been played. He's getting ready to tell the kingdom...about him, and about some plan. He's...he needs help. Maybe you two can do it. There's something about the amulet around his neck.”

The Doctor felt a black hole settle in his stomach. The side effects. His mind reeled with possibilities of what could be happening, each one worse than the last as he rushed to the throne room. Derpy followed, sick with worry as confusion clouded her own thoughts. Millions of questions popped up at once. Both only knew one thing. They would do anything they could to help. Derpy only hoped there was a way they could. 

The two found their way to the throne room where Sombra was murmuring to himself about something. The Doctor stepped in first, bodily putting himself in front of Derpy just in case. “Sombra?” The Doctor questioned.

“Ah, Doctor!” Sombra said, almost sounding suave. “Welcome, welcome! I’m pleased that you’re here.”

Both the Doctor and Derpy were immediately confused. This wasn’t at all what they expected. “I’m not sure if you will be. There’s been some concern.”

“Oh, yes, yes, I’m sure there has been, but all will be remedied. Soon everything will be as it should. These things take time, and like anything worth fighting for, some pain and anguish isto be expected. But in the end, you don’t think about those things, you only think about the glory of your success. Isn’t that right?” Sombra beamed at the Doctor; his head cocking to random positions almost as if he was drunk.

The Doctor felt like he didn’t even know specifically what Sombra was referring to. “Are you... sure you’re feeling OK?”

“I’m fine, Doctor, don’t worry about yourself or your assistant.”

“Princess Luna is worried too, as are the guards who witnessed your fall.”

“Temporary problems will also be remedied.”

“Would you mind submitting to an examination?”

“Examination? What for?” Sombra’s tone sounded more intimidating.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment. “Think of it as a check-up. You’ve just put yourself through an incredible ordeal that no pony has ever experienced before. Just for safety, and a bit of science. Just imagine all of the tests Starswirl would want to perform.

The King laughed at the thought, momentarily sounding like his usual self. “That is very astute of you, but anything detailed will have to wait until later. I am due to address the kingdom in ten minutes.

“Enough time for this, at least?” the Doctor held out his screwdriver. “It’s quite fast and completely non-invasive.”

“Very well, if it will help to satisfy.”

“If you wouldn’t mind standing?”

Sombra climbed out of the throne and remained motionless while the Doctor slowly walked around him, scanning and gathering data. He was getting a great deal of information, but unfortunately there no smoking gun. Attempts to scan Sombra’s wings and horn were fruitless. The sonic couldn’t even verify that something was there. 

Sombra sneered when the Doctor scanned the amulet that was causing so much worry. “What are you doing? Leave that alone!”

The Doctor recoiled slightly, a bit shaken. And Sombra’s teeth caught his attention for a split second as the King opened his mouth. Were those… fangs? “Apologies. It’s fine, I wasn’t trying to tamper or anything.”

“Then what were you doing?”

“Just a comparative analysis, like what you’ve been doing with those mirrors. I only wanted to see if there had been any change.” He looked at the screwdriver. Again, he detected nothing particularly exceptional about the amulet. As before, as far as the sonic was concerned it was just a piece of decorative jewelry. “Seems the same, except, oh, now that’s interesting.”

“What is?” Sombra asked.

“It seems to be resonating at a very high frequency.”

“And that means, what?”

“Oh, nothing I’m aware of. But it is interesting. Well, I’m sorry if I offended--”

“No, no,” Sombra said, almost sounding like the Doctor was being silly for even thinking it. “I’ve just been slightly on edge, probably just the result of the drama from last night.”

“Would you mind telling me what happened last night in your own words?”

“Doctor, my mind is somewhat exhausted at the moment, and I need to focus on the address.” Sombra looked sad, almost drained. Then in an instant, he perked up like he had all the energy in the world. “But please, both you and your companion, would you accompany me? You are not going to want to miss this; it’s history in the making!”

The two looked at each other, sharing a look of confusion before tentatively following Sombra out to the veranda where it seemed every pony in the kingdom was waiting outside. All eyes were on them, or more specifically, Sombra. As he appeared, the initial cheer shifted to a unified gasp. Murmuring grew to a buzz as all of the ponies in the Kingdom noticed the wings and horn. Sombra spread out his wings to give his subjects a better look, getting sounds of awe in response. After a few moments, Sombra merely held up a hoof, silencing them.

“Greetings, my Crystal ponies. What surely you are already wondering, is true. Your beloved King has arisen to the prominence of the Alicorn!” The entire kingdom erupted in cheers. The crystal heart spun, strengthening the force field more, causing crystal coats to shine through the crowd. Sombra held up his hoof once more. “I am humbled by your adoration, my Crystal ponies. However, this is not an entirely joyous occasion. I have some...distressing news.” He breathed, as silence blanketed the ponies below. “As you all are aware, Princess Luna and I have been courting for some time. In the final hours of the Crystal Fair, she graciously accepted my invitation for her hoof in marriage! But-” he shouted the last word before the ponies could express any excitement, or think he might have been joking about the bad news, “Princess Celestia does not approve of this union, suggesting that only another Alicorn could be worthy. Even after the lengths, I have taken though, my beloved’s mind has been poisoned by the venomous words of her sister. Princess Celestia will devise any reason to keep us apart. And do you know why?! Because she fears the dark! She believes our union would provide far too much for my fair Luna. It would give Luna which Celestia has never shared: power! Princess Luna would have us who love the splendor of night that she brings, and Celestia would no longer be the center of the universe. I've realized the harsh truth when she refused to enjoy the fair. And when broke she poor Luna’s heart, she caused the crystal heart to dim, nearly leaving us vulnerable to the full fury of the winter storms.”

The crowd was growing angry now. Derpy and the Doctor exchanged looks of shock and confusion about this sudden twist. 

“The truth is, my Crystal ponies, that Celestia will fight tooth and nail, makeup anything...even possibly go so far as to use magic to tamper with Luna’s memory, if it meant keeping us apart. The love I share with Princess Luna is a direct threat to her power! Her lust for power has harmed her sister, has harmed me and put all of us at great risk. I ask you, Crystal ponies, will we stand for this?!”

“NO!” a resounding cry echoed.

“No! We won't! We are a Kingdom built on the foundation of love. Celestia tried to destroy that foundation. The truth is all too clear now. She never sought a peaceful coexistence, only more ponies to subjugate. As far as she is concerned, the Crystal Kingdom fell when she separated Luna from me. Then let it be so. We will fight her light under a new title. One that will show that we are strong, mighty ponies who will not give bow down to the searing sun. From this point on, we will be known as the Crystal Empire.” 

More cheers erupted. The Crystal heart suddenly stopped spinning. The doctor couldn't see it, but he definitely noticed the crystal coats completely vanish in one swift moment. “Sombra-” Doctor attempted.

“All the lands will know our name. It will command respect, and where necessary, fear. We will show the world that we will not be oppressed and that the Heart… will… triumph!”

The cheers and screams grew even louder. Ponies stomped their forehooves on the ground so fiercely that it sounded and felt like an earthquake.

Sombra raised his hoof again, but it took a few moments for the crowd to settle down. “Do not give into arrogance. Equestria is a powerful nation that has survived threats that rival our own. The road ahead is not an easy one and will be fraught with danger. We must make preparations. Taskmasters will be appointed to coordinate our efforts. When they visit you, show them the same respect that you have shown me. Together, we will win the day, we will conquer this abomination that stands against true love. Only then can my Princess, and all of us, finally be free!”

The crowd screamed with a deafening roar that shook the land and the roar eventually formed into a chant. “Long live King Sombra! Long live the Crystal Empire!”

Sombra turned and headed back out of the terrace into the relative quiet of the indoors. “Sombra, don’t you think this a bit hasty? We shouldn’t abandon negotiations, not this quick--”

“Doctor, I’m shocked at you. Surely you’re not blinded by the sunlight to what is going on here?”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“In spite of the apparent unwillingness of ponies from your land to stay up into the dark of night, have you ever wondered; why is it that most ponies wait until nightfall to… how shall I say? Show their affection for one another in the most intimate ways imaginable?”

“I… never gave that much thought.”

“It is the absence of light that makes this possible. The dark is inviting, understanding. It ignites imagination, fantasy, wonder, and passion. It is the domain where dreams come alive and our fondest wishes come true. It welcomes all into its fold to behold the deeper beauty that flees from the light of day. But the sun? It makes Ponies feel ashamed of themselves as if they are wrong for feeling the things they do. It enacts judgment upon all that it sees and imposes meaningless limitations. You see, Doctor, this is Celestia’s very nature. She is a natural enemy of the purity of love. And I-- no, we… will stand for it no longer.” Derpy opened her mouth to protest, but the Doctor beat her to it.

“So you’re going to counter defiance of love with hate?”

“Not hate, Doctor, justice,” Sombra said with a slight chuckle.

“Let’s make this simple. Are you declaring war on Equestria?” Derpy’s eyes widened at the word. 

“Not until we are properly-equipped to wage it.”

“That isn’t justice. That is revenge.”

“And what is the difference? What is a criminal sentence? Somepony breaks the law, violates the rights of others, said pony is punished. Is that not the definition of revenge?”

“Punishment of criminals is to correct behavior and give them a second chance at living in society. War is a death sentence; it takes away that chance! And that isn’t just for the Ponies of Equestria, but your own as well!”

“A risk they’re willing to take. Love keeps us alive here, Doctor. It fuels the Crystal Heart; all that stands between us and Winter’s death-touch.”

“And the Crystal ponies coats stopped shining in the midst of your speech! Tell me what that meant to you, because to me, that was a dangerous warning to you Sombra. Continuing this trail to hate could do far more harm to the kingdom, or Empire than you can possibly imagine!”

Sombra stopped in his tracks and turned. For a moment his horn glowed brighter. “You are with me or you are with her, Doctor. The small bit of strain on the heart now will be made up for by the love Luna and I will share in our Kingdom of the night.” 

Derpy felt like she should say something. She needed to say something, but her voice wouldn't work from the shock of everything. 

They returned to the throne room. It was much more crowded than it was before. Both excitement and fear filled the air.

“Sombra, could we please discuss this further?”

“Doctor, this must happen. Do not worry, I have no interest in causing a bloodbath. Casualties will be minimal… mostly. Once they see how foolish it would be to stand against us, Celestia will be far more easily swayed to see our point-of-view.”

“Do you realize what you are doing? There is still a chance for peace!”

“Oh, there will be. Once Princess Sunbutt yields.”

Laughter echoed through the room. Derpy’s ears drooped and her heart sank. Was this really happening? Her Princess, her Country, declared an enemy? “Sombra, this isn’t Princess Celestia. I know she’s better than this.” finally, she found her voice, determination in her eyes. 

Sombra turned his focus to Derpy. “Of course you would think that; exposed to propaganda for so long. Understand that her deception is difficult to see beyond.” He took a moment, his mind seeming to turn, “wait. you said...when we first met, you were surprised about there only being one princess.” Derpy’s ears flattened when she realized what she just implied, “you know only of Celestia?! She has gotten so powerful in your time that she has completely cast Luna out of the limelight completely. I knew she was power-hungry, but to hide her sister from her subjects. Surely, you can see now. Her reign only seems pleasant to you because she has no one to question her authority...Don't be surprised when your history changes, little mare.”

Derpy felt her entire being shake. The way he spoke at that moment sent sirens throughout her soul. She felt like the stallion before her was like the changelings she saw in Canterlot: he looked the same, but wasn't. “I-”

Sombra belted out, “Executor!”

A gray-coated pony in crystal garments approached. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Gather what you deem to be the six most trusted Ponies. They are to be my chosen taskmasters. Bring them to me at once.”

“Of course, Your Majesty!” The Executor bowed and then trotted out of the throne room.

The Doctor said, “You have time to prepare, Sombra, and I have plenty of experience with diplomacy. I beg of you, let me speak to the Princess on your behalf. I have more experience with this sort of thing than you can possibly imagine; I’m convinced we can avoid this.”

Sombra’s expression changed and he stared at the Doctor. “And let you warn them of what is coming? Give them a chance to attack before we are ready for her?” Sombra’s voice echoed like that of a god.

The Doctor’s eyes grew large and afraid. “No, no, Sombra, absolutely no. I have no desire to see violence here; I only seek a peaceful solution!”

“And yet, being an Equestrian visitor, your loyalty is ultimately to your home Kingdom.”

The Doctor glanced back at Derpy. She was shaking. The Doctor felt a knot form in his stomach. “King Sombra, I know what you’re probably thinking.” He bowed, as best he could on four legs, not even sure if he was doing it properly. “You are my friend, please believe that. I wish to see you and Luna happily together. If I can accomplish that witho--”

A flash of light emerged in the center of the throne room, accompanied by a huge banging noise, causing everypony to flinch. The Doctor immediately looked in its direction. A rift had appeared in the center of the room. It was visible to all present.

“Doctor!” Derpy screamed. “It’s wide open!”

All the Doctor could see was a blinding white light.

“Derpy, what’s in there? Can you see anything?”

“It’s dark. I feel cold. I see nothing but blackness-- no, it’s moving, Doctor. There are flashes; lightning. The blackness is moving, it’s like millions of snakes! It’s coming this way!”

“Derpy, close it! Close it!” the Doctor yelled. 

“But, before, you said-”

“I know what I said! I'm sorry, but you're the only one who can!”

Derpy ran to the rift and touched it with her hoof. As before, it exploded and threw Derpy away from it. The Doctor was prepared this time and caught her. After the initial shock, Derpy turned, shaking like a leaf, buried her face in the Doctor’s shoulder and bawled. 

The commotion in the throne room was almost deafening.

The Doctor yelled to Sombra, “See what is happening? All this talk of war, it’s frightening her, and it caused another rift. There is more going on here than the risk to the Crystal Heart. The fabric of reality is unstable and this is making it worse!”

“Interesting. Very interesting,” Sombra said. 

The Doctor looked furious now. “What is interesting?”

“Tell me, Doctor, how long would it take for her to master this power?”

“Master it? We don’t even know what it is! We don't know if she is seeing these rifts, or somehow making them! If it's not made by her, then she could just see them more often when scared. There are too many questions. Why would you even want that?”

“Think of how much effort it took Starswirl to accomplish such an amazing feat.” Sombra continued, ignoring The Doctor completely, “Your companion does it without even trying. And if she can close these portals. She could possibly open them as well!”

“What are you saying?”

“Imagine it, Doctor. A force, powerful enough to rip the barrier between dimensions.”

“We don't know if she is the cause or just a victim of something else’s cause!” the Doctor interjected.

“Just imagine what it could do to a fortress or an army. Imagine if we could use it to raise against our enemies.”

“I won’t bring harm to Eques--” Doctor yelled.

“Then you are prisoners of war,” Sombra sneered, “prisoners that will be forced to comply.”

The Doctor looked between Derpy and Sombra, reading between the lines. Derpy suddenly fell to the floor as the Doctor released her and he dropped to his knees, putting his face mere inches from the ground. “I swear my allegiance to you, Transcendent one, Grand Regent of the Crystal Empire and Divine Protector of the Crystal Heart!”

Derpy spun her head around and looked at the Doctor, tears still streaming down her face, “What are y--”

“Derpy, do not question! Look beyond the deception of your false Princess and see the truth in the King’s words! ” He glared at Derpy, trying to show authority but only fear was evident in his eyes. 

“I don’t--”

The Doctor stood and brought his face to within inches of her’s. “Abandon your loyalty to Princess Celestia, declare your devotion to King Sombra. Do not question my judgment, Ditzy Doo!”

Derpy was shaking again, her cheeks soaked from tears, hoping she didn’t cause another rift to appear. “Ditzy Doo…” she repeated.

The Doctor only scowled at her almost as if he owned her. “Do it. The age of Celestia is at an end.”

“I won’t!” Derpy stood her ground.

“I need you to trust me, Ditzy. This is the best course of action for both of us.” Doctor begged.

Derpy slowly turned and looked at Sombra, who stared back with those neon green eyes, to the Doctor’s pleading eyes. Slowly she buckled her knees and then bent over, staring at the floor. “My-my loyalty is to you... Great King Sombra.” She felt like her heart was going to shatter. She betrayed her princess, her kingdom. Her fear turned to anger. Her mind ran over thoughts. Did Sombra do something to the Doctor? Or was he this easy to sway?

Sombra smiled and applauded. “Very very good Doctor. And here I was starting to think you were soft; I didn’t know you had it in you. My apologies. You will be a great asset.”

The Doctor knelt next to Derpy and faced the floor again, fighting back against the pain and sadness. “Your Majesty, with your permission, she needs rest, as do I. We need time to come to terms, with… with... the grief of losing the world we thought we knew, and to let it pass into shadow as the sun sets upon it. For the final time.” 

The ominous light in Sombra’s eyes faded away for a moment, and sadness covered his face. One tear came from his eye before the violet flame returned. “Very well, Doctor, and Derpy. Take the time you need. I give you twelve hours to mourn the death of your former reality.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” the Doctor got to his feet and bowed again. “Come along, Ditzy,” he said forcefully.

Derpy turned and looked to the Doctor with a hateful gaze that pierced him to the heart. Everything in the universe; the multiverse; that the Doctor wished to avoid, he somehow felt in that moment. The Doctor had to tug Derpy along, hoping she didn’t bite his leg as he did.

A couple of the ponies in the room congratulated them. “Welcome to the Crystal Empire.”

The Doctor nodded. Derpy trudged along silently, staring at the ground. They exited the throne room like a funeral procession. As soon as the Doctor was convinced they were out of sight, he grabbed Derpy and pulled harder.

“Do you really think I’m going anywhere with you now?!”

“Derpy, please just try to understand!”

“What’s there to under--”

“Not here! This way, back to our room!”

Derpy groaned, looking ready to slap the Doctor in the face. “Fine!”

The two of them stomped down the corridors. The Doctor continuously looking behind him to be sure they weren’t followed. Finally, they reached the room, and he closed and locked the door.

Derpy screamed, “You made me betray my Kingdom!”

“No, no I didn’t, and keep it down!”

“What were you thinking?” she screamed.

The Doctor put a hoof to her mouth. “Derpy, we’re in very great danger here. This is out of control, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t know, but you told me yourself, you’ve gotten out of much worse things than this?” 

“In a place governed by entirely different rules, yes. Those rules don’t apply here, it’s a whole new ball game!” Derpy’s anger turned more to confusion at what the Doctor said. He dove to the floor and peeked under the door for guards. “Alright, so far it seems the King-- whatever that is, is keeping to his word. Twelve hours. We need to run. Now! We’ll need protection and shovels.” 

“What? What for?”

“We’re getting back to the TARDIS, and we’re leaving. Sombra looks at you as a weapon now, and I’m not taking any chances.”

“A weapon? What can I do? Accidentally crash into some--”

“He’s absolutely right. The power to rip through dimensions; unleashed upon a single world, could cause unbelievable destruction. It’s a game-changer. I’m not letting him turn you into a guinea pig.”

“What’s a guinea pig?”

“Nevermind.” he sighed.

“You said yourself we aren't sure I'm causing them, right?!”

“Honestly, you could be for all we know, and even if you aren't, Sombra thinks you do, and at the very least you can definitely see and close the rifts that do appear, which means you might be able to open them as well. Sombra will try to force you to do that, and see how far he can push your talent. In his current state, i don't want to imagine what he would do to get you to see more.”

Derpy saw the Doctor visibly shiver, “okay. I understand...you did what you did to get us out as fast as possible. What do we do to get out without being noticed?”

“We’re going to have to be very cautious. If any other pony sees you, act casual. Acknowledge them as an ally. Speak highly of the King, the Empire, the Crystal Heart. Whatever you need to. Derpy, I don’t know if you’ve ever experienced this in your life, but this is war. It does terrible, unspeakable things. Not only does it turn nations against one another, but even the protagonist nations themselves are often split in two or more. Distrust; paranoia; xenophobia, will spread like wildfire, and in a world as medieval as this, I’m not willing to take any risks. Now, let’s go find survival equipment.”

“What for?”

“We need to get to the TARDIS. Now.”

“Doctor.”

“yeah?”

“....I'm really scared.”

The Doctor gave a short laugh, “I would be far more worried if you weren't scared, my friend. I promise I won't let him use you like that.”

Derpy nodded, hugging the Doctor. The two opened the door seeing two guards coming their way. “Long live the Crystal Empire!” the Doctor nodded, starting to come out.

“where are you going?” one of the guards asked.

“My...Derpy was saying she hasn't eaten today. We were going to get some food.”

“We will call and order food in your room. King Sombra has ordered no one to come in or out of your room!”

“Oh...of course…”

“For your own protection. He worries that you may be targeted by the crystal ponies for being outsiders.”

“I'm sure that is exactly what he is worried about.” The Doctor murmured under his breath. He then spoke aloud, “Thank you, kind Crystal guards. I shall let her know the food will be here soon.” Doctor shut the door, cursing under his breath, “Well, I suppose that would have been too easy. Let me think…”

Derpy sat on the bed, shaking again. “Doctor...I think...I think my nightmare came true…”

“What do you mean?”

Derpy bit her lip, looking to the door before she whispered, “He’s gone, Doctor. That's not Sombra. At least, not the Sombra we know. Did my dream cause this somehow?!” tears streamed down her eyes again.

The Doctor hugged Derpy tight, “No, it may very well have been trying to warn you! No, this is from his choice of using whatever he used to turn himself into an alicorn.”

“If this is how he is now, it must have been some powerful and dark magic.” Derpy murmured.

The Doctor’s looked slightly frustrated for a moment, and then he sighed. 

“What?” Derpy asked.

“I’m sorry, Derpy, I’m just not prepared to accept this. No, it’s something else. Some kind of parasite, perhaps. Brain implant. Mind-altering substance. I don’t know!”

Derpy cocked her head to one side. “You don’t believe in magic? Like the raccoons?”

“I... believe that magic is science that has yet to be discovered.”

Derpy looked down, hurt. “Why do you even want to be friends with me? You must think I’m-- all of us-- are delusional.”

“No! No! Derpy, I don’t think you’re delusional. You are wonderful. I don’t need you to view everything as I do in order to accept you. I love varying viewpoints; how boring would the world be if everypony thought exactly the same?”

“But…”

“No but’s, Derpy. I think no less of you for believing in magic.”

Silence drifted over the two. The Doctor went back to thinking of a way out, trotting over to the giant windows over the castle. It was a long way to the bottom. He tested the window. It was open. He breathed easier. Sombra hadn't thought of everything at least. He tipped hoofed over to Derpy. “Derpy? He murmured, “do you think you could fly us down?”

Derpy followed the Doctor silently, looking through the giant window. She looked at the bottom, swallowing loudly, “I've never held a pony for that long...but I think I can do it.”

“I'm depending on you.” The doctor nodded, “now, we need to make it seem like we are still in here. Otherwise, they will probably notice we’re gone before we find the supplies we need.” The doctor roamed around the room when a knock made the two nearly jump out their fur. Derpy quickly closed the window. “Come in.”

A Crystal pony came in with food for the two, eyeing them with a suspicious gaze. They left the tray, going out. The two let out a breath they didn't know they held. “Okay, let's-” Derpy heard her stomach rumble in protest, blushing, “Uh…”

“Derpy, eating breakfast will help us keep energy.” The Doctor prompted.

“well, can't argue with that!” Derpy opened the door tray, only to pout, “awwww, no muffins?” 

“Sorry, Derpy. Just eat something else.”

“That's easy for you to say. They didn't forget your corn.” Derpy sighed, eating the pancakes a bit gloomily. 

After their meal, Derpy quietly opened the window once more. The Doctor quickly went to work stuffing the bed with pillows before throwing a blanket on top. He also stuffed the couch with anything he could find, covering it up as well. Once he was certain that the room looked like they were sleeping in it, he made his way to Derpy and the window. Eating at least gave time for the crowd to thin out to help in whatever way they could. Derpy took another look down, taking a breath, “alright, Doctor. Make sure you hold on tight. Here goes nothing.” Doctor held on to Derpy as tight as he could with hooves. Derpy unfolded her wings, flapping a few times before she flew, aware of the Doctor’s weight as she held onto him as well. “How far should we fly?” she asked. 

“Let’s try to find a market. There should he somepony there who will he selling survival gear.” The Doctor nodded.

“I'll try.” Derpy nodded, noting that she was steadily declining as they flew. She stayed close to the castle at first, trying to stay out of sight of most ponies. She worried about being seen escaping. She looked for a place to land for the moment seeing an area at the bottom of the castle, breathing a moment. “Sorry, Doctor. We can still go to the market, but I didn't want to be noticed sneaking out of the castle.” 

“No, you were right to do so. We can continue to fly in a moment...i think you accidentally brought us exactly where we need to be most…” the Doctor walked over behind Derpy to what he saw when he looked back. Behind Derpy was the Crystal heart, “as I expected...look at this, Derpy.”

Derpy turned to the heart, Doctor...it doesn't seem as bright…”

“it's not as bad as when Luna broke Sombra’s heart, but there is a definite dimming problem. If they keep up this hatred, then it will end much much worse than that moment.”

“What are you doing near the heart?” a random Crystal Pony sneered. “Filthy Equestrians!”

“We’re not fi--” Derpy began.

“Save your insults for the enemy for Sombra’s sake, we’re defectors, and we’re going to do our part to give that Celestia exactly what she deserves!”

“I’ll ask again, what are you doing here?”

“Admiring the Empire’s most prized artifact? I would say that’s a perfectly acceptable thing for a Crystal Po--”

“You are not Crystal Ponies, and don’t you forget it! You just watch yourselves.” The pony gave them a final glare before trotting off, trying but failing to flick them in the face with her tail.

The Doctor took a deep breath. “It’s already starting. We have to--” He turned around and faced the heart again. “A-ha. Maybe we are… doing… something here.” He took out his sonic and aimed it at the heart.

“Doing… what?”

“Finding the right resonance.” The screwdriver hummed a series of different sounds. The heart vibrated briefly and then suddenly began spinning rapidly. “Now, come on, you have to have at least a bit of positive energy still in there.” He fired a quick burst of light from the screwdriver and the heart responded with a pulse of its own. In moments, both the Doctor and Derpy had gained a crystal sheen.

“There. Now we look like Crystal Ponies fresh from the Fair. If any of them ask how we still look so shiny, we just talk about how in love we--”

“Do--Doc--” Derpy said, sounding bashful. She was glad that with the crystal sheen he wouldn’t be able to notice her blushing. “Doctor, Crystal Ponies don’t have wings.”

“Right, right. Pegasus. Here we go.” He took off his coat and threw it over Derpy. “Voila!”

The Crystal Heart stopped spinning again, looking slightly dimmer still.

Derpy looked at it with worried eyes. “Doctor, is it right to leave? I mean, so many ponies are in danger.”

The Doctor stayed quiet for a long moment. “I know it's bad... I don't like it either, but with your odd talent, this is for the best. We haven't seen Luna, so I can only hope that she noticed Sombra’s change and went to tell her sister. Two Alicorns will be able to take him, and hopefully, help him.” 

“I suppose that makes sense. Though, I still worry for the sake of Princess Luna.”

“I worry too. We just have to hope for the best.”

Derpy took one more look at the heart before sneaking with the Doctor out, and around. They asked some ponies about the market, pretending they wanted to help with the war effort. They shouted hail to the crystal empire more times than they could count. It felt like a completely different place. The positive energy of the Crystal Fair was gone. In its place was fear and anger. Finally, the found the market, and with it, a sea of ponies buying who knows what for who knows why. It was a madhouse! Making their way through the swarm was impossible.  
“Maybe I can fly over,” Derpy suggested after failing at squeezing through the crowds.

“It would attract too much attention to us. We need to keep ourselves from sticking out like sore thumbs!”

“A sore what?!”

“Uh….just...we need to stay as blended in as possible.”

“But we can't just wait it out-” Derpy paused, hearing the sound of marching approaching the market.

A group of soldiers, a couple of them pulling covered wagons behind them came into view. “Attention, good merchants, by order of King Sombra, all crystalline materials for sale are to be requisitioned for the war. Donation of the resources is mandatory.”

“Mandatory donations? I don’t think he understands what those words mean,” the Doctor grumbled. Most of the merchants were delighted to help. Others, not so much. The two stayed mostly out of sight, quietly watching as a loud argument began between one of the sellers and the commanding officer. The shouting eventually grabbed the attention of the entire square.

“Now’s our chance. Go!” the Doctor whispered. They made their way through the market, looking at all the tables, and peeking into some of the tents, eventually finding one marked by a pair of crisscrossing snowshoes. “This may be what we’re looking for,” the Doctor said. The two of them entered the tent, completely unnoticed by the merchant who was staring across the market towards the commotion surrounding the soldiers.

“Some heavy coats, the shoes will make our lives simpler, and ah-ha! Shovels!”

“That will cost you 96 Facets.”

Both of them froze for a moment before the Doctor began to speak confidently. “We are here on official orders to collect some important goods for the King, now do be a good fellow and cooperate.”

“Official orders? Why aren’t you addressed appropriately?”

“These are dangerous times, sir, not all soldiers can look like soldiers. But if it will help convince you.” He reached into the pocket of the coat Derpy was wearing, fished out a wallet, opened it and showed his psychic paper to the merchant. The Doctor added, “I would advise you to deal with me. Those soldiers who are cleaning out the marketplace, they’re not as patient as I am.”

The Doctor could never be sure exactly what appeared to others on the psychic paper, but it did its job. Whatever the merchant saw, it looked legitimate enough. “Anything for his Majesty. My apologies.” He loaded everything into a bag and then slung it over the Doctor’s back.

“Let’s go, Miss D,” the Doctor said. “We mustn’t keep King Sombra waiting.” They both scampered out of the tent, meandered towards the palace for a moment, and then made a turn for the perimeter in the direction of the TARDIS.

The further they got from the square, the quieter things became. At least momentarily. The quiet gave way to a different sound, the sound of crying. The Doctor wanted to keep pressing towards the TARDIS, but his curiosity got the better of him.

They turned a corner, moving along the edge of a home to an adjacent street and spotted another covered wagon. This one looked more armored. Two soldiers were hitched to it. Nopony was looking near the back, and Derpy trotted up to the back of the wagon to peer inside. 

“Derpy, get back here!” the Doctor whispered.

Derpy was confused by what she saw. Crystal ponies were crammed into it, all of them sad; a couple of them weeping. One of them peeked her head up slightly and glanced at Derpy before looking back towards the floor.

“Hey! Get away from there!” a soldier yelled, scaring Derpy away. 

“Doctor, they’re rounding up ponies. What for?”

“The taskmasters,” the Doctor muttered. He peeked around the corner of the house, past the wagon to where there was crystal pony in a prismatic cloak. On his head was a small signet crystal. It glowed green and emitted a purple smoke, just like Sombra’s amulet. The stallion rapped on the door and it opened shortly thereafter.

“Can I help you?” asked the stallion who peeked his head out.

“Will all in the household please exit?” the taskmaster commanded.

He glanced back into the home. “Sadie, they’re here. Both you and the foals, they want to see us.”

The Taskmaster said, “Jasper Anatexis, you have been recruited to join the ranks of the first army of the Crystal Empire.”

Jasper was shocked. “What? Why? I’ve been a smith my entire life, why would you--”

“A stallion who can wield the hammer can wield the finished product just as well with the proper training. Equestria’s sheer numbers are far greater than ours. We are not short on artisans, sir, we are short on fighters.”

“And my wife and foals?”

“They will go to the crystal mines.”

“Crystal mines?! What? Our youngest she’s only six!”

“We all have our orders, Mr. Anatexis.”

“Can’t we talk about this?”

“I have 4,697 more houses to visit today, I have no time to talk. Are you going to cooperate or not?”

“I will fight for our nation, but my family doesn’t des--”

A bolt of energy shot out of the taskmaster’s signet, split in two, and entered Jasper’s eyes. He staggered backward until he hit the wall of his home, flailing his head back and forth like he was trying to shake something off of his face. At once, his struggle stopped. His angry expression was replaced with a blank stare, and his eyes were now green. 

“Jasper?” his wife said.

Jasper glanced at her and then his foals for a brief moment, then quietly trotted to the back of the wagon and hopped in.

The Taskmaster turned and saw that the commotion had drawn a number of concerned ponies from their homes. He spoke loudly and firmly, “Let that be a warning to all of you, that is what will happen to those who defy Taskmaster orders; this is not our first preference though, every pony controlled is one less who can power the Crystal Heart, so thank you in advance for your cooperation!”

He turned and faced the rest of the family, who were all clearly frightened. “Do I need to persuade any more of you to follow orders?”

They all slowly made their way towards the wagon.

The Doctor pulled Derpy away from the scene and they ran towards the TARDIS even faster, then stopping at the perimeter. 

“Alright, Derpy,” he said, pulling the saddlebags off of him and taking out the winter cloaks. “We have to do this before somepony catches us.”

“Doctor, we can’t leave them like this! They need our help!”

“We can’t do this now, Derpy, it’s too dangerous.” Truthfully, the Doctor had no plan to abandon the former Crystal Kingdom. “I’ll take Derpy home, send her to get some muffins for a picnic, or check to see if this changed anything in her time, and I’ll be back here before she can do anything about it.”

They put on the cloaks and the snowshoes, each grabbed a shovel, and the Doctor took one last look around to ensure that no other pony was watching them. Through the barrier, they went into the blizzard, which had intensified again. But this time it was daylight, and somewhat easier to see.

“That’s strange. I would have thought the snow would have covered my tracks by now,” he said, looking at his path still visible. “Oh well, it’ll be easy to find this way,” he yelled above the killer winds. 

They moved quickly across the snowy fields and came to the ditch the Doctor had dug. But something wasn’t right. The ditch looked deeper. Much deeper than before. “Oh, no,” the Doctor yelled. “No, no, no!”

“What’s wrong?” Derpy asked. 

The Doctor jumped down into the ditch with his shovel and began to dig. “Come on, where are you? Don’t do this to me now!”

“Do what?! Who?”

Frustrated he threw down the shovel and took out his sonic and scanned the area. Terror covered his face. “She’s gone!”

“The TARDIS?”

“She’s gone! Why would she--” He scrambled to get back out of the ditch with a little help from Derpy to pull him up. He scanned a wider area and the sonic’s tone changed when he pointed it towards the city. “It’s inside the Empire, somewhere around the palace from the looks of it, and I have a pretty good idea of how it got there.”

“What do we do?” Derpy asked. 

“We’re stuck. We can’t stay out here, so our only option is back in there.”

The pair trudged, less hopeful, back into the relative safety of the forcefield and removed the garments. “We’ll head back to the palace, go back in through the window.”

Derpy felt concerned. “Doctor, I don’t know if I’m strong enough. Going down, sure, but up? That high?”

“We’ll just have to try.”

“And Doctor, I think we’re fading.”

He looked at himself and at Derpy. Their crystal sheen wasn’t as strong as before. The effect was wearing off. “We don’t have much time.”

The pair had traveled back roughly halfway when at the other end of the street they saw a Pegasus and a tiny foal backed to a wall. Facing off against them were a couple of crystal ponies; a stallion and a mare. “I’d have thought you would be running back to your beloved Celestia by now,” the stallion said to the Pegasus.

“This is my home. I’ve been here for years. I’m married to a Crystal Pony, and I love this land.”

“And what did you think of King Sombra’s speech? Did you find it moving?” the mare asked.

Melody’s ears drooped slightly. 

“That’s what I thought,” the mare said, shoving her into the wall.

Melody begged, “No, I only dream of a united world, I don’t want it torn apart again!”

“Doctor?” Derpy said.

The mare shoved her again, smacking her head against the wall of the building, and causing her to collapse. The little foal started screaming.

“Doctor!” Derpy screamed, but the Doctor was already running for the group. 

“Back off!” he yelled as Derpy jumped between Melody and the attackers.

“What is your business here, we’re just making sure these lowlives remember their place in the order of things.”

“I said, back off!” the Doctor yelled.

“Or what?” the stallion asked.

The Doctor fished out his psychic paper again and held it in the face of the pair. “Is this good enough for you? Now get back to whatever you were doing and forget you saw us, we are not to be trifled with. And if I catch you roughing those two up again, I can think of a couple of very interesting things that could be done with you.”

The crystal stallion gently prodded his friend. “Come on, let’s go. We made our point.”

“Hey, are you, alright?” Derpy asked, concerned.

“Ow. I'll admit, I've had better days…” she sighed, trying to calm the tiny foal still crying, “Hush my little Amore. Everything is alright. Shhhh.” she picked up her baby, rocking her gently.

Derpy watched and gasped. “You’re bleeding!” 

Doctor noticed it too. The mother must have scraped the back of her head as she fell. “I know.” Melody replied shaking, “But I need to let Amore know everything will be okay. It's just a scratch. “

“Melody, do you have anywhere safe?” The Doctor asked quickly.

“We can hide at my place for now.”

“Thank you. We need to be careful though. We have no idea if those ponies have visited your home.”

“Those ponies?”

“We will explain everything when we get there.”

The three stuck to the sides of the houses, opting for stealth. Once the ponies made it to her house, the Doctor recounted what happened in the market, and at the houses. 

“We need a plan of some sort…” the Doctor murmured. Derpy found the bandages and carefully wrapped Melody’s cut.

“Is it alright with you if I use this to check you for further injuries?” the Doctor asked.

“That would be fine.”

The Doctor began to scan Melody in much the same fashion he did with Sombra.

“How did you come here in the first place, Melody?” Derpy asked, curiously.

“There is an unfinished train station outside of the force field.”

“I’m guessing this stop is the end of the line?” the Doctor asked, still scanning.

“Yes, and there’s no regular schedule. It’s only been used a hoof-full of times, mostly by Starswirl the Bearded.”

“And the Princesses probably took it home, so the train probably isn’t sitting here waiting for any of us,” Derpy said.

“There is a spare engine on a side track, along with a couple of cars, kept there for emergencies.”

The Doctor finished his scan. “You seem fine, just a little bump on the head.” He tucked the sonic away in his necktie. “Well, with the ponies that have been taken, more will try to escape before their families are next. Whether the tracks are clear or not, I’m sure they will try to use the train. Probably not the safest idea, but given the alternative-- alright, I have an idea, but it's risky. Even more so with your baby pony.”

“I'm listening.”

“You know the way to the train station. We find the path of the crystal empire that has few ponies, or at the very least the fewest ponies that will notice two tagalongs...the less ponies that notice us, the better. We get to the train to Equestria, and tell your Celestia everything.”

“B-But Doctor, what about your-”

“Trust me, I don't like this any more than you, Derpy, but at this rate, this is the only option we have left…” 

Melody sighed deeply, “It might be the best way. If Celestia knows everything, she and Luna will be able to stop this before it starts. The only thing is, I can't leave without Ruby.”

“Ruby? Doesn't he work nights at the castle?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah, but...how did you know?”

“I met him. He helped me out, and He tried to warn us about Sombra.”

“Oh, the guard with the red coat, right?” Derpy asked, “He was really trying to help us. You seemed like you knew each other before then too. But I don't remember him before that…”

“You were sleeping, so I didn't expect you too, at least, not vividly.” the Doctor gave Derpy an understanding smile, but Derpy noticed the urgency in his eyes. 

“But...if he works the night shift, shouldn't he have been home by now?” Derpy realized, “and the last time we saw him was just before Sombra made his speech.”

“Oh...oh no.” The Doctor realized, “We have to go now-”

The door burst open. Ruby walked in, eyes dazed and glowing green. “Melody.” He nearly moaned. “We need you for the good of the Crystal Empire.”

“Melody! Stay behind me!” The Doctor ordered.

“Ruby? What are you doing?! You're scaring me!” Melody shook. Amore clopped her hooves together with giggles.

“My beloved, you will help our endeavors in our efforts to win the war.”

“Ruby, please, think of our foal! What would they want with a simple Pegasus anyhow?”

“Amore will be well taken care of until she is old enough to work for his majesty. As for you, We need to be certain that Equestrian ponies can be...swayed as well.”

“I won't let you!” Derpy stood by the Doctor, glaring as Ruby, “That's my home! I won't let you just push Sombra’s thoughts into their heads. It's just not right!” 

“Derpy.” Doctor breathed. There was no way of running now anyhow. “Fight this, Ruby. Your wife and foal are right here. You can leave with them!”

Ruby’s head turned to the Doctor and Derpy as if he just realized they were in the same area. “Doctor. Derpy. Welcome to my home.” He responded robotically, “sorry, but you can't stay. Follow me, please, and I will escort you.” 

The doctor opened his mouth to protest, when tiny Amore toddled past them, “da da da da da da!” she cooed. 

Ruby picked the baby up, head-turning straight to the Doctor, “Such a sweet little foal, and she has so much trust in her daddy. It would be a shame if something were to harm her, wouldn't it, Doctor?”

“Ruby, what are you-” Melody began only for Doctor to cut her off with his hoof. He understood. 

“We will follow.”

“I'm glad you decided to make the right choice.” Ruby nodded, leading the way while holding the baby, still laughing as they walked, unaware of the imminent danger. They lead them back to the castle, the Doctor feeling more of his fear growing. They had a teeny tiny hostage, but Derpy could also be in great danger. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What went wrong? There was no way that Sombra could have developed technology that fast. Even a pony with Sombra’s advantages would need weeks at least to get this much-taken care of, not a few hours. This seemed impossible. Unless...no, magic was never found to exist. He had been tricked before. This time only seems like magic as well. There had to be a scientific reason.

They slowly came back to the throne room, Sombra laughing maniacally. The laughter continued for an uncomfortable amount of time, slowly growing louder by each moment. Finally, it stopped, leaving a creepy silence for a few minutes before Sombra decided to speak, “oh, Doctor, color me impressed. Putting on a front in order to sneak out. You are very good. It could have worked...but you made a grave mistake.” He pulled a rope, opening a curtain containing the Tardis, “You lost the moment you told me how to find your little box.”

Shock filled Derpy’s face as she looked between the Tardis and the Doctor. The Doctor’s face was calm. He had already known this. “What do you plan to do then, Sombra? Do you plan on brainwashing us, like your citizens?!”

“Oh, Doctor. You’re so accusatory. I would never take your minds.”

“Like you weren’t going to take Melody’s choice from her?!” The doctor shot back, pointing to the mare that was shaking like a leaf. 

“Oh...I didn’t say that.” Sombra smirked, shooting a dark green beam straight at the mare, who tried to fly away, only to get struck by the sudden blast. She fought, bumping herself against the walls as if fighting an unseen foe before she slowly stopped, landing with her eyes closed. When her eyes opened, they were the same sickly green as Ruby’s. 

“Melody!” The Doctor and Derpy cried, but she could no longer hear them. 

Sombra laughed once more, “Good. This power does work on Equestrians as well. Thank you, Melody. You will be a fine edition for the army daycare, taking care of the youngest foals until they are of age to work.”

“Yes, Sombra.” Melody bowed robotically.

The Doctor went in front of Derpy, protectively, “So, if you’re so gung ho about taking control of ponies, why leave us?!”

“Haven’t you figured it out, Doctor?” Sombra grinned, “These ponies I have collected are apart of me know. They are like a hive mind, each with their own jobs, but everyone is connected to me. That means, their memories, their hopes, dreams...fears-” his eyes shot to Derpy who stepped back a bit, “it all leaves them. Their only thoughts are what I wish of them. You two...you two are a special case. For you, Doctor, I need your intellect to get me into your lovely little box...and for Derpy...I need her emotions to stay, and those two things would be impossible if I took control. You see….you’re more useful as you are, and now….now you know there is no escaping.” Sombra’s smile seemed to twist itself. His head shifting in different directions. Smoke enveloped his back hooves as he strutted towards them. Doctor stood his ground. Derpy backed up a bit more. Every single fiber of her being told her to run, but there was nowhere to run to. Ruby stayed at the exit, baby Amore still cooing in his arms. The Doctor wasn’t moving either, and she couldn’t leave him behind. She stayed, pushing down her instincts to run, shacking from the terror of it all...war, brainwashing, a friend that was no longer himself, and their entrapment went over and over in her head as panic filled her very being. A dark purple light erupted from above them. Everyone looked up at the same time. The rim on the portal was no longer white as it was before. It had turned dark purple, looking as if it had been blown out by some mysterious force. Something deep inside Derpy knew in an instant that anything could easily come out of that window. Could she close it?! She wasn’t sure.

On the other side, a funny creature with white hair was yelling an incantation, turning odd bat-winged creatures with talons and sharp teeth. Slowly, the winged creatures turned to stone except one. It stood taller, and broader than the rest, swooping in order to meet the wizard, only to come through the portal himself. He roared fiercely, confused by the sudden change around him, and unaware that his features turned into a bat pony instead of whatever he was. His fangs remained as he bit at Derpy and the Doctor, who ducked right in time. He looked around, realizing he was in the wrong place. He looked up, noting the wizard above his head, and flew back up to meet him. Derpy followed without a thought, hoof out. He passed through, and as she stuck her hoof in, an odd claw on the other side of the window where her hoof was. She pulled it out, worry flooding her...that thing could have killed them...was she really causing all of this?! She had to calm down. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the bat-like creature fighting with the wizard. Once her shaking stopped, she focused, holding her hoof out once more, “Close!” she shouted and hit the now-familiar glass-like barrier that wasn’t there a few seconds ago. The impact made Derpy ricochet back to the floor, The doctor tumbling to catch her. She blinked, and the straight glowing eyes went back to their usual wonky selves as she shook her head. Sombra looked between Derpy and the ceiling, elated.

“Did you see that thing of beauty.” he murmured, looking to Derpy like she was the prize he never knew he wanted. He grinned, “Now.” he continued, “I am a stallion of my word. You two can still have the rest of the day to mourn your loss. However...tomorrow, Doctor, you will let me into your Tardis, and Derpy, we will be helping to nurture that talent of yours.” Derpy now understood. If she was the one opening those windows without realizing...then she could hurt far too many ponied without realizing. Sombra nodded to Ruby, who stepped aside, “Now, please follow me to your room, you two.” he nearly sang. 

The Doctor noticed Derpy’s stress as they walked. He put a hoof around her. They stopped at their door. “Please wait here just a moment. Ruby, make certain they do.”

“Yes, King Sombra.”

Sombra went into their room, shutting the door. A few moments later, he came out, a sadistic smile plastered on his face, “Feel free to try try again, Doctor, but I think you will find it difficult to escape again.” Sombra warned, passing Ruby. Amore touched his hoof with a giggle, and Sombra stopped in his tracks, looking at the small foal. “Oh, this day just gets more and more interesting.” Sombra grinned, “Ruby, with me. They won’t be able to leave.” Sombra added confidential, forcing the two inside with their magic. He shut the door and left them.  
The Doctor took out his sonic, scanning for anything close to a trap on the door or window...nothing. “He’s bluffing Derpy.” he smiled confidently, “Let’s go!”

“Doctor...wait.” Derpy murmured.

“We don’t have time to wait anymore.”

Derpy’s good eye looked at him, while the other strayed towards the couch, “Am I a dangerous pony?”

“What?!”

“I’ve always wanted to know what my talent is, but...but if I’m really the one opening these windows to other worlds, then I’m dangerous. I just let a creature that could hurt ponies into the world, and I don’t even understand how I did it!”

“Derpy, I know how you must be feeling, but this isn’t the best time.”

“It has to be, Doctor, because if we find a way back home, and I’m not really sure how we could manage that, but if we did, then I could hurt everypony in Ponyville!” Derpy exclaimed.

“There’s more to this. This time seems to have made it more powerful.”

“We don’t even know what it is!” Derpy yelled before breathing “I just...I need some air.” 

Derpy opened the window, stepping out into the varanda. She leaned over the banister a bit to look at the once wonderful nation. The moment the did, the entire veranda went dark. 

“Derpy?” the doctor asked. She seemed to be murmuring outside. He walked out in worry, seeing Derpy backing up from the veranda slowly. Her eyes were green, and purple smoke was drifting out the sides. 

“No! Everypony! Run! I’m sorry! It’s all my fault. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just don’t know what went wrong!” she shouted.

“Derpy!” The Doctor rushed around, his mind going on overdrive. Sombra had said that he didn’t want to mind control them like the others, so even though Derpy’s eyes looked the same, this was different. That was also evident in the fact that she was talking. “Derpy, can you hear me?” he asked.

“I can’t close it...What have I done…” Derpy was shaking. 

The Doctor no longer thought. He acted, holding her with his hooves, “Ditzy Doo, Please! You’ve done nothing wrong.!”

Derpy’s eyes slowly returned to their normal golden sheen. “Doctor...what? What happened?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure. The sonic didn’t sence any traps around or outside the room. I’m at a loss...what did you see?”

“I was back in Ponyville, and there was a window to another world that was open, like the last one...It was letting out these dark creatures that attacked every pony in sight. They were hurting ponies, and I couldn’t close it...I probably opened it in the first place. It was awful…”

“It was only an illusion, Derpy. Don’t worry.” Doctor hugged Derpy, tight, looking around the room, “Sombra was smart. He figured out that I wouldn’t risk my Companions well being. Really, I should say, whatever found it’s way inside him did its homework…”

“What?!”

“You didn’t catch it? I can’t blame you with the amount of stress you’ve been under. He was talking about how his brainwashing trick. Derpy, you’re the one who always corrects me, so it was easy to notice...when he was saying that they were connected, he said everyone, not everypony.”

Derpy stopped, wiping her eyes, “ He-he did?”

“Yes. That’s when I realized this thing isn’t at all Sombra. I don’t know if he’s still in there. I can only hope. But, first, I need you to know something.”

“What?”

The doctor took a breath, “Let’s go back inside first.” he lead her back into the room. He scanned the room, his eyes focusing on one point for a moment before they went back to Derpy’s. “Derpy. It’s not your fault.” he began.

“How can you say that?” she asked, “You said yourself that I’m somehow creating these things and-”

“Just-let me finish.” The Doctor spoke, gently moving her slowly backward as he spoke. “I shouldn’t have assumed.” His eyes traveled up for a second, turning her slightly, and moving her back again, bit by bit, “It was a lot of pressure on your shoulders. I’m sorry.”

“Doctor…” 

“This has had a lot of effect on you. Honestly, I miss your smile already. “ Derpy blushed, slightly turned again.

“I never wanted this for you. I wanted to show you the best parts of the universe, not the worst.”

“I don’t blame you for this Doctor. This isn’t your fault.”

“I feel like it is, though.” he admitted, his eyes cast to the floor, “I brought you to this time..to this place. You may have been better off without me…”

“Don’t...don’t say that.” Derpy shook her head, “Look...I’ll admit, I’m scared, and it’s been hard. Really hard, but I wouldn’t ever say I regret being with you...even because of this. You’re my friend, Doctor...I care about you. I never wanted you to feel that way either. I’m sorry. I’ll try to be brave...because I want you to know that I still enjoyed the fun times...I just wish they didn’t have to end up this way. In a way, I feel like this is my fault.”

“Why?”

“If I hadn’t been carried by the wind...if I had remembered to tuck my wings in the first place...then we wouldn’t have go into here…”

“Let’s just blame the wind then.”  
“Stupid wind.” Derpy smiled a bit.

“There’s that beautiful smile.” Doctor said, stopping their movement, “I’m glad we were able to tell each other how we felt.” he sighed, “Now, I just have to say sorry one more time.”

“For what?” Derpy asked.

“For this.” Doctor pushed Derpy back. Derpy squeaked, her back hitting something. There was a sudden crashing noise. Derpy looked up after a moment of disorientation, noticint a giant hole into the room she was just in. Doctor took her hoof, “RUN!” he shouted, turning the door on that room, and running out, “I realized, we never told Sombra about the wall you crashed into. Who would expect one pony to have such a destructive force!” The Doctor laughed, “Oh, Derpy, you beautiful mare of infinite possibilities. You were our answer the whole time. Now, we just gotta keep running!”

Derpy struggled to keep up, the Doctor dodging pony after pony. He pulled her into a room as the guards came running toward their room. “where can we go?”

“You can come with me.” a voice caused them both to jump. Doctor turned in a flash holding his sonic straight at the pony. Derpy held her breath as she turned. In front of them was not who they had expected.

“Topstitch!” Derpy gasped.

“Hold on, Derpy. We can't be certain that she isn't being controlled as well.” Doctor wanted, moving closer to Topstitch. His sonic still poised, he looked directly at her eyes, shining the sonic’s light to see them in the sunroom. Topstitch eyes were violet, not the sickening green of the controlled ponies. Slowly, Doctor Whooves lowered his sonic, keeping it on hoof. “I can see you aren't being controlled, at least…”

“This...this is not Sombra. He would never have called for an all-out war.” Topstitch shook, “I can't continue to watch him go down this path...I know this may seem...selfish of me, but I have to leave. Before he decides to turn me into a soldier. Those helmets will not go with my coat!”

Derpy sputtered out a snicker before she could help herself. The Doctor kept his wary glare, “How can we be certain you aren't another trap laid by him in case we escaped again.”

“I suppose there's no way for me to prove it to you darling, except maybe to compare those horrid helmets to my violet coat, but you may not see it as garishly as I do. In fact, looking at your odd taste in tie color, I would suspect you would even think the combination...fine!” she finished the sentence with a shutter, comparing herself before she continued, “besides. I've known Sombra since he was a filly. I made him his coronation attire. I have heard his tone with Luna, and Celestia...I admit that I may have eavesdropped more than any pony should…” she blushed, trailing off for some time before shaking her head, “but only because I care for Sombra. And because I care for him, I know this isn't him.”

“oh...Ohhhhhh, when you say you care for him, you mean like-” The Doctor started.

Topstitch blushed, moving her flowing white hair out of her eyes, “I may have had the slightest crush on Sombra since fillyhood. I know he never saw me as more than a friend, so I let my feelings remain in my heart. He deserves someone more marvelous than some ordinary sewing pony anyway.”

“you’re fantastic as well.” the Doctor began, stopping when they heard guards running down the hall. Once the hall was quiet, he opened his mouth to continue, Topstitch lifted her hoof, shaking her head.

“I do appreciate the pep talk. However, we have more pressing matters at this moment. The guards most likely think you dashed out the front doors. Luckily for you, I know this castle like the back of my hoof. I can lead us to a different opening, and get us the first train out of this horrid nightmare.”

The Doctor considered this, wondering if she was truly honest or not. Derpy stepped up, “I trust you, Topstitch.”

“Why thank you, Derpy. Wonderful to see some ponies haven't lost all of their faith.” 

The three set off with Topstitch leading the way, shaking away from the door, and through the maze of passages and doors, dodging any guard as soon as they heard them. Derpy felt lost in mere minutes. The Doctor kept his ears perked, suddenly aware that he was moving them around at will. The further they went in The castle, the fewer guards were about. Before Sombra’s transformation, the Doctor wouldn't have thought twice about that, but now, he couldn't help but feel suspicious about a trap. Though, there could be another reason he kept this area clear. He knew they were close to the book, and that meant close to what started this. That meant there was every possibility that the book had a way to undo it. Doctor slowed, temptation raising. He knew where it was. He knew how to grab it. It would only take a few turns. He could grab it and be back before Topstitch or Derpy noticed. He looked over, Derpy’s face. She had kept herself brave as she said, determination held in her brilliant, offset eyes. He thought back to the room, and the specific traps set. Traps laid with fear in mind. The Doctor knew his fear. It would ensnare him if he got caught in the same kind of trap that Derpy did. But, to Derpy, fear meant the higher possibility of seeing the rifts, which were becoming more unstable. The Doctor bit his lip, moving a bit slower so the two mares would pass, puzzling. Derpy needed to get out of the empire fast, but he needed to try to get his hooves on the book and find out more. He thought of a plan as they came out on the other side of the castle. Controlled ponies marched through the streets in perfect formation. Topstitch kept her wits about her, leading them away from the city. If any pony gave them trouble, the Doctor used his psychic paper to give them safe passage. This didn’t prevent a few crystal ponies from giving them dirty looks though. Derpy regularly felt a chills run down her spine but wanted to keep her promise to stay calm. Once they passed the barrier, there was a relieving quiet of the snow. 

“How are we going to find anything in this?” Derpy asked.

“It should be over that way!” Topstitch yelled.

The Doctor scanned the horizon. “You’re right, there’s a lot of processed metal over there, probably the train. Let’s go, quickly.”

The three trotted across the frozen landscape, knee-deep in the snow, shielding themselves from the wind and the stinging snowflakes. Eventually, the faint outline of a partially-finished train station became visible. There was a hiss of steam and white smoke billowed skyward from behind the station. 

“There we go! Now, all we need to do is--” the Doctor stopped speaking mid-sentence. Multiple ponies, some Equestrian, some Crystal, came out from behind and from inside the station, and they were pointing weapons straight at the three. Some had crystal bows, a couple had swords, one was even holding up a shovel.

The Doctor spoke first. “Ah. I see I’m not the only one who thought of the train. Don’t worry, we, like you, seek asylu--” 

One of the crystal ponies rushed up and held a sword at the Doctor’s throat. “Don’t make any funny moves.”

“Doctor!” Derpy cried.

“Don’t move, Derpy!” He addressed his assailant. “I assure you we do not serve the Empire. Though I don’t know how I can prove that.” The Doctor’s eyes glanced towards a pair of crystal ponies lying in the snow. It was stained red. The Doctor took a step back and looked at the sight. “You killed them?”

“They acted threateningly,” the pony with the sword responded.

“Yeah, that tends to happen when you hold a sword to a pony’s throat.” Ignoring the sword. He walked over to wounded, holding out his sonic. As he did, one of them grunted. “They’re alive! Derpy, Topstitch, get me a cloth, quickly!”

Derpy gave the swords pony a nasty glare as she stomped into the station looking for first aid. Topstitch darted over to the Doctor and tore off part of her dress and handed it to him, which he used combined with a hoof full of snow to put pressure on the deep wound.

The injured pony opened his eyes slightly and spoke. “Spire… Dendrite… Corporal, Former Crystal Kingd--”

“You’re not a prisoner,” the Doctor said.

“It’s OK,” Topstitch added.

The Doctor continued, “Keep talking. What happened?”

“Sombra-- crazy-- everything... crazy. Not my King. Not my Kingdom. They didn’t trust us.”

“They? Who?” Topstitch asked.

“The ones trying to escape,” he replied.

The Doctor scowled at the swords pony who slowly lowered his weapon.

Derpy appeared with a mouthful of bandages and wrapped it tightly to keep the cloth pressed against it.

The sentry continued speaking, grabbing the Doctor by the shoulder. “Can’t… end… this way…” His hoof slipped from the Doctor’s shoulder and fell motionless in the snow.

The Doctor clenched his eyes shut for a moment.

“I knew him,” Topstitch said. “He was a faithful soldier. He would have taken an arrow for anypony,” Topstitch said, crying.

The Doctor leaped up and shot over to the pony who had threatened him. “Don't you ever raise a weapon to a pony again, especially if you don’t know who it is you’re attacking. Paranoia isn’t the answer, or we’re no better than what holds the Crystal Kingdom hostage! Do you understand me?!”

The other armed refugees who were present, remained motionless, watching the conversation.

The Doctor continued. “When fighting monsters, take great caution, or you might find that you yourself have become a monster as well.”

The Crystal Pony shuddered for a moment. “What about the other one?” 

“He should be fine, he’s unconscious. Might have a concussion. Sleeping in the snow isn’t going to do him any good. Get him inside, keep him warm, before hypothermia sets in.” A couple of ponies came over and did as he asked. The Doctor then noticed Derpy, who was lifting the wounded guard. She pulled him toward the train as well. The Doctor gingerly looked up to her, “Derpy, I-”

“I'm not leaving him!” Derpy insisted. 

“Why not?!” another pony asked. “He’s--”

“If there is even a tiny chance that he can be saved, then I will do everything I can to save him!” Derpy glared at the ponies, “because that's what Equestrians do! We help other ponies, not hurt them! This… this isn't us. I have to try to save him…”

For a very brief moment, the Doctor’s hearts felt like they could burst. He wanted to squeeze her and never let go. But urgency wiped the thought away just as quickly. “Good, get him inside.” He turned to some others who were still standoffish and keeping their weapons half-raised. “The rest of you, if you’re not doing anything productive, help.” He walked over to the crystal pony who had threatened him with the sword. “What’s your name?”

“Rhodon.”

“Are you all about ready to go, Rhodon?”

“There’s a few more we’re waiting for. We’ve got the furnace heated up but-- we don’t know--”

“None of you have ever operated a steam locomotive before.”

“Yes,” Rhodon said, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Well, you’re lucky I’m here then. Controls might be a bit strange but the mechanics will be the same.” He trotted around to the back of the station and stopped. “Yeah, you don’t know how to operate a steam locomotive.” Black smoke was pouring out through the open windows of the cab, and a trio of ponies were standing outside covered in soot.

“Somepony forgot to open a valve,” the Doctor said bluntly, taking a deep breath and then rushing inside. After a few moments, he stuck his head out the window and took another breath. “It’ll clear out in a moment but I can’t read the instruments. Please tell me you filled the boiler before you heated her up.”

“Boiler’s full,” one of the ponies said.

“Alright, good. We’ll be out of here in a few minutes.” The smoke was clearing out now and the Doctor peeked out back and saw a pair of train cars sitting further down the track. “I’m putting it in reverse. Make sure the couplers on the coal car and on that passenger car are open. And tell anypony in there to be ready for a little jolt!”

In moments, the Doctor had the engine moving backward, and he gently coupled the cars like an old pro.

“He leaned out the window again and pointed ahead of the engine. Throw the switch on the track up there, I want us ready to go at a moment’s notice.”

“The three of you, if you’re driving, get in here and I’ll show you what to do. This might not be the best course in train operation but it will be enough to get you out of the country safely. Unless of course on the way out there you find a train coming towards you, and in that case… jump.” The Doctor explained the basics, probably a bit more than was needed. Once he was convinced the ponies knew what they were doing, he stepped out of the engine. Derpy, Topstitch, and Rhodan were waiting. “How are the patients?”

“They’re in the front car, they’re resting. I think they’ll make it,” Topstitch said.

“Doctor, the snow is letting up,” Derpy noticed. “I can see the palace.”

The Doctor looked nervously towards the Empire. “If we can see them, then they can definitely see that big column of white smoke.”

The last few ponies who were guarding the station came around with a family of five. 

“Is that every pony we were waiting for?” the Doctor asked. 

“Yes,” Rhodan said. “Doctor, I’m sorry that I--”

“Don’t worry about being sorry now. Just be the best pony you possibly can.”

A pony screamed from the window of the passenger car. “Crystal soldiers!”

Everypony looked towards the Crystal Empire. A bunch of dark shapes were visible outside the forcefield and were clearly coming closer. 

“Everyone on the train! Now!” Rhodan yelled.

Every part of the train shook violently for a moment. The Doctor looked towards the engine and sighed.

“Topstitch, Derpy, get in the car. I’ll be there in a minute.”

The Doctor ran back into the engine and started it moving forward before hopping back out and running to the car and jumping onto the steps as the train accelerated. An arrow pierced the wood of the car just inches away from him. 

More arrows flew their way and everypony ducked away from any open door or window until they were safely out of range. 

The Doctor looked out the window at the Crystal Empire slowly fading away into the gray of the snowfall. Derpy was sitting nervously in one of the benches. The Doctor looked to Topstitch and Rhodan and tugged them out of earshot. “Rhodan, take good care of everypony. Topstitch, I need you to keep an eye on Derpy. Make her feel safe or… bad things might happen. Tell her not to worry about me. I will come back, and I will find her. Just don’t leave her alone, can you do that for me?”

“What are you talking about? She has you.”

“I’m going back to the Empire.”

“What?!” Rhodan said, almost too loudly. “They’ll kill you!”

“I’ve faced worse. I can’t leave all those ponies there. Any that I can save, I will. My ride is still in there and I need to get it back. And I need to learn all I can about Sombra’s affliction in the hopes that we can cure it. Don’t worry about me. Just worry about yourselves. Get across the border, request asylum, tell the Princesses everything you know.” He took a deep breath and looked sadly at Derpy, fidgeting nervously about the whole situation, completely unaware. The Doctor walked over to Derpy and gave her a hug. “Everything is going to be OK now. I’m going to the other car to check on the patients.”

Derpy saw concern in the Doctor’s eyes like there was more than he was letting on, but she let it go for the moment. “Okay. Come back soon…”

The Doctor opened the door to the adjacent car and shut it behind him. Then he opened the exit door, glancing at the steps and the landscape flying past him. “It’s deep snow, I’ll be fine. Probably.”

A couple of the ponies asked him what he was doing and tried to pull him away. “No, I have to do this. Good luck to all of you. I’m staying in the Empire to do whatever I can to help.” With that, he jumped into the frozen air and tumbled into the snow. Momentum carried him a few dozen feet before he finally stopped. Luckily, he didn’t collide with anything solid. Remaining motionless for a moment to make sure he didn’t get a serious injury, he then got up and ran back towards the Empire which was still faintly visible in the distance. He paused for a moment, thinking he saw a dark object being launched from the top of the palace. No, that didn’t make sense. They couldn’t possibly have a ballista up there. Then he saw the dark object again, changing direction. It grew larger still and massive black wings and a royal robe became visible as it punched through the forcefield and entered the storm. It was heading straight towards him. “Oh, no.”

The Doctor’s concerns weren’t for himself. He waved his hooves in the air and jumped up, trying to get Sombra’s attention, but Sombra flew straight by him, not even noticing. Sombra didn’t have his sights set on the Doctor. He was after the train.

The Doctor remained motionless in the storm, watching the train speeding away from him. It was easily a couple of miles out now and Sombra was catching up. Dark purple bolts of light fired from Sombra towards the train, impacting the rear passenger car. Moments later, blue blasts streaked back towards Sombra, forcing him to evade as he returned fire again.

“No, no, no no!!!! No!!” the Doctor screamed as if his cries would alter the outcome of this. 

Sombra and the train exchanged fire a couple more times, the sight becoming almost invisible to the Doctor as it got further away from him. Then he saw Sombra climb up into the sky and a purple jet of flame shot forth towards the ground. The explosion turned the sky and the snow purple for a moment and the Doctor shielded his eyes from the bright flash. When he looked again, black smoke was rising towards the sky; purple bolts of electricity shot across it at random. Sombra veered away from the wreckage and back towards the palace. “Derpy!!!”

The Doctor’s legs folded beneath him and he buried his face in his forehooves. He thought of running to the train to look for survivors, but he had no protection. The train was at least five miles away now. He’d never survive the journey. His only option was to return to the Empire.


	31. Chapter 31: The Hard Way

Crackling was the first thing that Derpy noticed. The next was the odd sensation of cold on one side of her body and burning heat on the other. Slowly, her eyes blinked open, trying desperately to think back to what happened. All of the loud noises. Spells. She remembered somepony screaming “Teleport!” The sounds around her were muffled and her vision was blurry. Screaming ponies were rushing away from the twisted burning wreckage that was formerly the train. Derpy didn’t move, trapped in a momentary state of shock as she tried to process the scene before her and the events leading up to it. As thoughts whirled through her head, one of them came into clarity for a moment; she was way too close to the flames for safety. She managed to sit up, shaking her head to try to stop the ringing in her ears. Her body was shaking. Reality slowly sunk in. This wasn't a nightmare. This was actually happening. “Doctor?” she murmured, looking around at the panicking ponies for the one pony she knew would take charge of the situation, and not finding him anywhere. “Doctor!” she yelled, looking as she ran about, the adrenaline stopping any pain from being felt. Ponies were trying to help others out of the wreckage. There was screaming, crying, pacing. The ponies that were trying to gain control of the situation weren't having any success. Rhodan limped, leading ponies out of the flames, his back legs badly burned. “Enough!” he shouted; his voice echoing through the frozen tundra. Most ponies turned their attention to him. “There are still ponies that could be alive in there! All hooves that can, let's save some lives!” 

He lit a fire in their hearts, and the ponies kept at it, pulling out as many as they can. The purple lightning from the dark cloud above them randomly struck the ground. The ponies tried their best to ignore it. Derpy shuffled over to those who were safely away from the blaze. Everypony was burned at least a little. She saw Equestrians and crystal ponies alike helping one another. Topstitch laid on the snow, her tail half burned away, but mostly seemed okay. There was still no sign of the Doctor. Her heart dropped, and she turned back toward the blaze. Fearing the worst, she moved toward the train. Rhodan moved away from the train. A loud explosion shook the ground, train pieces raining from the sky. Rhodan took a look back before rushing with his newest save, grabbing Derpy as he ran. They dodged the pieces as they fell down from the sky, before finally making it out of the debris field. She looked from the unconscious pony to the remnants of the train, sobbing. There was no telling how many ponies lost their lives. With every breath, the truth of the situation became clearer. Rhodan pat her head, and then climbed to top of a snowy hill to look over the destruction. “We can’t stay here. We have to get as close to a warmer climate as we can before nightfall.” he sighed, looking to the wounded, “I know it’s a lot to ask, but those of you capable need to help carry those who aren’t yet able to walk. With every pony’s help, we can save everypony who is with us now.”

An Earth Pony raised his hoof. Rhodan nodded at him. “What happened? By all rights, we should all be dead!”

Rhodan sighed, pacing a moment before he spoke, “From what I gathered from the ponies that were conscious, we were attacked by King Sombra. He seemed intent on stopping anypony from reaching Equestria and was willing to use any means to do so. Thankfully, unicorns were stationed near the back in case of this very possibility. They worked together, and put up an amazing fight against the new alicorn king. While he was distracted with the attack group, the defense group began levitating any pony they could find out of the train, thus why so many have the energy and stamina to run like crazy ponies!” A flash of embarrassment laid over the crowd, “of course, the unicorns couldn’t get out everypony. Some ponies noticed the commotion and jumped on their own. Sombra must have noticed some trying to escape because he unleashed a powerful attack, at least ten times the amount of the ones he did before. I'm not really sure what happened after that. The next thing I clearly remember is waking up to the burning train.” he sighed. “I don't know if I levitated out by a noble unicorn, or if I was flown out by a Pegasus. All I know is that I-no, that we are lucky to be alive, and if we want to stay that way, we need to get moving. There could be a chance that Sombra will check to make certain there were no survivors. We need to be gone before then. Pegasi, and earth ponies, you need to be in charge of carrying anypony who can't walk. Any unicorns left need to make sure we don't leave a trail. We will follow the tracks to Equestria!” he nodded, “Everypony, let's get moving!” everypony began collecting hurt ponies , or working to hide any evidence of survivors. Derpy put Top Stitch on her back, looking back at the still inflamed crater smoking, purple lightning blasting it. They moved as a group, walking as close as they could to them. Derpy kept her good eye to the ground, her wonky eye noticing Rhodan leading, limping from the burns. As the shock let up, the pain set in. Derpy thanked Celestia that she didn't seem burned. Her fur was a bit singed, but the worst pain was on her left side that she woke upon, and even that was minor. Her mind tried to remember the moments before they crashed. She couldn't recall anything. Wrinkling her mouth in thought, she came up with any way the Doctor could still be alive. He could have fallen as the first pony saved, far behind the herd. ‘He's a smart pony. He'll see the tracks and the crater. He'll know to follow them. He may even catch up before nightfall.’ She clung to that hope. The walk was slow and tiring. Rhodan’s legs gave out on him. Another pony carried him along. With the adrenaline spent, ponies seemed to fall asleep standing up, only to shake themselves awake from the frozen wind. The afternoon sun started to set in the sky. Derpy looked behind her. There was no sign of the crater, and the smoke was slowly dissipating from the sky. Even the purple lightning had stopped. In front of them, the snow seemed to stretch forever. One pony tested, digging with his hooves. After a few minutes, he looked up, “The snow isn't as deep here. We might be getting close to coming out of it!” Hope soared in everypony. 

The sun set, and they kept walking, dragging their hooves in exhaustion. Topstitch groggily opened her eyes to the changing light, bewildered when she found herself on Derpy’s back. “How far have we come since we started?” Topstitch asked after being filled in, walking alongside Derpy. She winced when walking on her left hoof, a light burn on the back showing. 

“If I had to guess, we've walked a good 15 miles. Not bad with all the injured ponies we've carried.” Rhodan nodded, slightly embarked by being carried by another stallion.

“and there is no sign of the snow going away any time soon.”

“Wait! There is!” a scout pony cried, “up ahead. It's faint, but there is grass growing through the snow!” it wasn't much, but it was a sign that there they would eventually find dry land. However, too many ponies had fallen over, sleeping from sheer exhaustion. There was no way to make it much further. 

“listen up, ponies. We need to make camp. Too many are exhausted. We need to find anything to keep us warm through the night. A cave would be best, but wood will work. Any ponies not too tired go look for wood. Take a buddy, and don’t stray too far. You need to be able to find your way back.”

The ponies spread out. Derpy helped, wanting to find any reason to not think about the worst-case scenario. Eventually, they found dead sticks littering the landscape. Other ponies found a few dead trees. Together, they made a decent wood-like, putting a few together, lighting it with magic. The ponies who were unconscious during the day decided to take watched at night. Soon most everypony was asleep. Derpy fought sleep, expecting to see a lone Earth pony come up, freezing but alive. Her eyes dropped close only to snap open again and again until sleep took her. 

******************

Returning to the relative warm safety of the Empire’s weather shield did nothing to thaw the Doctor’s heart. He looked back to the billowing smoke, ears drooped. Another companion cut short before her time. But then a swelling anger grew inside of him. She didn’t get trapped in another dimension. She didn’t choose to go. She didn’t sacrifice herself. Derpy - all the ponies - were straight up...murdered. He looked around him to the now empty houses...how many more...how many more ponies did Sombra need before he felt complete? What was he looking for, or more aptly, what was the thing inside of him looking for. The Doctor knew that Sombra was being controlled by an entity not of this world. That much was certain. It was for this reason alone that he held back his full fury. He would save these ponies. He would save them like he had saved countless others lives, and then he would go off alone, never to be seen again. 

But he was at a greater disadvantage than he could ever remember being in. This world worked so differently from any others, and he had no understanding of it. His knowledge of elite science was seemingly meaningless here. He had witnessed incredible power numerous times, yet one of the most advanced instruments in all of history, his sonic screwdriver, was incapable of even registering the existence of the strange energies that were causing these miraculous phenomena. He had no contacts, nobody owing him favors that he could collect on. His reputation was also nothing. This world had no knowledge of him, or any of the enemies he has faced, that were known across the vortex of time and space. And, he was without his TARDIS, or a companion. All that remained were hit wits, cunning, and his last remaining drops of sanity. Step one, get close to the king; somehow regain his trust. Step two, learn as much as possible. But before taking another step, the doctor pulled out the TARDIS key from his hair, holding it close. He needed a safe place to hide it. He walked back to the edge of the shield, looking down at the snow. Sombra wouldn’t ever be able find the key, and a cover story had already brewed in the Doctor’s mind, his cold eyes taking a moment to treat the key as a sort of memorial to his companion. He looked out towards the smoke from the train wreck again. “I promise you, Derpy, I will save them.” He breathed before burying the key in the snow, turning around, and walking towards the castle with eyes ablaze.

As he rushed back toward the castle, forming a plan that would take all his cleverness to pull off. He stopped, hiding against the side of the house when Sombra returned triumphantly. There was a moment, in fury, that the doctor had to list off his own rules in his head to keep himself from going straight to Sombra and ending all of this once and for all. The master would have. The master would kill the crystal king in cold blood, and laugh, probably killing every other crystal pony on the way out just for fun. The doctor shivered for a moment. The Master certainly had a way about him. However, there were moments where the master’s strategies had almost won him the day. Thinking that way gave him the determination he needed to keep going. He would not allow Derpy’s life to have been lost in vain. But thoughts of the Master also put doubt in the Doctor’s mind. He was fully aware this might not work, and Sombra might have him executed on the spot. Step one-point-five. He took out his sonic screwdriver. It had saved his life and the lives of others so many times, but in this world had far fewer practical uses. He removed the housing and began tinkering with the wires and dip switches. A small light came on inside and closed her back up. One more press of the button would trigger a self-destruct that would take him, and everyone else in the room, along with it. If Sombra didn’t fall for the best act the Doctor could manage, he’d still have one last trick up his sleeve.

The Doctor crept into the castle, which seemed desolate with the exception of metal drumming against the carpet. He doctor hid as the guards continued their rounds in their horrid new gear, complete with helmets adorned with spikes and narrow slits revealing glowing green eyes; causing them to look monstrous and menacing. The Doctor swiftly rounded his way up to his chamber, going back through the Derpy-made-hole from the other side. He took a moment, touching the hole tenderly as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He squeezed them shut, refusing for any to be set free. Not yet. He looked around the room. The door to the chambers was open, but nothing was out of place. It seemed like the guards weren't exempt from the fears caused by the curse that Sombra had placed on the room. That explained why nopony had been in there since he and Derpy left. Feigning ignorance wouldn't work now. Sombra knew that they escaped, but nothing more than that. The Doctor stormed back out of the hole, ignoring the void that the sight of the abandoned room placed on his heart. Avoiding the guards only took a few minutes. Before he knew it, he was back in the throne room with Sombra humming some tune. Soldiers at the door stopped him. The Doctor Didn't mind. He wanted to be caught. 

“Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. I did think you better than to try the same tactic twice. I do, however, find your second solution for escaping to be... commendable. However, you have nowhere to go. Your mysterious traveling box is in my possession. You are trapped along with-- wait… why are you alone?”

The Doctor thought for a moment. This was the hard part. This was the pivotal moment to gain trust while also not letting on what he knew. “Derpy left.” the words left his mouth, and he felt ten times heavier, “Took the train out.” It was all he could get out without showing anything. He threw up in his mouth ever so slightly and winced as he forced it back down.

Looking the dark king in the eyes, the Doctor immediately noticed the purple flame around his adversary’s eyes was gone, and there a look of horror on Sombra’s face; genuine realization and regret. A moment later, the violet fire returned; the good king’s eyes were gone once again. “She left...on the train?!” he asked.

“Yes.” The Doctor’s two hearts felt like they were being torn to shreds, but Sombra didn’t notice.

“Doctor… I am so sorry to tell you this.” Sombra lowered his head. The Doctor felt a moment of hope. It wouldn't get Derpy back, but if he could help the real Sombra stay in control, then they could work together to trap the monster that was inside him. “The train… it won't be getting to its destination. Celestia learned of my power sooner than expected. I knew she was threatened by our love, but to take such measures-- it’s unthinkable. She wanted to cut off our easiest route to Equestria, and destroyed the train to accomplish it. She truly is a monster.”

In that moment, the hope was extinguished, and replaced with pure rage. The Doctor kept his cold stare locked on the infested Sombra as it continued his venomous lies. This creature held no remorse within it except possibly losing its ticket to other dimensions. He used his own actions, to frame another. The Doctor was fully ready to kill this thing who spouted such lies while simultaneously showing no remorse for the loss of life. 

The Doctor kept his anger from showing on his face, but he slowly reached for the sonic, which was now carefully hidden behind his necktie. As his hoof felt the curved surface through the fabric of the tie, playing this possible final moment in his mind, he heard a distinct coo. Distracted for a moment, his head swiveled to the direction of the unexpected sound, noticing a guard rocking baby Amore. Her wide and glassy eyes were fixated on the Doctor’s, almost as if she was concerned for him. Stunned by this behavior, the Doctor walked over to see her. The two of them stared at one another for a moment, almost frozen in time. The Doctor was at a bit of a loss, trying to understand “foal” language. Speaking “baby” was a gift the TARDIS couldn’t grant; he’d had to teach himself that one, but had only done it with a couple of species. The look on her face was sufficient to convey her feelings though. The Doctor slowly moved his hoof away from the tie and took a deep breath. As the Doctor’s anger waned, Amore smiled, reaching for his hoof and hugging it.

“Oh, I see you found our proof of what our coexistence could have brought. She is a product of true love between a crystal pony and an equestrian...the same love Celestia tried to crush. You can feel it, can’t you, doctor? The amazing amount of potential she has. Perhaps that was Celestia’s true fear. If this tiny foal can have this amount of power within her, then Luna’s future children of mine will be far stronger… far superior to even her powers. When our goal is reached, we will need another to help with the responsibility of leading a new regime. With Luna and myself ruling over Canterlot, there will need to be a leader here in the Empire. With time, Amore will become a wonderful figurehead. She already has such power within her. She will prove that we only had Equestria’s best interests at heart.”

The Doctor felt something strong from the foal as well. He wasn't sure it was magic, but the hug warmed his soul and calmed his anger. It called up a memory of him and Derpy trying Pinkie’s muffins; a happier time, when he felt like he belonged. It reminded him of who he was, and the good in his hearts. He secretly thanked the tiny foal for her gift and pat her on the head before turning, keeping an unwavering focus on the corrupted king. “Indeed, she shows great promise, your Majesty.”

Sombra was now staring out the window at the setting sun. “Perhaps, by comparison, your companion wasn’t such a tragic loss after all.” Sombra almost had a smirk and glanced slightly towards the Doctor as if he was trying to provoke a reaction.

The Doctor felt his adrenaline rising, but stood motionless and poker-faced. “Perhaps not then. And her sacrifice has revealed to us how dangerous Princess Celestia truly is.”

“Quite right, Doctor.” He turned back to the sun again as its final sliver vanished beneath the tundra, bathing Sombra in a crimson light. “Once our future children have matured, Luna and I will retire, spending the rest of our immortal lives together in peace. No more s-- hiding... from the sun.” The Doctor raised an eyebrow for a moment as Sombra continued. “No more fear, no more retreating from the light. Just… love.” A wall torch near Sombra performed the painful death dance that the Doctor had seen multiple times now with random candles. The flame of the torch changed from gold, to red, before finally extinguishing in a white flash. The sound of the flash was quite audible this time, like a firecracker, powerful enough to knock the torch off the wall. Sombra looked down at it briefly, and then kicked it away towards a servant who quickly scooped it up.

The Doctor spoke up. “Your Majesty, it’s true that we have some differences of opinion in the past. I still question your methods; forcing Ponies into a war.”

Sombra snapped his head around with a look of anger.

The Doctor raised a hoof as if to calm him. “However, I agree with why.” He closed his eyes, knowing he had to show he was convinced of the lie he was told. He pounded his hoof hard on the castle floor. “Celestia can't get away with this horror! Murder is something I can not abide by...and...and Derpy.” He didn't have to fake the tears that flowed from his eyes, falling like rain. “She took Derpy from me.” He let the grief overtake him, the feeling of it washing over him until he used the last of his tears. “She will be stopped. I will do everything in my power to make certain that no pony is killed again. Just tell me where you need me!”

“Well, your box could-”

The Doctor gave a long pause, hanging his head, “Derpy had the key. I didn’t realize,” he lied.

Sombra’s eyes seemed to shift again, fighting conflicting feelings. “Of course. A pity. Well, perhaps with all my resources, I will be able to find a way in. But in the meantime your brain is still useful even if your device is not. You can be my chief advisor, while we make certain all preparations are ready. And once they are, Celestia will feel our vengeance!”

“Yes, and, when it is least expected, we will triumph, for the crystal ponies. And for Derpy!” the doctor nodded, though fully well the “we” in his mind was different than Sombra’s.

“So you accept, Doctor… no more running?”

“Yes, King Sombra… no more.” The doctor agreed.

“Wonderful. Follow me! This land is full of marvels, and you have much to learn. First I shall show you the mines.” Sombra, escorted by guards, led the doctor down into the depths of the castle to what appeared to be a dungeon, unused for centuries. But now there was a haphazardly made hole in one of the walls, leading into a vast cavern echoing with the sound of picks striking stone and the rattle of chains. But the sound that caught the Doctor’s attention the most, was that of foals crying.

Sombra proudly walked into the center of the first chamber. Glowing crystals of various colors were embedded in the rocks, and there were Ponies, some of them in chains, everywhere trying to dig them out as Sombra explained, “This land is a treasure trove of unusual minerals and gems that can be found almost nowhere else. Iron, the bread and butter of any army can be found easily enough beneath the soil here. But the crystals. The wonderful crystals. That is what has allowed this Kingdom to rise to a splendor unmatched in the whole land.” Sombra pointed at one of the walls where some Ponies were struggling to pry one loose, “see that luminous green one there? It is brimming with magical energies. A piece that size could kill a hundred soldiers.” He pointed in another direction at a massive cluster of silvery spires. “There’s half of a geode filled with argenteranite, a metal stronger and lighter than iron, and shines like steel with no need for refining. And the… there… is my Executor.” Sombra sounded less than pleased as he stared over at the Pony flanked by a pair of guards who seemed to be trying to quell an argument with a displeased family of three.

The youngest was still a filly, clinging to her mother. A father protectively stood in front of them, “Please, she is just a filly, and she’s hungry! “I don't mind working down here, and my wife is willing to as well, but my daughter needs to have a childhood,” he begged the Executor.

The Executor seemed motionless, hanging his head. “I-- these are my… orders.”

“Executor!” Sombra roared so loudly that some of the workers stopped to see what the commotion was about. The executor spun around, shocked to see Sombra standing just feet away. The Executor was wearing armor similar to that of the guards, but it was more regal, seemed more copper-colored than silver, and was adorned with a shimmering prismatic cape.

The Executor said, “Your Majesty, I’m sorry, but this is going too far. The foal should not have to remain down here. The working conditions down here; we’re working too fast, the dust; the poisons; these mines are no place for the foals.”

“We do not have time for this, Executor. If we stopped for every foal that cried for missing out on recess, we would never get anywhere!”

“Please, I beg of you,” the Executor said.

“Guards, remove his armor,” Sombra replied.

“What?” the Executor asked. “What are you--” he struggled slightly as he was forcefully pulled out of the armor suit one piece at a time and was now being held in place by the guards.

“Shall we imprison him?” one of the guards asked.

“No,” Sombra said. “Release him.”

“Your Majesty?”

“I said, release him!”

The guards immediately let go and stepped away.

“Executor, tell me, what percentage of the miners here currently still have control over their own minds?”

“Percentage? Umm, wait, where did I put my--”

“You don’t know? Then just give me straight numbers. Out of all of the miners; by my count there should be close to five-thousand if my taskmasters are keeping up the pace. How many of those workers are being controlled?”

“I… I… I… I’m not sure, give me some time to--”

“Nevermind, Executor, you are relieved.”

“Wait, I am?”

“Yes, I have a new purpose for you, where you will be of much greater service.”

“Your Majesty?”

“I need your light.”

“My… light?”

“The light inside of you. It will make me stronger.”

“What light? How can--”

Sombra lowered his head and fired a beam of purple energy into the Executor. In a flash of blinding light, his body lay motionless on the floor. The flow of energy between Sombra’s horn and the Executor’s body seemed to reverse, and changed from purple to red. As Sombra fed off it, the talisman around his neck glowed with satisfaction. Slowly the Executor sat up on his haunches with a blank empty look on his face. There was no hint of motivation in his eyes. He seemed in even a worse state than those who had been hypnotized. “You can return to your home now,” Sombra said. 

“O...kay… Your Majesty… thank… you...” the Executor replied and very slowly trudged towards the exit.

Sombra turned towards the Doctor without any hesitation, as if nothing of interest had taken place. “See, Doctor. If I had more time, then i wouldn't have to use such...drastic measures, but seeing as we no longer have access to your box, then we must take every moment, and use every resource available to start our invasion. That means, unfortunately, every capable hoof needs to be working. If they refuse to work, they need to be made to work. After all, defiance is time and energy taken away from our common goal, is it not?”

“It is,” The Doctor agreed nervously, having a sickening feeling that he knew where this was going.

“Glad to hear you agree.” He motioned with his head to the Executor’s armor. “Congratulations, Doctor, you’re being promoted. That armor is yours now, and it demands respect. Put it on.”

After a moment of hesitation, the Doctor did as ordered.

Sombra explained, “The armor is imbued with a shard of my own magic. You only need to think of what you need it to do, and it will obey within the limits of my law. Now, Executor, this family is being defiant. Indulge me. What are you going to do about it?”

The Doctor had finished with the suit and now placed the helmet over his head. He breathed, turning to the family that now saw him as just another Executor. “I'm sorry,” he murmured as an odd energy shot from the helmet and into eyes of the three family members, who stood stunned for a moment before autonomously going back to work.

“Good. Glad to see you have joined the right side, Doctor.” Sombra patted his back. “Stay by my side, do what i say, and you won't end up like the Pony you replaced,” he mused. “Now, the Executor’s guards will answer to you now. Spend some time down here, get acquainted, and get some solid numbers on the workforce and their progress. When you are finished, come back and see me. I need to… debrief some soldiers who were trying to stop Celestia, and make sure there was no damage… or spell she used to confuse them…” he murmured. Sombra and his guards exited the mines back through the dungeon. 

The Doctor worried for those soldiers that he knew did not try to stop Celestia….or even see Celestia. He could only hope that those innocent ponies didn't end up losing their lives as well. But for the time being, the monster using Sombra’s body as a vessel was gone. The Doctor took a deep breath and sighed. He could tell from the two remaining guards assigned to him, even with their armor on, that they were slightly less tense. “Phew, well it’s a bit stuffy in this thing, I don’t think I need this right now.” The Doctor yanked the helmet back off and tossed it into the corner. “Well, the King said for us to get acquainted, what are your names?”

The guards looked at each other, each waiting for the other to say something.

“Well come on, I’m not going to bite,” the Doctor prodded.

The first guard spoke. “Lathus.”

“Stalica.”

“Lathus and Stalica, nice to meet you both!”

“Executor, I--”

“No, no. No need for that. I’m not a big fan of formalities except when necessary. Call me Doctor.”

“Exe-- Doctor, forgive me for asking. What are you doing?”

“Getting acquainted. Sombra’s orders. Well, now that we’ve got that taken care of, let’s see what we have in here.” He took out his sonic screwdriver and began reconfiguring it to its former state.

“What is that?”

“A little magic of my own,” the Doctor replied. “It will tell me more about what is in this mine, I hope.” He coughed slightly. “Whatever is in this air, I can even taste it.” He began waving the screwdriver around, which was now drawing some attention from the workers. “Hm… sulfuric acid, selenium, unweathered silicate particles, coal dust, oh yes, just everything a growing body needs if you want your lungs to fall apart.”

“Anthracite coal dust.”

The Doctor spun around and saw a colt staring at him.

“Say again?” the Doctor asked.

“Anthracite coal dust, not coal dust.”

The Doctor looked at his screwdriver again. “Yes, anthracite. My bad.”

“And the silicate dust is mostly from the lumacite. That attractive lime crystal that the… another Executor has had us focusing on.”

The Doctor was impressed that this worker even had the courage to speak to him, but also by his apparent desire to share knowledge.

“Lumacite. Rrrrright.”

“You don’t know much about geology, do you?” the stallion asked.

The Doctor chortled. The witty bluntness of this courageous Pony was a welcome distraction after everything that had taken place. “Well, normally I do, but I’m actually very new to this place.”

“Obviously.”

“Hedron Pyrite! Are you trying to get us all into trouble?” an older stallion yelled and began dragging the colt away. “I’m sorry about this, Executor, he doesn’t know when to shut up.”

The Doctor laughed. “No, no, it’s fine! Don’t worry. I’m not going to zap him or you. So, your name is Pyrite… so, I suppose that means you like pie, am I right?”

Had a cricket been present, it most certainly would have seized this moment to play a tune.

“Wow, tough crowd,” the Doctor said.

“Executor, my name is Trigon Pyrite. And this is my son, Hedron.”

The Doctor offered a hoofshake. “Nice to meet you, Trigon.”

Trigon was about to accept when he pulled his hoof back to cover his mouth, letting out a wheezing cough. The Doctor immediately scanned him. “Yes… these lumacite silicates are doing nothing good for our breathing; not to mention it seems to be unstable, but for us that’s actually good, the particles should break down within weeks if we stop being exposed to it. If not, everypony in here is going to get some kind of nasty black lung.” He looked to all four Ponies. “Is there any other route out of this mine?”

“There’s the dumping pit, but it leads nowhere but into an underground chasm,” Hedron said.

“Show it to me,” the Doctor replied.

The Doctor threw his helmet back on and followed the Pyrites, and his guards Lathus and Stalica following closely behind until they reached a large opening. Beyond was a downward slope that ended at a sharp cliff. The Doctor cautiously crept to the edge and looked down, able to see nothing below him. “Well, this looks safe.”

“Two Ponies have already been lost down there,” Hedron said.

“Why not put a fence here?”

“The Executor feared it would take too much time,” Hedron said.

“Well, not this Executor,” the Doctor replied. “So, we’re going to put a fence here so no other pony accidentally falls down to… wherever that goes. I’ll take an educated guess that nopony dug this out?”

“These caverns were here before the kingdom even existed,” Trigon said.

“Any idea where they lead?” the Doctor asked. 

“Unexplored. Early in the kingdom’s history, miners stumbled upon this by accident and just started throwing rocks in here to save them the trouble of cluttering the surface with a dump site.”

“Well, that’s not much use now. And I don’t feel any air moving either. Bugger.”

“What exactly are you trying to do?” Trigon asked.

“Trying to think of a fast way to make the air safer in here.”

“We could if we had ever planned for this many miners.”

“What do you mean?” the Doctor asked.

Trigon pointed back towards the some of the ponies who were still working. “See how a couple of them have masks? Those are made using purfa stone. It attracts nearly everything to it except air.”

“So it works as an air filter. Why weren’t you all given one?”

“Those that have them are the original miners before this war business got started.”

“And there isn’t enough of this purfa to make more?”

“It’s very hard to find,” Hedron said. Veins are rare, and one hasn’t been found in years.”

“Oh, well we’ll see about that,” the Doctor said, trotting over to one of the miners wearing a mask. “Pardon me, good sir, may I see that for a moment? It will be returned to you swift--” He was unable to finish his sentence as the miner had already removed the mask and tossed it to him, seeming very afraid. “Returned to you swiftly.” He scanned the curious gray material that lined the inside of the mask to determine its chemical composition, and then gave the mask back. 

The others had caught up to the Doctor now as he turned around to face them and said, “Alright! Now, let’s see if there’s any more of it hiding around here.” He waved his screwdriver in all directions and quickly locked onto something. “Ah ha!”

“You found something?”

“About fifty paces that way! Plenty for everypony! And so close to the dump, we can clear away the rubble easily. How long do you think it will take us to get there?”

“About three months.”

“Three months? It’s right… over… there!”

“It’s not the digging itself, it’s the lumacite. If we hit a lumacite shard while digging down here, it will explode. When we find one, it has to be very carefully cut around and then removed. That’s why everything has to go so slow down here. We’ve already had a number of accidents.”

“A natural minefield. I see. Alright, I can find those just like I did the purma. I’ll be right back!” He darted out of the room with the guards chasing after him, and returned a couple of moments later. He approached the wall they would have to start digging at to reach what he was after. After activating the screwdriver on again, he said, “Well you’re right. There’s a pumacite crystal in the way. A little more than ten paces directly ahead. We can avoid it if we go a little to the right.”

“So that way is safe?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure.”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright, ten paces slightly right, and then turn back towards the purma. Ready, pop?”

“I just hope this Executor knows what he’s doing,” Trigon said. He turned to the Doctor momentarily. “No offense, to you, sir.”

“None taken. Carry on.”

The two ponies immediately started digging and the Doctor lost his view of them in the massive dust cloud that filled the air. The noise was deafening like the roar of jackhammers. After about a minute, the noise stopped, and the ponies emerged in the settling dust, coming out of a newly-formed tunnel. 

The Doctor looked stunned and ran up to the opening, looking down it. “You… you… dug all of that... so quickly? Amazing!”

“It’s only the lumacite that is slowing us down. With that divining rod of yours, we can work so much faster!”

The Doctor looked at the ground at the small pile of displaced stone. “Where’s the rest?”

“Rest? Of what?” 

“The rock you dug out?”

“That’s all there was.”

“In a tunnel that deep? Wait… you can… destroy… matter?”

“If that’s what is happening when we dig a tunnel… I… guess?” Trigon said.

“That’s amazing!” The Doctor bounced excitedly. “Now--” he paused, remembering he was under guard. “Would you two be so kind as to see if you can find me some crystal corn? I’m having a craving.”

“Execu-- Doctor, do you think it wise for us to leave you here, unprotected? The miners could rise up against you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’m about to make this air safe for them all to breathe, and mining will go much faster with my help. Now, hurry along. That’s an order.”

“It will be done at once!” and the guards quickly scampered off.

The Doctor turned back to the family. “Pyrites, kindly step into my office for a moment,” he said, leading them into the tunnel they had just made. Once they reached the far end where the vein of purma was, he removed his helmet. “I have an important task for you. You’re quite proficient at tunneling, and I have a special project I want you to focus on. He simply pointed in a general direction beyond the purma. “I’m going to get masks for all of you now that we have the purma for it. But there is something important I need you to focus on. My sonic-- divining rod tells me there are a lot of resources in a pretty straight line in this direction. But digging the tunnel is going to take quite a while. I’m going to show you how to use the divining rod, so you can easily locate any lumacite. We’ll extract everything we find, and can zigzag some if we want, but keep going in that general direction. Do not go up or down. Go straight. The rod will help ensure you don’t stray too far off. This tunnel is very important, and I’ll let you know when you’ve gone far enough. Is that understood?”

“Of course, Executor.”

“Good. Now let’s get to work on getting this purma out of here.”

The next day, Derpy woke up shivering. The large fire had died down to embers, and the watch ponies had succumbed to sleep as well. Worried about the cold, she checked on everypony she could, waking them. Slowly, the freezing ponies awoke, and groggily, the group put out the fire, and kept moving. As the day went by, the setting became more and more lush. By the time night fell once more, the snow was completely gone. It took days to reach the borders of Equestria, and the entire time, Derpy regularly looked back in hopes that the Doctor would be coming from the horizon. He didn't. From there, the group encountered small towns with ponies who gave what they could to the group, helping the refugees. They rested, and walked to the next town and the next, getting what they could from the ponies in them. The days turned to weeks, and near a month passed before they reached a town that had a station with a semi-regular schedule, and took the next train towards the heart of Equestria.

The Doctor was as alert as ever and behaving like a seasoned manager of a mining company. “No, it’ll be fine, we just need to put some support beams in before we dig it any wider.” He pointed to a pile of lucite. “Keep that right there, we’ll take it up on the next load. The lift is filled with that... Mythril... stuff!” He darted to the entrance of the long tunnel he’d ordered to be created. “How’s the new rail system coming, Hedron?”

“We’re still waiting on more steel to be brought down. We’re digging faster than the forge can keep up.”

“Well, we’re making excellent time, slow down a little and take a break if you need to.”

The Doctor looked around at the mines. All of the workers now had masks protecting them from the toxic air. They looked strong and efficient. And there wasn’t a foal among them any longer. With his help, productivity had soared far beyond expectations, and he allowed the foals to return home. Families were being granted brief breaks to return to the surface as well to maintain the households. It was looking less and less like a slave mine. While they still had no choice but to work, under the Doctor’s care, the conditions were far more humane. Over time, he had gotten onto a first-name basis with many of the workers, and all but a couple had taken to calling him Doctor. The guards, Lathus and Stalica both admired him as well and considered him a friend. The difference in morale from the time he had arrived to how things were now were amazing. Sometimes the Ponies were even able to forget what was happening up on the surface. But that was about to change. 

The Doctor noticed a lot of picking had been replaced with muttering near the dungeon entrance to the mines. The voices were slowly becoming louder. It was a sound that the Doctor was very familiar with and he knew that it had the potential to turn bad very quickly. 

“What’s going on?” Hedron asked.

“Let’s go find out, quickly!” the Doctor said, and the two of them galloped towards the main entrance to see a large group of ponies gathered around. 

“How could that happen?!” one of the workers asked.

“Who would do that?!”

“We’ll all freeze to death!”

The Doctor ran up to the edge of the crowd. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“The Crystal Heart is gone!”

“What?!” the Doctor asked.

“I just found out during my break. It vanished sometime last night!”

“A thief couldn’t just take that in the middle of the night, could they? It’s been heavily guarded since this war business started.”

“Nopony knows anything! It’s like it just disappeared!”

“King Sombra hasn’t said anything about it?”

“No, and he’s been silent all week.”

“Perhaps I should go speak with him, and try to get to the bott--”

Suddenly there was a commotion within the dungeon.

“No, Your Majesty, I had permission from the--”

“Silence!” a familiar voice boomed from beyond view. A moment later, a struggling pony floated into the room, suspended by levitation magic focused solely on the neck.

“Back to work, all of you,” the Doctor ordered, much more harshly than usual, not wanting any of the workers to get caught up in this. Knowing fully well that Sombra was about to enter the mine just behind the victim, he bowed deeply. As Sombra emerged with multiple guards behind him, the Doctor begged, “Your Majesty, please release him. I gave him permission to leave the mines momentarily. I accept full responsibility.”

Sombra released the pony who fell to the ground, choking and gasping for air. The Doctor wanted to ensure he was OK but didn’t dare move from his current position.

“Executor, you had better hope for your soul that you have a satisfactory explanation for this. Thus far, I have accepted your reports as fact, and now I hear that you’ve been giving the slaves--”

“Slaves, Your Majesty?”

“Do not interrupt me, I will only warn you this one time!”

“Your Majesty, please, think about this… when did you start referring to them as slaves? These are your subjects!”

Sombra took a deep breath and seemed to show a bit more composure. The room felt as tight as a rubber band about to break. None of the workers were digging now. All eyes were focused on the verbal standoff between Sombra and the Doctor, as the King spoke again, “I hear that you have been giving… them… time to rest, rest, other than sleeping. You’ve allowed them to depart from the mines in shifts. You have appropriated a great deal more resources than you have let on in your reports.” He looked around. “These masks, when did you find time to make enough for all of them? How much time was lost?”

The Doctor slowly rose to his normal posture. “Far less time than having them work without said masks, Your Majesty. The weak and the sick do not dig well, and the dead do not dig at all.”

“And the extra breaks?”

“Morale is important. As both you and your taskmasters have regularly pointed out, free minds are far more suited to powering the crystal heart. These workers are far more content than they were before you put me in charge, the mining process far more streamlined, and you can’t argue with the results. We are pulling nearly three times the original quota per day. We’ve been mining so fast that we had to install extra tracks, to keep up with it. And we also even have a lift to deliver raw metal directly to the refining forges instead of having to carry it out on hoof through the winding dungeon path. Have you seen how well-stocked the armory is now? Or how much pumacite we’ve been able to process without a single accident?”

Sombra’s rage was tempered, and he nodded. “While I do not appreciate you making such changes without consulting me first, your efforts in the mines are… commendable.”

The Doctor and Sombra both glanced over at the stallion still struggling to get to his feet. The Doctor trotted over and fished a mask from the stallion’s saddlebag and helped him put it on. “Just rest here for now until you’re able,” he said gently but sternly. 

Sombra looked at the stallion, appearing to almost be appraising him. “Let him rest, Executor. He is too weak to continue here, but he can still be of great use.”

“What do you--” the Doctor dove out of the way Sombra’s horn spat purple energy into the wounded stallion. As he had seen before, Sombra then siphoned a red light out of the stallion, channeling more power into the talisman. The stallion was now empty and lifeless, like a body still moving, but with no mind or spirit actually inside of it.

“Go home,” Sombra said. “But take delight in knowing that though you will no longer see your use, the sacrifice you have given to me is great.”

The stallion simply bowed and then shambled slowly out of the mine.

“He is more useful to me this way,” Sombra said.

“Your Majesty, what did you do to him? I witnessed this… magnificent display... used on your former Executor as well. But I never got the chance to ask. What is it?”

“I simply appropriated their light.”

“Light?” the Doctor cocked his head to one side.

“Yes, their light. Surely you understand.”

“Body heat? Potential time energy? Bio-electricity?”

“These strange Equestrian terms… no, no, no, the light of their spirit!”

“You mean… their souls?”

“If that’s what they call it in Equestria,” Sombra said.

“Whatever for?” the Doctor asked.

“Well Executor, it is time for another test of my powers, so I will show you.”

“Executor? Your Majesty? May I go as well?” Hedron asked, approaching from deeper within the mine and taking a bow.

The Doctor turned his head to look at Hedron. He logically should have been disappointed that Hedron didn’t stay where he was asked. But that would be hypocritical. It’s the same thing the Doctor would have done in his horseshoes. Hedron clearly had a curiosity that could easily get him into trouble repeatedly. It reminded the Doctor of himself, and also most of his companions. “I have no objections.” The Doctor looked back to Sombra. “This is Hedron Pyrite and he has proven himself to be a valuable asset down here. He has been my right-hoof pony since I arrived. With your permission, I wish for him to have the freedom to accompany me when I am outside of the mines.”

“Your request is highly dubious, Executor, but very well. Your stunning performance in the mining operations is worth a… few… privileges. Both of you, follow me.”

The Doctor and Hedron followed Sombra through the dungeon and up to the surface into a sealed-off courtyard. The Doctor looked with confusion upon a large bonfire in the middle of the courtyard. The blaze was already immense, and ponies were all around it, clearly fighting the pain of the heat, still tossing more logs onto it. Even from dozens of paces away, the Doctor and Hedron could feel the heat radiating from it.

“What is that for?” the Doctor asked.

“Observe, but stand back,” Sombra warned, as he boldly walked towards the inferno that stood before him. All that could be seen of Sombra now was a black silhouette against the dance of flames. Sombra simply stared at the flame, and then a strange high-pitched hissing sound, almost like a scream became audible. The flames became more erratic and changed from yellow-white to orange. The Doctor could feel that the heat was less intense than before, as the fire eventually became crimson red. As it was with the candles and the torches, the image triggered a sense of Deja Vu in the Doctor’s mind that he couldn’t pinpoint. Either way, he had a feeling he knew what was about to happen, and he slowly nudged Hedron to step backward, just as the cool red flame burst forth into an enormous explosion of white light that sent hot ashes and splinters of wood in every direction. Both Sombra and a couple of other ponies were thrown by the blast into a wall of the courtyard. The Doctor and Hedron were far enough away that it only knocked them over. Not daring to get up immediately, they both stared at the intimidating cloud of heat and smoke that was heading towards the sky.

All eyes looked towards Sombra, who was folded up in front of the courtyard wall. For a moment, he seemed to not be moving, but then suddenly, as if nothing had happened at all, he rose to his feet and approached the Doctor, somehow looking even more dangerous than before. “Excellent. I am becoming stronger, and I will be ready soon, but I still need more. Executor, your mining is proceeding so far ahead of schedule, how many of the workers can you spare?”

“Spare? What do you-- you mean for their souls?!”

“I will have need of many, and I cannot sacrifice the warriors so easily as the workers. But once I have enough, I shall not need to worry much about either.”

“This doesn’t sound like anything to do with the war, Your Majesty, what is this all about?”

“To learn what I am fully capable of, and how much further I need to go. Now, hurry along and decide who among the miners are the least effective in their duties. We will start with 1/3rd. According to your reports you, will still be operating above expectations.”

“But--”

“That is not a request!”

Both the Doctor and Hedron were shaken, but still, the Doctor pressed. “You will endanger the nation if you do this.”

“Questioning the war effort again? This is becoming tiring.”

“I refer to our protection against the winter.”

“Your Majesty, may I speak to you privately for a moment,” the Doctor asked. “ If I am correct, I suspect this is a matter of some sensitivity.”

“Yes, Executor.” Sombra led them back into the castle and into his private chambers, leaving the guards outside. 

“Your Majesty, the difference in the moods between above and below ground are drastic. You’ve not spent nearly any time in the mines. The workers are… satisfied, for better or worse. And the morale there is far more positive than on the surface; due to the fact that they have not constantly had to face the reality of what is coming. The emotional state of the miners is far more stable, which makes them indispensable to the Crystal Heart.”

“Yes, yes, of course. This is why I keep you around, Executor. To focus on trivial things I have no time for.”

Hedron almost scowled but managed to keep a straight face.

“And speaking of the emotional state here, there is a great concern in the Empire. Do yo-- surely you have heard, the Crystal Heart is missing?”

“Ah yes, the Crystal Heart. It is of no concern to you.”

“Your Majesty, I am your Executor. I cannot perform properly as an advisor if you are unwilling to confide in me.”

Sombra looked to Hedron. “Leave us.”

Hedron bowed and left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Sombra said, “I have moved the Crystal Heart to a secure location.”

“But why?”

Sombra seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Protection. From potential saboteurs. There could be spies among us, Executor, and you never know what could happen. Posting guards around the heart is not enough. One well-placed shot from a clever unicorn would possibly destroy it, leaving us vulnerable to the elements. The winter would destroy us all within days.”

“Your Majesty, keep its location secret if you want, but I strongly recommend you let the Empire know that it is safe. I have already seen the results in the mine. It is causing unrest. The Ponies look to it as a sign of comfort and strength and if we’re going to war, that is very important.”

“That won’t be relevant soon.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“In due time, Executor. But I shall address the Empire and inform them of the situation. And I will also instruct them to be doubly on the lookout for any acts of treason. Bring the miners up to the surface tomorrow morning as well so they may also hear the address.”

The Doctor didn’t like the sound of that. He wasn’t sure if Sombra was getting suspicious or was just paranoid. Either way this didn’t bode well. “Your will be done, Your Majesty.”

“Now, if there isn’t anything else?”

“Just one. The “souls” you are taking for power. When your work is done, the light of these ponies… will you restore it to them? Make them whole again?”  
Sombra seemed to analyze the question for far longer than he should have needed to. “Yes, of course, Executor.”

The Doctor sensed a lie in Sombra’s tone but pretended to overlook it. “Thank you, Your Majesty. You are most gracious.”

“Well then, if we are done here, return to your former task, Executor. One of my Taskmasters will choose the Ponies that will be offered up to me.”

The Doctor fought to show any sign of anger or concern. He simply bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty.” He departed the room and frantically motioned for Hedron to follow. None of the guards were trailing them, and the Doctor meandered through the castle for a bit until he found a corridor where he was certain he was alone. And then he said to Hedron, “Sombra has the Crystal Heart.”

“What?! Why? Where?”

“I don’t know where it is. He says he fears it being destroyed by spies. But something is off. There’s something he’s not telling me.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know yet, but I intend to find out. I don’t want you being caught with me, so just return to the mines and continue with the tunnel.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“There’s something I need to investigate. Don’t tell anypony why I’m up here. Just feign ignorance. I think somepony is snitching on us.”

“Snitching? Why? You’ve done so much to make the mines better.”

“Loyalty, I reckon. Patriotism. Honor. All of the above? I heard Sombra as he came down to face me. He said that he received word of the things I had been doing. Things I had intentionally omitted from my reports. And I’m ninety-nine percent certain it wasn’t that poor stallion who told him. This game is becoming more dangerous, and Sombra is clearly building up to something. Something more than simple warfare, and I don’t like it. It scares me, and I don’t scare easily. You have privileges granted by the King now so don’t be afraid to tell anypony that if you are questioned. But I’d rather you be as far from me as possible with what I’m about to do. Now go, and try to be discreet about it.”

Hedron trotted off and the Doctor meandered through the castle to the entrance to Sombra’s secret passageway. Repeating the waltz in the proper order on the floor tiles, he was quickly able to open the hidden door, making sure to close it behind him. Making his way through the dark corridor, hope grew in his heart. Perhaps not just one, but two missing items would be there, and his anticipation reached a climax as he entered the sacred chamber where Sombra had traded his soul for a pair of Alicorn wings. Nothing. No Crystal Heart. No TARDIS. Nothing but the extinguished candles, the dormant crystal structure, the altar, and the tome. The Doctor cocked his head to one side when he remembered it. The tome still sat on the altar where Sombra left it. He knew it contained the spell that Sombra had used to meld with the amulet. He hesitated, feeling a little crazy about the idea of entertaining a literal supernatural solution to the problem, but he was out of options. “Alright, magic, fine, I’ll try it your way.” Perhaps there was something he could learn from the book. He quickly grabbed it, made his way back out and brought it to his personal quarters, concealing it well behind the headboard of the bed. He wished he could start reading immediately but that would have to wait until nightfall. Satisfied that his task hadn’t been completely wasted, the Doctor returned to the mines. 

The view of the landscape through the windows of the train became more and more familiar, and then Derpy spied the somewhat familiar Canterlot city situated on a mountain face, but something was clearly missing.

“Where’s the castle?” she asked, pointing at Canterlot.

“Not there. I guess you’ve never been around these parts before. The Castle of the Two Sisters is to the south of here,” a random Earth Pony said with a shrug. 

“Not in Canterlot?” Derpy asked.

“My dear Pony, all of this is Canterlot. From the city proper on the cliffs all the way through the forest.”

The train came to a stop at Ponyville station, or at least what she thought was Ponyville station. This confusion was caused by the fact that there was no sign of Ponyville. The caravan of Crystal Ponies and a small hoof-full of Equestrian ones who had decided to see them to their destination, all followed a dirt path through fields of tall grass. To Derpy’s surprise, the path led into Everfree forest, and nopony seemed concerned about following it. The forest proved to be much tamer than the forest Derpy knew though and was quite beautiful and serene. In a clearing up ahead, their destination became visible. The stone structure was a rustic and secluded place, with well-kept flowering vines crawling up the walls here and there. The Ponies all entered the castle that Derpy never knew existed, eventually finding the throne room containing a very worried Princess Celestia. She was pacing back and forth across the room until she noticed the large group of weary ponies staring at her. Rhodan slowly approached and bowed with difficulty, his burns still healing. The princess looked at the group, could easily tell they had already been through something and opted to address them without her magic-enhanced Canterlot voice. “What brings such a large group of ponies here unannounced?”

“Your Highness, we apologize for the urgency of our visit, but time is of the essence. We've come from the Crystal Empire.” Rhodan explained. 

“Its chaos!” another pony interrupted.

“Sombra has gone crazy!” a third yelled. And the group talked over one another.

“He’s enslaving ponies!”

“Mares and foals have been forced into the mines!”

“He’s threatening war!”

“He tried to kill us!”

“Enough!” Celestia’s royal Canterlot voice boomed. Silence filled the room. Celestia breathed, “So, much has happened since we departed.” She began pacing again, “Does my sister know?”

“We aren't sure.” Rhodan cast his eyes down.

“She has some idea...I think.” Derpy spoke up.

“Why do you say that, pegasus?”

“well...I have- I had a friend by the name of Doctor Whooves. He saw Princess Luna before she left, and believed she was on her way here to get help. Isn't she...I mean, didn't she come and tell you something was wrong?”

Celestia squeezed her eyes shut, “Luna was trying to tell me something about Sombra in a rage, but I assumed it meant he just didn’t take kindly to rejection.”

Derpy felt a twinge of anger. “Rejection?” she thought to herself.

Celestia continued, “She was furious and she shut herself in the library and hasn't said a word to me since. I have tried to get her to come out. She barely eats. She slams the door in my face every time I try to talk to her. If I ever thought that it would come to this,” Celestia lowered her head, her ears drooping. 

“Where is this library?” Derpy asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“If she won’t talk to you, maybe she will talk to me. Sombra had befriended me before everything went crazy. I’ve seen what is happening.”

Celestia lead the way to the library, avoiding the traps laid out for Luna to enjoy. The door was large and shut tight. Celestia knocked, but no answer came. “sister, please, ponies have come from-”

“I AM NOT LISTENING, TIA!!!” Luna shouted.

“I am terribly sorry.”

“If Princess Luna is unwilling to listen, then it is up to you, Princess Celestia.” Rhodan nodded, walking off to talk strategy. The other ponies followed. Derpy stayed by the door. When everypony was gone, she knocked on the door again. 

“GO AWAY, TIA!” Luna yelled.

“Princess Luna. You probably don't remember me, but I was at the Crystal Fair with the Doctor. My name is Derpy...I want to let you know that you aren't alone...there are ponies from the Empire who know Sombra isn't like this. But we also know that we can't let whatever dark magic that has imprisoned his mind to run rampant. Maybe, with your help, we can all work together to stop him, and then save him.”

Silence followed for a few moments before Luna spoke, “If you are truly this Derpy, then where is your Doctor?”

“.......I don't know. I haven't seen him since Sombra blew the train up.” She admitted before realizing she probably should have said it more delicately. There was a canter, and the sound of locks pulling away before the doors were thrown open.

Luna looked down at the gray pegasus, “Tell me everything!”

Derpy recounted every detail of her experience that she remembered. With Luna’s gaze, she didn't leave anything out, talking about something important being stolen, her odd talent that didn't make sense, the declaration of war, everything that she saw of the Crystal ponies and Melody. She stumbled through their escape attempts, and finally, the train ride, and the long travels here. Luna listened intently. When Derpy finished she walked up, hugging Derpy close. “I am truly sorry, my little pony. I should have fought harder. I thought I had time to find a cure before things got out of hoof. For him to do all of that in such a short time… there’s no telling what he’s doing now. In my research, I have found no mention of dark magic powerful enough to change any pony to an alicorn. I have failed you twice.”

“Nopony blames you, Luna. You went for help when you saw he wasn't himself. No pony could have seen him change so drastically that quickly.”

“One thing is certain. As angry as I am with my sister for not listening and helping me in the first place, it is time to put that anger to the side for the moment. Together, my sister and I can detain him.”

“I want to come with you!”

“Don't be ridiculous. You have already shown tremendous courage to come to us. You have done more than enough.”

“But the Doctor is still missing. Please, let me find him. He’s a lonely stallion, and I'm worried for him.”

Luna nodded, “I understand. Rest for now. Eat, and drink your fill. I will make certain everypony who came from the empire is given every hospitality. We will speak more of your Doctor when you regain your strength.”

Derpy nodded. Before she knew it, she and the rest of the group were given a banquet fit for a king. They ate until they felt sick before sleeping in the ballroom, adorned with pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags. Derpy cuddled among softness, falling asleep almost instantly.

… that it be clear as ice so as to cast no shadow, shaped into the symbol to show it was crafted in love, reflecting all colors so that it could welcome all, and enchanted to channel the spirit of any who show their respect and offer unto it, and in exchange, restore the spirit of those who have lost it. Most important of all, it may be the foil of any Vanguard that comes in the name of the True Dark. For this reason above all else, I have fashioned it, using the same magic as the earliest crystal sculptor ponies.

“That’s why the entity has hidden it!” the Doctor thought to himself, his eyes widening with excitement. “It knows the Crystal Heart is a threat!”

There was a knock at the door. “Executor, are you in there?”

“Just a minute,” the Doctor said, shutting the book and hiding it behind the bed once more. He then trotted to the door and opened it. “Yes, what is it? I’m not due to make another report until mo--”

“His Majesty requests your presence immediately.”

“So late?”

“He says he’s ready.”

The Doctor didn’t like the sound of those words and hoped he didn’t know what they meant. But far too often he ended up being right when he did not want to be. He threw on his official garments and followed the guards out of the palace to a newly-formed staging area.

Sombra looked joyful and proud. Surrounding him and his royal guards were countless tents and equipment. Crystal soldiers were marching to and fro. Sombra seemed to sense the Doctor’s presence as he approached and quickly spun around to meet him.

“Executor, welcome! I’m glad you’re here to partake in this most auspicious occasion!”

The Doctor looked at his surroundings and then back to the King. “Your Majesty, what is all of this?”

“I should think that would be obvious.”

“It’s an invasion force, isn’t it?”

“As I said. Obvious.”

“Your Majesty, you’ve made your point. Give me just one chance to solve this peacefully. We don’t need a war. We can still resolve this!”

“Princess Celestia should have thought of that sooner. But she is also wasting my time. Surely she must know what is coming but is still content to sit on her sunbutt. We need to explain it to her. The time for talk is over, and that is why I have brought you here. I am offering you a great honor!”

“Honor? What honor?”

“Executor, I intend to make you a Champion, to lead my forces against Equestria. You will be blessed with a fraction of all of my powers, not unlike an Alicorn, as powerful as an entire army!”

The Doctor felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. For a minute he considered taking it and then using the powers against Sombra, but he also knew the King was no fool and would have installed a failsafe of some kind. Any attempt to turn on him would no doubt be lethal, or worse. But he also knew he already had another duty. The situation was about to spiral out of control. He had to get back to the mines while there was still time.

“Your Majesty, I am honored that you chose me for this task, but I must respectfully decline. My place is here, in the city, with the Crystal Ponies, and you.”

“Disappointing to say the least, but your loyalty is commendable. Very well.” Sombra turned. “Onyx Blaze, Captain of the Guard.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Will you accept the honor of being my Champion, to lead my armies against the tyranny of Princess Celestia and her nation?”

“Of course, your Majesty. My blade is at your command.”

“Then accept this blessing, and prepare to go forth!”

Sombra’s horn ignited a magnificent violet and an equally bright aura formed around the Captain. The Captain appeared to collapse into convulsions. The Doctor’s first instinct was to help but Sombra ordered him to stay back. The Captain’s armor began changing. Crystals grew forth from the metal like spikes and glowed with energy. Strange shadowy wings, dancing like wisps of smoke emerged from his back. A white crystal point forced its way through the front of the helmet and all at once, the Captain fell unconscious. Seconds later, he opened his eyes, and they glowed green with the same purple vapor as Sombra’s. He staggered to his feet and let out a brief manic laugh. “Equestria… will… fall!”

The Doctor nervously backed away slightly as Sombra commanded, “Mobilize the army and proceed as soon as possible. Take the nearest settlements and send a message when that task is finished.”

“Your Majesty,” the Doctor said, “I apologize, but I was very tired when I was brought up here. With your permission, I would like to get some sleep. From what I am seeing here, I suspect I won’t get much rest going forward.”

“Rest, Executor. And be ready, for tomorrow comes the dawning of a new day, and it will be the last.”

The Doctor bowed humbly and then trotted away back into the palace. But he did not go back to his quarters. He went to the mines, careful to be seen as little as possible. Quickly he located Hedron, overseeing the long tunnel they had been digging. 

Hedron saw him approach. “Doctor, what are you doing down here?”

He tried to catch his breath. “I had to warn you. We need to finish this as soon as possible, and we need every available Pony who has the strength.”

“What about the spy?”

“No time for that now. Sombra is massing, and I’m going to tell you what this tunnel really is. Had we tunneled in any other direction, we would have hit just as many resources. This isn’t just for mining. It’s a way out of the city. And we need to finish it, very soon.”

“What happened? What do you mean massing?”

“Directly above us is an army of Crystal Ponies. By tomorrow we’ll be at war.”


	32. Chapter 32: War

Derpy bolted upright, sweat beading from her brow. Her breathing slowed steadily once she realized she was safe in a room with many other ponies. Topstitch looked to her quizzically, “Derpy, are you alright?”

“Yeah...yeah. Just another nightmare.”

“another? Darling, I know we went through A lot back there, but we're finally safe. There is no more need for nightmares.”

“They're getting worse...there are too many flashes and I can't anything…” she put a hoof to her head, “My head hurts.”

“Now now, darling, a nice cup of tea will perk you right up. Besides, today is the day that we see what the princesses will do to help the poor crystal ponies who couldn't escape. Perhaps once you hear how they plan on saving everypony, your nightmares will cease.”

“While I doubt that, it will be nice to get some good news for a change.”

“that's the spirit!” topstitch helped Derpy stand, and attempted not to wake the others. of course, with Derpy's four left hooves, a line of ponies were grumbling by the time they got to the door. Derpy blushed as the ponies rubbed their eyes, yawning. 

“Um...sorry every pony.” There were the usual grumbles of the ponies that had risen to greet the day, starting a chain reaction that ended waking all the crystal ponies. As if on cue, a line of wait ponies greeted their chrystal guests with trays of food. Derpy had a moment of Deja vu as all the ponies dug into their meal, elated to not surviving on what they could as they had been for weeks. Derpy was distracted by the sweet aroma. She turned to see her favorite breakfast treat. Her stomach pleaded in a loud rumble. She consented To the hunger. The moment she tasted the moist bread, tears snuck out her eyes as memories flowed of sharing meals with the doctor and Sombra before everything went wrong. She looked down, Putting the muffin away. 

“Are you not feeling hungry, Derpy dear?” Topstitch asked before seeing the tear crawling down her cheek, “darling, whatever is the matter?”

Derpy hadn't realized the tear escaped, and furiously rubbed it away. “wha-no...I mean. it just doesn't taste right. I think I'll eat something else instead.” She shrugged, going off the get a daisy sandwich instead. After breakfast, the group was called into the great hall before Derpy could go much further. Celestia awaited them next to a groggy, confused Luna. 

“Thank you all for your patience!” Celestia projected, “We have thought long and hard all through the night about the best Course of action. We have decided to give every pony here temporary housing while helping Each of you find a permanent home. From this moment on any crystal pony who comes to Equestria will be treated as a citizen of Equestria.” as the crystal ponies erupted in cheers, stamping in excitement, Derpy's eye rested on the still confused Luna. It occurred to Derpy that Luna hadn't been asked about any of this for whatever reason. Celestia never looked toward her sister either. Derpy felt a knot tie in her stomach. Something didn't feel right. There was more for Celestia to say, and Derpy somehow knew she wouldn't like it. The crowd died down after a bit, and Celestia continued. “Unfortunately, We do not believe is in the best interest of Equestria to antagonize the Crystal Empire, and start a war.” 

A sudden silence overcame the crowd. Derpy opened her mouth, but Rhodan spoke first, “With all due respect, your highnesses, This Isn't antagonization. Sombra has explicitly stated-”

“Sombra has not made any move against us.” Celestia interrupted, “If we were to fight him before he made a move against Equestria, it would both go against our Treaty, but it would also paint Equestria In a bad light. With our country still recuperating from the Chaos of Discord, fighting without due cause would only prove to weaken the Equestria resolve.”

“I thought you said we would talk about this together.” Luna muttered. Though Derpy couldn't hear it, the anger and frustration was evident on Luna's face.

Celestia didn't reply to Luna. All eyes were concentrated on her now. “That being said, we will bolster our defenses and expand our standing army, in case an attack happens. There are ways to make ready for a fight without being foolish about it.” for a split second, Derpy thought Celestia shot a look to Luna, but it was so quick that she couldn't be sure.

“But the longer you wait, the more Ponies are hurt by Sombra.” Derpy shouted, “and we don't know if waiting will make it harder to get whatever is inside of Sombra out of him!”

“You dare Speak to your princess in such a tone?! Know your place, young pegasus.”

Derpy stepped back a moment, feeling as if slapped, but her thoughts went to the Doctor. What would he do? “My place...is beside my fellow ponies. My place is with those who welcomed me and my friend with open hooves! The crystal kingdom had a treaty with you, and I can only guess that it's a promise not to fight each other, but doesn't that also mean that you promised to help the nation in times of trouble?! I know I'm just a simple pegasus. But an amazing Earth pony taught me that everypony is important. And right now he's somewhere out there, most likely helping ponies. He's probably helped more ponies than you!”

“This was not an easy choice.”

“Uh-huh. I'm sure it's so hard to do nothing!”

“Watch your tone. I am your princess! You have no right-”

“I’m a citizen of Equestria! We have a duty to express our grievances and question rulings if we believe them to be wrong. Otherwise, you're no better than Sombra is now; a tyrant, not a leader!”

Celestia glared at Derpy, spreading her wings out, suddenly looking huge and terrifying, causing Derpy to cower down. “Guards. Take her to the dungeon!” Guards were around her immediately, projecting a barrier around her to prevent escape. They escorted her away from the group. 

Once she was left in the dungeon, the realization hit her. “I just talked back to princess Celestia. What was I thinking?” She sighed, ears drooped as she sat for minutes, hours...days. she began to wonder if she would ever be let out.

One night just as she drifted off to sleep, she was started by the unscheduled sounds of metal latches and squeaky hinges. The jailer walked up to her cell. Derpy glanced down confusedly at the few remaining crumbs on her plate. She’d already eaten. To what did she owe this unexpected visit? Princess Luna emerged from the shadows behind the jailer as he unlocked the cell and stepped to one side, opening the door. Derpy tilted her head. “What’s going on?”

“Follow me,” Luna said, bluntly, leading Derpy out of the castle and into the seclusion of the forest before speaking again. “You were right, gray mare.”

“Derpy.”

“Derpy.”

“Right about what? I defied you.”

“You defied my sister, not us. She said we would decide what to do together, but then never considered my input. She never asked my opinion about locking you away, or any other decision regarding our present situation.”

“I embarrassed her. I should have requested to speak about it in private.”

“Her decision affects all who were present, and what you did is what I should have done days ago. What you didn’t see is that after you were escorted out, the Crystal ponies began to protest. Most of them agreed with you, that the spirit of the treaty describes an alliance with the Kingdom, not just the King. There was a great commotion and Celestia was close to an outburst. Word of what is taking place has spread to the nearby towns and is causing civil unrest. Celestia finally calmed everypony by saying plans were in motion, but when i asked her anything about this plan, she kept procrastinating. She has assembled a fresh army of roughly ten-thousand Ponies, but it appears to be just for show, for today she admitted that she was never giving much serious consideration to making a move. I don’t understand why, but she has shown far too much hesitation regarding this matter and I’m tired of waiting. You are free to return to your home or to accompany me to the Crystal Kingdom. But since I know we both have a Pony there that we are concerned for, I suspect I already know what your decision will be.”

“I'll come. I have to find the Doctor.”

“You are a brave pony, young Derpy. Night is the best time for us to travel. It will draw the least attention.” No pony will notice us as long as the moon reigns in the sky…” Luna’s face grew solemn as she searched the stars for answers to questions only she knew, growing quiet for a time before she speaking again, “Equestria always sleeps through the beautiful night.”

Derpy looked up with her. As Derpy looked up to the velvet sky, and the glittering of stars that littered it, and the vivid bright moon that seemed much brighter than her time, she thought aloud, “It’s still weird to look up and not see the mare on the moon…” 

“What do you speak of?”

“You know...the mark on the moon...looks like-”

“A… mark? On my gorgeous moon? I do not know what kind of fantasies and jokes ponies are thinking up before their nightly sleep, but I will thank you not to sully my moon again.” There was a pain in the words. Derpy’s ears drooped and she looked at the ground. She wasn’t sure why or how, but on some fundamental level, she felt like she knew what Luna was feeling. Her gut told her not to press it further though and she simply bowed her head.

The two ponies traveled away from the Castle towards the train station through the forest that felt oddly familiar to her. Derpy yawned, unaccustomed to traveling at night. “Do we have a plan?”

“Not officially. However, if this Doctor of yours has seen what turned Sombra into this...thing, then we can use those means to undo what's been done...that is my only hope.”

“Right. Find the Doctor. Save The Crystal Kingdom. How are we going to get to him though?”

“We will decide when we get there and assess the situation.”

Derpy spotted the train at the station. Steam hissed loudly from the locomotive, muffling out the sounds of many loud voices randomly yelling commands. Far more cars were linked together than during normal operations and the cars looked different from what she usually saw. “What is this?”

“I have commandeered a portion of the rail system. This train will get us near the Empire so we don’t have to walk the entire way there.”

The fields near the station of the future Ponyville were littered with soldiers, who were loading themselves and equipment onto the cars.

“The army is going with us?”

“Only half of it.”

“Does Celestia know about this?”

“No, and by the time she does, it will be too late for her to stop it.”

Luna led Derpy to the one remaining passenger car on the train, which appeared to be set up as a private royal chamber. “I know you were ready to sleep anyway, so rest here, and we’ll talk in the morning.”

Derpy let out one last yawn, laying her head down as she fell asleep. Luna watched out the window as the train began to move, pulling out of the station before slowly rushing toward the north. After a bit, Luna noticed the lonesome silence, as she did every night while ponies slept. Luna considered walking the length of the train, but there was little to be concerned with until they reached their destination. She sighed, staring out into the speeding landscapes, playing recent events over in her head for the thousandth time. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring before a yelp caused her to jump. She looked over to Derpy, flailing in her sleep. Concern filled the princess of the night. She lit up her horn, preparing to use one of her unique talents. She had to enter Derpy's dream. 

She looked around until she found Derpy's dream. There seemed to be no light. She saw the pegasus running as a dark abyss swallowed up the world around her. Luna bit her lip. Usually, she would help the nightmare become more like a dream from afar, and only for young ponies. This nightmare seemed especially bad. She took a breath before jumping in, suddenly running next to Derpy. As she feared, there would be no hiding and helping from the sidelines in this dream. There were no sidelines in this dream. She looked to Derpy, who had noticed Luna.

“Oh, sweet Celestia! Luna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!”

“Derpy. You are merely dreaming. This isn't real.”

“It won't stop. The Doctor is gone. Everypony is gone. I just don't know what went wrong!”

“It will be alright. I shall put an end to this nightmare.” she turned, the abyss closing in. The summoned the light of the moon to her horn and then reflected it at her target. The abyss hit the magic energy, swallowing it up like it was nothing, and then reached out with a tendril that enveloped the moon until it was gone. Luna froze. This was not a normal dream. The abyss swallowed her a moment later. Swimming through the pitch, she lit her horn up, but it didn't help. There was nothing around that reflected any hint of the light; it only absorbed it. “Derpy?! Derpy where are you?” Luna heard a cry echoing through the darkness and she swam toward it, eventually finding a young Derpy there, crying. She had no cutie mark yet, and her eyes were both straight. “Derpy?”

The young filly hugged her tightly, shaking in terror. “Don't let the bugs get me!”

“It will be alright, Derpy.”

“Derpy? My name is Ditzy. Ditzy Doo.”

“Ditzy… where are the bugs?”

“In the dark. They love the dark.”

As she said that, millions of yellow eyes flashed in the never-ending void. Derpy or rather Ditzy screamed, hiding behind Luna. Countless shadow creatures that resembled giant ants came around them. “What do they want, Ditzy?”

“I don't know. They just really like the crystallines.”

Luna looked over and realized that they were in a cavern covered in rope-like crystals laid out in a zigzag pattern, and the black insects were crawling along with them. The dream seemed to shift and suddenly Luna was in what on a normal day would have been the most idyllic of towns, but was now thrust into chaos; the creatures were everywhere and were attacking Ponies. Little Ditzy cowered by Luna as the bugs all noticed the two at once, crawling to them. They were swallowed up by a horde of the beasts. Luna felt claws scratching all-around before she summoned a magical shield repelling the creatures away from them. She could see the cavern again, covered in crystal ropes. She followed the path of the ropes to a glowing structure where they all converged. It was so bright that it looked like a lightning bolt, frozen in time, shooting from the ground and then splitting into more and more branches above. The light from it pulsed as if it was breathing. The creatures were rushing towards it but Ditzy managed to lure them away. The dream shifted partially but now Luna could see two dreams happening in tandem, pieces of each overlapping the other. The imagery was so confusing that it gave her a headache just trying to make sense of it. Superimposed as if it was unconnected to everything else happening, Luna saw Derpy, the older one, falling through glowing portals, from one realm to another; each realm darker than the last. The abyss then consumed both Derpy and the cavern with Ditzy. Darkness was everywhere again. Ditzy was there, weightless and seemingly unconscious, bathed in an odd golden light. Ditzy’s lips moved and spoke in a voice that was not her own. “I shall not watch my doctor suffer again.” She quickly grew to her present state. Derpy’s eyes opened, back to their usual state as well. The town that Luna didn’t recognize, mysteriously reappeared. Luna breathed a sigh of relief thinking that the odd nightmare was over when suddenly Derpy's Iris's filled with jet black. Some sort of portal was there, and within was a tunneling vortex. Derpy was drawn to it. Luna used her magic without thinking, trying to stop Derpy. Derpy was held back for a moment but then pressed on, even against Luna’s incredible magic. Every Fiber of her instinct told her to stop Derpy from touching that Portal. Even though she knew it wasn't real...it wasn't real. Luna summoned all of her power and blasted it at Derpy, who had already raised her hoof up, inches from the sinister portal. Luna willed her magical blast to explode between Derpy and the gate.

Derpy and Luna both entered the waking world with a start. Derpy looked around, still panting. “What? Where? Huh?”

“All is well, young Derpy. The nightmare is over.”

“Nightmare?”

“Yes. I noticed that you were plagued by a nightmare. I tried to turn it to a pleasant dream. However, I could not change it. I have never encountered such a strong nightmare. It was the first time any creature has overpowered my magic.” Derpy blinked as she was magically lifted to Luna’s eyes. “Who or what are you really, Ditzy Doo?”

Derpy’s eyes widened. “How do you…?”

“You told me in your dreams as a filly,” Luna explained. “There was a town I didn’t recognize in it, yet the land seemed familiar; I could see Canterlot off in the distance. There were so many aspects of your nightmare that it is still hard for even me to understand all of it. However, I do know that the dream which you experienced is like nothing I have ever witnessed. For a time, you were having two dreams at the same time, and I was unable to gain control over any of it. Even I began to doubt that it was a dream, and that has never happened before. Tell me the truth. You are not from Equestria, are you?”

“What? No, I-” Derpy sighed. Sombra already knew and may have tried to use it against the Doctor. It might be for the best for Luna to know too. “I am from Equestria...just not...now. The Doctor has this box, see...and it can travel anywhere, and anywhen. I’m...from the future.”

Luna raised an eyebrow, “Please, Ditzy, if you are going to tell me a lie, at least make it a believable one.”

“But it’s true!”

“Young Derpy, not even Starswirl the Bearded has mastered the magic needed to travel more than a few seconds back in time, and you expect me to believe that your Doctor, an Earth Pony, was able to pull off a spell that the most powerful unicorn in all of the existence can’t do.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in. He says it’s not magic. It’s a machine, as this train. But far more difficult to make than any machine we have ever built. The Doctor… he isn’t from Equestria...he comes from someplace far away. He came here by some miracle, and he saved me. He helped me when no pony else would. And he chose to let me stay with him. Even though I make mistakes, and mess up more than I help, he’s kept me as his friend.” Luna put her guard down at Derpy’s words and her face.

“You truly mean it. You and your doctor friend aren’t from this time.”

Derpy nodded, “We come from some time many moons from now. The land you saw that looked familiar... we were on that land when we boarded the train. One day it will be known as Ponyville. It's a wonderful town where Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies live together.”

“And in your time, I put some sort of...mark on my moon?”

“Oh. Right. Uh, I guess you must have.” Derpy couldn't quiet look Luna in the eyes. How could she tell Luna that she wasn't even known in the future?!

“Why would I do that?”

“I don't know,” Derpy admitted.

“Wait, if you are from the future. You must already know how we help Sombra.”

“Well...no. The truth is...I must have forgotten more than a few things in school because I don't remember much about the Crystal Empire's history.” Derpy lied.

Luna gave a short sigh, “I suppose that doesn't surprise me. Pegasi have usually favored flying and sport over history and culture. I went to Cloudsdale to give them a history of the sky at night, and most of them were asleep before I finished.”

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I don't think it's that we don't like history. But maybe if you do something more hooves on then you can keep more attention.”

Luna looked down at her, “Hooves on, you say? Perhaps Starswirl would be interested in building a new observatory in Cloudsdale, even closer to the stars.”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Derpy nodded. A question popped into her head a bit later, “Princess Luna, where is Starswirl? I didn't see him at the castle.”

“Starswirl and the other pillars of Equestria have been holding a meeting to think of ways to help Sombra. They have been as fruitless as my own venture. Your Doctor is truly my best hope.”

“And these pillars decided not to come?” Derpy wondered.

“They shall once they form a plan that is to Celestia's liking, I'm certain.”

“They don't care about your thoughts? Starswirl at least seemed like he might.”

“Starswirl is a genius unicorn, and one of the best scientific minds of our time. However, he has a hard time taking other ponies’ Feelings into account.”

“Oh. Yeah. I noticed that…”

“Indeed. And he believes that I’m too emotionally-involved to make a logical decision, which my sister is all-too-satisfied to agree with.”

“That's rude!”

Luna smiled despite herself. “And you are the pony who yelled at my sister in front of every pony.” causing Derpy to blush. Luna glanced out the window and noticed rays of sunlight on the horizon. Luna moved her beautiful moon to make way for the sun. “Morning already. It won’t be long before she knows something is ahoof. Hopefully, it will be a while before she figures out what,” she sighed. They traveled through the morning which mostly consisted of Derpy trying to avoid questions about the future until Luna fell asleep. The train brakes squealed not long after, jolting the princess awake as she nearly slid off of the couch. “Are we there?” she asked.

“I’m not sure where we are. Maybe they saw the train wreck and stopped.”

“That’s not right, we were due to stop at the last town before heading into Crystal territory.”

There was an insistent knock on the door from an adjacent car. 

“Enter,” Princess Luna said formally.

The door opened, revealing an officer in full armor. Luna scrambled off the couch. “General Hay Brands, what happened?”

The General bowed. “Princess Luna, my sincerest apologies for the sudden stop, but it couldn’t be avoided if we're to have any chance remaining undetected, and I can’t make another choice with a clear conscience until you’ve seen this.” Luna and Derpy exchanged a look before rushing out to see what happened.

The General led them through the train and then up a stairwell to the roof of a train car. There was a moderate snowfall and light wind. The sky was dark even though it was morning. A thick forest lined both sides of the tracks, stretching forward and back as far as the eye could see. Luna’s ears drew her in the direction of dark smoke off in the distance. It was hard to hear over the wind, but the screaming voices of ponies were definitely there, accompanied by the use of spells and occasionally an explosion.

“Where are we?” Luna asked.

The General pointed to the smoke. “That’s Yetisburg, the last Equestrian settlement before the Crystal border. And unfortunately, it appears we’re not the first to arrive.” The General held a spyglass to his eye and pointed it in the direction of the smoke.

“Are they… under attack?” Luna asked.

“I can’t make out much, but that smoke is from no accidental fire. And so close to the border, I can only assume this is the beginning of an invasion.”

“Do they know we’re here?”

“It’s impossible to be certain. I can’t see much of anything through this snow but the fighting isn’t over. The town is resisting, so there’s a good chance we haven’t been detected.

“And with no formal declaration of war, they’ll think they have the element of surprise and won’t be expecting a counter-attack.”

“Still, I don’t want to know what would have happened if we stopped at the station with this going on. It could have been disastrous, even if the rails haven’t been tampered with. But now, we have an opportunity--”

“To route the invasion before it starts. Yes,” Luna finished. 

“With your permission, I wish to liberate this town. The only problem is, we can’t see what is really happening, so we can’t be completely certain this is a Crystal army. And there’s the high risk of civilian casualties.”

A hoof-full of platoons were already in front of the train, ready to move. 

“Very well. We will take one regiment to the north side of the town and determine for certain what is going on. If it is indeed an attack, we will hit them. And I’m going with you.”

“Your Highness, I can’t allow that. To send a Princess into a possible battle?”

“Is it not my duty to maintain peace in our lands? And who are you to question my decision?”

“I’m sorry, but I have my orders.”

“Whose orders?” Luna snapped, nearly screaming in Royal Canterlot voice.  
The General lowered his head. “While this army was being assembled, one of Princess Celestia’s most critical directives was to keep you out of the fighting.”

Luna sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. “It’s alright, General Hay Brands, you did nothing wrong. But I have the same rank as Princess Celestia, and furthermore, I am here. She is not. And that means I am in charge. My sister’s concern is misplaced. She has always underestimated me, her meddling in my affairs is what created this situation in the first place. She thinks I need constant protection, and that is something that has to end!” Luna stomped her hoof on the roof of the train and for a brief moment, her eyes turned a luminous white. 

A look of surprise came over the General. “Your Highness?”

Luna shut her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them, they were back to their usual mystical teal color. “It’s fine. I’ve simply grown tired of being treated like I can’t handle myself. We will not speak of this again. Henceforth, my decisions are to be treated as being equal to my sister’s. Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly, clear, Your Highness,” General Hay Brands replied, feeling slightly nervous. “But might I ask why we should not advance as a single unit?”

“Because if the town is indeed being invaded, once I engage them from the north, you will have no problem flanking them from the south.”

“Hitting them from two opposing fronts. Aggressive. I like it.”

“We will take the one regiment north. The others will wait for thirty minutes, and then head to the southern edge of the town.”

“If the situation gets out of control, how will they know if you wish for them to push into the town?”

“You’ve never seen an Alicorn fight before,” Luna asked.

“No, Your Highness, I can’t say that I have. The last war Equestria faced was long before I was born.”

“If I fight them, they will most certainly know it is time to attack.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” He bowed again and then yelled orders into the air. “Second Regiment, form up East of the tracks, ready to move out in five! Princess Luna is in command! First and third, in front of the train in thirty!”

“Hey, what about me?” Derpy interrupted.

“Have you any experience?” Hay Brands asked.

“Well, I…” she wanted to tell him how she took down a weeping angel, but those words would mean nothing to him.

Luna interjected, “She has seen the Crystal Empire, she has seen more of what happened to King Sombra than I have, and she has visions of the future. In the absence of Starswirl, she is my personal spiritual advisor.” 

“But if she were to--”

“Accommodate her,” Luna said. “There is just as much at stake for her as there is for me.”

“Very well,” the General said. “Miss…”

“Derpy.”

“Derpy, provisions are near the rear of the train. Go down, head back there. Somepony will fit you for armor.”

“Thank you,” Luna said.

“And the same goes for you,” the General said.

“What?”

“I won’t hold you back, but I’ll be damned if I don’t ensure that you’re as prepared as you can be.”

Luna smiled and nodded.

After what felt like a blur of nervousness, Derpy was trudging quietly through the snow-covered woods alongside a Princess and a General, both clad in armor. As the regiment passed on the east and then made a turn and slowly approached the visual range of the edge of town, the voices became louder, but the sounds of fighting had mostly ceased. 

“Pegasi!” cried the voice of a pony from within the town. General Hay Brands waved his hoof, ordering for all to kneel down. They watched through the dense trees, their Pegusi flying high above and a few desperate soldiers on the ground trying desperately to shoot them down. Derpy found herself behind her, the heavy armor she hadn’t had time to get used to already weighing her down. She joined in the back as requested by Hay Brands, who still worried for this pony who had obviously had some sense of formal training but didn’t seem like she had been in a battle before.

The pegasi dispersed and flew just above the tree line before descending beyond sight. A few minutes later, the squadron leader arrived before the three and bowed. “General Hay Brands, Princess Luna, as we suspected, the town has been captured.” Derpy felt her heart sink. For a brief moment, she was glad the doctor wasn’t there...it would break his heart to know this happened.

“You’re wounded.” Hay Brands noted, looking at the arrow stuck in the wing of the Pegasus.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” He grabbed the arrow with his teeth and bit it in half, making it easy to pull out. Derpy shuddered, almost feeling the pain herself just from watching it.

More Pegusi approached from different directions and one of them said, “The remaining citizens are being rounded up and chained. They could just be prisoners but if I didn’t know any better, I would think they were going to be used as slaves.”

“Were any of our ponies harmed?” Luna asked.

“I saw some laying, unmoving. No way to be sure if they’re alive,” another Pegasus said. 

“Were there Crystal soldiers?”

“They’re definitely from the Crystal Empire,” the squadron leader said. Derpy was both unsurprised and disheartened by the news. The poor crystal ponies...what happened to them?!

Luna and Hay Brands looked at each other.

“How many?” Hay Brands asked.

“Three or four regiments I would say.”

“They might have us outnumbered,” Hay Brands said.

“Numerically, yes. But we have Unicorns and Pegasi. Our plan will also help even the odds if it comes to that.”

“That’s true, but their equipment is much more advan--”

“And have you forgotten you have me as well?” Luna said, slightly annoyed.

Hay Brands sighed.

“Let us approach them,” Luna said.

“But what about.” Derpy started before they left, “The town ponies?” She finished to no one save a few pegasi around her gearing up for the attack. Determination set in her. She had to save as many ponies as she could!

The army silently moved through the trees to the edge of the town. It was relatively small, with probably no more than one hundred homes, all made from the logs of the evergreen trees. Crystal soldiers were moving about. One of them was driving a group of Ponies in chains. Others looked to be searching houses for supplies or Ponies who might be hiding. A random crystal soldier paused and looked in the direction of the countless eyes peering from within the forest. He didn’t seem to know whether to fight, flee, or scream. He stood there, frozen.

“Let me try to resolve this before it gets any worse,” Luna said. Good. Maybe I don’t have to worry about more innocent ponies getting hurt. Princess Luna is amazing. Derpy mused with astonishment.

“But Princess--”

Luna was already walking from the cover of the forest towards the frightened soldier. A few others saw what was happening and called for the defense.

Sensing things could spiral out of control at any moment, Luna opted to use her Royal Canterlot voice, but not before speaking to the terrified soldier before her, who clearly was only slightly older than a foal. “I don’t want to hurt anypony. Go on.” She motioned him to back off, which he did, still nervously trying to keep his spear aimed at her as he stumbled away backward. Poor filly...was he forced to go into battle? It’s worse than I thought. Derpy sighed before a sickening thought went into her head, The Doctor could be here somewhere...forced to fight as well, No. No. He would find a way out of that...I’m sure of it. And even not, he would want the ponies to be safe. She believed in Princess Luna. If any pony could help the Crystal Empire come to its senses, it was the princess of the night.

Then Luna’s voice resounded throughout the town. “I am Princess Luna of Equestria, ruler of the night. I know what has happened here. These lands are under my protection! What is the meaning of this intrusion?! I demand to speak to whoever is in charge, in the hopes that we may end this without any further violence!”

The crystal soldiers were forming a battle line pointed towards Luna. Javeliners and archers were ready to strike at a moment’s notice. From the woods, the pegasi, Earth ponies and unicorns poised to defend their princess if need be. One officer ran in front of Luna and the Crystal battalion and ordered for nopony to fire. He then turned and faced the Princess.

“Come forward. I will not harm you,” Luna said.

“Filthy Equestrian Ponies, surrender yourselves or be destroyed,” the officer yelled back.

“Why are you unwilling to even talk? I do not want war with you!”

“Do not try to fool us, we know of your plan to destroy the crystal heart to let the winter consume us. We will not negotiate with monsters such as yourselves! Surrender now and you will be allowed to live some semblance of a life. Refuse, and you will all die!”

“That’s not true!” Derpy’s murmured, knowing full well she wouldn’t be heard.

“This is your last chance!” Luna yelled.

“No, Princess. It is yours!” the officer replied. Derpy felt her heartbreak for both parties. She was really hoping things could go easy this once.

Luna sighed and lowered her head slightly. “Very well th--” 

“Fire!” the officer screamed. The front line of crystal ponies ducked down, revealing a second line who already had their weapons trained on the Princess of Night. Luna’s eyes snapped open wide and her horn ignited a forcefield around her just in time to block a stream of arrows. 

“Charge!” General Hay Brands yelled and Equestrian Ponies immediately rushed out of the forest. Derpy felt pushed forward before she could even react, flying a bit slower than the rest of the pegasi due to the taxing weight of the armor. 

The arrows still flying, Luna could do nothing but remain defensive, unable to fight back without a break in the barrage. She unfolded her wings and pushed skyward, giving her an opportunity to lower her shield and deliver a surge of silver magic right into the front line of the crystal army. The resulting blast sent the nearest soldiers flying and the others scattered to avoid taking damage. 

“Hold the line, cowards!” the crystal officer screamed as Equestrian spears hurtled towards them, putting a considerable dent in the front line. Soldiers from the second line quickly stepped forward to fill in the gaps. 

Two more crystal regiments began skirting the edge of the town from the west to flank the Equestrian forces from the right. From her vantage, Luna could see this clearly and called out a warning. Also seeing that they were outside the town, she sensed an opportunity to use her full might with minimal risk. She flew westward and climbed higher into the sky, ceasing her flapping as momentum carried her still higher. Her horn glowed brightly, a shimmering image of her cutie mark appeared in the sky momentarily just before she unleashed a blinding beam of white light at the forest where the other two regiments were. The resulting explosion was deafening. A white sphere of energy expanded outward with a shockwave that momentarily cleared the sky of any snow. Crystal Ponies were flung like ragdolls by the blast and Luna was certain she had reduced their numbers by at least a couple hundred. The attack had drained her more than she suspected though. Fighting in daylight with no sleep wasn’t easy for the Princess of Night, and she was forced to land within the relative safety of the woods behind her first regiment, which was now turning its right flank to prepare for the attack from the west. The regiment was in danger of being cornered now, but Luna was certain that her attack was enough to inform her other regiments to begin their attack from the south.

Derpy, on the other hoof, was trying to break in order to evacuate some ponies to safety while Luna had the Crystal ponies distracted, which seemed impossible with fights breaking out all around the wall-eyed mare. The sudden explosion threw the mare from the shock wave that emanated from a powerful attack, throwing her into a building that immediately collapsed from being hit by her. She laid dazed in the ruble.

Pegasi were making repeated swooping attacks against the center of the main crystal regiment, causing confusion and chaos in the ranks. Unicorns were launching bursts of energy towards the front lines. Ponies were fighting hoof-to-hoof now and spears were clashing against one another.

Luna caught her breath and took to the air once again, flying over the main crystal regiment and spraying a beam of magic as she passed. Quickly she scanned the area for her remaining regiments and quickly found them. Diving down to ground level and hovering just above the commanding officer, she said, “Their backs are to you, straight ahead, a few hundred yards, charge them now,” she ordered.

“Yes, your highness!” he replied before ordering his troops into a full gallop.

Luna flew up high again and launched another burst into the main crystal regiment, then flying over to observe the flank. Equestria had successfully stalled the western advance of the crystal army. Looking down, she could see the line of the main crystal regiment was beginning to break. She spotted General Hay Brands picking off a stray crystal soldier with his sword and she flew down to meet him. Her second and third regiments hit the rear of the main crystal regiment just as she reached ground level.

“We’re doing well,” she said, noticing that the main crystal regiment was in full retreat towards the west, not keen on trying to stand their ground against an attack from two opposing directions.

“We’re not done yet, two of those regiments are still pretty healthy. We need to merge our regiments now and form a new line, and fast.”

“Stay on this, I’ll go tell your Lieutenant Colonel, and once we have the line we can--” Luna’s breath was taken out of her as she felt like she’d just been hit by a burning hot train. A beam of black and purple energy struck her out of nowhere, smashing her through the front of a nearby house.

Derpy shook her head, swooping out of the rubble to join back in the fight. She flew back in time to see odd dark energy as she rejoined the second squadron.

“Luna!” Hay Brands cried out, quickly trying to determine the source of the attack.

Sombra’s champion leaped from a smoldering hole in the side of a house, glaring furiously. Hay Brands saw the aberration first and tried to attack it with his spear. The champion easily grabbed the spear with its mouth and yanked it from Hay Brands’s teeth, nearly taking the General with it. It then spun around and bucked Hay Brands away. Other Equestrian soldiers had seen the beast now and tried to take it down. The champion powered up another spell and unleashed a beam of purple that knocked down a dozen ponies. 

Luna staggered back out of the home she’d been shoved into, locking eyes on her attacker. Her eyes flashed white and she sent a beam into the ground beneath the Champion, knocking him into the air. The champion spread his wings to control his arc, and he turned straight towards Luna, who took off as well. The two flew straight at one another, both firing beams that exploded on contact with one another. They continued their flight and collided with each other, repeatedly swooping past again and again like some kind of aerial joust, neither able to gain an upper hoof. Luna then managed to buck the Champion so hard that it sent him crashing to the ground, sending up a cloud of snow all around. Luna tried to follow up with a magical blast but the Champion was already back up and flying towards her, and he dodged the attack easily, returning with one of his own that stunned Luna and sent her upwards into the clouds. 

Sensing a lull in his fight, the Champion looked down at the battlefield and spotted the mostly fresh second and third regiments merging their line with the first. He powered up and sprayed a beam of energy from one end of the line to the other, taking down hundreds of ponies, caring nothing for the fact that he definitely hit some allies with the shot. 

Derpy saw the purple shot, “Watch out!” she told every pony she could, willing herself to fly up as the beam made contact. She felt thrown once more tumbling in the air, her world seems to go quiet. The muffled sounds barely filled her ears as she landed in the snow. She staggered, lifting her head up to see the indentation on the ground right above where she was stationed at. This was different from the slight shock wave. Her entire body felt shaky. No pony was in that area. Did they all get thrown as she did or...was she the only one who lived through it? Was all of this really happening? It no longer felt real to Derpy as she lifted her head up, trying to ignore the constant ringing in her ears. She couldn’t feel any pain, so that had to mean she was okay, right? Right? And that meant the other ponies could be okay too...right? Crystal ponies were attacking from the ground, trying to finish any pony that had managed to survive the attack. One found Derpy. Her eyes went wide as it charged before stopping dead in its tracks. Its eyes grew wide and it ran off in the opposite direction. Confused, Derpy looked back to see the impact she had made. There was a crater behind her that she hadn’t noticed before. For once, she was glad for her odd destructive nature.

A ball of light smacked the Champion from above, stunning him. Luna dove straight at him and slammed into him with her forehooves. She flapped her wings ever harder, accelerating towards the ground, only pulling up at the last moment, just enough to stop her descent and then drop, putting all her weight on the champion, who was clearly dazed now. She raised her forehooves high, her eyes and horn both glowing a blinding white, and she brought her hooves down, holding the champion fast to the ground and unleashing a focused concentrated beam on him. 

The champion screamed in pain as his armor began to heat up. Luna’s light faded for a moment and then she grunted loudly, forcing more power into the attack. She began to scream as the beam of her attack became ever brighter. The champion’s armor was beginning to smoke as he cried out, begging for mercy. Luna ignored his plea and kept firing until the Champion ignited into flames inside his armor which were now glowing red. Luna quickly leaped back and fell onto her side. Her forehooves were smoking and looked burned. The glow of Luna’s eyes was gone and as her adrenaline wore off, the pain in her hooves and the overall beating she had taken, started to become apparent to her. She saw a small snowbank near her and shoved her forehooves into the snow, wincing from the pain as she did. Then slowly she tried to get up, only to fall again. 

Derpy stopped, horror plastered on her face. She couldn’t see exactly what was making the blinding light, but she and the rest of the town could hear the unmistakable screams of agony that ended in an eerie silence on her end. She pushed through until she saw Luna on the ground. Derpy ran up to Luna looking very concerned. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know. It hurts to move. I can’t put any weight on my forehooves.”

A medic ran to her and put burn cream on her hooves before bandaging them. “Rest here for a moment, the pain will begin to subside.”

The defeat of the champion had broken the morale of the crystal army and they were now in full retreat, running towards Crystal Empire territory.

In the aftermath of the battle, the army of Equestria regrouped in the town and then went to the painful tasks of counting the dead, tending to the wounded, and freeing and aiding the villagers. 

Luna slowly stood up again. Her hooves still hurt, but it wasn’t as bad now that she couldn’t walk on them. Still, she quite clearly didn’t want to put weight on them, and numerous muscles all over her were aching. Derpy slowly began to notice a dull pain all over her body. Her wings hurt more than anything, and she didn’t really want to know how bad she looked. One thing was certain. She wouldn’t be flying any time soon.

General Hay Brands approached Luna, his neck wrapped in a bandage that was stained with blood. “Your Highness, you will be pleased to know that the battle was a success. The invasion has been stopped and the crystal army has been routed. They’re running back to the Empire with their tails between their legs.

“Good work, General,” Luna said. “And how are we doing?”

“Well, we’re still counting, but I estimate that--”

The Lieutenant Colonel ran up to Luna and the General at that moment. “Your Highness! General! I have some surprising news. We have--”

“What have you done, Luna?!” Celestia yelled from off in the distance, with a solid battle line of ponies behind her.

“Oh no…” Derpy murmured before she could help herself.

Luna looked extremely annoyed and groaned, limping to face her sister. “Doing what you should have been doing.”

“Do you realize how big of a mess you may have created? You may have started a war that I cannot undo!” Celestia said, walking forward.

“I just repelled an invasion, Tia!” Luna retorted angrily as she walked towards her sister. “They were on our land, they had taken over a town! We were already at war whether you say so or not!”

“And what of the numbers?” Celestia looked to the General. “How many did they lose? How many did we lose?” Celestia asked.

“At best current guess, 20% on their side, 40% on ours,” Hay Brands replied.

Celestia shook her head. “Foolish, sister. What were you thinking?!”

“You weren’t here! You didn’t even see what happened. There was this creature--”

“I don’t want to hear about it,” Celestia said.

“Your Highness,” General Hay Brands interrupted. “It’s true. There was some kind of a monstrous crystal soldier, and I’m sure no such thing existed before. I don’t know how it came into being, but--”

“And this is why we don’t do anything without getting all the information we can first. This could have been avoided.”

“You really expect me to believe that you were ever planning on making a move? You told me as much that you had no such intention. The Empire would have taken over half of Equestria before you even batted an ey--”

“That’s enough, sister! Now that I’m here, I will see if I can salvage this mess.” She turned to hay Brands. “General, I have brought the rest of the army; there is a second train just behind yours. I want the entire army to be ready to travel within the hour.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Celestia turned back to face Luna. “And as for you, if I had a train to spare, I’d put you on it back for Canterlot right this instant. But as it stands that isn’t an option. But I wish-- just look at you. I want you nowhere near any of the fighting. You are to stay back where it is safe.”

“I am not a foal anymore!” Luna stomped her hooves into the ground, forgetting how much it would hurt, but ignoring it nonetheless. “I appreciate all that you did back then but this needs to stop now. I don’t need you to be my mother! I need a sister and a sister that doesn’t treat me like I can’t make any of my own decisions!”

“Based on what has already taken place here, you obviously can’t. If I hadn’t come, who knows what kind of mess you would have gotten yourself into next!”

“Fine, if you can do everything so perfectly by yourself, maybe it would be better if I wasn’t around at all!” Luna turned and began storming away. “I’ll never be the Princess of the Moon to you, will I? All you see in the moon is a light that doesn’t shine as brightly as yours. Princess of the Lesser Light.”

“Luna, wait!” Celestia said.

“Just forget it.”

Celestia hung her head and sighed. 

“That could have gone better,” General Hay Brands said quietly.

“How can I ever trust her when she does something like this?”

A group of the villagers approached Celestia then. “Your Highness?”

“Yes, what is it?” Celestia asked.

“If you are planning to make a move on the Empire, we are ready to fight.”

“Well, I cannot promise that there will be any fighting. General, do you have enough resources?”

“After that battle, we have enough armor now that needs filling. I’m sure we can accommodate them.”

“There’s a stipulation,” the villager said.

“What is that?”

“Princess Luna came to help us. If she hadn’t shown up when she did, I don’t know what would have happened. The army we will only fight if she retains command of this half of the army.”

“I beg your pardon?” Celestia said.

“Those are our terms. I don’t know what is going on between the two of you, and really it’s none of my business, but this is the little we can give her for saving us from the crystal army.”

Celestia looked to General Hay Brands, who simply shrugged. “She did put up a good fight, Your Highness. She had a sound battle plan. We would have suffered fewer losses were it not for the abomination that attacked in the midst of everything. It was incredibly powerful, and almost like an Alicorn. Your sister gave it her all to defeat it.”

Celestia looked back and forth between the villagers and the General and finally sighed. “Very well. Luna will retain command of these three regiments. Get everyone back on the trains within an hour.”

“Luna! Luna!” Derpy called, sensing she needed some pony with her, “For what it’s worth...I think you did the best job you could. No pony could have predicted that...whatever that pony was.” She gave a smile, wondering lightly why the world seemed to be blurring. Her wings felt on fire. “Really. I mean it. You saved the lives of so many ponies, so just ignore what Celestia-” The blurr became worse as her head swam, heavy dizziness encompassing, and Derpy fell. Luna gasped, catching the fainted pegasus with her magic.


	33. Chapter 33: The Magnum Opus

The moon shone brightly when Derpy awoke, feeling the light movement of air in her face. Half-conscious, she stretched, briefly thinking she was in her own bed before wondering why her bed seemed to be moving. She opened her eyes and beheld a starry sky slightly obscured by a mysterious red haze. The red glow seemed to be everywhere as she looked around and saw she was being pulled along on a sled. Others were being pulled too; unicorns, conscious, keeping all of their focus on a spell. Red light poured from their horns and merged with the red haze that surrounded them. A thermal barrier, keeping the army warm. Looking around, she saw there was no longer any sign of the forests. Clearly they were much further north. “How did we get so far so quickly?!” she asked.

“Not so quickly. You’ve been asleep for days,” said the soldier pulling her sled.

Derpy slowly stood up, stepped off the sled and slightly stumbled into the snow. “Nice to see you up and about.” another pegasus nodded to her, “careful with that wing though.”

“Where is Luna? Is she still here?”

“At the head of the army with her sister.”

Derpy trotted ahead to the front of the procession and found the two alicorns.

“Princess Luna!” she yelled.

“Derpy,” Luna replied, embracing the pegasus in her wings. “I’m glad to see you’re recovering. You had me worried.”

“Why was I asleep for so long?”

“It seemed as though you haven’t gotten a good sleep in quite a while. You were having another nightmare but fortunately this one I was able to spirit it away.”

“How much further do we have to go?” Derpy asked.

“Half a day at the most, I think,” Celestia said. “That pale glow up ahead, looking like a strange sunrise, that’s from the forcefield that protects them from the weather.”

“Shall we rest the army for a bit? This might be the last night before we get there. I want to try again,” Luna said.

“At this point, it seems futile, but very well.” The sisters stopped walking and Celestia gave a wave to instruct the officers to have their soldiers take a break. 

Luna slowly walked away from the army where it was quieter. Derpy walked alongside her and Celestia followed closely behind.

“Try again? Try what?” Derpy asked.

Luna tried to hold back the tears. “To find Sombra in the dream realm. It’s how we used to talk early on when I couldn’t visit. We shared… so many dreams together. I’ve tried to reach him every night, ever since-- oh Sombra, what happened to you...” she clenched her eyes shut, sniffling.

“Sister, duty first. Always, duty first,” Celestia said blankly.

Luna sighed but regained her focus. “Alright, Tia, alright.”

The three moved outside the crimson glow of the magical thermal curtain being maintained by the unicorns. Beyond the haze, the stars were even more vibrant, sparkling in every color. To the north in the direction of the Empire, a faint aurora borealis was becoming visible. Luna stopped, sat in the snow, and stared at the magical lights as they grew brighter and began to dance across the sky. Luna began sniffling again.

“What is it now?” Celestia asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Derpy shot Celestia a look of frustration. 

“Give her time, can’t you understand how hard this is?” Derpy asked.

“This is exactly why I thought it would be best if she stayed behind and let me handle it. It will only get harder, the closer we get, and there will be no room for emotions when we get there.” Celestia paused briefly. “Thirty minutes, sister, then we move again,” Celestia said with a huff before tromping back towards the army.”

Derpy gritted her teeth, feeling ready to snap at Princess Celestia a second time, but thought better of it. She looked back at Luna. Her eyes still focused on the aurora as it spread overhead and embraced the moon. Luna mumbled, “So quickly it all changed. How could I have let this happen? He was fine. Everything was fine. Better than fine.”

“Talk to me if you want. She might not listen, but I will.”

“The northern lights. I just rememb-- back home, there’s a special filly. Born without sight. But she can hear music in the twinkling of the stars, and in the falling snow. She showed us a way to stay the fury of the winters. I was going to bring her to the Crystal Kingdom so she could listen to the aurora. Sombra, he was so excited to meet her.” Luna stared down at the snow. “His heart was pure gold. This isn’t him. I need to fix this. I have to get him back.”

“That’s what we’re here to go. Now put those feelings to work. Go into the dreams. See if you can find him.”

Luna took a deep breath. “Step back, Derpy, lest you be caught in here as well.” Her horn projected a sphere of blue energy around her, her body seeming to become motionless as she closed her eyes.

**************************************************************

Sombra paced back and forth across the throne room for hours like a caged lion. Finally, one of the Taskmasters spoke up, “Your Majesty, things will come in time. Please get some rest.”

“I don’t need rest. I need results!”

“You look exhausted,” the Doctor said. “Nothing will require your attention until daybreak.”

“I… don’t… need…. rest!”

A scout darted into the room and bowed. His armor and some of his mane was covered in frost. Sombra turned to face him. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Your Majesty, I got here as fast as I could. I regret to inform you that the invasion has failed.”

The Doctor noticed Sombra’s expression. He didn’t look angry. He looked relaxed and satisfied. Sombra glanced at the Doctor. “It appears my attention is needed. Before daybreak.” He grinned smugly and then asked of the messenger. “Where is the invasion force now?”

“On their way back. Perhaps half a day behind me. Equestria is following them. I was sent ahead, knowing you would want this information as quickly as--”

“What happened? What kind of resistance did you encounter?”

“The Alicorn, Luna, led her army to liberate the first settlement we took.”

“Luna?” Sombra looked worried. “Only Luna? No sign of Celestia?”

“Celestia arrived to reinforce Luna shortly after we were routed.”

Sombra breathed a sigh of relief.

“I apologize for our failure, Your Majesty,” the messenger said, bowing his head humbly. “On behalf of myself, my commander, and the crystal arm--”

“Nothing to apologize for. It can’t be helped. Go now. Get food and warmth. Rest. Regain your strength.”

The Doctor was confused. Sombra’s reaction made no sense. The scout bowed again, thanking the king, and quickly made an exit. The Doctor then suspected that he understood. “You didn’t intend for the invasion to succeed, did you.”

“Very good, Executor.”

“For what purpose?”

“Celestia was far too passive. I needed a way to force her hoof. I must admit I’m a little surprised that both of them are coming, but that can’t be helped.”

“You wanted a fight? Not her surrender? But why?”

“Celestia’s reign will end.”

“But a surrender would have accomplished that.”

“Princess or not, she still has power; power that must be eliminated.”

“What?.”

“You lack vision. My knowledge and understanding are far above your own. She should be close enough now and I have gained enough power through the lights of my Ponies.” Without another word, Sombra began to exit the throne room.

“Where are you going?” the Doctor asked.

“To the royal balcony. I must be there at sunrise. Follow, if you will. And witness the beginning of my magnum opus!”

The sky had already traded the black of night for the deep blue of dawn. Sombra stared at the horizon as it slowly grew brighter. On cue, the sun began to rise; it’s shape distorted into jagged horizontal waves by the atmosphere as it climbed into the sky. 

The Doctor, a taskmaster, and two guards stood in attendance behind Sombra. The King’s eyes turned white and he unfurled his magnificent black wings. “Now, sun Princess, you shall feel the darkness close around you.” Sombra’s amulet sparked to life. Purple energies swirled about his horn, growing in size until it encompassed his head, and eventually his entire body. The glow of the horn was now so bright that the Doctor couldn’t look directly at it. The sound of whatever power Sombra was using became deafening. The relative quiet of the balcony had been replaced with a terrible screaming noise, accompanied by intense winds that swirled about Sombra as he began to roar and scream. “Yes! Yes!!!!” The energies all disappeared in a sudden flash and a quake that shook the entire kingdom. Sombra collapsed from the exertion, breathing heavily. 

The guards and the taskmaster tried to approach, but the Doctor warned them back. “Your Majesty? Are you alright?” the Doctor asked, trotting closer to examine him.

As he lay on his side, the amulet went dark. Sombra’s eyes became normal. “D...d... doctor. Where... am I? What’s... happen--”

“Sombra? Is that you?!”

“Wha... what have I done? I... struck Luna. I killed Derpy… all those Ponies. My subjec-- I’ve poisoned them all-- what’s happen-- no!” The amulet began to glow again. “It’s coming. It’s coming back!”

“Fight it, Sombra! Don’t let it take you! Hold on!”

“You’re all... in danger. Doctor... kill me.”

“I won’t do that. I can’t do that.”

“Kill me… while there’s still ti--” Sombra’s gentle eyes disappeared, replaced by the corruption of whatever dark entity had control of him. At once, Sombra stood up and looked out towards the sun, and the drifting snow that had been kicked up by his power. He began to laugh. The laughter grew more manic and uncontrollable, eventually so loud that it echoed throughout the crystal empire.

****************************************************************************

“I don’t understand. He has to sleep sometime,” Luna said. “I thought closing the distance might help. Why can’t I find him?”

“Maybe he has an enchantment that is hiding him from you,” Celestia said as she continued to raise the sun.

“What kind of magic could possibly do--”

A Pegasus flew down to meet the Princesses. “I can see the crystal army now. We’ve made progress catching up to them. But I don’t think we can catch them before they reach the Empire. And there’s something else, something just happened out there.”

‘What? What did you see?”

“Hard to tell from so far away, but I could see their palace from high up. For a moment it seemed to be engulfed in white light.”

“What could he be up to?” Derpy asked, just before feeling a sharp pain in her forehead.

“Derpy?”

“Something’s coming!”

“Something? What do you mean? How can you tell?”

Some unicorns in the army seemed to feel it as well.

“Whiteout, incoming!” an airborne Pegasus cried. “Brace yourselves!”

The Pegasi immediately landed. All looked ahead at the massive cloud of snow that was speeding towards them almost like a dust storm. “Get ready. Stay low!” Celestia ordered. “Unicorns, shield barrier!”

The magical sphere of pink formed around the army barely in time to meet the wall of whipping snow. 

“Stay strong, my Ponies! It will pass in a moment!” Celestia yelled over the loud winds.

“Tia, there’s no way this is natural! There’s magic in this storm!”

Black crystals began to grow out of the ground outside of the shield. Small at first, quickly expanding into impressive towers. “Reinforce the shield, we’re under attack!”

The crystals haphazardly meandered in every possible direction. Only some of them grew towards the shield, bouncing off and growing in a different direction each time they did. Amidst the whipping snow were also broken crystals now, colliding with the shield-like projectiles. Repeatedly the shield cracked, and the Ponies fought harder to keep it intact. From seemingly nowhere a bolt of green light collided with the shield. The shield turned green and quickly after, the horns of every Pony that was linked to it. Screams came from every unicorn and alicorn as they felt their minds turn to fire. Then she shields shattered. At once, the magic users were free of the pain, but the army was also exposed to the full force of the energy wave which knocked every pony over. A crystal sprung upright between Celestia and Luna. 

“Watch your hooves!” Luna yelled. Crystals began to shoot out of the ground, forcing the Ponies to leap from place to place as the relative safety of their position was quickly replaced by a field of razor-sharp crystals. Fortunately, the furious wave was subsiding now, moving onward further away from the Empire. 

“What in Equestria was that?” Derpy asked, painfully pulling a tiny fragment of crystal from one of her wings.

“It doesn’t make sense. Sister, did you feel it?” Celestia asked.

“Whatever it was, it infected the shield, used it as some kind of conduit. Magic was being yanked out of me.”

“Yes, but then it just left. But why? It’s like it wasn’t meant for us. There was a lot more magic in there than we were hit with, and it just passed on by like it didn’t care we were here.”

“But it used us. Somehow.”

“Whatever for?”

Those with wings took the air to get a better vantage. Starting at the Empire, heading straight at them, and then continuing onward behind them, all the way to the horizon, was a stripe of crystalline black in the otherwise white landscape.

“What cities will get hit if it keeps going like that?” Luna asked.

“I don’t know, but we can’t worry about that now,” she said as they descended again.

General Hay Brands rushed over. “Your Highnesses, many are wounded. Some of those crystal shards went straight through our armor like it was paper.”

“How bad is it?” Celestia asked.

“Nothing too deep. Fortunately, the armor absorbed a lot of it. But I need some time if we want to be sure.”

“Work as fast as you can. Use the sleds if any can’t walk. We’ll tend to them on the move.”

An unexpected popping explosion seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The sky darkened. Celestia gasped for air.

“Tia?”

The Princess of the day dropped into the snow, breathing heavily, and she put a hoof to her chest. She struggled to get back up but didn’t have the strength.

“Tia, what’s wrong! Are you wounded?!”

Soldiers had run-up to her now, forming a circle of shields around the Princess, suspecting some kind of assassination attempt. 

Celestia clenched her eyes shut, feeling pain inside. “I don’t know what it is! It’s deep, and it burns!”

“Tia, what can I do?!”

The sky grew brighter and Celestia opened her eyes again and slowly got up. “No, it’s fine. It’s going away now.” She slowly got up with a little help from her sister.

“Are you sure? 

“I.. think so. It doesn’t hurt anymore. But something… something’s wrong. I’m not sure what.” Celestia looked at the sky, then looked back towards home, down the trail of crystals. The sun hung low in the sky, just above the blackened path. Celestia activated her magic again, raising the sun higher, finishing her morning routine. But it wasn’t coming easy. She felt winded. And she felt fear. “We have to keep moving,” she said. “I don’t even know why, but I have this horrible feeling that we’re running out of time.”

The army marched onward into the late morning. The movement was slower now. They were pulling and healing the injured, and the terrain that lay ahead was now more like a jungle than a frozen landscape.

Scouts ahead of the army cried out suddenly. “Oh, my Celestia!”

The army quickly halted, waiting for another sound. Up ahead could be seen the shimmer of crystal soldier armor. One of the scouts came running back to the army. Terror was all over his face. “We… reached the crystal army.”

“I thought there was no way we would catch them?” Derpy asked.

“They’re… not… moving anymore. They’re all dead.”

“What?!” the three said at once and galloped on ahead and found a slaughter. The snow was stained red as far as they could see. Corpses lay everywhere, some of them impaled on the tops of crystals. 

“They had no unicorns to protect them,” Luna said. “Why? Why would he do this to his own army?”

“He’s out of his mind and it’s getting worse,” Celestia said. “They must be of no consequence to him.”

“But... “

“Or a psychological tactic. He’s trying to scare us.”

“It’s working,” Derpy said, looking like she might throw up.

“Let’s keep moving. Get past this as quickly as possible,” Luna said.

“Luna, we may be in over our heads here.”

“I don’t want the soldiers spending any more time here than they have to. It’s just going to demoralize them.”

“Very well. General Hay-brands, quicken our pace. Once we’re through I’ll address the army to embolden them,” Celestia said.

“This scene… is practically a living nightmare. I have far more experience with this sort of thing.”

“You aren’t even dealing with your own nightmare of losing Sombra.”

“I simply haven’t given up on him.”

“What?! Look at what he has done! It’s Tartarus for him if we can even take him alive!”

“This is not him! It can’t be.”

“You don’t know that. This could have always been hiding just beneath the surface. You just never saw it, blinded by love as you were; still, are.”

“I’m in a much better position than you to make such an assessment.”

“You barely knew him.”

“I know him far better than you do.”

“You’re too naive. You know as well as I how some nations are. Love, just a chess game to them. Emotionless political maneuvering.”

“And your cynicism is what started this. That may be true of some rulers. Not him! Did you understand nothing about what keeps them safe out here? The Crystal Kingdom can’t survive without real love, and Sombra knew that!”

“And yet, he plunged his country into this chaos. You didn’t know him as well as you thought.”

“Sister, I’m saying this as calmly as I possibly can. This was no fling or schoolyard crush. In fact, in spite of how long we’ve known each other, you don’t even know me as well as he did.”

“How could you say that?”

“Because you never listen, and you don’t trust my judgment at all! I know him! Not just through conversation, but I’ve even seen his dreams before so yes, I know him, in ways you couldn’t possibly. He cared for his subjects with all of his heart! He wanted nothing more than for everypony to be happy.”

“And how do you explain this?! How certain are you that he couldn’t have kept a dark side hidden from you?”

“And why would he wait until now to unleash it?”

“Sometimes Ponies just snap under the stress.”

“What would you know about Ponies under stress? You didn’t consider any feelings but your own when you ordered me to break it off with him! What we wanted wasn’t even a factor! And now look where it has brought us! If he snapped under the stress, it would be stress that you put there!”

“You are putting the blame for this on me?! Everypony has their own choices. Nopony can force another to do anything. Not without some kind of mind-con--”

“By knowing his dreams, I also know what he feared the most! It’s how I found him. Tormented and unable to get a decent sleep! There is nothing he feared more than being alone his entire life!” Without realizing it, Luna had begun to use her Royal Canterlot voice, and it boomed across the landscape. Luna’s eyes flashed white, she unfolded her wings to maximum height, and the magic in her horn sparked.

Luna looked ready to attack! Celestia was shocked. “Are you challenging me?!”

“Celestia, you... have made his nightmare… a reality!”

Luna felt a tug on her leg and looked down with fury. Derpy was looking back up at her with sadness in her eyes. For a moment, she’d managed to get both of her eyes to focus. “Please don’t fight. Please.”

Luna took a deep breath and her eyes returned to normal. She then looked back to Celestia. “It’s not him! I refuse to believe it! There’s something else going on here, something with that amulet of his.”

“He shouldn’t have meddled with it if he didn’t know what it would do.”

“I’m not sure anypony could have known.”

“Attaining power in such a way always comes at a terrible price.”

“He didn’t want power. He didn’t care about power. He only did this to appease you!”

“Your Majesties, apologies, but we should keep moving,” General Hay-Brands said.

Both Alicorns looked towards the General and then at the soldiers behind him. The head of the army was in the midst of the forest of death, looking at the scenery with horror.

Celestia groaned. “Perfect, just perfect.” She shook her head and then said to Luna, “I won’t let you endanger any more lives over this. If he will do this even to his own Ponies, what else is he capable of?!” She began marching again. “Now let’s go!”

***********************************************************************************************

As the hours passed, the Doctor was very much on edge. Sombra had retreated to his chambers, presumably weakened from his efforts. The Doctor thought of returning to the mines, but he couldn’t focus. He thought over all the things that might be impacting his psyche and eliminated them one by one. Sombra’s strange power. The obvious presence of a parasite creature within him. The approaching army. The impending war. Derpy. No, none of it. None of that should be making him feel this way. He’d been through this much and dealt with it. There was something else. There was electricity and anxiety in the air. Leaving the Empire wasn’t enough. Not even leaving the planet was enough. His subconscious had him on the brink of a panic attack. His gut told him to take the TARDIS and get as far away from this place as possible, and soon. But why? 

The Doctor wandered the streets near the castle and could see similar anxiety on the faces of some of the crystal ponies. The voices were strange. The mild commotion suggested great unrest. Random foals were crying. And while the Doctor had seen plenty of all that ever since Sombra turned the Kingdom into a Police State, today was different. The Doctor was certain he had felt this at least once before during his journeys.

Something felt different. Something even looked different. He felt the answer was somehow staring him in the face but he couldn’t see it. Randomly he produced his sonic; the only thing that was familiar to him anymore. It was then that he noticed it. The color was off. It was no longer its usual silver. It appeared almost golden. He focused on his hoof. Then the buildings. The crystal ponies. Everything around him had a peculiar orange hue. Off in the distance, he noticed a couple of ponies shielding their eyes and glancing skyward. A great moment of realization overcame him as the Doctor turned his eyes toward the heavens. The sun was near its highest point in the sky, but its color and size suggested it was near the horizon, and it cast an otherworldly light on everything. His eyes were wide with fright now as he hesitantly pointed his sonic at the sky. The trusty device confirmed his suspicions. Sometimes he hated being right so often and this was one time he definitely did not want to be right. This was no simple atmospheric phenomenon. The star’s spectral profile was shifting from yellow to orange. Its temperature was decreasing. Its radius was increasing. Far more rapidly than could happen naturally in his home universe. The amulet. The amulet was the key. But it was impossible! And yet, the Doctor had witnessed this process numerous times now. The candles, the torches, the pyre. And now, the biggest and brightest fire in the whole solar system. The evidence was undeniable. Equestria’s mother star was expanding into a red giant. “The sun. The sun is… dying.”

The Doctor’s mind raced. What could he do? Could what was killing the sun be fixed? It wasn't natural, so that meant there might be hope. At any rate, he couldn't wait anymore. Killing the sun would kill all life on the planet. He had to reveal his hand. He thought quickly. Once Sombra saw his true self, the parasite would use anything he could to attack The Doctor and control him. The ponies in the mine would be endangered...if they were still there. He turned toward them.

“mamamamamamamamama.” he froze. His eyes met with the tiny pegasus foal looking up at him. He bit his lip. The baby. He had been so busy with Everything. Her playpen was filled with toys. She Seemed well taken care of, at least. She held her hooves out to the Doctor, eyes focused on him. Another innocent forced into a hopeless situation, and a possible victim should he confront Sombra. He took a breath, before picking up the tiny baby. Old memories flooded back to him of Other babies...and his own children. 

“come now, Mi Amore. Let's go save some ponies.”

“ah baba?”

“ah yes, we need to find and save your parents too. Oh. I understood that. I'm beginning to understand you. Soon, we can have conversations.” the doctor grinned, not finishing his thought. He held tight to the tiny pony, rushing out the door, grateful that the guards were too enamored with the sky to notice him. The entire empire seemed to be preoccupied with the sudden change in the sky. The doctor used this to his advantage, sneaking past the awestruck ponies. He was on a mission. Well, two missions now…..He scanned the area for either of Amore's parents. He moved toward the cave. Amore babbled As they went, the only Pony who seemed unaware of the change. 

He was close to the cavern now, with no sign of the young pony's parents. He was beginning to worry that he might not be able to find them that Amore flew out of his grip with immense strength.   
“Amore!” he barely kept himself from shouting as he ran after the surprisingly fast foal, chasing her throughout the line of houses until she suddenly stopped. “Amore, you can't just-”

“Mama!” she pointed.

Inside the window, Doctor noticed the overworked mom tending to dozens of babies. Wailing erupted from different mouths at different times. The pegasus nearly robotically feeding each one. As she went from mouth to mouth, the Doctor couldn’t help but notice that she seemed a little malnourished herself. When was the last time she was given any leave from this work? Bags aged her face so much in only a month. There seemed to be one other crystal pony in the home, tending to all the mouths...two ponies against that many tiny babies were too much to ask for, and who knew if they had more in other rooms. But, they had found her, and the mines were still decently in sight, so the Doctor popped in. Melody and her helper took a momentary look at him, eyes dull and lifeless, puppets pulled on strings. Melody was closest, taking Amore from the Doctor. The Doctor wondered briefly if she remembered her own baby. The way she sat Amore down, forcing a bottle into her mouth disproved his thoughts. Amore spat her bottle, out, holding her hooves up, “Mama. Mama!” Melody ignored her. Amore screamed, crying hard and loud, but Melody didn’t stop any of her tasks. The doctor watched, interested. It seemed as if Amore was trying to think of a way to snap her mother out of it. He doubted it would work, but he waited, hoping it might. Amore finished her tantrum, making a face like she smelled a stinky diaper. She sat in her crib, thinking hard. Then, as the helper came over to her, Amore flew off once more. The helper didn’t stop her, obviously not ‘programmed’ with what to do if there was a winged pony. Amore flew straight back to her mother, hugging her. She snuggled her mother with a big smile on her face, “Love mama!” she grinned. 

Melody blinked. She shook her head and looked around the room as if for the first time. “Wha-? Where am I?!”

The Doctor’s jaw hit the floor. Amore’s love found it’s way past even Sombra’s mind control?! How?!!! “You’re still in the crystal Empire, Melody. You were under Sombra’s control until Amore found a way to release you.”

“Amore? But...I mean, I know a foals magic is unpredictable, but this?!” she stood, awestruck at the rescue. The cribs lining the walls and wails caught her attention suddenly, “And why-”

“He made you caretaker for the youngest of foals, along with your controlled friend still making rounds. I’m sorry, we don’t have time. Sombra wants to raise Amore himself for reasons I can’t quite fathom. He’s also done something with the sun. Yes, I know you want to ask what I mean, but I’m pretty sure you will see for yourself once we step outside. I have a problem though. See, I have something I discovered about Sombra, or rather what has caused him to become who he is now. I have every intention of showing my hand-er...hoof. To him, but I know he is manipulative, and use anything he can against me: the ponies in the mines, your baby, you, ruby…“ He looked over at the helper, going into a different room, making certain she couldn’t hear him, We have means to escape the empire at least. You need to take Amore and run!”

“But...but I can’t leave all of these foals here helpless.”

“Yes, I realized you might say that once I saw the extent of the babies...plus, your body is weak from malnourishment. Sombra’s magic may have had an ill effect on you.”

“I’ll be fine. Where is this escape?”

“First...how did we meet?”

“What?”

“Melody, please. I have to be certain it’s truly you…”

“At the fair...Amore was trying to play a flugelhorn.” she smiled.

The doctor sighed, leaning in closely to Amore, “In the mines, past the keep out tape, you can’t miss it.” He straightened before continuing, “Would you like some help?”

“No, I’m sure that between little Amore and I, we can get these foals far from here.”

“But, I”

Doctor. You have an entire mine full of ponies to save. I can handle a gaggle of babies. I have some tricks up my mane, believe you me.” Melody smiled, “Besides, I can’t leave without Ruby. If I can find him, Amore can probably do whatever she did to help me. I might even find some ponies who haven’t been taken over, and have them help...with a little fib.”

The doctor swayed. He didn’t want to leave all those innocents, but she was right. The mines needed him, and he could come back between then and now, “Fine, but I’m checking on you on my way back!” he decided, rushing to the mines as fast as his feet could carry him. 

Walking through the mines had felt comforting to the doctor over time. It was a small space of hope in a place full of turmoil...the one place he could truly be himself. A small pit of sadness settled in his stomach. No matter how things turned out, he knew that this place would soon be empty, his safe space gone again. 

“Doctor?” a voice shook him away from his thoughts. 

“ah, Hedron!” the doctor looked at him, stopping on a dime. “glad to see you! Do me a favor, and tell every pony you see to meet me at our dig site quickly. No time to waste!” he nodded before doing the same thing himself.

Soon, the entrance to their dig site was stared at by everypony in the mines. The Doctor stood at the mouth. “today is the day. The day all of our hard work becomes to our freedom. Through this mouth is your chance to run from this tyranny. So,” He stepped to the side. “please, take your first steps!” he smiled. Some filed without A second thought. most stayed.

“what about you, doctor?”

“ohhh, you know me. Things to do, ponies to see. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you before you know it.”

Trigon stated, “by ponies to see, you mean Sombra, don't you?”

“well, him yes, and a house full of foals that I need to save.”

“A house of foals?”

“yes. Turns out the foals of the Crystal Empire are close, and I need to find a way to save them.”

“No.”

“No?” the Doctor asked.

Another mine pony stepped up, “you have worked tirelessly to keep us safe from Sombra. Now, you are planning to confront him, AND save a house full of foals before he notices we're gone?! You have proven amazing, but even you are only one pony! You may have to choose-”

“Out of the question!”

“Right. because you won't have to!” Trigon spoke out.

“huh?!”

“I'll lead a group of miners to take care of the foals, and take them through the mine!” Trigon nodded, “Hedron will lead the rest of the miners Through the tunnel. That way, you can focus of using whatever you plan to and get our Sombra back!”

“I wouldn't hear if it. Your safety-” the doctor started.

“Is now in our own hooves now. I for one can not leave and save my own fur While our future generations could be in danger. Your worry about Those foals would delay your goal. Let us help, Doctor! We will make certain that they are safe and away from here. Then all you have to worry about is Sombra!”

The Doctor thought it over. “I have to admit...you have a point, and I would rather talk to Sombra sooner rather than later. Okay, if you are certain that you can handle the challenge.”

“As well as you can handle Sombra...just be careful. We don’t want him mind-wiping you, or...whatever he does.”

“Oh, don’t worry. About me. “ The doctor smiled, thinking ‘that’s the one thing I know he wouldn’t do. He knows the knowledge I have would be lost, “ before he finished, “I’ve outwitted him so far. Besides, I’m a lot faster than I look.”

“Good luck, Doctor.” the mine ponies waved. Some of them wanted to talk him out of it, but every pony knew they couldn’t. Once the Doctor was set on a plan, it seemed like no force on the universe would stop him. The mine ponies them divided up. Trigon took some of the miners up to the area with houses to search for the foals. Hedron took the others through the caves. The Doctor headed to the castle, his mind, and heart set on what needed to be done.


	34. Chapter 34: The Final Countdown

Derpy tried not to look back at the small heap that no longer resembled bodies. The orange hue catching her attention. Most ponies were looking down to avoid it, and the princesses were still arguing amongst each other. Derpy followed the light to the sky, expecting some sort of cloud work as a reason for the odd color choice. Instead, she noticed the sun’s orange glow. “Um...hey...what’s up with the sun?” she asked a pegasus next to her.” He looked at her before looking up. Horrified, he alarmed another soldier, and another, until a rush of alarmed murmuring was loud enough to distract the two princesses. They stopped and turned. “What is the-” Celestia froze. She didn’t have to look up. The orange hue had already sent a shiver down her spine. She glanced as if hoping her worst nightmare weren’t realized. Upon seeing the sun, her eyes widened. “What-has-he-done?!”

“Tia? What’s happening with the sun?”

“It’s...I think it’s dying.”

Luna raised an eyebrow, but from the look on her sister’s face, she could tell that she was serious. They were close enough to touch the border of the barrier now. “We can not delay. Sombra...He could kill every creature in the world!”

“This may not be Sombra. It could be an illusion to frighten you, Tia!” Luna reasoned, “Or perhaps there is another reason for the sun to be behaving like this.”

“No! That’s why. I was in pain. I felt it...I felt the attack.” Celestia seemed to be freaking out. Derpy wondered how long it had been looking that way. With every pony’s spirits so low, it could have been minutes...or even hours. “Soldiers! Sweep the border! I don't want any more surprises before we make our way in!”

“Derpy went with a soldier. It was better than staying with the two arguing sisters. Two small groups went opposite directions, sweeping around the perimeter. Derpy stayed in the back, lagging further and further as they swept.. As the group went out of sight, something caught her wonky eye. She stopped, turning the attention of her good eye on it. There were ponies popping out of the snow like daisies! Shocked, Derpy ran over before she thought. She stopped in front of the ponies. “Who are you?”

“Crystal ponies, escaping from the empire. Please don’t hurt us!”

Derpy felt relief wash over her. “I’m glad some of you found a way out. How bad has it gotten?”

“Everypony has been forced to work for his majesty’s plan...whatever that plan may be. He keeps it close to his chest.” Derpy stopped them as she noticed a larger group coming from the hole. She gasped, “There are so many of you!”

“Not nearly as many as we would have liked to save. Most ponies are under some form of mind control.”

“I remember.”

“You remember?” one pony, the leader of the larger group stepped up, “What do you mean by that, pegasus?”

“I was in the Kingdom before it became the...Empire. And my name isn’t pegasus. You can call me Derpy.”

“DERPY!” The crystal ponies murmured to one another. Derpy became nervous. “What? Why is my name so shocking?”

“You’re not...the Doctor’s Derpy...are you?”

“You know the Doctor! Where is he? Is he okay? He hasn’t done anything reckless, has he?”

“Well…” the lead pony sighed, “Look, my name is Hedron. The Doctor...how can I put this...the Doctor believes you’re dead…”

Derpy froze, “He...he thinks I’m DEAD?!” Worry spread throughout her. Didn’t he say he lost a lot of friends...how must he be feeling now? Poor Doctor! “Where is he?” 

“Last I heard, he was headed for the castle. He wanted to confront Sombra on something. Please, he’s saved all of us, but we couldn’t stop him, but maybe...maybe if he sees you…”

“...Right. Thank you!” Derpy said, rushing into the cave without a second thought, “The princesses are around the forcefield. They’ll keep you safe, but I have to save the Doctor!”

“Thank you, Derpy!”

Derpy didn’t second guess herself. She couldn’t think of how right now. That would come later. She just had to find him. She just had to save him! “Doctor, please don’t do something reckless before I find you!” She knew where to find him. Ignoring her aching muscles, she kept on into the mines, and out of them, heading straight for the castle.  
***************  
One pair of doors was the last thing between the Doctor and Sombra. He had one last chance to change his mind. He reached out to open the doors, closing them behind him. There was nothing left to lose. “King Sombra.”

“Oh, Doctor. Good! Have you seen Amore? She seems to have disappeared.”

No reason to lie at this point. “Yes, I have. I freed her from this Place.”

“Oh?” the icy edge to that one sound could send chills down anypony's spine. “Why would you take her from me.”

“I didn't want a baby used as a hostage.”

“That was not your decision to make.”

“Well, I’ve never been one to take orders that are against my own moral compass, and I can decide for myself what decisions are mine to make. Including the decision to decide about decisions. Gee, that was redundant.”

“Well, this is an amusing turn of events to be sure. Why the sudden about-face?”

“Nothing sudden about it, actually. But… I am going to be completely open with you now.” 

“Doctor?”

“I... am not from this world. I was not even a Pony until a short time ago. I have wandered throughout time and space for thousands of years, and through all of that, I have saved countless worlds from monsters and tyrants of all shapes and sizes. I am a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey, and you have made me extremely irate.”

Sombra’s expression was hard to follow, quickly jumping between amusement, anger, surprise, and curiosity.

“Well, not exactly the reaction I was expecting,” the Doctor continued. “I would presume this means you have never heard of me.”

“No, afraid not. Your alleged reputation does not precede you in this case.”

“Neither that nor Time Lord?”

“No, Doctor. Does this sadden you?”

“No, actually I find it interesting. And perhaps not surprising. Nopony I have met since I arrived here, or Racoon for that matter, seems to have knowledge of them, and that is very unusual.”

“So then. Why come to me with this information now?”

“Well, I will tell you what I know. I know that you were personally responsible for the train the whole time because I was there when it happened. I figured out that the same trick you used on tiny flames here and there was also used against the sun. The same phenomenon that occurred when you were first summoned. And yes, I said summoned… because I figured out that you are not Sombra, but something else entirely.”

Sombra gave a soft laugh that grew until it echoed through the room. “Very impressive, Doctor, you continue to surprise me!” Sombra spoke with the same icy tone, eyes gleaming with amusement, “But how did you figure it out, I wonder?”

“Well, you are by far not the only creature that behaves in this fashion. I’ve encountered many, ranging from symbiote to parasite. Very fascinating they all were. But ultimately, you gave it away from yourself by speaking so alien. For future reference, the word here is anypony, not anybody.”

“Ah, so it was a simple problem of dialect.”

“More than that, using anybody or nobody isn’t done in this world. You look weird if you even try it. I had made the same mistake myself until Derpy pointed it out.

“So...even in death, your dear companion finds a way to help you, how sweet.”

“How DARE you talk about her in that tone.” The Doctor seethed but realized quickly that Sombra wanted that...for him to lose his composure. He reigned himself in, “So… I have taken my mask off. Are you willing to take off yours? I know you’re not Sombra. So who or what are you really?”

“Always so direct and to the point. My real name is Shadow King. So, have you ever heard of me?”

“Mutual ignorance today, it seems.”

“Unsurprising. I suspect very few besides Sombra knew. Yes, you are correct. I am a stranger to this world as well. And I like you, have been around, for a very long time. I was in this world long ago. I can’t tell you exactly how long, because I have no way to measure it. I ruled over this Kingdom but lost it, and then I lay waiting for ages until Sombra called upon me.”

“So you were defeated before.”

“Oh, you think I have given something away. Yes, Doctor, I know what you are trying to do. But that trick of old will not work on me now. I learned from that mistake and have ensured that it cannot happen again.”

The Doctor sensed he was being honest about that. But still, he knew there was always away.

“As for that what: I am not what you need to fear. I am but a servant. A vanguard.”

“A Vanguard? For what?”

“Oh... nothing,” Sombra smirked and bore his augmented fangs.

“Are you just messing with me now?”

“Certainly not. I have given you the truth.”

The Doctor tried to make sense of it. There was something oddly familiar about his words, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. “Well, no matter. I’m sure I’ll figure it out anyway.”

“Of course you will, with that superior intellect of yours. I clearly cannot compete with you there.” He grinned. “Of course, more than intellect is needed in this world, which I’m sure you have begun to figure out. So, let us not delay any further, and remind ourselves of where the true power lies.” A beam of purple flame flung from his horn towards the Doctor, who just barely dodged. “All I have to do...is hit you once. Another shot fired. Another near miss. The doctor ducked behind thing after thing. He knew he couldn’t get hit by the beam. 

“So.” he shouted while behind the throne, “All of this was some ruse to get rid of the sun. What, not a fan of light in your world?!” 

“Sunbutt has proven herself unable to show care for anything other. Maybe cooling off is exactly what she needs!”

“And, then what?! Do you really think that Luna will just….forgive you for killing her sister?! For killing every living thing on this planet?! You do realize that this planet, like most I’ve seen, needs their sun to live, correct?!”

“Ah, but does it?! This world is overflowing with a different kind of energy source, Doctor. An energy source that can keep beings or all type alive even without the light of their crutch of a sun. You don’t realize it, but it is inside each and every pony you have come across. It is embedded in the soil, the clouds...everything. This world does not need the light of the sun, Doctor. They only believe they do.”

Sombra was next to him now. His beam too close for comfort as the doctor zigged and zagged to keep away from his blasts, “So, what, you’re some sort of savior?!”

“Exactly. These ponies don’t know it, but they have been led down a path of lies for...who knows how long! You saw Luna. You know how happy she was here when ponies enjoyed her work, and yet, her sister never tried our festivities with her Equestrians. Why? I can stell you. It’s because she loved the praise. She did not wish to share it with her dear sister. She wanted all of it. Not anymore. With the sun gone, Equestria will see a new age where the night sky gets the attention it deserves.”

“That is until you decide the moon sheds too much light...wait, it won’t...because the moon reflects the sun.”

“Perhaps in the worlds, you are used to, Doctor, but not this one.”

The Doctor was getting tired, and Sombra was making less sense by the moment. Perhaps the thing inside him went mad. The room was a disaster, He had to find a way to get around the blast, and get the amulet off his neck. “Right. Even so, Luna will not forgive you for this plan of yours.”

“She won’t know.”

“Oh, wonderful. Just act like it wasn’t your idea. I’m certain that will work wonderfully.”

“Listen to you. The high and mighty Doctor. Tell me. Did you tell Derpy all of your Deep, dark secrets?!” The Doctor froze for a moment. The question hurt him in more ways than Sombra could know. And yet, Sombra saw his chance, firing a beam. The Doctor looked up too late. He was caught in the red light that quickly surrounded his body. It enveloped him, and then, he quickly felt himself being drained. It felt as if Sombra was pulling his very soul from his body, somehow. He fought against it trying to tear away for the sake of the other ponies in the kingdom. The beam didn’t budge. 

Sorry, Derpy… he thought, his head bowing as his color drained from him.

BAM! “Let him go!”   
The ring of a familiar voice rang out as Derpy ran over, bruised but determined as she rains straight for Sombra, and head butting him. In his shock, the beam dropped, the Doctor falling to the floor. Derpy turned her attention to the Doctor, panting. “Doctor? Doctor!” His color seemed grayer than normal. She wasn’t sure what Sombra did. Tears came to her eyes, “Hey, you gotta wake up. Doctor!” His eyes opened. 

“Der-Derpy?!”

“Doctor.” she smiled before his eyes seemed to close again, “No. It’s okay. I’m okay! I’m not dead. You didn’t lose me...we just got separated somehow. Oh, I am so sorry. Please, Doctor. Don’t give up!”

“How...how are you alive?!” Sombra asked, “He knew about this, Didn’t he?! Of course. He was playing me for a fool the whole time!”

“....no…” The Doctor managed to get up weakly, “No. Not this. I would never pretend...a companion is dead...not after...truely losing so many.” He looked over to Derpy, a smile on his face as tears escaped his eyes, “You truly are a mare of infinite possibilities.” 

Derpy blushed. Sombra didn’t seem convinced, “You had no idea, and yet she comes to save you. Well then, I suppose I can make this where I can have two things at once.” he grinned, his beam concentrated on Derpy now.  
And, just like he thought, the Doctor didn’t think. The Doctor ran in front of her instantaneously, choosing to lose himself over her. “No. Doctor. Stop. Sombra, please!”

“That’s right, Derpy. Feel scared, upset, angry. Let those feelings fill you until you force this world to open a link to the new one.”

“Please, don’t do this! I love him!” she begged, tears falling from her eyes. 

The Doctor felt a sudden warmth after feeling almost nothing. It grew, and, at the same moment, he was on the ground again. He panted now, closing his eyes for a moment to regain his senses. Sombra almost completely had him. Why did he stop?! He couldn’t help but wonder.

Sombra shook. Derpy rushed, tackling the Doctor as she sniffled, “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry….but I was so scared...I thought I was going to lose you.” She then realized what she said out loud, her face flushing.

“Did you-” The Doctor started, eyes still on Sombra.

“Yeah...I meant it…” Derpy looked away, her wonky eye keeping tabs on the Doctor despite her best efforts not to, “I think...no. I know I’ve been in love with you….for a while now. It’s...it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way as I do, but...I had to say it before...I couldn’t leave it unsaid.” 

“Derpy...look at me.” The Doctor sighed. Derpy swallowed hard. Here it would come. She said her piece, and she was already imagining the ‘we’re friends, and that’s it speech’. She got her heart ready for the heartache. She turned her head to face his, and immediately, their lips locked together. Shock quickly turned to happiness until the kiss broke after a few moments that also felt like a lifetime. He laughed at her stunning face. “I am so very happy to know you ‘aren’t dead.’” he teased.

She snickered a bit at the tease. It seemed those words weren’t something he was ready for, but the feelings were there. She could feel it, and her heart lights up like alicorn magic in her heart.

“What...have I done?!” A voice asked as Sombra raised his head. Derpy and the Doctor looked over to Sombra, sitting while looking at his hooves. Tears slowly formed before sliding down his face. “what...what have I done?!”

The Doctor shielded Derpy in front of himself, hoof out. Sombra sounded different. Derpy’s eyes shifting to eyes of confusion showed she noticed too. Was he really himself again? Or was this some sort of trap since he let the Doctor go? The Doctor wasn’t completely sure. Derpy held the Doctor’s outstretched hoof, sharing a look with him. “Sombra…?” Derpy asked, “Are you...you?”

“Sombra...we want to believe you are yourself again, but just asking what you did doesn’t prove that you’ve come to your senses.” The Doctor explained carefully, “If you have regained your senses, then please...do something...or say something that only your true self would say.”

“I’m sorry…” Sombra managed, eyes closed tightly, “You’re right, Doctor...I was...no, it was going to drain your essence...through me...but when Derpy begged for your life, her love reached me. I was able to pull through. I...I couldn’t take your love apart...not when you only just found it. I wish for your happiness...I couldn’t...no, I refused to take away some pony else’s love from them...like Luna was almost taken from me...this retribution should not harm my friends as well as me...If I had known that the book in question would lead me to THIS path...I would have destroyed it long ago...I’m sorry…” Tears ran down his face. 

Derpy immediately let her guard down. The Doctor kept his up but chose to believe him. There was so much pain etched into each word. “Sombra, Derpy’s love brought you back to your senses completely?” The Doctor asked.

“No…” The Doctor was worried about that, “It’s trying to take me again. Doctor, I’m afraid. I don’t know how long I keep it subdued.”

“But, I mean...if you were able to break through because of us, then if we stay--,” Derpy said, hopefully.

“I don’t think so.” The Doctor sighed, “Otherwise, he wouldn’t already be fighting so hard.”

Exhausted, Sombra reached near his chest and slipped an arm in underneath the amulet and tried to remove it. It reacted by firing a jolt of electricity into him. He kept up the fight, gritting his teeth trying to break it free until he had no strength left. Breathing heavily, he placed his head back on the floor.

“It’s worse than that. I’ve been trapped in here the whole time, trying to find a way out. But it’s been taking more and more of me. You gave me an edge for the moment but now that I’ve used, that edge, the monster will come straight for it. Soon there will be nothing left.”

“No, I won’t accept that!” the Doctor said. He took out his sonic, aimed it at the neckchain, and with a squealing sound, the chain snapped. Immediately the electricity fired again, this time hitting both Sombra and the Doctor, throwing him backward. When the Doctor looked back, the chain had already reattached itself.

“There’s nothing you can do.”

“I don’t play that game, and I will not give up on a friend!”

“I’m afraid, Doctor. Please. Get Luna. I want to see her again before I’m gone.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened slightly. An idea.

“Alright, Sombra. Alright.”

“Do you want me to stay with him?” Derpy asked.

Sombra ordered, “No! I don’t want either of you at risk. You won’t be able to defend yourselves. Doctor, I nearly killed you already.”

“He’s right, Derpy. Let’s go. Quickly.” He put a hoof to Sombra’s neck. “Sombra, hold on. Please hold on. We’ll see what we can do.”

“But…” Derpy began.

“Quickly!” He pulled her into a gallop back out of the throne room.

“We can’t leave him like th--”

“Luna is his best chance. Maybe between the three of us, we can get that thing away from him now.”

The Doctor and Derpy ran quickly out of the tunnel. The path never seemed so long before! They managed to find their way out to the snow-covered terrain. Derpy grabbed the Doctor, pulling him along the outside of the perimeter. 

“Luna! Thank goodness we found you!” Derpy breathed.

“Derpy! While I am glad to see you are well, I need to-” she stopped, eyeing the pony just behind her, “...you found him!”

“Of course I did.”

“And...he’s unharmed?”

“Well, he is the doctor, though there was a close moment there.”

“Sister. I believe we have more pressing matters than the reuniting of two love-stricken ponies.” Celestia declared.

“Yes, and, as I said, I demand to speak with Sombra before you attack!”

“Why, so he can have a chance to completely kill you this time?! How many have died over this already? Even your newest little ‘friend’ almost died because of him!”

Doctor gave a look to Derpy, noting the bandaging on her wings. Derpy tried to show an innocent grin. The doctor sighed, instinctively walking closer to her. 

“Tia, you don’t understand-”

“But I DO understand, Luna! I’ve BEEN where you are right now. I had somepony I cared for doing something wrong. I thought, maybe, just maybe, there was a reason for it. I gave him the benefit of the doubt. And, do you know what happened? He took advantage...After promising me that he wouldn’t take things too far, he went BEHIND MY BACK, and took things MUCH too far!”

“Sombra is NOT Discord, Tia!” Luna burst out in a rage, “And I’m sorry. I know you had...feelings for him. I know he hurt you, but it is NOT FAIR to put me in the same boat!”

“But you are doing exactly what I was doing!” Celestia stomped her hoof.

“For a different reason, Tia! Sombra is...possessed by dark magic. Discord CHOSE to betray us. Sombra only wished to fulfill YOUR outrageous demands for our love to stay. I doubt he even knew it was dark magic when he cast it!”

“Then how do you know YOUR Sombra even exists?!”

“He does!” Derpy interjected, stepping between the Two with The Doctor right by her side.

“Indeed. Sombra was fighting with me...and winning, I admit...when Derpy spoke of...well, let’s just say she revealed her own feelings.”

Derpy blushed, and continued, “And then, he dropped the Doctor, and he was himself again!”

“Yes, I asked for confirmation, and the things he said...he would never say those things when possessed...the hurt in his eyes...it was definitely him.”

“Yes, because I’m sure as an Earth Pony, you’re an expert on arcane magic.”

“But, it’s the truth. His whole demeanor changed!”

“Fine, let’s pretend for one moment that when you left, Sombra had somehow managed to bring back his old self...can you honestly tell me that you are 100% confident that he hasn’t changed back now?!”

“Well...no…” Derpy admitted.

“But, he is trying, and we have a theory, though it may seem far fetched...Since Derpy’s feelings reached Sombra, allowing him to have enough will to hold this thing off, then Luna can buy him more time.”

“And then what?”

“We separate Sombra from the parasite.”

“No, it’s foolish! Luna, you said yourself that you tried to reason with him before, and he hurt you!”

“Yes, but Tia-”

“No buts. He has gone too far. He has corrupted this kingdom, killed our own equestrians, killed his own soldiers, and now, he has done something to our very sun!”

“Not he. It!. And we can stop it, and bring him back!” Luna’s face was inches from her sister’s.

“Or, you could be walking into a well-laid trap, with only two well-duped ponies to lead you right into his hooves!”

“You’re not listening. You never listened, Tia!”

“ENOUGH!!!” All eyes stuck onto the Doctor. “First of all, I never get duped. Well… maybe once out of thousands of times. Second, you two are acting like a pair of bickering fillies.”

Celestia scowled. “How dare y--”

“Now, If you two are ready to behave like rulers, maybe we can think things through calmly. Princess Celestia, I can understand your fears. You worry that your sister will misplace your trust, and get her heart broken...or worse, since from what you said...it seems like that thing has done more harm than even I knew. I have been here for quite some time myself. I can't blame you for suspecting me, and Derpy, who you know harbors feelings for me. However, I think we both know that Luna would never be able to live with herself if she attacked Sombra without at least trying one last time. Wouldn't you?”

“She did,” Luna replied quickly.

“And it was my mistake,” Celestia said.

“And only fate can say if this is mine, but only if I try.”

“Surely we can reach a compromise? If you will accept Luna coming to try one last time to help a pony that means so much to her, then we will be more than happy to have a pony you trust with us. You can even come with us if you would like. Give us one hour. Just one hour or less to try this, and then you can feel free to do as you please. BUT, if we come back, with Sombra in custody, you need to listen to his story before you judge him. I can guarantee you that he has been controlled for some time. Do you think that is acceptable?”

Celestia was quiet for a few moments. “I agree.” she nodded, “Allow me to confer with the ponies that I trust to come with you.”

“I thought you might come with us.” Derpy gasped.

“Decidedly not. I must stay behind for when this folly undoubtedly fails. And Luna, when that happens, I will save you from Sombra, but I will not be responsible for saving you from your broken heart.” 

Luna sighed but nodded in agreement.

Celestia nodded as well and then looked down at the brown earth pony. “We have an agreement, Doctor.” Then she stepped away and called for a number of her private armed guards. The hushed conversation lasted a few minutes. Then, no less than ten unicorns formed around the three backed up by armed Earth ponies. “These are the soldiers that will accompany you.” Celestia nodded. “If they think for one moment that you are attempting to harm my sister in any way, they will use any force to stop you. Do I make myself clear?!”

“Yes, your highness...and thank you. Hopefully, with this chance, we can stop this without any more bloodshed.” The Doctor bowed low. 

“Yes, thank you, sister.” Luna sighed in relief, “You won’t regret this.”

“...Just go before I change my mind...your time has already started.”

The Doctor nodded, the group running off. Once they disappeared from view, one of Celestia’s guards walked up to her, “Your highness, with all due respect, are you certain you can trust them.”

“Unfortunately, this isn’t about trust. The Earth Pony had one thing correct: Luna would never be able to start the attack and forgive herself without trying to do the impossible...Luna couldn’t do that. I’ve known that was the case...I told her from the beginning that she was too close to the situation...in an ideal world, she would have listened, and stayed back....at any rate, the earth pony and pegasus have given me a great favor...with Luna distracted, nothing and no pony can prolong us any longer. We must hurry before that evil pony twists Luna to his ends...like he has those two Equestrians. Give word to our forces. We attack NOW!”


	35. Chapter 35: Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the Crystal Empire. I can say with great confidence that we did not intend for the time in here to be so long as it was, but it became more and more interesting the more we went. I hope you enjoy it like we enjoyed writing it.

They had only found their way back to the castle when Derpy’s wonky eye caught something glimmering from one of the windows and stopped. “DOCTOR!” she shouted. The Doctor stopped too, looking out the window to the barrage of light beams of various colors quickly came toward the castle. On the horizon, they could see the army moving like ants toward the castle. 

“No. DON’T DO THIS!” But it was already too late. The first burst of spells struck the castle defenses. As if on cue, Derpy and The Doctor felt their weight lift from the ground. Two unicorns had used their magic to hold each of them. The other eight combined their powers to levitate Luna. “What is the meaning of this?! Put me down immediately!”

“I’m sorry your highness, it was the only way.”

“Only way for--”

“You need to come back with us before you get hurt.”

“Let us go!” Luna demanded in her Canterlot voice.

“We can’t do that.”

Luna’s eyes began glowing white. “Release us or I will not hesitate to attack!”

An electrical arc struck Luna by surprise from the side by one of the unicorns. Luna screamed, her muscles spasming wildly. The attack was released and she lay nearly unconscious.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Sombra had rushed down the stairs, having heard his beloved’s voice.

“Forcefield!” the unicorn officer yelled. They were forced to drop Luna, Derpy, and the Doctor, and then quickly combined their efforts to raise a shield around the group.

Luna shook the dizziness from her head and looked back. “Sombra…”

“What have you done to her?! What have you done? What have you done!” Sombra rammed himself against the forcefield. The magic held. He tried again with no luck. The unicorns pulled Derpy and the Doctor back toward the caverns. Luna slowly stood up. “Sombra!” she yelled, trying to get to him with tears in her eyes. Magic swirled around her horn and she faced the unicorns. “Lower the shield!”

“With all due respect, Princess, you can not see this ‘king’ for the monster he is...I saw the bodies of the ponies he left behind...his own soldiers. I will not allow him to harm any more of us.” He was young, inexperienced, and unwise with his words. The castle shook as another barrage of magic hit it. Pieces of the floor above them dislodged, falling like debris. “Now, last chance.”

“Please, let me in,” Sombra pleaded.

One of the unicorns laughed, “Why? Are you trying to put on an act, Sombra?” he spat, “After you murdered your own ponies, as well as many Equestrians, do you really expect us to believe you care about anything?”

“THAT. WASN’T. HIM!” The Doctor shouted. “He was being manipulated!”

“Was he? Honestly...I don’t care if he was...it was still his magic and his army that killed our brethren...and made us get to this point.”

“Lower the shield, now!” Luna yelled.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, but Princess Celestia--”

“Is not here, and I am! I have authority here!”

“Your highness, she specifically stated that her orders supersede your own during this operation.”

Luna’s eyes grew wide for a moment, and then quickly angry. “Of course she did. There was never a plan that involved even giving us a chance to prove that Sombra was in control of himself again. Was there.”

The unicorns were all silent.

Luna glared at them. “I am going to make this simple. You do not have enough power between all of you to defend against both Sombra and me.”

Sombra was shocked. “Luna, what are you saying, I c--”

“Silence!” Luna retorted at him before addressing the unicorns again. “I am prepared for your spells this time, and I will give you five seconds to lower the shield, or I will attack, and you will be forced to lower it to defend against me. Do as I say now and nopony will be harmed.”

The unicorn officer looked between Luna and Sombra, lowered his head, and sighed. “Very well.” He said to his soldiers. “Lower the shield.”

“But--” 

“Do it. Now!”

As the shield dissipated, the officer immediately fired a green beam of energy directly at Sombra.

“No!!!” the Doctor yelled, as the beam struck Sombra head-on and pushed him backward, enveloped in a blinding green aura. 

Luna charged at the unicorn and shoved him to the ground. Her eyes glowed white and she looked angry enough to kill him.

The unicorn just looked at her sadly. “I had to.”

“You will rot in Tartarus for this!”

“Look!” one of the other unicorns yelled.”

Sombra was getting up!

“That’s impossible, he should be dead,” the officer said.

Sombra’s eyes were green again. The purple vapor streamed from his eyes and his talisman. “My turn.”

“RUN!” the Doctor yelled, and the unicorns began to run or teleport away. 

Sombra fired a jet black beam into one of the unicorns, causing the poor creature’s body to vaporize into little more than a pink mist. Sombra fired again and destroyed another one.

“Get out of here, now, all of you!” Luna ordered as she grabbed the Doctor and Derpy in a teleportation spell and took them away from the castle just as an explosion of shadow rocked the castle and blew a hole in the side. 

Manic laughter of the demon creature within Sombra echoed throughout the crystal city.

Luna, Derpy, and the Doctor appeared from teleport outside of the castle and frantically sought out the one pony they were looking for. Luna stopped only inches from Celestia’s and stared into her eyes. “What have you DONE!”

“I have done what is needed for Equestria.”

“NO! You-” Luna was cut off as black crystals formed around the crystal castle. Sombra erupted in laughter. Hooves marched in rhythm as every single mind manipulated a member of the crystal empire formed into lines. 

“I see! If it is a war you wish, then a war. You. Shall. HAVE!”

Celestia screamed in royal Canterlot voice. “It’s over, Sombra. Surrender now! We have you surrounded!”

“Oh no, Dear Princess of Day. You will soon find that it is you who are surrounded. Even as you press your attack, it is you who are under siege!”

“What’s he talking about?” Luna asked.

“I don’t know!” Celestia replied. 

By now, the sun was covering most of the sky and was burning crimson red. Sombra stood at the main terrace of the crystal palace. “Champions! Beside me!”

Not one, not two, but three of the strange being that Luna had fought against before suddenly stepped up next to Sombra on the terrace. “Prove yourselves to me! Attack!”

The champions leaped off the terrace and dove straight at Celestia. All Ponies near her scattered away in all directions as the three focused their fire on her. Celestia teleported out of the way as the beams licked frozen ground, producing a significant crater in the ground and spewed black smoke into the air. 

The armies began to fight each other as well now. Catapults hurled boulders and lumacite. Ballistas flung arrows. Pegasi were swooping down on crystal ponies and unicorns were launching ballistic energy spells. Earth and Crystal Ponies attacked head-on with sword, spear, and hoof.

Celestia reappeared in mid-air and struggled to fly. She felt fatigued and winded. The Champions turned around and fired at her again. It took all Celestia had to project a shield to protect her from the beams. Celestia teleported again and fired a blast into one of them. It barely did any damage, and at once one of the others slammed into her knocking her towards the ground. Celestia pulled up, narrowly avoiding the ground, only to find herself rolling out of the path of another deadly beam of fire. “Luna!” she called out. “I can’t do this alone!”

Luna, though still furious, with a heart-wrenching wail encompassing all of her feelings at once, took off to help her. Luna sprayed a violet beam of energy into the Champions that encompassed them in a sphere of shadow as she caught up to Celestia and kept a close eye on Sombra, who was still observing from the terrace on the castle. 

“That won’t hold them long,” Luna said.

Celestia breathed heavily, the very act of hovering felt exhausting to her. She looked to the reddening dimming sky and at once understood. “It must be the sun! Somehow the sun’s life and mine are entangled. He’s killing the sun to get at me!”

“Sombra! Please, stop this!” Luna cried out in royal Canterlot voice. “You beat it before, you can do it again! I love you!”

“SOMBRA! IS! GONE! THE OLD KING IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE KING!” Manic demonic laughter resounded throughout the frozen wasteland as Luna’s containment field exploded from the fury of the three Champions who immediately resumed their attack. Luna was fast to respond and pelted one of them with her magic, sending it slamming down into the ground below so hard that it shook the land. It struggled to get back up but the field of Equestrian ponies pounced on it at once and attacked it with every weapon they had. 

The two Champions still aloft were almost mindlessly focused on Celestia and ignored Luna completely. Luna saw a converging beam of Sombra’s dark energy converging on her sister’s location and flew into its path, raising a barrier of her own, barely able to sustain it against their power. The barrier shattered and Luna took the full brunt of it. The impact was unlike nothing she had ever felt before. When the pain subsided, she was on the ground, in the midst of thousands of Pony warriors attacking each other. Crystal soldiers attempted to kill her, narrowly being held back by her own forces. Luna erected a shield around her and looked towards the sky again. The sun was growing dimmer. Celestia was being blasted around like a plaything. 

Luna felt a twinge of something inside. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew the two of them weren’t enough in their current state. She needed power, and she needed it now. She needed the Night! A fury unlike anything she had ever felt before was deep in the pit of her stomach, and it was spreading its way outward. Luna did the unthinkable. She lit her horn, and the unthinkable happened. The moon began to rise. Frantically she pulled it closer to her tiny planet that was now toiling with violence, and it began to eclipse the sun. With the moon in her presence, she felt her power growing, but there was more. Something she’d never experienced before. She felt herself changing into something stronger as the moon consumed more of the sky. Luna’s eyes glowed a brilliant light and she screamed like a banshee. Her body almost seemed to shift. Now almost as tall as Celestia, and her mane appearing even more magnificent. The magic in her was overwhelming.

The Crystal Champion that had been on the ground, absorbing the full brunt of an assault by Equestria’s army, freed itself from the trap with one furious push that sent Ponies flying in every direction. Just as it began to fly towards Celestia, Luna’s weight somehow managed to shove it back down into the ground. She leaped off of it and fired a blast of energy more powerful than anything she had ever imagined she could do. When the black fireball dispersed, there was nothing left but a crater. No sign of the beast.

The moon continued its transition across the sky, covering more and more of the sun, and Luna’s strength continued to increase. In a flash, she had zipped past Celestia and her horn had penetrated straight through the armor of another Champion and into its chest. It didn’t even let out a scream. 

Luna turned to face the third. An impossible fire of magic burned behind her eyes. Celestia saw it, unsure of what was even happening. She had built up enough strength to attack the remaining Champion. A burst of her solar wind all but immolated the creature, but it was still alive, despite the scoring evident all over its body. Luna fired at it from the other side, and the helpless monster was trapped between the combined attacks of the twin sisters, their magic converging in impossible chaotic ways, unleashing an explosion that knocked every soldier to the ground and almost threatened to shake Sombra’s castle off of its foundation.

Sombra staggered, genuinely surprised at what had just happened. But then he understood. “Much more to her than I could have believed. All the better!”

Sombra leaped from the castle and cried out, “YOU’RE FINISHED, CELESTIA, EVEN IF YOU DEFEAT ME, YOU’RE STIIIIILLL FINIIIIIISHED!!!”

As Sombra began his attack, the sun recovered some of its glimmers. Both Celestia and Luna noticed this. Sombra had his magic tethered to the sun, but now he was dividing it between the sun and the problem that lay right in front of him. Celestia was still alive, and now, so was Luna and a much greater threat than before. His Champions had fallen; something he hadn’t anticipated. But there was still him. The dark energy that burst forth from his horn covered the entire land in shadow as it streamed towards Celestia and Luna, its core so massive that it could have easily swallowed both of them. Flying was out of the question. Celestia grabbed Luna in a dual teleport and yanked them both out of its path. The mountain off in the distance was not so lucky and collapsed to the ground in an ashen mushroom cloud. Sombra fired again, a much less powerful attack this time, weakened by his efforts, this one aimed at the Equestrian soldiers below. There was no attempting to count how many were consumed by it, or how many crystal soldiers were caught in it as well. Celestia and Luna reappeared just behind Sombra. Celestia bucked him in the spine as hard as she could, sending him careening away into a skyscraper, shattering every piece of glass within the entire thing. Luna pressed on the attack with another of her super-powered blasts, striking Sombra directly and burning a gaping hole right through the structure. Sombra screamed, half out of pain and half out of rage. Moments later he came flying through the opening at unbelievable speed. Celestia and Luna both fired but Sombra now had a crystal shield hovering in front of him, reflecting their beams harmlessly away. As the attacks ceased, Sombra threw the crystal ahead of him and struck the two Alicorns with it, stunning them and smacking them away in random directions. Sombra drew in close and attacked with his hooves, and the two sisters fought back with all they had, as the ground below them had turned into a stormy sea of magic, fire, and death.

The Doctor and Derpy had found themselves in the middle of the clash. Ponies everywhere angrily attacking other ponies. Unicorn magic fired all over, pegasi dive bombs to crystal ponies down below. Any pony with armor was subject to attack by others with no regard to ponies without. Derpy subconsciously looked at her body. There was the bandage around her, but no armor. She knew she hadn't taken it off. When then?

The Doctor was lost in his own thoughts, trying to avoid the fighting. His mind was trapped in an ancient memory he hated to relive. 

"Doctor!" Reacting to Derpy’s cry of warning, the Doctor kicked at a crystal empire soldier, bucking the pony far over into a different crowd of fighters. The Doctor scanned a moment around them. There was no easy way to slip out of this. Ponies were already on the ground. He eyed Derpy. She was at a huge disadvantage with her wing injured. 

They, at least, didn't get immediately locked onto. The soldiers were definitely told to go after others in armor. That bought them a little time, but neither side was worried about innocent casualties that would be lost in the crossfire...as was usually the case in war. 

"Derpy. This is a war, and there is no way we can run out of this...we have to fight. Try to knock out. We don't want to help the death toll." He sighed. Derpy could see he was shaking...scared. she had never seen him scared before. Both ponies thought back to the time with the weeping angels...if that happened to a living pony…

They could think about it too deeply because a wave of unicorns fired bolts driving a group of soldiers their way. The soldiers rushed towards them like bulls to a Maitri Dore. The doctor kicked two away. Derpy kicked one to the ground, a note that the Doctor found interesting, or would have if they weren't fighting for their lives! By them, a pegasus dropped a crystal soldier to the ground, missing them by inches. Earth ponies sailed soldiers overhead just like the doctor did. The terrifying thing was that the soldiers kept getting back up. Even when they should be knocked out, most bodies moved to raise again. The Doctor's eyes grew wide in horror. The hypnotized ponies...wouldn't stop until they were dead. Their bodies wouldn't give up. It was like fighting-

Fires sprung up in different areas from the alicorn fight above. The three didn't have a chance to notice the problems down below. "Ow!" The Doctor turned to Derpy's pained scream, kicking a crystal pony that had grabbed her injured wing. The pony didn't fly off into the fry like the others. This pony was bucked so hard that the Doctor didn't see where he landed at all. 

"Are you alright." He asked, clinging to her.

"Yeah. Yeah. It just pulled my wing." Derpy sighed. "Doctor." Her eyes welled up, "I'm trying to be strong but...I can't take this war. It's not right...ponies hurting ponies...it's not right…"

"War often isn't. " Doctor's ears drooped. Derpy saw an age to the Doctor again. His eyes portrayed thousands of wars and fights he had witnessed. Derpy gave him a quick hug, wanting to help somehow. "I will get us through this." He nodded once she let go, "I promise." 

Derpy smiled before a crystal guard landed, sliding into the Doctor. The crystal soldier stood back up, attacking the doctor with a crystalline sword. Derpy rushed to the soldier, jumping to kick him away, "Don't you hurt him!" She screamed. Even with one wing, she jumped high into the air, arcing down to the soldier as he raised his sword once more, prepared to kill. Unfortunately, with only one wing, she veered off course, smacking straight into the Doctor. The momentum of the crash kept Derpy, and by extension, the Doctor going, and they rolled, knocking down Equestrian and crystal soldier alike as they helplessly carved a path of destruction with no end in sight. They crashed through ponies, stalls, poles, and went up a hill only to ramp off of it. The two clung to each other. Plowing Derpy first through the ground, making a pony shaped hole in the process. They came out the other end, finding themselves in the escape tunnel, laying on the ground as they tried to stop the world from spinning, “My bad.” Derpy managed.

“At least we’re out of the hurly-burly. Are you alright?” 

“It didn’t even hurt,” Derpy replied, sounding a bit surprised.

An explosion rocked the surface, causing some loose stones to fall.

“Let’s get out of here before--”

A cave-in started just meters away from them, forcing them to run.

“---nevermind! It’s not safe here. Just run!” 

“Back into the castle?”

“We can’t go the other way now,” he said, noting that the tunnel was now sealed off from the cave-in. “Yes.” The caverns shook again violently. 

“And then what?” Derpy asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t know.”

“Well, we can’t just do nothing.”

“I know that, Derpy. I never just do anything! Everything I’ve tried has backfired and I always have plans and plans to back up those plans, and more backup plans for those. I don’t know what else to try. The TARDIS is missing, my sonic doesn’t interact with the energies around here, the sun and the moon are-- he just stopped and punched a wall with his hoof.”

Derpy stopped him and pulled his face towards her. “Doctor, it’s OK to not have all the answers.”

“Not for me. If I don’t have all the answers, bad things end up happening.” The tunnel shook again. “Like what is happening right now. This is asinine!” He started pacing back and forth. “I should’ve been able to stop this. I couldn’t stop Sombra; I couldn’t stop the parasite inside of Sombra; the device he’s wearing; I couldn’t reason with the Princess Celestia; things like this don’t just keep happening to me, I’ve gotten out of far worse scrapes than this, I can’t think of any right now, but what am I missing, what am I overlooking, there’s got to be a missing piece, there always is, I read everything I could learn abo--” he froze and his expression changed. 

“Come on, we’ve got to move fast,” he said, rushing down the tunnels with determination. Derpy was barely able to keep up. 

“Where are we going?” Derpy yelled as they came out of the dungeons and into the castle corridors. 

“I’m such a blithering idiot, I can’t take advantage of the book, I don’t have the right resources but-- we have to get to my taskmaster’s quarters!”

“What for?”

“I swiped a book from Sombra, it’s still there, it’s the one he used to turn into whatever he is now. I need to get it before something happens to it!”

“What good will that do?”

They turned a corner and the castle shook. 

“I’m not able to take full advantage of the knowledge in that book, but somepony else can!” His door was locked, but a quick flick of his screwdriver and he was inside. Everything looked undisturbed. He looked behind the headboard of the bed and pulled the tome from its hiding place with his mouth.

“Now we need to put a stop to this!” he said. They went back out of the room and looked out the nearest window. 

“The fighting is inside the city now.”

An explosion rocked just outside the castle, shattering the nearby windows. 

“That was close!” he remarked.

“They’re fighting right out--” a loud bang caused the relative quiet inside the castle to quickly change. The sounds of yelling filled the halls. 

“-- right inside.”

The noise was so loud that they could barely hear themselves think. Looking back out, there was little sign of flashes in the sky now. The Doctor gave the tome to Derpy and used his sonic instead. “Two… no… three. They’re all in here. The Princesses, Sombra. Something must have happened.” He slowly traced the sonic around, eventually focusing it like how one might follow a bird with a pair of binoculars. “The throne room! This way, quickly! We don’t have much time!”

A few random skirmishes were now breaking out in the halls. The Doctor and Derpy ran past, mostly ignored. They quickly arrived at the entrance to the throne room. Outside, royal crystal guards lay on the ground, charred. One of the doors to the throne room was nearly blown clear off of its hinge. The room repeatedly lit up various colors and the sounds of violence were still within.

The two of them ran inside and saw mayhem. Luna, Celestia, and Sombra still fighting but bruised and battered. Their attacks were far less than they were at the start of this. It was clear they were all getting tired. Sombra was struggling to stay on all four legs as he fired dark energy across the room. Celestia batted it away with her horn and returned the attack, shoving Sombra into the wall. Luna looked the worst now, but the Doctor had a feeling it wasn’t due to physical harm.

“I have had enough of this!” Celestia yelled. “Your reign of terror is over!”

“You think you can control me, Princess!”

“I don’t need to any longer, Cerberus will take care of that from now on!” Celestia’s horn glowed a different color from before. 

“No, don’t!” Luna cried out.

Without thinking another moment, the Doctor ran out into the middle of the room and got directly between them.

Celestia barely withdrew her attack in time. “What are you doing here, how did you find--”

The Doctor interrupted. “Not a good--”

“Executor… Doctor… come here to gloat now that I’ve exhausted mys--”

“Not from you either, all of you stop this! There’s another way!” 

Sombra turned and saw Derpy holding the tome. “Your companion? And how did you get that book?!”

“Oh, I stole it, Not-Sombra, did you really even need to ask me that?”

“Not-Sombra?” Celestia asked.

“Yes, Not-Sombra, try to keep up, I’ve already explained all of this to you.”

“More tricks?!” Sombra and Celestia yelled at the same time.

The Doctor smirked. “There, see?” He pointed at the weakened king trying to upright himself on the arm of his throne. “Why would he not trust me if I was trying to trick you?”

“I told you there was more to this, and you wouldn’t listen,” Luna snapped at Celestia.

“And while we’re all in here bickering about this, Ponies outside are still dying.”

“All the answers are--”

“Enough!” Celestia yelled and fired her attack narrowly over the Doctor’s shoulder. 

“No! Don’t!” The Doctor turned to look in Sombra’s direction, not knowing what he expected to see. Sombra wasn’t wounded by it. He wasn’t dying. Nothing seemed to be happening that Sombra wasn’t expecting. He was enveloped in a blue shield of light. At his hoof was a crystal jutting out of the throne that he was sure wasn’t there a moment ago.

“We’ll settle this some other time. Farewell, Princess of Day.” Sombra then vanished from the throne which was still glowing its odd color. 

“What did you do to him?!” Luna screamed. 

“It wasn’t me, the spell failed!”

“Then where is he?!”

The Doctor scanned the throne with his sonic. “Not where. When.”

“When? He traveled in time?”

“Temporal fluctuations all over the place. Something big is happening.”

“What have you done,” Celestia asked.

“Oh, will you stop blaming everypony else for everything, and let me concentrate!” He began scanning around the room, which was outside the room. “He couldn’t have. It’s impossible.” He spoke to the others. “All of you please follow me and don’t ask too many questions, and if I give the signal to run, pleeeease don’t any of you powerful types whine about who outranks who and just do it. Just once?”

“What could possibly--”

“I’ll know for sure in a moment.”

The group exited the throne room and followed the Doctor to the exterior terrace. At the edges of the city, blue orbs of energy were rising. “No, no, no. This is bad.” The orbs began to move, and encircle the city in random directions, like tiny stars rising and setting at bizarre angles. “Yes, that’s what he’s doing! Order your soldiers out of the city. We all need to move, now!”

“I’m not just going to--”

“Look, your highness, there are many things in this place that I don’t understand, this is one thing that I do! In moments, this city won’t be here anymore, and it’s too late to stop it!”

Celestia looked into the Doctor’s pleading eyes, and for the first time accepted that he might not be lying. She yelled out over the city in royal Canterlot. “All soldiers, retreat from the city!”

Luna echoed the cry and then teleported all of them out of the castle to the ground. 

“What about them?” Derpy asked.

The crystal soldiers were motionless now. They stood in place, like statues. 

The Doctor ran up to one and waved his hand in front of the helmet. He then knocked on it, causing a clang. “They’re in a trance or something, unresponsive.”

“We can teleport them out!” Derpy suggested.

“I’ll get as many as I can,” Luna said. Her horn activated but nothing else happened. “We can’t teleport out!”

“The temporal field is already too great. Quickly, we have to run! The soldiers will be fine!”

“You said the city was going to be gone!”

“Gone, yes! Destroyed, no! But we do not want to be on this side of the field when it collapses or it’s going to be a very long wait to get out of here! Go! Go!”

All the ponies who were able to be running away from the city now. Horn trumpets sounded, confirming the retreat and the Empire were vacated rapidly with Ponies running in every direction away from the center. Once they were outside, the Doctor repeated, “Keep going, keep going, this is going to be big!”

A blinding light was now at the center of the city, the castle barely visible anymore, and the spinning orbs were moving so fast that they almost appeared to form a sphere around the city. The sphere then collapsed with a blinding flash and a shockwave that kicked snow into the air a mile high. Ponies were knocked over by the force of it and were slow to get back up. Darkness surrounded them all for a moment, the light from the sun and the moon blocked out by the snow and the clouds. Quickly the light returned and all eyes looked back at the city. It was gone. There was nothing left but a flawless spherical hole cut out of the ground, like some impossible crater.

“What happened?”

“He locked the city out of time. Some kind of fail-safe. I’ve… seen it once before.”

“L-locked out. Is that like...time out...but...for time?” Derpy asked.

“Well...to be fair, you aren’t wrong per se.” The Doctor nodded. His tone held a long-held pain, his eyes searching for reasons he couldn’t find, “For an extremely long length of time. Sombra took the city itself out of time. How to put it where you lot will understand. He...um...he sort of teleported it to space where everything is just...frozen in place...nothing moves. To them, no time will pass at all, but to us...it could be years...decades...centuries or even longer before there is even a sign of it returning…”

“Sombra…” Luna fell, from physical as well as emotional turmoil finally getting to her. Tears flowed from her eyes. “The entire empire...it’s gone. Everything...is gone.”

“Oh, poor Luna…” Derpy breathed. 

“When he comes back, we will be ready for him.” Celestia started.

“...no…” Luna managed.

“What?”

“I can’t be a part of this with you anymore. I... just--” Luna shook her head and flew away as fast as she could go.

“Princess Luna!” Derpy cried out. 

“Let her go,” Celestia said. “She needs time.”

“What she needs is something it’s now abundantly clear that she hasn’t had in a long time. She needs a sister.”

Celestia’s head snapped from Derpy to the Doctor with a scowl. “I let you take command inside the Empire for that one moment but don’t think I’m going to let that insolence continue.”

“Insolence… insolence!”

“Doctor?” Derpy asked. “Do you want me to go look for her?”

“You’ll never find her, not at the speed she was going. Probably halfway to the moon by now. But, if you would do me a favor, go help make sure everypony gets to the train station safely. We still need to survive the elements long enough to get out of here, and I don’t want any accidentally left behind.”

“But you’re the Doctor, shouldn’t you--”

“I’ll be along shortly. I need a moment with Princess Celestia.”

Derpy saw the look in his eyes and didn’t question it. She scampered off in the direction of the crater.

“Just where have you been this whole time, since the Crystal Faire started? Where has your mind been? Were you paying any attention at all?”

“You hold me responsible for this,” Celestia said. “But--”

“But what?! Did you even see how--” The Doctor’s words were interrupted by guards who were getting anxious now with the commotion. Spears now kept the Doctor at a safe distance away. He quickly nodded to them and continued. “--even see how they were interacting? What is this hatred you have for Sombra?”

“I never said I hated him. But he has more than proven--”

“Proven that the heart will do anything to stay with whom it wants! Well, gee, there’s some stunning new revelation, just how in the dark ages is this place really?”

“Dark ages, I don’t understand your meaning.”

“Nevermind. Did you see how happy they were together? Did you see how hard he tried with you? I’m only going to say this one last time. This thing we were just fighting, it wasn’t Sombra. It was some dark power, that only found a way into his heart, because of the hole you put there by yanking your sister out of it! And then you used the resulting rage and his hasty decisions to justify your actions. Circular… reasoning, your highness! All of this happened because you couldn’t just let love take its course!”

“You think I care nothing for Luna? You think I didn’t have her best interests at heart?!”

“I’m willing to assume you had yours.”

“Even if you were right, Luna would still have gotten hurt.”

“Really? How do you figure?”

“Alicorns live, nearly forever. What do you think would happen when Sombra grew old while she stayed young? Think about it. Alone for eons, lamenting over the loss of a loved one.”

The Doctor raised his hoof pointedly as if he was about to scream, but his expression changed. Celestia noticed the shift and was shocked. The anger remained, but there was also some hint that he related. A lot.

“I don’t have to think of it. No matter how long you have been around, I can fully understand this way of thinking. But I also cannot agree with it. I have lost far more, and lamented for much longer than you can possibly know.”

“Then why do you not agree that this was the best course of action?”

The Doctor was now teary-eyed. “Ignoring for a moment, the number of deaths that so easily could have been avoided here, I am sure that Luna had already accepted the pain of what could come later.”

“Nopony understands eternity until it has plagued them for countless millennia.”

The Doctor took a deep breath. “I… do.”

“What?!”

“I’m not going to waste time on all the details of that. You can just disregard this as nonsense, but I never joke about this. I don’t even want to try to count the number of lives that have come and gone through mine. And I cared for all of them. Loved all of them. Some simply moved on, others were lost, some died. And every day, it hurts. It hurts more than you can imagine. But if I could go back, I would not trade a single one of them to make that hurt go away.”

Celestia closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Maybe you are right. For you anyway. But it’s irrelevant now, the damage is done.”

“One thing I do wish I could change though is to fix things with those who I have hurt. There are some I never even got to say goodbye to. Do you know what that feels like? You may not realize it now. But someday you will. You are in danger of it now. Whatever was left of the bridge between you and your sister, was lost along with the Crystal Empire. If I were you, I would think long and hard about finding a way to rebuild it. While you still have time. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to check on my companion.”

Derpy looked back, not quite hearing what was being said a few times before meeting with some crystal ponies scattered. The ponies in the cavern had done a fantastic job of corralling the ponies that had a chance to leave before the empire disappeared. Derpy breathed a sigh of relief. That was one good thing then.

“Uh...Miss Derpy.” a younger crystal pony noted.

“Uh...yeah?” Derpy froze. She wasn’t used to being addressed so formally by anypony, much less a young stallion.

“We need help. There’s a pony that refuses to leave. She’s still out there.”

Derpy’s eyes widened. “Where is she?”

“By the deceased soldiers.” Derpy nodded, galloping off without a thought. The Doctor wanted to be certain that no pony was left behind, and Derpy wanted to be able to help with that, at least. Enough life had been lost that day. She stopped. Where the bodies were was mostly snow-covered now, but what stopped her wasn’t the snow covering the deceased...it was the mare before her. The once white pegasus was bruised and bloody, shaking from the cold. Weeping could just barely be heard. Derpy stepped up cautiously.

“...Melody.” Melody turned, her eyes blank. Derpy froze. Last she saw, Melody was mind-controlled like the crystal soldiers, and she had no idea what to expect.

“He’s gone.” her voice managed a whisper, “My ruby...is gone.”

Derpy looked from the blank eyes to the mound of snow and back before realization dawned on her. “Melody...I am so sorry.” Melody whimpered more. She looked so thin and frail, shivering from the cold, “We need to get you back to the train...the other ponies will help you.”

“.....I’m not leaving him.”

“Melody please-”

“I’M NOT LEAVING HIM!” 

Derpy froze. Melody coughed. A hard, sharp cough that scared Derpy. A cry came from her broken wings. Derpy thought quickly the moment she heard that cry. “If you don’t come with me...Mi Amore’ could get really sick...This is not a good place for a tiny foal to stay. She needs to get somewhere warm...she needs her mother.” She imagined the Doctor if he saw Melody as she was right now...what she must have gone through before and during the battle. Mi Amore, Derpy saw from when Melody unfolded her wings to check, seemed relatively unharmed. Derpy noted realization in Melody's eyes as if she just realized Amore was still with her.

“Shhh...Little one...I’m sorry. Daddy isn’t here. I’m sorry. I did everything I could...I couldn’t let you get hurt.” Melody hacked up more, shuddering, her body close to collapse.

Derpy rushed over to stabilize the weak mother, “Hold on, okay. We’ll find somepony to help. The other crystal ponies will help you. They have the other babies now.”

“She’s going to grow up...in a world where everypony will think her father a villain...she’s going...to hate half of who she is...what...can I do?”

Derpy thought quickly still. Amore was the first of her kind, half crystal pony, half pegasus...Melody could have a point to that. Not that it was Ruby’s fault, but seeing how Celestia looked at things...how would she take to this tiny foal? 

“....you can come with the Doctor and me when we find our ship. We can find a place where she won’t grow up hating half of who she is. I’m sure of it!” There had to be ponies like her that couldn’t remember about the crystal empire in her time, right? Ponies that would love Amore. Derpy could only hope as she slowly inched her way back to the train station, with Melody seeming heavier by the moment, fighting with all her strength just to walk. Derpy could only hope that they might find the ship. But, it kept Melody going, and that's what mattered. The trek back was slowed down. The Doctor appeared coming over the hill. The expression on his face; both remorseful and angry. What had happened in just a couple of minutes? Celestia under guard arrived shortly thereafter. 

The Doctor stopped in front of Derpy. He didn’t even really seem to be looking at her, but past her. His mind was elsewhere, she was sure of that.

“Are you alright?” Derpy asked.

The Doctor looked as if he was fighting back an emotional breakdown. A familiar noise captured his attention though and brought him back to reality for the moment. With the sound of howling wind and grinding metal, the TARDIS appeared next to the Doctor. 

"Let's go, Derpy. Time to leave. But, the tome, please." The Doctor clopped his hooves together to open the TARDIS as Derpy fished the book out of her saddlebag. She gave it to the Doctor, who then placed it in the snow in front of Celestia’s guards. “This… should provide much insight into what has taken place here, why, and how. Read it. You just might learn something.”

"Just who-no, what are you, Doctor." Celestia asked as Derpy nudged Melody into the TARDIS.

The Doctor held a sad smile, "Just a Pony trying to help."

The Doctor glanced up at the sky. The sun was contracting and brightening back to its usual healthy color. “On the brighter side of things, the world isn’t about to end now.”

He looked for the moon. It was no longer near the sun. Scanning around he finally found it resting just above the horizon. “Something else might be though.” He walked into the TARDIS and the door closed behind him. The Doctor was silent. Derpy didn't like it when he was silent. 

"Uh...Doctor." Derpy started. No response. "I know it’s been hard. I'm here when you need to talk, but right now, Melody needs help." Nothing. "Doctor?" Melody fell to the Ground. Baby Amore cried, Snapping the Doctor Out of his thoughts, noticing the mare and foal in his TARDIS for the first time.

"Melody?" He asked confused. “Derpy, we’ll discuss this later, but there are rules that need to be followed.”

Derpy explained the situation to the Doctor who immediately used his sonic to assess the mare's condition. His ears flattened, "I'm sorry." He murmured. 

At the same time, Derpy finished, "so I told her she could come with us. That way, Amore will grow up in a peaceful place that doesn't know as much about crystal ponies."

The Doctor thought quickly, eyes going from Derpy to Melody and Amore and back. "Good thinking, Derpy." He began cautiously before setting about the console, "but where you live is too close to Celestia. I have an idea." He opened the door, "about 20 years before your time, and a tiny village on the outskirts of Equestria. Celestia will never find them here. Melody can take her foal and live the rest of her life knowing that Amore will be safe." He gave a nod to Melody, eyes on her, "The TARDIS picked a safe place, full of kind ponies, so you can rest easy."

Melody nodded, using every last ounce of strength to stand, "Thank you." She spoke slowly, tiredly. The Doctor nodded, eyes full of sorrow as she walked out. Baby Amore cooed as if saying goodbye. 

The Doctor shut the door, Derpy breathing, "I'm so glad it worked out. I was worried."

The Doctor put a hoof on her shoulder, before taking them back to Ponyville. 

Melody found two ponies in the village. They looked at her bewildered as she carefully into one pony's arms. She smiled Thankfully, "her name is Mi Amore Cadenza." She managed before collapsing on the ground, breathing her last breath.

The Doctor landed the Tardis by the library, storming out on a mission with Derpy just behind. He flipped through each and every book on the shelf. Derpy blinked perplexed, “I thought it was odd.” he murmured, going to the newspapers next. 

“What is it, Doctor?”

“This library has history books on your Hearth's Warming, legends, even mentions of Star Swirl when I read them.” Derpy Blinked in surprise by how fast he was able to read, “but nothing about the Crystal Empire. Not even a mention.”

“Ponyville wasn’t around when it was...and our library is really small...nothing compared to Canterlot…”

“Right...of course.” he sighed, “You need your rest.” he looked to her wing and the shock in her eyes. Everything that transpired would undoubtedly hit her soon...but with the angels...he dratted all the luck, taking her in again to go into Canterlot quickly. He thanked her for going where intended this time. Using his psychic paper, he was able to slip in, keeping Derpy in the Tardis. This was a research-only mission. The looked through every book he could silently, even slipping into a restricted section...and nothing. Having enough of this, he galloped straight to Celestia. “What is the meaning of this?”

“The meaning of...what?” the alicorn replied, confused.

“There’s no mention of the Crystal Empire in ANY of the books?!”

“Crystal-young colt, I don’t have any idea of what you're talking about.”

“Don’t you young colt me. You think you can-” he stopped, noting her worried and confused expression, “You...you really don’t remember...do you...none of it.”

“I suppose not. Sorry to upset you.” Celestia added, slowly, trying to think of what he was saying.

“....sorry to disturb you.” he sighed, walking out as easily as he walked in.

“I am terribly sorry. Maybe I’ll sleep on it, and it will come to me.” she reasoned, but he had already gone, going back to the TARDIS.

He waited until they were safely back in Derpy’s home before sighing, “Derpy...it’s like The Crystal Empire vanished. There is no information about it even existing. Not even Celestia remembers. I don’t know how, but...it’s like it vanished completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy. Okay, I'm a bit nervous sharing this. It's sort of a story I'm working on with a friend who isn't a part of this site yet. Once he is, I will tag him. I did get permission from him to post so, no worries. Anyway, it's a lot longer than I meant it to be, but...I'm proud of it. I hope you enjoy it as well.


End file.
